The Contract
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri? CHAPTER 16 UPDATED! RnR /Previous title : Kutukan dan Berkah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay, saya datang lagi dengan kapal nista yang masih belum juga berlayar. But, gak masalah yang penting saya menulis :D Dan, ini BUKAN sekuel dari Wait For Me dan TIDAK ADA hubunganya dengan cerita saya tersebut. Tapi bisa dikatakan saya udah menyiapkan sekuel untuk Wait For Me. Jadi bagi yang penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dari Luna dan Lucius, keep in touch with me.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima tahun setelah perang berakhir, Lucius masih harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan terkait kesalahan terbesarnya; yakni bergabung kedalam organisasi gelap Death Eaters atau Pelahap Maut. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika usahanya mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar bersama Tom Marvolo Riddle membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Harta dan kekayaannya tak bisa menyelamatkan diri Lucius dari mimpi buruk. Kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa dibayangkan adalah membusuk di Azkaban. Walaupun para Dementor sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi, bukan berarti para sipir akan begitu saja memberi kelonggaran. Yang ada, Azkaban semakin ketat dan...tetap mengerikan.

Bagaimanapun, Lucius tetap pasrah menerimanya, karena faktanya, ia sudah akan keluar dari Pelahap Maut sejak mengetahui mantan istrinya—Narcissa Black telah mengandung putranya yang bernama Draco Malfoy. Tetapi hal yang tak ia bayangkan terjadi. Voldemort tau jika keluarga Malfoy memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia sihir. Dan memang itu yang menjadi alasan Voldemort menggunakan _imperius curse_ untuk membuat keluarga Malfoy terus bergabung didalam Pelahap Maut.

Hingga enam belas tahun kemudian, Narcissa melayangkan gugatan cerai kepada Lucius dengan alasan tidak mampu melindungi keselamatan keluarganya dari cengkraman Voldemort. Menurut Narcissa, karena Lucius-lah dirinya dan Draco ikut terseret kedalam organisasi terkutuk itu.

" _Ceraikan aku, Lucius!" Pekik Narcissa, berdiri didepan perapian. Ia melempar pandangn penuh amarah kepada suaminya._

" _Narcissa, kita bisa—"_

" _Kita bisa apa? Mengajak Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya untuk minum teh bersama dan berunding untuk membebaskan kita dari cengkraman kegelapan" Ujar Narcissa lagi, mata cokelatnya memandang Lucius seakan-akan ia ingin menelan pria berambut pirang yang panjang itu._

 _Lucius mengusap keningnya, tak tau harus berkata apa-apa. Ia juga tak ingin situasi ini terjadi kepada dirinya dan keluarganya. ia mencintai Narcissa, dan ia juga mencintai Draco. Ia mencintai keluarganya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika ia memang tak pantas dimaafkan._

 _Bagaimanapun, Lucius tetaplah seorang manusia. Seorang manusia yang melakukan kesalahan, yang terkadang melakukan hal bodoh. Ia sudah menyesalinya, dan berusaha menebus kesalahannya. Tapi bagi Narcissa itu tak akan pernah cukup. Tidak karena hampir membuatnya terbunuh setelah ia gagal mendapatkan bola ramalan Harry di kementrian._

" _Kau sangat egois, Lucius! Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah kemasyuran, nama baik dan dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan menghabiskan sisa umurmu yang menyedihkan itu dengan menjadi budak kegelapan. Apa bisa lebih buruk lagi?" Tanya Narcissa, bersamaan dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi._

 _Lucius tak kuasa melihat istrinya yang ternyata sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Lucius tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Ia tak tau harus melangkah kemana lagi. Kalaupun Narcissa benar-benar menggugatnya untuk bercerai, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, Narcissa? Kau berjanji untuk menjalani ini semua denganku! Kemana semua janjimu?" Balas Lucius, memandang istrinya penuh harap. Ia menyentuh pipi istrinya dengan tangannya yang besar, tetapi tangannya langsung disingkirkan oleh Narcissa._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Narcissa. Aku mencintai Draco. Dan aku juga tidak ingin terperangkap di situasi ini. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Lucius memohon, mengenggam keduatangan Narcissa didadanya._

" _Aku bisa menerima kau gagal menjadi seorang suami, Lucius, tapi paling tidak cobalah untuk menjadi ayah yang baik!" Balas Narcissa, lalu meninggalkan Lucius._

 _Lucius menarik tangan Narcissa, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya Narcissa berhenti. Ia melemparkan pandangan pada Lucius lagi. "Aku akan ke kementrian besok. Surat gugatanku akan datang akhir pekan ini, Dolores sudah mengatur semuanya." Ia melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Lucius yang diam tanpa kata. Ia hanya memandang punggung istrinya yang semakin menjauh._

 _Lucius akhirnya menyadari jika Narcissa sudah benar-benar membencinya. Lucius juga sadar jika ia pantas menerima itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Kenapa Narcissa meninggalkannya disaat-saat dimana Lucius sedang rapuh dan butuh tempat bersandar. Kenapa sekarang?_

" _Kau benar, Narcissa. Aku adalah seorang ayah dan suami yang buruk." Batinnya._

 _Ia merasa hancur, berharap Dark Lord untuk membunuhnya saat ini juga._

Lucius berjalan memasuki ruang pemeriksaan di kementrian. Ia melihat Arthur Weasley dan Percy Weasley sedang mendampingi Kingsley Shacklebolt, selaku Mentri Sihir yang baru. Lucius berjalan dengan rasa penuh keyakinan jika dirinya tidak bersalah atas semua yang ia lakukan. Karena faktanya memang ia tak bersalah. Ia dalam pengaruh _imperius curse_.

Ia nampak segar hari ini. Dengan mengenakan jubah hitam khasnya, tanpa melupakan tongkat jalan berkepala ular yang selalu dibawa olehnya kemanapun ia berada. Tangannya yang besar berbalut sarung tangan kulit yang juga berwarna hitam. Jika dilihat lagi, akan menunjukkan gambar ular yang samar. Overall, ia terlihat mempesona.

Pada saat ia berjalan, beberapa penyihir wanita seusianya nampak sedang tertawa cekikikan saat melihat Lucius berjalan dihadapannya. Lucius memandang mereka sebentar, lalu dengan nistanya, mereka malah tersipu malu.

"Astaga, aku harap aku bisa dipasangkan dengan dia." Ujar seorang wanita bernama Shelly Hayley, kepada temannya Varieta Collas.

"Tapi dia kan mantan Death Eaters. Aku sih, mending sama anak nya saja. Imut-imut gitu." Balas Varieta, ia memiliki tubuh gemuk dengan wajah yang imut.

"Ternyata kau ini sukanya berondong, ya! Lagipula, anaknya kan sudah menikah dengan Greengrass. Kita hanya dipasangkan dengan penyihir-penyihir yang lajang ataupun duda." Balas Shelly.

"Jadi kau mau dengan...duda?" Tanya Varieta.

Shelly tersenyum malu, memandang Lucius yang sedang melemparkan pandangan aneh padanya. Ia tak berani menatapnya lalu berujar lagi kepada Varieta, "Kalau dudanya seperti dia, jelas aku mau." Ujarnya, sambil menunjuk Lucius dengan jari telunjuknya. Mereka cekikikan.

Lucius yang mendengar obrolan mereka hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bersyukur masih ada beberapa orang yang mendukungnya, termasuk dari majalah Quibbler. Mungkin sesekali ia harus bertemu dengan Xenophillius, barangkali hanya sekadar mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal dukungan, Lucius tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya. Dua wanita tadi, yang membicarakan dirinya tadi menyinggung sesuatu tentang dipasangkan. Ia kenal dengan dua gadis itu, ia adalah pegawai kementrian yang baru bekerja selama beberapa bulan.

Tapi apa yang akan dipasangkan, dan kenapa. _"Dipasangkan dengan yang lajang atau duda? Apa maksudnya?"_ Pikir Lucius.

Ia mengingat-ingat lagi, apakah ada berita terbaru dari Kementrian akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi undang-undang ataupu kebijakan yang mengandung kata 'dipasangkan' atau 'lajang' atau 'duda'. Tapi Lucius tak mengingatnya, karena memang tidak ada. Belum.

Ia sampai di ruangan dimana ia biasa diperiksa. Hanya sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja yang berdiri didalamnya. Ia juga melihat ada sebuah jendela besar.

" _Good morning, Shacklebolt. Weasleys"_ Sapa Lucius, mencoba untuk terlihat ramah _._ Ia memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dengan jubahnya yang melambai-lambai. Rambut pirang-nya nampak bersinar terkena sorotan cahaya dari lampu sihir yang berada diatasnya.

Mereka tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Kingsley menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Dan seperti biasa, mereka akan menginterogasi Lucius seolah-olah ia adalah agen mata-mata musuh yang tertangkap. Setidaknya, itu yang ada dipikiran Lucius saat ini. Ia sudah lelah menjelaskan, dan telah menawarkan diriya agar diberi Verittaserum.

"Entah berapa kali aku harus mengatakan pada kalian jika aku tak bersalah. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah lima tahun, Kingsley!" Lucius berkata, memandang mata orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Kingsley memandang Percy, lalu mengangguk seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Lucius tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada dirinya, karena faktanya ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia kehilangan Narcissa, yang kini sudah menikah dengan sepupu dari Pius Thicknesse bernama Altair Thicknesse.

Percy nampak meletakkan secangkir teh dihadapan Lucius. Ia memandang teh itu beberapa saat, lalu kembali memandang kepada Kingsley. Pria berkulit hitam itu akhirnya membuka mulut dan berbicara.

"Ini, adalah teh dengan campuran Verittaserum." Ujar Kingsley.

 _Ah! Sudah kuduga!_

Pria berjubah aneh itu memandang Lucius lagi, "Mr Weasley hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal lagi padamu terkait masalah buku harian Tom Riddle yang kau selipkan di kuali Ginny."

Tanpa diminta, Lucius meminum teh dengan campuran verittaserum itu seakan-akan sedang meminum teh dirumah. "Kalian tau, semua akan lebih mudah jika kalian melakukan dengan cara ini sejak dulu. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lima tahun memeriksa setiap sudut rumahku hanya untuk mencari 'kesalahanku'." Balas Lucius, menyeduh ujung teh itu beberapa kali. Lalu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali dimeja.

"Kami kehabisan bahan-bahan untuk membuat Verittaserum akibat perang. Beberapa tumbuhan tidak tumbuh dalam satu atau dua tahun, Malfoy." Kingsley menjelaskan.

Lucius mendengus, lalu menyeringai. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan yang bersarung tangan dimeja, memandang Kingsley tajam. Ia sudah bisa merasakan efek Verittaserum dilidahnya.

"Apa kau Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?" Tanya Arthur.

"Ya." Jawabnya, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dengan santainya.

"Apa kau seorang Pelahap Maut?" Tambah Arthur lagi, kali ini memandang Malfoy dengan tajam.

"Mantan."

Dari sekian pertanyaan, Lucius menjawabnya dengan tangkas. Dari raut wajahnya sangat jelas menunjukkan jika ia tengah santai menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai efek dari Verittaserum. Ia bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari jika kementrian tak juga percaya padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada istrimu?" Tanya Kingsley yang akhirnya membuka suara. Ia masih sedikit meragukan Verittaserum buatan Horace Slughorn. Lucius sedikit tercekat saat mendengar pertanyaan Kingsley. Masalahnya, tak banyak yang tau tentang kabar Narcissa setelah mereka bercerai. Kabar terakhir yang mereka—Lucius dan Draco dengar adalah Narcissa sudah memulai hidup baru.

"Kami bercerai. Ia menikah lagi dengan sepupu Thicknesse dan pindah ke Itali. Setelahnya, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya." Lucius menjawabnya. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena hanya mengungkit luka lama yang masih terasa perih.

"Lalu, dimana anakmu, Draco Malfoy setelah menikahi Astoria Greengrass?"

' _Apa mereka benar-benar ingin tau kehidupan pribadiku?'_ Batin Lucius.

"Mereka tinggal di Perancis. Mereka akan berkunjung dalam beberapa minggu kedepan." Jawab Lucius, memandang sarung tangannya.

Kingsley memandang Arthur, ia mengangguk. Pria berambut merah sekaligus ayah dari Percy Weasley itu kemudian mulai bertanya lagi. Kali ini wajahnya lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Mata cokelatnya memandang manik kelabu milik Lucius sedalam mungkin. Ia berusaha untuk mencari kliatan keboongan yang mungkin terpancar dari matanya. Seperti sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan; "Mata adalah cermin jiwa."

Lidahmu mungkin berbohong, tapi tubuh tidak bisa berbohong. Sebagai contoh, saat kita terluka karena sesuatu maka kulit kita akan menimbulkan bekas luka. Beberapa bekas luka ada yang hilang dalam beberapa tahun, dan beberapa tidak akan pernah hilang. Terutama mata. Mata tak bisa menyembunyikan siratan ekspresi tertentu.

"Apa kau yang memasukkan buku harian Tom Riddle di kuali putriku Ginevra Weasley, Malfoy?"

"Ya. Aku yang menyelipkannya." Jawab Lucius, memandang Arthur semakin tajam. Wajahnya tak berekspresi sedikitpun.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?" Tanya Arthur lagi.

"The Dark Lord."

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat melakukannya atau kau dalam pengaruh sihir?" Tanya pria berambut merah dengan kemeja biru itu.

"Ya, aku dalam pengaruh sihir. Aku tidak sadar atas apa yang kulakukan sampai akhirnya Dumbledore menceritakan semuanya di penghujung semester. Sejak saat itu aku sadar jika aku selalu dalam pengaruh sihirnya." Jelas Lucius dengan sangat enteng.

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Tanya Artur.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Lucius.

"Apa kau berbicara jujur?" Tanya Arthur Weasley sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan jika Lucius tidak berbohong. Mereka tak pernah akur sejak berabad-abad silam. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa keluarga Weasley dan Malfoy selalu bermusuhan, bahkan sebelum lahirnya Voldemort.

"Every word." Tangkas Lucius. Ia melipat tangannya setinggi dada. Mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh, tak berekspresi sedikitpun.

Arthur mengangguk, kemudian Kingsley mempersilakan Lucius untuk keluar dari ruangan. Mereka menunggu sampai Lucius benar-benar pergi untuk membicarakan penerapan undang-undang yang direncanakan oleh kementrian baru-baru ini. Sebuah undang-undang yang amat mengikat.

"Jadi ia benar-benar bersih sekarang?" Tanya Arthur Weasley.

Kingsley membenarkan pecinya, lalu berujar lagi pada bapak dan anak ini. "Ya, dia bersih, Arthur. _And,_ Percy, beritahukan kepada Mrs. Krum untuk memasukkan Lucius A. Malfoy kedalam daftar penyihir pria."

"Baik, Pak Mentri." Balas Percy. Ia meninggalkan Arthur dan Kingsley yang kali ini sedang serius membicarakan masalah lain.

-ooOOoo-

Hermione yang sedang berkutat dengan banyak sekali nama-nama penyihir dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Percy. Ia masuk kedalam kantornya tanpa memberi sebuah ketukan pun. Hermione, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hermione Krum, hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat melihat Percy tiba-tiba muncul.

"Demi batuan dan tujuh lautan, Percy!" Teriak Hermione, ia mengusap wajahnya.

Hermione menikah dengan Krum dua tahun setelah perang selesai. Ia bertemu dengan Krum pada saat ia berada di tahun ke-7 nya. Harry dan Ron sudah menjadi Auror, sementara Hermione masih harus menyelesaikan studinya agar ia bisa masuk dan bekerja di kementrian.

Krum, yang saat itu bersama siswa Durmstrang, membantu mendirikan Hogwarts lagi. Kebetulan saat ia disana, Hermione juga berada disana. Hermione melihat perubahan yang drastis dari Krum yang dulu menurutnya sangat posesif, menjadi lebih dewasa dengan rambutnya yang tak lagi gundul. Ia juga terlihat lebih pintar dari beberapa tahun lalu saat the Yule Ball. Dan Saat itu pula, saat ia melihat Krum setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun, Hermione jatuh cinta kepada Krum. Benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione. Pak Mentri ingin kau memasukkan nama Lucius A. Malfoy kedalam daftar pria." Jelas Percy.

"Siapa?" Potong Hermione, ingin memastikan telinganya tak salah dengar.

"Lucius Malfoy." Jawab Percy, ia memberi penekanan di setiap suara yang ia ucapkan.

Hermione memandang Percy dengan aneh. Ia nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar oleh telinganya. Mungkin kah ia terlalu lelah sampai mulai berhalusinasi? Tapi faktanya, Hermione memang lelah dan ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Percy? Bukankah dia masih dalam pemeriksaan?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Tidak, Mrs. Krum. Kami baru saja memberikan Verittaserum pada Mr. Malfoy untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dan Pak Mentri sendiri yang mengatakan ia bersih dan terbukti tidak bersalah."

"Setelah lima tahun kalian baru menggunakan Verittaserum? Kemana saja kalian?" Balas Hermione, terkekeh ketika ia merasa kementrian bertindak lambat dalam menangani kasus ini.

Percy berdeham, "Masalahnya, Hermione, dunia sihir kehabisan persediaan Verittaserum untuk menginterogasi para Death Eaters yang berjumlah ribuan itu. Selain itu, bahan-bahan untuk membuat Verittaserum tidak tumbuh dalam satu atau dua tahun." Percy menjelaskan, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai memasangkan para penyihir yang sudah ada didalam daftar untuk membuat ini lebih mudah. Kapan _deadline_ yang diberikan Kings—maksudku, Pak Mentri padaku?"

"Aku belum tau, Hermione. Untuk berjaga-jaga, selesaikan sebelum hari senin petang. Ginny dan aku akan membantumu." Balas Percy.

Hermione mendengus kesal. Sebelum senin petang berarti empat hari dari sekarang. Dan ia masih harus membaca arsip-arsip para masing-masing penyihir yang akan dipasangkan. Ia jelas tak bisa asal memasangkan penyihir karena mereka harus benar-benar—paling tidak—saling mengenal. Tidak secara dekat, hanya sebatas kenal. Undang-undang pernikahan ini benar-benar membuat dirinya pusing.

Sementara itu, Lucius kembali kedalam rumahnya setelah terhisap oleh kobaran api berwarna hijau. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang amat megah, tetapi juga amat sepi. Setelah perang berakhir, Lucius benar-benar tinggal seorang diri bersama peri rumah bernama Smitty. Ia hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk tidur, memebaca buku di perpustakaannya, melihat perkembangan bisnis keluarga, lalu kembali kerumah untuk makan malam kemudian tidur. Seperti itu setiap hari.

Bosan?

Sangat bosan sekali. Terlebih, Draco yang sudah hidup di Paris bersama istrinya—Astoria. Mereka menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya, seorang pria yang kesepian. Kehadiran Smitty jelas tak banyak membantu. Ia hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tak berani untuk mengajak berbicara Tuannya.

Lucius harus bertahan sendirian tanpa Narcissa dan Draco. Walaupun ia kerap kali berpikir jika ia mungkin tidak akan sanggup. Tidak akan pernah.

Atau paling tidak itu yang dipikirannya sekarang.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Ahaaa bagaimana bagaimana? Apakah sudah...cukup bagus? Semoga iya yah. Lel. Okay, sebenernya saya bingung mau ngavalin Hermione dengan siapa, jadi saya kavalin sama Krum aja. Toh mereka pernah dekat kan hueeeheee**

 **Dan jugaa, disini saya sangat menikmati membuat Lucius sebagai tokoh utama. Trust me, asik rasanya bermain-main sama karakter Lucius yang hampir 70% gue bengeet. /apalu**

 **Okay, abaikan.**

 **Kalau bertanya-tanya dimana Luna, maka jawabannya adalah di chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin akan agak seru daripada chapter satu ini. maklum lah masih permulaan, jadi gak asik kalau langsung klimak. Chapter 2 akan segera terbit ketika sudah ada review. :D**

 **Anyway, kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan kelapangan hati asalkan tidak flaming.**

 **Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brilliant Hermione** **:** Heiloooo qaqaq /alay kamu/ terima kasih sudah memberikan review yang penuh cinta ini. Saya baru buka email dan ada sekumpulan review-review dari qaqa. I don't know what to say :"""D entar ada part Hermione sama Krumnya kok ditengah-tengah chapter, don't worry. /eh/ Saya ucapin terima kasih banyaaaakkk atas review yang penuh cinta tersebut. *tebar cokelat *tebar cinta *mbrebes mili full of happiness. xx

 **Guest** **:** Hai! Iya kak, Lucius mau saya nikahin sama Luna. Saya udah manggil penghulu kok /nak/ Ini updatenya, dan terima kasih udah menjadi reviewer pertama saya di fic ini. I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I'll thank you. *mbrebes mili full of happiness. Xx

Terima kasih untuk **Zielavienaz96** sudah meng-fav fic ini *mbrebes mili full of happiness XX

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Heyho balik lagi bersama saya, author dari kapal kecil dan nistah ini. seperti yang saya janjikan, chapter 2 akan dipublish begitu ada review yang masuk. Untuk chapter ke tiga, mungkin agak lama karena...susah. Bahkan itu saya maksa sekali ngetiknya. The begining always hardest part.**

 **But yeah, everything I do, I do it for ya, readers and reviewers. Give me some asuvans nutrisi by write your lovely reviews for...this ship :p xx**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR, kecuali beberapa OC. Kalau HP punya saya, saya akan ngapalin Lucius sama Luna terus punya anak yang namanya Heydez Malfoy dan Bressies Malfoy! / Jangan bacok saya tante JKR**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di hari selasa, dengan matahari yang mulai menyisir kediaman Malfoy dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan. Dinding-dinding batu berwarna hitam kecoklatan pun tak terlewatkan untuk dijilati oleh sinar mentari pagi. Hutan yang berada disamping Malfoy Manor nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya, karena tak ada lagi kegelapan yang menyelimuti rumah megah yang sudah berdiri sejak berabad-abad lalu itu.

Tak dibelakang manor, terdapat sebuah tebing yang tinggi dengan air terjun yang indah. Hamparan batuan berwarna yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi dinding-dinding batu dibalik air terjun tersebut. Pemandangan tersebut dapat dinikmati melalui ruang kerja Lucius, dan kamarnya yang hampir seluas lapangan basket. Tidak juga.

Tak jauh dari kediaman Malfoy, terdapat sebuah danau yang besar. Danau dengan hutan pohon-pohon besar diatasnya. Didalam danau tersebut terdapat banyak sekali makhluk hidup, mulai dari Kraken, sampai dengan bulus bahkan ikan _ritok*._ Ikan ritok adalah ikan yang hanya memiliki tulang dan kepala saja, tidak memiliki daging. Jadi bisa dipastikan ikan tersebut tidak dapat dikonsumsi. Selain itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat ikan tersebut.

Dari jendela lantai atas, bisa dilihat Lucius sedang menyeduh kopi hangat sambil membaca koran Daily Prophet di ruangannya. Ia nampak dalam mood yang baik hari ini. paling tidak lima menit sebelum pria berambut indah ini tiba-tiba ia tersedak. Ia tersedak begitu ia selesai membaca baris pertama koran yang memiliki foto bergerak-gerak itu.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini?" Pekik Lucius pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sebuah judul besar dengan foto Kingsley sedang berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria asing bernama Harold Ester, yang mana merupakan kepala dari FWA. Ia juga melihat Hermione Krum sedang berdiri disamping mereka, didampingi oleh Ginny Potter.

 **KEMENTERIAN MENGESAHKAN UNDANG-UNDANG PERNIKAHAN TERIKAT**

 _ **Daily Prophet, 2002.**_ _Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt, akhirnya mengesahkan undang-undang pernikahan bagi penyihir yang diketahui tidak memiliki ikatan pernikahan. Undang-undang ini berlaku kepada seluruh penyihir yang masih lajang, ataupun single parent, janda maupun duda._

 _Undang-undang ini bersifat mengikat, dan bagi siapapun yang menolak akan dikenai sanksi; yakni dipenyegelan harta benda, bahkan percobaan penjara di Azkaban selama tiga tahun. Harapan dikeluarkannya undang-undang ini adalah untuk membatasi kelahiran Squib yang diperkirakan semakin meningkat pertahunnya._

 _Kelahiran Squib pertahun diperkirakan sebesar 3000 jiwa pertahun dari hanya 100.000 jiwa penyihir. Apabila hal ini dibiarkan, maka populasi penyihir akan menipis, bahkan punah._

" _Kami, dari pihak kementerian memberikan paling tidak minimal lima tahun untuk para calon mempelai untuk hidup bersama.." Ujar Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt kepada wartawan Daily Prophet._

 _Menteri Sihir juga menambahkan jika Kementerian tidak memberikan aturan yang memaksa calon pasangan suami istri untuk segera memiliki keturunan. Menteri Sihir yakin apabila dalam lima tahun kedepan, mereka sudah akan bisa menerima pasangan masing-masing beserta kekurangannya._

Lucius mendesah penuh amarah ketika membaca berita itu. semua penyihir yang tak terikat pernikahan berarti termasuk dirinya. Ia merasa murka, dan tak habis pikir dengan siapa yang menciptakan undang-undang gila ini. Menurut Lucius ini melanggar hak asasi mereka sebagai penyihir. Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan.

Ia melanjutkan membacanya yang terpotong ke halaman 15. Kali ini judulnya berubah,

 **Pro dan Kontra Warnai Pengesahan Undang-Undang Pernikahan**

 _Seperti yang dilansir oleh Weekly Witch oleh Rita Skeeter, ia secara terang-terangan setuju dengan undang-undang ini. Karena menurut wanita berkacama mata ini, populasi penyihir lebih penting daripada hak asasi manusia._

 _Sementara itu, dari Hogwarts, Profesor Severus Snape, penerima penghargaan Orde of Merlin First Class menolak untuk memberikan pendapatnya. Kami juga mendengar sedikit kabar burung dari Kementrian jika Mantan Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy yang sudah terbukti tidak bersalah, juga ikut tersangkut dalam undang-undang ini._

"Persetan! Apa-apaan ini?" Lucius mengutuk koran didepannya. Sementara gambar Kingsley nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan dikoran itu.

"Ada apa, Lucius?" Tanya lukisan seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dengan jubah rapi. Wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lucius dan Draco. Ia adalah Abraxas Malfoy—ayahanda dari Lucius.

"Kementrian mulai gila lagi." Jawab Lucius datang.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya ayahnya, memandang Lucius dari bentuk dua dimensinya.

"Ayah baca sendiri saja." Ujar Lucius, lantas tangannya menunjukkan koran yang dibawanya kearah barat daya, tepat lukisan ayahnya menempel.

Lucius menunggu sampai beberapa menit sampai ayahnya selesai membaca. Lucius mengharapkan nada ketidak sukaan dari ayahnya, tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah tawa. Abraxas tertawa ketika membaca bait terakhir dari korannya.

"Kenapa ayah tertawa? Apa ayah pikir ini lucu?" Lucius bertanya kepada ayahnya. Ia nampak tidak terima ditertawakan.

"Kau ini seorang Malfoy, Lucius. Kau bisa menggunakan wewenangmu di Kementerian, kan?" Abraxas bertanya lagi.

Lucius mendengus kesal, melemparkan pandangan kesal pada ayahnya. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan ayahnya, karena gara-gara Abraxas lah ia menjadi terseret kedalam Death Eaters. Jika dulu Abraxas mau mendengarkan mendiang ayahnya untuk tidak bergabung di organisasi terkutuk itu, maka tentu tidak akan berefek kepada anak cucunya.

"Ayah pikir aku bisa menggunakan wewenangku di Kementerian setelah mengetahui aku seorang Death Eater? Tidak seperti itu, _father_." Lucius memutar bola matanya, sementara Abraxas hanya diam memandang anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Lucius melanjutkan membacanya yang terpotong.

 _Sementara itu, Dumbledore sangat setuju dengan undang-undang ini. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hogwarts menjadi sekolah tak bersiswa di beberapa puluh tahun kemudian. Lagipula, aku tidak melihat celah untuk menolak alasan ini." Demikian ujar dari kepala sekolah berusia 154 tahun tersebut._

 _Adapun para kandidat akan menerima surat pemberitahuan beserta dengan nama calon pasangan. Dengan ini, diharapkan semua penyihir harap mematuhi peraturan ini dengan baik._

Lucius menyelesaikan membacanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia tak habis pikir kepada siapapun yang setuju dan terlibat dalam undang-undang ini. kalaupun ia terseret,Lucius harus memiliki rencana dan alasan yang logis untuk meyakinkan Kingsley agar hal ini tidak terjadi pada dirinya.

Dirinya? Terseret di kedalam undang-undang ini? Bahkan dirinya tidak tahu menahu jika dirinya ikut terseret dan terikat. Kingsley dan kementerian tidak bisa seenak pusarnya sendiri seperti ini. Tapi Lucius juga sadar jika dirinya sudah tidak memiliki wewenang seperti dulu lagi. Wewenang yang masih ia miliki adalah dibagian Kementrian Olahraga Sihir. Itu tidak cukup untuk membuat dirinya terlepas dari undang-undang sialan dan gila ini.

"Tenang, Lucius. Itu baru kabar burung, bukan?" Suara Abraxas menggelegar dikepalanya lagi.

"Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah memastikan kebenaran kabar burung itu." Abraxas melanjutkan. Lucius tidak menjawab, hanya memandang lukisan ayahnya tanpa menyiratkan ekspresi yang jelas. Ia nampak sedang berpikir keras.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu terbang di luar jendela. Lucius memiliki perasaan yang tak enak dengan kedatangan burung hantu yang membawa amplop yang rapi dengan tinta emas itu. Ia merasa tak ingin menerimanya, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa isi dari surat tersebut. Bagaimana jika itu bukan dari kementerian ? bagaimana jika itu lebih penting?

Geram, Lucius pun membuka jendela kantornya. Sebuah pemandangan hutan yang indah, dengan sebuah tebing dengan air terjun terpampang dihadapannya. Pemandangan di luar jendela sangatlah indah, tetapi ia sudah bosan. Mengingat ia sudah hidup ditempat ini selama puluhan tahun.

Ia mengambil surat itu, membukanya lalu membaca isinya. Burung hantu yang mengantarkannya langsung pergi sebelum Lucius memberikan sepotong makanan dari piringnya. Ia kembali fokus kepada suratnya.

Hatinya mencelos begitu membaca pengirimnya; Kementerian Sihir. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali sebelum tangannya membuka segel itu perlahan-lahan. Ia mengambil perkamen itu, dan mulai membaca tulisan yang indah dan rapi itu.

 _Yang Terhormat, Mr Lucius Malfoy._

 _Kami yakin Anda sudah mendengar kabar mengenai undang-undang pernikahan yang baru-baru ini disahkan oleh Kementerian. Maka, dengan datangnya surat ini kepada Anda, kami ingin memperjelas bahwa Anda telah terpilih untuk terikat dalam undang-undang Kementerian nomor XXVIII tentang pernikahan._

Lucius melanjutkan membacanya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Kabar burung tersebut ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Ia mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan dari kementerian, dan itu berarti ia sudah mutlak terikat dengan undang-undang sinting Kingsley. Ia harus memberi balasan yang bagus kepada Kingsley untuk masalah ini.

 _Dengan demikian, kami ingin memberitahukan kepada Anda untuk datang ke Kementerian;_

 _Hari : Kamis, 20 Maret 2002_

 _Pukul : 10.00 Pagi_

 _Tempat : Ruang Kementrian Sihir_

 _Kami mengharapkan kedatangan Anda untuk mendapat pemberitahuan lebih lanjut mengenai undang-undang yang kami sebutkan diatas._

 _Atas waktu dan perhatian Anda, kami ucapkan terima kasih._

 _Hormat Saya_

 _ **Sekertaris Family of Wizzarding Affair.**_

 _ **Hermione Krum**_

"Sialan!" Umpatnya begitu mengingat kedatangannya di kementerian beberapa hari lalu. Didalam pikirannya, Kingsley dan Weasley pastilah punya maksud selain menanyainya perihal buku harian Tom Riddle. Mereka pasti sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal, tetapi masih meragukan status Lucius yang sebenarnya.

Dan kemarin, Kingsley sempat menanyainya tentang mantan istrinya. Lucius tidak bisa berbohong, karena ia dalam efek Verittaserum saat itu. Dan ia berpikir, mungkin itu adalah alasan mereka memanggil Lucius. Mereka ingin tahu apakah Lucius sedang berusaha rujuk dengan mantan istrinya atau tidak. Lucius tidak berpikir jika Kementerian akan bertindak sejauh itu.

Okay, Lucius benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia murka karena Kingsley telah menyeretnya kedalam permasalahan lain yang lebih runyam. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu siapa calon pasangannya. Bagaimana jika ia adalah darah lumpur? Bagaimana jika ia adalah squib? Bagaiamana jika ia adalah penyihir dari keluarga miskin?

Lucius tak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya, ia hanya membaca kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Pikirannya membawa dirinya memikirkan rencana untuk menolak pernikahan ini. Tapi berada di Azkaban lagi? Lucius tidak bisa menerimanya. Azkaban adalah tempat didaftar hitamnya yang tidak akan pernah ia kunjungi selain rumah Muggle. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain mengumpat penuh rasa amarah.

Ia membaca kertas proposal permohonan dana untuk membeli tungku untuk membakar kayu. Keluarga Malfoy memiliki bisnis mebel terbesar sejagat sihir. Dan lagi, ia terus membaca kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Ia sama sekali kehilangan fokusnya karena sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupnya. Ia harus memberi tahu Draco mengenai masalah ini.

Ia memang kesepian, tapi bukan berarti ia harus dipaksa menikah seperti ini. Dan ia tak pernah mendaftar kontak jodoh konyol semacam ini. Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya selain bergabung di Death Eaters. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia mungkin akan menerima ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai penebusan atas dosa-dosanya selama ini.

-ooOOoo-

Di tempat lain, ada Luna Lovegood yang sedang membantu ayahnya memanen gandum diladang, tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah surat dari kementerian. Luna bekerja sebagai penanggung jawab dan pemilik Quibbler, menggantikan ayahnya. Saat sedang libur dari kantor Quibbler, ia membantu ayahnya untuk mengolah gandum atau sekadar menyiangi ladangnya.

Panas pagi ini begitu terik, membuat Luna benar-benar harus menggunakan pakaian yang agak tipis dan topi aneh dikepalanya. Topi itu dilengkapi dengan simbol-simbol rune futhark yang tak jelas. Menurutnya, rune-rune Futhark itu bisa mengurangi panas yang menerpa kepalanya.

Tangannya yang sedang mencabut gandum yang mulai meguning berhenti bergerak ketika kedatangan seekor burung hantu datang tepat dihadapannya. Ia sedikit terperanjat dengan menjatuhkan beberapa ikat gandum yang masih menempel di kantungnya. Ia melihat burung hantu yang berwarnah hitam kecoklatan dengan wajah bulat. Mirip dengan Hegwig, tetapi bulunya lebih gelap.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, Luna mengambil surat itu. Ia megelus kepala burung hantu itu sebelum kembali mengudara dan kembali melakukan tugasnya lagi.

Ia tercengang ketika melihat surat yang sama seperti yang diterima oleh Lucius. Kecuali pada bagian panggilan saja. Ia ingin tertawa, dan ingin menangis ketika dirinya mendapat surat kontak jodoh dari kementerian. Ia seharusnya tahu jika Kementerian telah ikut campur kedalam hidup pribadi penyihir terlalu jauh. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia lebih tak percaya lagi karena ia menerima surat ini saat masih memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Neville.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luna?" Tanya ayahnya. Ia tak mendapat surat tersebut karena sudah terlalu...tua. Ia sama tuanya dengan Arthur Weasley. Kingsley membuat pengecualian untuk penyihir berusia diatas 50 tahun seperti ayah Luna, Xenophilius, karena dianggap sudah tidak produktif.

"Aku menerima surat dari kementerian."

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Xeno. Luna tak menjawab, hanya menyerahkan surat itu kepada ayahnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada ayahnya, jadi ia langsung saja memberikan surat itu agar disimpulkan sendiri. Toh, Xeno juga orang yang cerdas.

" _Merlin's beard!_ Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Xeno. Ia memandang Luna tanpa ekspresi. Ia terkejut karena surat itu menimpa putri semata wayangnya. Ia merasa ini bukan hal yang benar, terlebih lagi ia tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana latar belakang dari calon menantunya.

Luna menggigit bibirnya, ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menjelaskan kepada ayahnya. Ia sebenarnya tengah dekat dengan Neville, tetapi pria yang mengalami evolusi yang secara pesat itu tidak memberikan kepastian akan hubungan mereka. Dan kali ini, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luna merasa putus asa. Ia—Luna hanya memandang ayahnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yah."

"Disini tertulis kau harus menemui calon suamimu besok pukul sepuluh. Apa kau siap?" Tanya Xeno. Ia tahu jika Luna sedang tertekan dengan datangnya surat itu. Tapi Xeno lebih tertekan lagi karena harus melepaskan anak satu-satunya kepada orang yang bahkan belum jelas identitasnya.

Luna tak bisa berpikir jernih hari ini. Terlebih besok ia harus menemui calon suaminya. Pikiran takut dan khawatir juga melintas dibenaknya. Bagaimana jika yang dinikahinya nanti adalah pria yang jahat? Sombong? Orang asing yang tak ia kenal? Atau bahkan orang yang ia benci?

"Tidak. Tapi aku penasaran." Jawab Luna, ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

Xeno memeluk anaknya, lalu berbisik. "Siapapun pendampingmu nanti, ayah percaya jika ia pasti yang terbaik dari Tuhan."

"Aku tahu, yah. Aku juga berharap demikian." Balas Luna, menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak ayahnya.

Rasa penasaran terus menghantui dirinya, bahkan saat malam tiba ia terbayang-bayang sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Ia belum pernah mengalami mimpi seaneh ini sebelumnya.

Didalam mimpi itu, ia melihat dirinya sedang makan malam berdua untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka. Ia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa pria itu, tapi ia nampak bahagia begitu pula dengan dirinya. Dalam mimpi itu pula, ia telah mengalami hari-hari yang sulit. Tetapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika suaminya nampak memendam perhatian khusus padanya. Dan Luna, secara diam-diam sudah menyukai pria itu.

Namun setelah makan malam pria itu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ketempat yang indah, dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya. Mereka disana tertawa berdua, saling menggoda, mengejek bahkan saling melempar kutukan. Luna merasa bahagia didalam mimpinya.

Dan dibawah bintang itu pula, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu memeluknya erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan Luna dari dekapannya. Pria itu, juga mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu, Luna" dengan berbisik tepat ditelinganya. Luna tak bisa menahan senyumnya, lalu jantungnya berdebar keras. Lalu ia juga mengatakan jika dirinya juga mencintai pria itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berciuman.

Luna terbangun seperti mayat yang bangkit dari kematiannya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu, tetapi terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar bisikan pria itu didalam kepalanya. Ia merasa deja vu dengan suara pria yang tadi. Ia mungkin pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat. Jika ia merasa deja vu, berarti ia akan menikahi pria yang ia kenal.

Mimpi itu pula, yang membuat Luna merasa lebih penasaran lagi. Tak sabar dengan hadirnya hari esok yang akan mempertemukan mereka. siapapun yang menjadi calon suaminya, ia akan mencoba untuk berbakti layaknya seorang istri pada suaminya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia jelas tak bisa lari dari ikatan ini. kecuali ia ingin membusuk di Azkaban berssama para Death Eaters dibalik jeruji besi yang dingin, kotor, dan jauh dari rumah.

Luna tak sebodoh itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 ***. *Ikan ritok adalah ikan dari dimensi lain yang berada ada didaerah saya. Ikan tersebut benar-benar ada. Bentuk ikan tersebut seperti yang saya jelaskan diatas, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Om Xeno maapkeun saya udah membuat Anda tuaa. /run**

 **Okay, sebenarnya agak susah untuk menulis karakter Luna disini. But, mungkin saya akan bikin Luna OOC untuk mempermudah jalannya fic ini. tapi bagaimanapun saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat karakter Luna ini tidak OOC.**

 **As always, kesalahan murni milik saya. Ingatkan kalau salah, dan katakan kalau menyinggung.**

 **So, review?**

 **Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lee** **:** Hai kak! Terima kasih sudah mampir, dan meninggalkan jejak! Ini updatenya x x

 **Moku-Chan** **:** Haii kak Moku! Terima kasih udah mampir dan meng-fav fic ini! ini updatenya x x 

**A/N : Heyhooo! Saya balik lagi ^^ semoga tidak bosan sama saya dan kapal nista yang tak kunjung berlayar ini. Terima kasih untuk setiap review yang masuk. You have my heart, guys 3 selain itu, saya abis nonton Rosemary's Baby. Aaand, FOR THE GOD SAKE'S! JASON ISAACS IS SO FFFFING HOT AS FFFF I CANT HELP MY SELF TO NOT TO SCREAM BUT I STILL DID AHHHH DAAAMMNN YAH JASON ILYSM**

 **-Chill out,** _ **Fraulein**_ **! You'll still get crazy of me no matter how many times you see me from your screen.- Jason said.**

 **-Hauuupppttt I'm so in love with you, Mein Herr!- I said, still can't take my eyes off him.**

 **-I know.- He replied with a smirk. –Back to your story, or crucio-ing you!- I nodded.**

 ***tarik nafas* *hembuskan* Okay, untuk masalah warna mata Narcissa, seinget saya sih cokelat. Soalnya di film HP HBP keliatan cokelat. Atau mungkin saya yang salah lihat?**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya.** **Berlawanan** **dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucius sampai di kementerian pukul sepuluh tepat. Ia langsung memasuki bagian FWA. Disana ia menemukan beberapa orang yang nampaknya suda hadir terlebih dahulu. Lucius bisa melihat beberapa staf FWA sedang beradu argumen dengan calon pasangan yang merasa tidak terima dengan peraturan yang semena-mena ini.

Disana, ia disambut oleh Ginny Potter yang sekaligus juru bicara kementerian. Dimata Lucius, Weasley tetaplah pengkhianat yang selalu membuatnya jijik. Ia tidak menyukai caranya memandang Lucius, seolah-olah menganggap dirinya paling baik dan paling pintar. Hah, jelaslah, ia kan teman dari si Nyonya-tahu-segalanya yang menyebalkan dan Anak-Yang-Beruntung, Harry Potter.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Malfoy. Menteri sudah menunggu Anda diruangannya," Sapa Wanita yang kini sudah menjadi Mrs Potter. Dari cara bicaranya, Lucius bisa menyimpulkan jika ia masih memendam benci pada Lucius. Ayolah, itu sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Tentu saja, Mrs Potter," Lucius membalas dengan sebuah seringai khasnya. Mata kelabunya memandang dalam kemata cokelat Weasley. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah karena pernah hampir membuat wanita ini terbunuh dimasa kecilnya. Tapi Lucius tak harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia dalam pengaruh _imperius curse_ saat melakukannya.

Lucius berjalan mengikuti wanita berambut merah itu dengan perlahan. Tangan kanannya mengenggam tongkat jalan berkepala ular itu. ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkeringat dingin, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana hidupnya sudah tak akan pernah sama lagi. Beruntung sarung tangan mahalnya menutupi tangan yang berkeringat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Ginny berkata, memandang pria itu sedingin mungkin.

Lucius tak menjawab, hanya memberi sebuah anggukan. Ia berdiri dengan tegapnya didepan pintu kementerian sementara Ginny sudah tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Lucius tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran siapa yang di jodohkan dengannya. Walau kalaupun ia sudah tau siapa yang akan menjadi jodohnya, ia akan terus menolak. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

"Mr Malfoy sudah kemari, Pak. Apa Anda ingin menemuinya sekarang?" Tanya Ginny yang samar-samar dapat didengar oleh Lucius dari luar. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya lagi, tapi sudah tak mendengar apapun selain suara orang-orang yang mengobrol.

"Halo, Mr Malfoy!" Sapa seorang gadis.

Lucius hampir kaget saat ada wanita muda yang berambut sama pirang nya dengan dirinya sedang berdiri disampingnya. Ia memiliki mata biru yang indah, selalu mengeksplorasi sekitarnya, dengan alis yang nampak selalu berpikir. Ia mengenakan celana panjang biru dengan jaket putih bergaris merah yang sepertinya dirajut sendiri.

"Mrs Lovegood!" Lucius menyapa dirinya balik, memberi sebuah anggukan. Ia kembali mempertajam pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara Ginny yang tengah mengobrol dengan Kingsley.

Suara wanita muda itu mengacaukannya lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius menarik nafas panjang, ia mencoba untuk terlihat sedatar mungkin. "Menteri memanggilku kemari," Jawab Lucius, mencoba untuk mengabaikan Luna Lovegood.

"Ia juga memanggilku kemari," Jawab Luna. Lucius mendengarnya dengan jantung yang hampir melompat keluar, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh. Siapa tau saja, wanita ini ada perihal lain yang harus dibicarakan dengan Menteri. Lucius benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang kacau dari undang-undang ini.

' _Sialan kau, Kingsley!'_ Batin Lucius, mencengkram tongkat jalannya semakin erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luna.

Lucius menarik nafas lagi, lalu menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mrs. Lovegood," Suaranya datar tanpa emosi, seperti biasa.

Dari dalam, terdengar suara Ginny nampak sedang beradu argumen dengan Kingsley. Mereka bisa mendengar Ginny yang keras kepala sedang berusaha meyakinkan Kingsley jika ini bukan hal yang bagus. Tetapi Lucius dan Luna menolak untuk berpikir lebih jauh karena tidak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh mereka berdua.

Pikiran mereka sudah melayang kemana-mana. Baik dibenak Luna maupun Lucius, muncul sebuah pikiran jika hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan mereka. bagaimanapun, kedua manusia ini tidak bisa menyimpulkan sebelum mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apapun itu, pikiran negatif tetaplah pikiran negatif, yang kadang-kadang tak bisa dengan mudahnya pergi.

"Tapi apa Anda benar-benar yakin dengan rencana Anda, Pak?" Tanya Ginny.

Sang menteri tertawa ringan, "Tentu saja, Ginny. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Kau pikir untuk apa aku memanggilnya kemari tempo hari kalau tidak untuk masalah undang-undang ini?"

Ginny menghela nafas, "Aku pikir Anda masih...belum benar-benar percaya padanya. Tapi, maksudku, kenapa dia dengan dia?" Kingsley mendengar Ginny protes. Lucius mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Siapa 'dia'; dalam kata ganti perempuan, yang dimaksud oleh Ginny Potter.

"Kau akan melihat kekuatan cinta nanti, Mrs Ginny Potter. Sekarang, tolong suruh dia untuk masuk. Aku tidak suka membuat orang menunggu." Ujar Kingsley.

Ginny membuka pintu, ia nampak terkejut ketika mendapat dua orang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Ginny memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi beberapa saat yang kemudian langsung dikacaukan oleh sapaan Luna. Lucius berpikir, apa gadis ini benar-benar suka menyapa semua orang?

"Hai Ginny."

"Hai, Luna." Ginny membalas, lalu memberi pelukan kepada sahabatnya ini. Lucius memandang drama dihadapannya sambil memutar kedua matanya bosan. Ia teringat kejadian semasa sekolahnya dulu, dimana ia selalu jadi rebutan para gadis-gadis. Bahkan, saat ini, diusianya yang menginjak empat puluh lima tahun pun ia masih menjadi idaman gadis-gadis remaja. Lucius tidak menyalahkan mereka, karena ia menyadari pesona dirinya yang tiada tanding. Aaah!

"Maaf," Ujarnya, melepaskan pelukan Luna. Ia memandang Lucius sebentar, lalu berkata lagi, "Pak Menteri sudah menunggu kalian didalam." Ia menyambung lagi kalimatnya, lalu berpamitan kepada mereka untuk segera kembali kekantornya.

"Ah, kebetulan yang pas sekali. Masuklah!" Suara dari seorang pria bertubuh besar tegap berkulit hitam terdengar di telinga mereka. Sorot mata Lucius memancarkan kekagetan ketika ia mendengar suara Kingsley mengatakan 'kebetulan yang pas.' Apakah itu berarti...?

' _Sialan! Tentu saja tidak!'_ Pikir Lucius melirik Luna sebentar, kemudian melempar pandangan kepada Kingsley.

Lucius membiarkan Luna melangkah terlebih dahulu, sementara dirinya mengekor dibelakangnya dan menutup pintu. Mereka duduk dikursi kayu dihadapan Kingsley dengan perasaan was-was yang luar biasa. Sementara Kingsley memandang mereka seolah-olah menahan senyum diwajah ovalnya itu. Terdapat kilatan menari-menari didalamnya.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat surat dari kami?" Tanya Kingsley.

"Ya, sudah,"Luna menjawab.

"Aku tak ingat jika aku pernah mendaftar kontak jodoh, Kingsley," Sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut Lucius. Ia memandang Kingsley tajam penuh ketidak sukaan, terlebih atas undang-undang yang menyeret dirinya.

"Kau tak akan ingat, karena ini bukan kontak jodoh, Lucius,"Balas Kingsley, kali ini melempar pandangannya kepada Luna yang hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan antara dua pria ini.

"Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku, kenapa aku harus berada disini?" Tanya Lucius, Luna mengangguk setuju. Kingsley belum menjawab, hanya mengusap-usap tangannya sendiri.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat. Kingsley nampak membenarkan cincin batu berwarna merahnya ke posisi yang benar sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi. Lucius dan Luna menunggu dengan seksama untuk mendengar apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pria ini. Luna nampak sedang berusaha menata pikirannya yang sedang berkelana kemana-mana.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Kalian akan menikah," Sebuah kalimat terlontar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Kingsley.

"Kami apa?" Ucap Luna dan Lucius hampir bersamaan karena hampir mati terserang rasa terkejut. Raut wajah Lucius yang tak terbaca, menjadi raut wajah terkejut.. Ia melotot kepada Kingsley, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Kingsley. Pria ini tidak cepat-cepat memberi penjelasan, ia lebih senang menikmati rasa terkejut mereka.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi Luna hilang seketika saat mendengar ucapan Kingsley. Ia hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya saking tidak percayanya. Dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang ditangkap oleh telinganya. Ini tidak mungkin. Kingsley sudah kehilangan akalnya.

Kingsley membenahi posisi duduknya, lalu mengselonjorkan tangannya diatas meja. "Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar perkataan ku dengan baik. Tapi, untuk memastikan lagi, akan kuperjelas. Kau, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, akan menikahi nona Luna Lovegood."

Lucius melempar padangan kepada Luna, yang tulang rahang bawahnya hampir terbuka lebar. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Lucius saat mendengar Kingsley mengatakan hal itu. Lucius mengusap keningnya yang kali ini mengkerut. Surai indahnya terurai dipundaknya, berkilau terkena lampu sihir yang ada diatasnya.

Ini tidak lucu. Tentu saja tidak lucu sama sekali. Gadis disampingnya jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia lebih pantas menjadi menantu ketimbang istrinya. Ia bahkan lebih muda dari Draco. Astaga, apa ini benar-benar terjadi atau hanya didalam kepalanya saja? Ia tidak mungkin bisa menikahi gadis yang setengah dari umurnya.

"Aku menolak." Luna akhirnya angkat bicara. " _Good, me either._ " Sambung Lucius.

Kali ini Kingsley melemparkan pandangan penuh tandatanya kepada Luna. Sorot matanya tidak terbaca, tapi tajam menusuk kedalam mata biru yang nampak di terjang oleh badai. "Bisa kau jelaskan alasan kalian menolak?"

Luna berpikir sejenak, mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. Luna, dan Lucius berharap jika penjelasan yang akan keluar bisa membebaskan mereka dari undan-undang ini. "Pertama, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak secara pribadi. Kedua, dia mantan Death Eaters. Ketiga, aku tidak bisa menikahi Mr. Malfoy, kami tidak saling mengenal. Dan aku tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Neville Longbottom," Jelas Luna, Lucius mengangguk setuju. Kingsley semakin memandang mereka seakan-akan mereka ini adalah makhluk luar angkasa.

"Nona Lovegood, undang-undang tetap undang-undang." Ujar Kingsley dengan ringan.

"Kemana arah pikiranmu, Kingsley? Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi gadis yang bahkan lebih muda dari putraku!" Ujar Lucius, hampir memekik penuh amarah.

Ia tak bisa melakukan ini. ia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Malfoy. Ini tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa kementerian membuat aturan-aturan konyol? Ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah, terlebih ia kenal siapa Kingsley. Ia bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukan dengan kata-kata.

"Kecuali kalian ingin berakhir di Azkaban seperti Gerda Manson dan Killian Finch. Penderitaan tidak berakhir disana, karena anggota keluarga kalian akan sepenuhnya dilarang mengunjungi kalian. Selain itu, aset-aset kalian akan disita," Kingsley membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku setuju dengan Mrs. Lovegood. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya atau dengan siapapun. Dan kau, Menteri Sihir Yang Terhormat, tidak bisa memaksaku," Jelas Lucius, nada bicaranya sangat datar dan berbahaya. Penuh intimidasi, membuat Luna teringat akan masa-masa gelap.

"Oh, tentu saja bisa. Aku, sebagai Menteri Sihir Yang Terhormat, memiliki wewenang untuk...memaksa," Bantah Kingsley. Matanya menari-nari penuh kemenangan, sebuah seringai diwajahnya membuat seringai Lucius memudar.

Lucius menggertakkan giginya, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang meskipun diwajahnya tersirat ekspresi yang menunjukkan ia siap meledak kapanpun. Ia sekarang memijit keningnya tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Dirinya menikahi Lovegood? Astaga apa kata dunia?

"Apa ini benar-benar diperlukan?" Tanya Lucius lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya sudah sedikit tenang. Ia memandang Kingsley dengan pasrah, lalu memandang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia sama menahan ekspresinya, Lucius melihat kearah matanya. Dan ia tau jika ia sedang menahan air mata.

"Aku tak bisa menikahi Mr Malfoy, Pak Menteri. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai!" Jelas Luna lagi, ia saling memandang dengan Lucius beberapa saat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian kembali untuk memandang menteri itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Mrs. Lovegood." Jelas Lucius.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada pepatah dari bahasa Jawa yang mengatakan, 'A _witing tresno jalaran saka kulina.'_ Yang berarti, 'Cinta berawal karena terbiasa.'" Wajahnya menjadi lebih menyebalkan, membuat Lucius teringat akan wajah Dumbledore yang selalu membuat lelucon.

"Dan kau percaya dengan...takhayul itu?" Tanya Lucius, Luna meliriknya.

"Ya, Lucius. Aku percaya."

"Kalian akan menikah, dan kalian tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Kementerian." Kingsley mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu terbanglah selembar kertas dari laci dibelakang Lucius. Kertas itu mendarat tepat ditangannya yang sangat besar itu, ia membancanya beberapa saat.

"Aku akan memberi waktu kalian untuk berdiskusi. Ini adalah aturan yang berlaku. Semoga kalian membuat keputusan bijak," Ujar Kingsley tersenyum sedikit, menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia baca tadi kepada Lucius. Ia menerimanya dengan tangan kanan.

Lucius sedikit mendekatkan kertas itu kepada Luna agar ia ikut membaca. Lucius mengernyitkan dahi berkali-kali saat membaca itu. ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi didalam kepalanya saat ini. Terlalu banyak yang ada didalam kepalanya untuk dikeluarkan. Bahkan ia tak yakin Pensieve bisa menampungnya.

 **KEMENTERIAN SIHIR NOMOR XXVIII**

 **UNDANG-UNDANG PERNIKAHAN**

 _ **Pasal I**_

 _Pasangan yang telah ditetapkan tidak diperkenankan untuk menolak. Apabila menolak, maka harus diberikan sanksi yang seberat-beratnya.***) ****)_

 _ **Pasal II**_

 _Pasangan yang sudah ditetapkan harus melaksanakan upacara pernikahan selambat-lambatnya 30 hari setelah menerima surat pemberitahuan dari Kementerian.***) ****)_

 _ **Pasal III**_

 _Masing-masing pihak dilarang keras melayangkan surat gugatan perceraian selambat-lambatnya lima tahun dari hari pernikahan.***)_

 _ **Pasal IV**_

 _Pasangan yang telah menikah dilarang keras untuk tinggal diatap yang terpisah.*)***)_

 _ **Pasal V**_

 _Suami harus memperhatikan istrinya. **) ***)_

 _ **Pasal VI**_

 _Bagi mereka yang menolak dengan undang-undang yang tersebut, maka kementerian secara legal akan memberi hukuman berupa penyitaan aset, dan pidana di penjara Azkaban selama batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dengan denda sebesar 8000 Galleon. ****)_

 _*) Aktivitas didalam rumah sepenuhnya wewenang masing-masing pasangan._

 _**) Berlaku sebaliknya._

 _***) Sanksi seberat-beratnya akan diberikan kepada pelanggar._

 _****) Bersifat mutlak dan tidak dapat dirubah tanpa surat resmi dari Menteri Sihir._

Lucius berhenti membaca, ia memandang Luna beberapa saat. Pikirannya kacau. Ia memandang jam pasir dibalik kursi Kingsley sambil berpikir. Luna juga diam, tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengar nafas Lucius yang berat. Ia merasa benar-benar harus mendiskusikan ini dengan Luna saat ini juga.

Sebuah ide terbesit dibenak Lucius. Sayangnya, kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Lucius, memberanikan membuka suara. Ia memecah keheningan, mencoba untuk bertukar argumen. Ia sedikit berharap jika gadis Lovegood ini memiliki ide ataupun saran yang bagus.

Luna mendongak, memandang Lucius dengan anehnya. Pandangannya seolah ingin mengatakan, ' _Apa maksudmu?_ '

Ia juga sedang berpikir, sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, kali ini yang dipikirkannya tidak jelas. ia tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakan ini pada ayahnya, dan pada teman-temannya. Ginny dan Hermione tau kunci dari permasalahan ini karena mereka yang mengatur. ia juga tak tau bagaimana ia haru menjelaskan ini kepada Neville. Ia mencintai Neville, bukan siapapun. Ia ingin menikah dengan Neville Longbottom, bukan dengan Lucius Malfoy.

Dan besok, mungkin ia akan menemui Ginny untuk meminta penjelasan. Penjelasan tentang bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sukai seperti Lucius Malfoy. Semoga ayahnya tidak akan mendepaknya dari rumah.

"Apa kita tampak punya pilihan lain?" Ia menjawab, memberikan pandangan pasrah.

"Ya, melarikan diri. Dan mereka akan membuat hidup kita sengsara." Lucius menjawab, dengan sarkasme disetiap nada bicaranya. Ia—Luna tak tau apakah Lucius serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Semoga tidak.

"Itu bukan pilihan, Mr Malfoy. Tapi sepertinya kau punya ide. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Luna, ia bisa melihat kilatan licik dimata Lucius yang indah itu. ia tidak tau rencana apa yang ada didalam kepalanya, yang jelas Luna berharap itu akan membawanya jauh dari kesulitan ini.

"Ya. Aku punya ide." Lucius menjawab dengan nada dingin, seperti biasa.

"Excellent! Apa itu?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya disini. Penyadap dimana-mana. Aku tidak bisa melakukan rencana ini sendiri. Intinya adalah, kau harus setuju untuk menikah denganku," Wajah Lucius semakin serius. Ia—Luna bahkan tak bisa melihat ekspresi dingin yang selalu terpancar dimatanya.

Luna tercekat mendengarnya. Ia hanya memandang mata kelabu itu dengan penuh keheranan. Ia tau jika Lucius jelas tidak ingin menikahinya. Kalaupun ia ingin menikah lagi, Luna bukanlah pilihannya. Sudah jelas, ia penyihir kelas atas, untuk apa ia menikahi penyihir dari kalangan biasa seperti Luna. Begitupun Luna, sudah jelas dan amat pasti tidak akan pernah menikahi mantan Death Eater seperti dia. Lebih baik melajang seumur hidup.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Mrs Lovegood. Kecuali kau ingin membuat kita dalam masalah yang lebih besar." Ia terhenti lagi.

"Aku—" Luna berhenti berkata.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu, kan? Rencana ini tidak akan bekerja jika kau menolak," Lucius mengulang penjelasannya. Lucius menambahkan, dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Luna mendongak, memandang Lucius penuh pertimbangan. Ia masih bingung harus mengambilnya atau tidak.

Tapi Kementerian benar-benar ikut campur atas kehidupan pribadinya. Lucius berharap bisa membalas dendam kepada kementerian suatu hari dalam hidupnya nanti. Untuk kali ini, ia masih belum memikirkan rencana lain.

"Kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?" Luna akhirnya bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dicondongkan kekeiri.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau sampai kita mencobanya," Ia terhenti, mengambil nafas dalam hingga Luna bisa melihat dada pria itu mengembang. Luna hanya diam mengedipkan matanya pelan, membuat Lucius semakin geram.

"Kau pikir aku mau terjebak dalam undang-undang pernikahan ini? Aku tahu kau membenciku, Mrs Lovegood. Tapi untuk sekarang, kau harus berpikir jernih."

Lucius memandang Luna lebih dalam lagi, ia berharap Luna akan setuju dengan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan ini. Lucius tidak bisa menjalankan ini sendirian. Kalaupun rencana mereka ketahuan, mereka akan tetap masuk Azkaban. Dan ini adalah harga yang diambil Lucius untuk terhindar dari kemungkinan yang terburuk. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain.

Ia memandangnya lagi lebih dalam, ia melihat mata yang menyorotkan sinar penuh harap padanya. Ia berpikir untuk mengambil jalan pintas, atau rencana lain. Tapi pikirannya terlalu kalut.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Mr Malfoy. Jadi, ya. Aku setuju," Jawab Luna, memandang Lucius pasrah. Ia menahan air mata dikelopak mata indahnya. Lucius tak menjawab lagi, hanya menyeringai tajam.

Kingsley kembali, ia nampak berseri-seri tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban mereka. Ia memandang Lucius yang kini memberikan senyuman licik pada Kingsley. Ekspresi mereka nampak berubah saat Kingsley pergi dan saat ia kembali. Lucius sedang menata rencana-rencanya yang ada didalam kepalanya.

"Kalian nampaknya sudah memiliki jawaban."

"Ya, kami akan menikah." Jawab Lucius.

Senyuman Kingsley nya semakin lebar. Gigi putih terlihat didalamnya, dan kini Lucius nampak lebih tenang dari biasanya. Ia menepuk tangannya sendiri, kemudian membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hal lain. "Bagus! Aku tahu kalian akan membuat pilihan yang bijak."

"Apa kau senang, sekarang?"

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kalian membuat ini lebih mudah sejak awal tadi. Harus ku ucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian," Ia terhenti. "Aku butuh tanda tangan kalian disini sebagai persetujuan kontrak," Ujar Kingsley. Ia menyodorkan kertas berisi sebuah perjanjian kepada Lucius; satu lembar lagi untuk Luna. Kurang lebih surat yang diberikan kepada Lucius tersebut berisi;

 **SURAT KONTRAK**

 _Saya, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, telah menyetujui undang-undang pernikahan Kementerian Sihir. Dengan bertanda tangan dibawah ini, maka Saya yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini menyetujui hal-hal sebagai berikut :_

 _*.* Bersedia untuk memperlakukan istri dengan hormat dan bermartabat_

 _*.* Bersedia untuk tidak bercerai atau pisah atap selama batas waktu yang ditentukan._

 _*.* Bersedia menerima sanksi apabila melanggar._

 _Dengan ini saya menyetujui kontrak ini dengan sebenar-benarnya._

 _Kementerian Sihir, 20 Maret 2002_

 _Yang menyetujui_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

"Terserah." Ujar Lucius, ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menanda tangani kertas kontrak tersebut dengan pena dihadapannya. Luna melakukan hal yang sama setelah Lucius selesai.

Ia menyambung perkataannya lagi, "Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus membicarakan tentang..." Ia melirik Luna, yang masih akan berdiri.

"...pernikahan kami. Secara pribadi." Sambungnya. Ia mengembalikan sorot matanya ke arah Kingsley. Kingsley mengangguk, mempersilakan mereka untuk pergi. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Serius ini saya sendiri udah gak sabar sama chapter selanjutnya. Tolonglah! :''D**

 **Anyway, chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya sulit sekali untuk dikerjakan karena saya agak kesusahan me-manage aturan-aturan yang diperlukan. Selain itu, saya juga harus lebih mendalami karakter Lucius sama Luna dengan membaca lagi chapter-chapter yang bersangkutan di novel dan menonton lagi film-film Harry Potter. Bahkan saya juga membaca buku 16 Kepribadian MBTI untuk lebih mengenal dua karakter ini, demi kelancaran kapal nista ini.**

 **Jadi, intinya, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kelancaran fic ini walaupun harus ada palang rintangan yang menghalangi.**

 **Saya, WolfShad'z, mewakili Lucius dan Luna mohon untuk kritik dan saran. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lee** **:** Hai lagi kaak! Terima kasih udah mampir lagi. Saya juga sedang berusaha mencari ide untuk nglanjutin Wait For Me kok. Kalau sudah pasti akan langsung saya update. Hohoo. Oh iya, kak kalau suka pairing ini buruan nulis cerita di fandom dan pairing ini dong. Siapa tau nanti kita bisa sharing ide dan plot. By the way, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fic-fic saya. X x

 **Moku—Chan** **:** Huee haloo kak Moku. /sksd lu thor / Makasih udah ninggalin jejak dan baca fanfic saya. Ini updatenya, semoga bisa memuaskan :")

 **Brilliant Hermione** : Hah! Ini dia author favorit saya :'D okay saya mau balas revienya satu bersatu. #1 Ide Lucius bisa dibaca di chapter ini. Tapi masih belum di kupas semuanya. #2 Ikan ritok itu ikan ghaib gitu kak. Cuma orang-orang yang beruntung yang bisa liat. Kalau masalah efek sih kayaknya gak ada, but idk. #3 Snape kena gak yaa? Ummm gimana yaaa? Adadeh pokoknya. *grin #4 Neville akan saya bikin OOC. But what kind of OOC? It's a secret ha. By the way, terima kasih udah memberi review kaaakk x x

Terima kasih kepada **Lee Min Ah** sudah meng-follow fic ini

 **A/N : Chapter ini lebih susah lagi, dan yang selanjutnya mungkin yang tersulit. Tapi tenang, saya udah punya rencana B, C, D dan seterusnya. Saya mencoba update ini selama ide saya mengalir, karena saya ingin balik fokus ke WFM juga *mbrebes mili full of hapiness, because your review light up my mind.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa, umpatan dan lain-lain.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly. A little bit...politic.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka keluar dari ruangan Kingsley dengan raut wajah tak terjelaskan. Luna berjalan agak kebelakang dari Lucius. Ia tak ingin membuat pria itu tidak nyaman atas kehadirannya. Lagipula, ia juga tak ingin berdekatan dengan mantan Death Eater itu. Kalau bisa, Luna ingin menjauh dari laki-laki tampan ini selamanya.

Faktanya, Luna membenci pria secara pribadi. Tapi ia, sebagai penanggung jawab majalah Quibbler memberikan dukungan kepada Lucius Malfoy, dan menyuarakan jika ia memang terbukti tidak bersalah. Selain itu, dukungannya kepada Malfoy Senior ini bukan tanpa alasan. Luna dan Xenophilius mempunyai alasan yang pas.

Beberapa alasan diantaranya adalah untuk membalas kebaikan Draco, yang secara diam-diam memberi makanan dan ramuan kepada para tahanan di Malfoy Manor. Luna dan Ollivander sendiri yang menceritakan masalah ini kepada Xenophilius.

Selama itu, saat malam sudah mulai larut, Draco menyelinap secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Lucius, Narcissa bahkan Bellatrix untuk memberikan makanan dan ramuan yang layak kepada tahanan. Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi Draco bukanlah Death Eater yang tidak punya hati seperti yang lain. Bergabung di Death Eater bukanlah pilihannya. Melainkan Voldemort yang memilihnya untuk menggantikan tugas ayahnya yang gagal. Draco tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun walaupun dari luar ia nampak kasar. Ia tidak ingin orang lain menjadi korban lagi.

Bahkan, jika Luna tidak salah mengingat cerita Harry, Draco tidak memberitahu identitas Potter yang menyamar sebagai Vernon kepada Bellatrix. Harry tahu jika Draco tahu laki-laki yang dihadapannya saat itu adalah Harry. Kalaupun ia tidak mengenali Harry, ia jelas mengenali Ron dan Hermione, teman sehidup semati Harry yang menyamar sebagai Agu Bardy dan Penelope Clearwater.

Tapi kenapa Draco tidak memberitahu para Death Eaters?

Ada dua alasan, yang pertama mungkin ia benar-benar tidak mengenali Harry yang wajahnya menjadi bengkak semua itu. dan yang kedua, ia diam-diam mendukung Potter untuk mengalahkan Voldemort.

Bisa disimpulkan, dukungan Quibbler kepada Lucius sebagai balas budi atas kebaikan yang telah dilakukan Draco. Draco sendiri tak percaya jika namanya disebut-sebut di Quibbler atas hal remeh yang dilakukannya dulu. Lucius yang mendengar berita ini merasa senang, sekaligus tidak percaya. Senang karena masih ada yang mendukungnya, dan tak percaya jika pendukungnya adalah The Quibbler, yang jelas-jelas kepala penerbitnya saat ini adalah anggota Orde of the Phoenix.

Alasan lainnya adalah, saat mereka—Luna, Ollivander dan Griphook berada disana, para Malfoy tidak pernah benar-benar menyiksa mereka. Adalah Bellatrix beserta suaminya yang senang meng-crucio Luna dan si Ollivander tua yang malang. Luna mengakui jika para Malfoy terlalu pengecut untuk menyiksa dirinya yang saat itu hanya berusia kurang lebih enam belas tahun. Dan kepengecutan itu yang membawa nasib baik pada diri mereka.

Hingga nasib lebih buruk menimpa dirinya—mereka berdua—Luna dan Lucius. Entah siapa yang mencetuskan ide konyol ini. Tapi siapapun itu, Lucius berencana untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Luna, membuat Lucius menghentikan langkahnya.

"Malfoy Manor," Ia menjawab dengan amat singkat dan jelas. Ia mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada, lalu ia menambahkan. "Ayo!"

Luna menyentuh pergelangan tangan Lucius penuh kehati-hatian. Ia tak pernah menyentuh Lucius Malfoy sebelumnya, dan hari ini Lucius malah memaksanya untuk menyentuh dirinya yang berbalut jubah serba hitam. Faktanya, Luna tak bisa menolak. Ia tidak memiliki akses untuk masuk Malfoy Manor tanpa seijin Lucius. Suka atau tidak, ia akan menurutinya.

Mereka tiba di Malfoy Manor setelah ber-apparate dari kementerian. Mereka berdiri didepan sebuah pintu mahoni yang tinggi. Terdapat ukiran MALFOY MANOR berlapis emas putih diatasnya. Diatapnya terdapat kubah-kubah segitiga yang menjulang tinggi. Terdapat banyak sekali jendela-jendela bertirai perak, menghiasi dinding-dinding batu yang dingin.

Sebuah halaman luas terhampar di samping kanan dan kiri rumah yang kelewat megah itu. Memandang kearah sebaliknya, ada sebuah air mancur yang besar. Relief ular menghiasi dinding-dinding penghalang air. Luna bisa melihatnya dengan jelas jika motif itu adalah motif ular.

Tak banyak yang ia ingat dari Malfoy manor kecuali penjara bawah tanah yang dingin dan pengap. Tanpa tempat tidur yang layak, tanpa selimut apalagi pudding. Tapi, segala sesuatu tidak akan terjadi secara permanen bukan?

Gadis itu tidak berkomentar apapun tentang istana dihadapannya tersebut. Mungkin ia mengingat saat-saat dimana ia disandra selama berbulan-bulan oleh Death Eaters. Ia disandra karena ayahnya, yang secara terang-terangan memberikan dukungan kepada Harry Potter untuk mengusut Voldemort dan para pengikutnya. Jelas Luna merasa aneh ketika tempat dimana ia pernah disandra menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama lima tahun kedepan.

Mereka melangkah masuk, Lucius menyuruh Luna untuk duduk dikursi mewah berwarna merah dan cokelat. Sementara Lucius, melepaskan jubahnya dan meletakkannya di tiang gantungan. Luna membatin, _"Kupikir tempat ini hanya didominasi oleh warna-warna 'Slytherinisme.'"_

"Merasa deja vu, Mrs. Lovegood?" Lucius bertanya, seraya meletakkan dirinya diatas kursi dihadapan Luna.

"Satu-satunya yang dapat kuingat dari tempat ini adalah kegelapan." Luna menjawab, melempar pandandangan tanpa dosa kepada Lucius yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Daripada menanggapi itu, Lucius memilih untuk memanggil salah seorang peri rumahnya yang bernama Smitty. Butuh banyak peri rumah untuk merawat rumah ini.

"Smitty!" Lucius mulai berkata, agak berteriak.

Peri rumah muncul dari sebuah perapian yang kosong. Ia memandang Lucius penuh hormat. "Apakah Master Malfoy memanggil Smitty?"

"Ya. Ini Mrs. Luna Lovegood. Dia akan menjadi Nyonya Malfoy yang baru." Lucius menjawab, ia menggerakkan tangannya kearah Luna. Ia kembali memandang Smitty lagi yang matanya nampak berbinar-binar.

Lucius membuka mulutnya lagi dengan nada datar, "Aku ingin kau memberitahu peri rumah yang lain untuk memperlakukan Mrs. Lovegood dengan baik, dan terhormat."

" _Of course, Sir._ Ini kehormatan untuk Smitty bisa bertemu dengan Mistress Luna Lovegood." Ujar peri itu, ia membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Luna tersenyum senang ketika memandang peri rumah yang mengingatkannya akan Dobby itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Smitty," Luna membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sekarang, kau bisa membawakan aku brandy. Kau ingin minum apa, Mrs. Lovegood?" Lucius menyela pembicaraan mereka. ia terlihat lebih ramah dari biasanya.

"Teh saja, terima kasih," Luna menjawab.

"Baik Master dan Mistress. Smitty akan membawakan pesanan Master dan Mistress dalam lima detik," Ia menjawab, kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah berada diatas meja kayu jati dengan ukiran yang rumit.

Lucius mempersilakan Luna untuk menikmati pesanannya dengan sopan. "Silakan, Mrs Lovegood."

Ia—Lucius sambil mengambil gelas brandy dihadapannya, memandang Luna dari atas kebawah. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa menerima jika dirinya akan menikahi gadis Lovegood yang aneh itu. Dan parahnya, mereka berdua saling membenci. Apa ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini semua? Tidak.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Mr. Malfoy?" Luna membuka pembicaraan, menyeduh teh beraroma melati perlahan-lahan.

Lucius berdeham beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar berbicara. "Kita berpura-pura menikah, Mrs. Lovegood. Kita turuti keinginan menteri tercinta kita," Ia mengusap tangannya sendiri dengan sebuah senyuman licik.

Luna sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Lucius penuh tanda tanya didalam kepalanya. Sementara otaknya sedang memilah-milah kata apa yang harus dipergunakan. "Aku sudah mendapatkan maksudmu, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi, bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi mengenai detail dari rencanamu itu?"

Lucius menyeringai tipis sebelum angkat bicara lagi, "Detailnya adalah, kita akan menikah sesuai dengan tanggal yang telah ditetapkan. Tetapi kehidupan setelah...pernikahan yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku tau kau tau jika kita berdua saling membenci. Dan aku ingin segala sesuatu tetap berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Ada satu cara untuk membuatnya tetap berjalan seperti biasa," Lucius mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah sorot mata tajam kepada Luna.

"Membuat kontrak perjanjian," Gumam Luna pelan, yang beruntung bisa didengar oleh Lucius Malfoy. Lucius bisa melihat senyum penuh rasa setuju dimata Luna. Dan Luna akan sudah akan memutuskan untuk membantu Lucius menjalankan rencana ini sebaik mungkin.

"Tepat sekali. Kau dapatkan kehidupanmu, dan aku dapatkan kehidupanku," Ia menjawab.

Ia kali ini ia mencabut tongkat sihirnya yang menancap di tongkat jalan elegan yang kini berdiri tanpa daya disampingnya. Ia mengetuk-ketukkannya diudara beberapa kali.

Luna melihat sebuah kertas terbang dari jubah Lucius di tiang gantungan. Kertas itu kini sudah mendarat dengan aman di tangan pria itu. Luna bahkan tak tau jika Lucius menyimpan kertas itu dijubahnya.

"Beruntung di undang-undang ini tidak tertulis kehidupan macam apa yang dimaksud oleh Kementerian," Lucius masih berbicara, Luna memotongnya.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan...'itu', kan?" Luna memberanikan diri bertanya, kedua tangannya membuat gerakan tanda kutip. Dikepalanya terlintas pikiran yang bermacam-macam. Dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah malam pertama usai pernikahan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya berbagi ranjang dengan Lucius Malfoy. Astaga, itu adalah mimpi terburuk dari yang terburuk yang pernah ia pikirkan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi masam saat pikiran kotor itu menyelimuti otaknya.

Lucius menyeringai lebih lebar. "Itu yang kubicarakan, Mrs Lovegood," Ia terhenti, memandang Luna yang masih menahan nafasnya.

"Disini tertulis, 'Pasangan yang telah menikah dilarang keras untuk tinggal diatap yang terpisah,' dengan tambahan keterangan yang mengatakan, 'Aktivitas didalam rumah sepenuhnya wewenang masing-masing pasangan.'" Ucapannya terhenti ditengah, memandang Luna beberapa saat.

"Itu berarti, walaupun kau harus tetap tinggal disini sampai batas waktu kontrak berakhir, kita akan tetap menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti biasa. Dan tidak. Kita tidak harus melakukan 'itu.'"

"Ouh, yeah! Bagus! Aku ingin ranjang secara terpisah," Luna berkata penuh rasa lega kepada Lucius. Ia—Luna akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar pernyataan Lucius. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan itu," Lucius mengangguk setuju. Ia juga tidak ingin satu ranjang dengan gadis yang ia benci. Persetan dengan kementerian, mereka tidak suka segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan seperti ini. Mereka tidak akan macam-macam dengan menyadap kediaman Malfoy atau semacamnya. Karena, Malfoy manor adalah tempat teraman setelah Hogwarts. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, Luna nampak sedang memainkan jari-jarinya. Lucius masih membaca kertas itu, mencari celah-celah direncana mereka agar terlihat lebih mulus.

"Dan selama kau tinggal disini, kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik dan terhormat, layaknya seorang Malfoy. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin kau memikirkan aturan-aturan untuk kontrak yang akan kita buat," Lucius berujar.

Lucius mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, hingga kertas yang ada digenggamannya menjadi dua lembar dengan bentuk dan isi yang sama. Lucius menyerahkan satu salinannya kepada Luna, yang diterimanya dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Dia membacanya beberapa saat, memikirkan apa-apa yang akan dibutuhkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa saja yang akan harus kutulis, Mr Malfoy. Aku butuh waktu." Luna menjawab, ia masih mengedarkan pandangan dikertas itu.

"Tentu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk merumuskannya sekarang," Ia terhenti, menyesap gelas brandy-nya lagi sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Mr Malfoy, pasal II mengatakan jika pernikahan harus dilakukan maksimal 30 hari. Aku berpikir, kita harus memperkuat dukungan pers terhadap kita. Maksudku, saat pernikahan berlangsung, sebisa mungkin kita mengundang pers."

"Itu bisa diatur. Tapi kenapa kita harus mendapat bantuan pers? Bukankah itu akan mempersulit rencana kita?"

Luna tersenyum, "Aku melihat hal yang sebaliknya, Mr Malfoy. Semakin kuat dukungan pers terhadap kita, maka semakin kecil kemungkinan bagi kementerian untuk curiga terhadap kita," Luna berhenti untuk mengambil persediaan udara yang habis. Lucius menunggunya penuh kesabaran.

"Aku melihat banyak keuntungan dengan taktik ini. Tetapi, aku juga bisa melihat kekurangannya. Bukan kekurangan yang besar, yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura saat didepan pers. Aku melihat taktik ini di kalangan muggle, dan ya memang berhasil," jelas Luna. Ia memandang Lucius yang sedang mengusap dagunya sendiri ketika sedang berpikir.

"Lalu kau punya cara untuk meraup perhatian pers?"

"Astaga, kau adalah Lucius Malfoy, _sir_! Anda masih termasuk penyihir paling berpengaruh se-Britania Raya. Yang Anda butuhkan hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleranmu, dan sedikit emas didalam brankasmu."

"Kau ingin bermain cara kotor?" Lucius memotong.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Mr Malfoy. Jika kau bisa menarik, paling tidak satu saja kantor berita, maka dengan bekerja sama dengan The Quibbler, mereka akan mendapat keuntungan besar. Kantor berita tersebut akan menampilkan berita-berita yang kita kehendaki, dalam artian tidak mengabaikan nilai-nilai kebenaran," Ujar pemilik The Quibbler ini. Saat ini The Quibbler adalah majalah terlaris setelah Daily Prophet dan Weekly Witch.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak menggunakan The Quibbler saja? Majalahmu itu juga terlaris nomer tiga." Lucius bertanya, ia tidak terlalu paham dengan dunia pers.

"Satu kantor berita saja tidak akan cukup Mr Malfoy. Terlebih, Quibbler adalah kepunyaanku, dan ayahku. Ibarat kata pepatah mengatakan, 'Tidak ada kecap nomor sepuluh.' Yang berarti, tidak ada orang yang menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dihadapan publik." Ia berhenti, sesaat Lucius terpukau dengan pemikiran gadis ini. Tak heran ia masuk Ravenclaw.

"Jadi, intinya adalah jika kita mendapatkan satu saja media pendukung, maka kita bisa mengelabuhi kementerian. And _boom_! Rencana berhasil dijalankan." Luna membuat gerakan aneh saat mengatakan boom.

Lucius memincingkan matanya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Kau benar, Mrs. Lovegood. Hal baiknya adalah, aku masih berpengaruh di Daily Prophet, karena aku punya 50% saham. Aku bisa meminta bagianku kapan saja. Kalau aku meminta bagianku kembali mereka akan bangkrut."

"Bagus! Kita bisa gunakan itu."

"Ya, dan kau bisa meminta dukungan dari dalam kementerian. Aku sudah tidak memiliki...wewenang disana." Lucius menjawab, dengan alis terangkat.

"Tentu, aku punya banyak teman disana. Sekarang, tugas kita adalah, kau, Mr Malfoy, akan menggunakan wewenangmu di Daily Prophet. Dan aku, akan mencari dukungan seluas mungkin dari orang-orang dalam Kementerian. Deal?" Luna menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, lalu menyodorkan tangannya kepada Lucius.

Lucius menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, kemudian menjabat tangan Luna, "Deal. _And stay clean_."

" _Stay clean."_ Luna mengulang ucapan Lucius.

Luna mengangguk paham, lalu berdiri. "Untuk sekarang, aku mohon diri untuk pulang. Kau tidak keberatan aku meminjam jaringan _floo_ mu kan?" Luna kemudian memandang Lucius yang kini ia ikut berdiri.

Lucius menambahkan, sebelum Luna pergi dari manor, "Kita bisa memikirkan aturan-aturan dalam kontrak perjanjian sambil berjalan. Untuk sekarang, kau bantu aku berpikir untuk mempermulus rencana ini. Karena, sedikit saja ketahuan oleh pers, maka dewi Fortuna tidak akan memihak kita."

"Aku akan memikirkan ini sebaik mungkin, Mr Malfoy."

"Satu lagi, jangan singgung ini didepan siapapun. Biarkan mereka mengira jika kita akan menikah layaknya penyihir lain."

Lucius mengangguk, mengantarkan Luna sampai kedepan perapian. "Kita juga harus berhati-hati dengan para pers oposisi. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu ataupun aku lolos dari mereka. Kirim surat untukku jika ada pers yang menyusahkanmu, aku bisa sedikit membantu dengan itu," Tambah Lucius.

Luna agak terkejut. Lucius Malfoy? Menawarkan bantuan jika ada pers yang menyusahkannya? Ia harus menganggap ini bantuan atau salah satu jenis konspirasi dari pria ini atau apa? Tapi demi rencana ini, dan kehidupannya yang normal, ia akan melakukan ini.

Mungkin Lucius benar, jika Luna sedang butuh bantuan tentang pers. Lucius Malfoy masih terus menjadi sorotan Daily Prophet dan Weekly Witch. Jika di Daily Prophet ia masih bisa mengendalikan apa-apa yang keluar. Maka hal sebaliknya terjadi pada Weekly Witch yang dibawahi oleh Rita Skeeter. Ia tak mempunyai orang dalam di portal berita satu itu. Bisa dikatakan, ia tak mempunyai kuasa di Weekly Witch.

Ia mengangguk lagi, "Oh, baiklah, Mr Malfoy. Terima kasih."

"Oh, aku ingin kau datang untuk makan malam disini hari Kamis pekan depan. Draco dan akan Astoria akan datang kemari. Kau bisa membawa aturanmu saat itu juga." Lucius berkata lagi.

"Tapi, Mr Malfoy, aku tidak mempunyai akses untuk masuk kedalam Malfoy Manor melalui _floo_ ataupun _Apparating._ "

Lucius mendengus, mengusap keningnya. "Kau benar. Aku akan menunggumu di Diagon Alley jam lima sore," Lucius menjawab dengan enteng.

Luna mengangkat alinya sebelah, agak merasa skeptis dengan Lucius. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayai penyihir tertampan ini. "Baiklah, Mr Malfoy," Ia berdiri, sambil melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya dikantong celananya.

Lucius mengangguk, lalu Luna sudah menghilang ditengah kobaran api hijau. Ia kemudian naik keatas, menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas, mulai mencelupkan pena bulu dimejanya kedalam tinta perak. Ia berencana untuk mengirim surat kepada Draco yang berada di Perancis bersama Astoria.

 _Dear Draco._

 _Aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kapan kau akan mengunjungiku. Ada mempunyai beberapa hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, dan kepada Astoria. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini._

 _Datanglah pada hari kamis pekan depan untuk makan malam. Aku bersama seseorang yang akan menjelaskan segalanya._

 _P.S. Jangan terkejut setelah membaca koran Daily Prophet hari ini._

 _Your Father_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Lucius menyelesaikan tulisannya, menunggu sampai tintanya mengering baru ia melipatnya. Ia membuka loker disampingnya, mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna krem pucat. Ia menuliskan namaDraco Malfoy dibagian depan amplop tersebut. Tulisan tangan Lucius sangat indah, dan rapi untuk seukuran laki-laki paruh baya seukurannya.

"Puffy!" Lucius berteriak memanggil salah satu peri rumah. Ya, banyak peri rumah di rumah Lucius. Kira-kira ada tiga peri rumah, itu pun tidak semua bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Mungkin undang-undang ini ada benarnya, rumah ini butuh sentuhan seorang wanita.

Sesosok peri rumah berpakaian agak bagus daripada Smitty. Ia memiliki mata biru sebesar bola ping-pong yang sangat menggemaskan. "Ada apa Master Lucius Malfoy memanggil Puffy?" Ia menjawab dengan sopan, melempar pandangan kepada Lucius penuh rasa hormat.

"Kirimkan surat ini kepada Draco!" Lucius memerintah, menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Puffy yang menerimanya dengan rasa hati-hati.

"Puffy akan segera mengirimkan surat ini kepada Master Draco Malfoy, Master Malfoy," Ia menjawab, Lucius hanya memberi anggukan. Tak lama kemudian peri dihadapannya sudah menghilang.

Lucius kembali terduduk diam. Ia mengedarkan pandangan di pemandangan indah yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Pikirannya kembali kalut mengingat-ingat rasa rindunya terhadap Narcissa yang kini sudah bahagia dipelukan orang lain. Dipelukan seorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu melepaskannya melalui mulutnya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang, Narcissa? Aku harap kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari," Ia berbisik kepada udara.

Matanya memandang keawan-awan yang sudah mulai memudar seiring senja mulai tiba. Ia berharap angin akan membawakan pesannya, awan akan menunjukkan rangkaian kata-kata indah untuk Narcissa, agar ia tahu jika Lucius masih memendam rasa cinta. Cinta yang masih sama seperti dulu.

Oh, benarkah?

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **A/N : Dan ini chapter tersulit! Trust me, saya bener-bener ngos-ngosan nulis dan mikir chapter ini demi readers dan reviewers yang saya cintai. Chapter selanjutnya lebih sulit. Chapter yang agak mudah menurut saya adalah chapter setelah pernikahan nanti. Ehueheheee :D**

 **Kalau ada yang kurang paham silakan ditanyakan. Insya Allah akan saja balas di chapter selanjutnya. As always, kritik dan saran selalu diterima.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **Tambahan: Epilog udah jadi loh :D /lari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightash LS :** maapkeun saya kaaak saya lagi WB di fic WFM. Dan sebagai gantinya saya mau fokus di fic ini dan balik fokus di WFM begitu ini selesai. And here is your update. X x

 **Brillant Hermione :** Haaaii kaaaakk! Uh, eh mereka ceritanya kan lagi sama-sama benci, dan Lucius kan masih gagal move on dari Narcissa *Seketika lagu Blue November – Congratulations /seketika author ikut baper. Oh iya oke, terima kasih udah mengingatkan. Penyuntingan akan segera dilakukan. And, here is your update. X x

 **Moku-Chan :** Lah yang kemarin kan udah kilat :D Pokoknya begitu saya ada waktu, ide dan...kuota pasti langsung update. And here is your update. X x

 **Lee :** Nanti ada kok part dimana Lucius ketemu sama Xeno. Eh, gak bisa? Jangan bilang gak bisa, **c** oba dulu aja, masalah bagus atau jelek urusan belakangan. Ini updatenyaaa x x

 **A/N : PC saya habis kena rootkit dan hasil negtik saya buat chapter ini hulang. Jadi, yah, ini adalah update terburuk saya. Saya minta maaf, dan saya gak berani komentar apapun. Kurang lebih dan salahnya silakan ditulis, soalnya saya juga kehabisan paketan.**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **WolfShad'z x x**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa uang atau apapun kecuali rasa senang akibat menulis cerita ini.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya.** **Berlawanan** **dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna sampai dirumahnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Xeno nampak sudah menunggu dengan cema. Rasa penasaran dan pikiran yang tidak-tidak menggerayapi benaknya. Ia langsung berdiri dari singgasananya begitu melihat Luna muncul dari dalam perapian. Ia melihat wajah Luna yang terbaca, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi. Ia menghampiri putrinya.

"Luna! Kau lama sekali! Bagaimana?" Xeno bertanya, kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Luna.

Luna mencoba tersenyum untuk menurunkan suasana yang memanas. Ia dengan lembut menyentuh tangan ayahnya, melemparkan pandangan yang membuat Xeno merasa damai. Ia—Xenophilius merasa senang, dan sedih karena putri kecilnya suda beranjak dewasa. Dan seseorang akan mengambil putrinya untuk dipersunting. Xeno tak yakin apakah ia akan bisa melepaskan Luna atau tidak.

"Semua baik-baik saja, yah. Aku sudah bertemu dengan...calon suamiku." Luna menjawab, suaranya terdengar gamang.

Xeno tercekat. "Kami setuju untuk menikah satu bulan kedepan," Luna menambahkan.

"Satu bulan? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Ceritakan semuanya padaku!" Xenophilius memaksa, kemudian menyuruh Luna untuk duduk.

Luna menarik nafas bersamaan dengan Xeno menuangkan segelas air digelas, menyerahkannya kepada Luna. Luna mulai menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Lucius dikementerian sampai mampir kerumahnya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. hanya saja, Luna masih belum menyebutkan siapa nama dari calon suaminya. Belum.

Ia masih sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan calon suaminya kepada sang ayahanda. Bukan karena ia tak ingin berbagi cerita dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, tetapi karena apa yang terjadi lebih rumit untuk diceritakan. Apalagi ini menyeret-nyeret Malfoy kedalam kehidupannya yang sudah mulai tenang sejak kematian Voldie—Voldemort.

Tapi ia penasaran dengan reaksi ayahnya.

"Siapa dia, Luna? Siapa laki-laki beruntung yang akan menjadi suamimu? Apa dia Neville?" Xeno akhirnya bisa bersuara lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luna yang sangat panjang itu.

Mendengar nama Neville, senyum diwajahnya menghilang. Air mata sudah mulai memenuhi matanya, siap untuk pecah kapan saja. Xenophilus Lovegood, yang melihat perubahan drastis diwajah Luna. Ia menarik putri semata wayangnya kedalam pelukannya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit apapun yang ada didalam hati Luna.

"Bukan, yah," Luna menjawab, suaranya gamang. Ia masih mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Lalu siapa, Luna?" Ia bersuara agak berbisik ditelinga diatas kepala Luna. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Aku akan menikahi seorang Malfoy, yah."

Xeno melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Luna penuh pertanyaan dbenaknya. Ia kemudian menyatakan keheranannya kepada Luna, "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Bukankah ia sudah menikah?"

Luna mendengus kesal, "Lucius Malfoy, yah," Luna menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Xenophilius membuka mulutnya tak percaya, ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Tak lama kemudian air matanya pecah, Xenophilius memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya kepada Luna dan membiarkan putrinya untuk melepaskan air matanya. Ia mengerti jika putrinya sangat mencintai Neville Longbottom, jelas ini berat bagi Luna untuk menerima ini semua. Dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, termasuk Lucius. Ini jelas juga bukan keinginan penyihir terkaya itu. Lagipula, Xeno juga yakin jika Lucius sama tak setujunya dengan Luna, maupun dirinya sebagai seorang ayah.

Pasalnya yang akan dinikahi putrinya bukanlah pria muda seusia Luna. Ini adalah Lucius Malfoy; pria paruh baya, mantan Death Eater, penyihir yang rasis dan selalu menganggap dirinya tertinggi. Pria sedingin es yang gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anaknya. Dimata Xeno, Lucius masihlah pria yang buruk setelah mengabdi kepada Voldemort hampir puluhan tahun. Jika bukan karena kebaikan Draco saat itu, ia tidak akan pernah menyuarakan dukungan kebebasan kepada Lucius. _There's nothing personal. It's just good business._

Tapi Lucius Malfoy? Kenapa harus Lucius Malfoy? Apakah tidak ada pria lebih baik dari Lucius Malfoy? Xeno merasa kemeterian sudah kehilangan akalnya. Ini membuat Xeno penasaran dengan siapa pencetus Undang-undang pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Jika bukan Malfoy, ataupun mantan Death Eater, mungkin Xeno masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi ini adalah Lucius Malfoy! Tangan kanan Lord Voldemort!

"Ayah mengerti jika berat untukmu menerima ini. Ayah akan berusaha meyakinkan kementerian jika ini adalah ide yang buruk. Dan jika rencana ayah gagal, mau tak mau kau harus menghadapi ini. kau adalah gadis pemberani, Luna," Tutur Xeno lembut kepada ayahnya. Ia mengusap rambut putrinya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku hanya tidak siap, yah. Maksudku, diantara ratusan ribu penyihir laki-laki, kenapa harus Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy!" Luna berbicara, dengan suara yang terpotong-potong.

"Kau ingat apayang ayah katakan tadi, Luna?" Ia berhenti, menanti sebuah jawaban dari putrinya.

Luna diam, tak menjawab. Xeno pun menambahkan, "Siapapun yang akan menjadi jodohmu nanti, ayah percaya jika dia adala yang terbaik yang dikirimkan Tuhan padamu."

"Tapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini—" Xeno memotong pembicaraan Luna sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Kita ikuti saja kemana takdir membawamu. Ayah percaya, sesuatu yang indah akan menunggumu. Sekarang tidurlah, biarkan malam membawa pergi lukamu. Sambutlah pagi esok dengan senyuman, karena itulah hari dimana cintamu akan datang," Ia berkata, setengah berbisik.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Luna merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ada benarnya. Toh, ia juga tidak akan selamanya menjadi Mrs Malfoy, bukan? Yang diperlukan Luna sekarang hanyalah kepastian dari Neville. Jika Neville mau menunggunya selama lima tahun kedepan, mungkin Luna akan sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Ia—Luna tidak akan menyerah akan cintanya. Untuk yang dicintainya, ia akan bertarung. Walaupun ia harus menghadapi ratusan Voldemort, itu tak akan menghentikannya.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Dinegara lain, dimalam Sabtu yang indah, Draco yang sedang bersiap untuk menyantap makan malamnya bersama Astoria, dikagetkan oleh kehadiran burung hantu yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan surat dipangkuannya. Ia mengenali burung hantu itu adalah kepunyaan Malfoy. Burung hantu hitam dengan garis putih disekitar kepalanya. Draco mengangkat alisnya sejenak.

"Precious?" Draco menggumamkan nama burung hantu yang indah itu. ia bertengger dimeja, menunggu imbalan dari tuannya setelah berhari-hari terbang.

" _Tumben sekali father mengirim pesan untukku. Ini pasti amat penting."_ Draco berpikir.

Ia mengambil surat terebut, membacanya dengan seksama. Wajahnya menjadi tidak terbaca saat ia membaca bagian terakhir surat tersebut. _'Aku bersama seseorang yang akan menjelaskan segalanya,' ' Jangan terkejut setelah membaca koran Daily Prophet hari ini.'_

" _Apa maksudnya?"_ Draco membatin. Ia meletakkan surat itu dimeja, lalu memanggil istrinya yang sedang mengambil makanan didapur.

Ngomong-ngomong, Draco sudah menikah dengan Astoria beberapa bulan lalu. Draco mendapatkan pekerjaan dibawah Departemen Keuangan Sihir di Perancis, yang mau tak mau membuat mereka menjadi warga negara Perancis. Walaupun Draco harus bekerja berdampingan dengan para Muggle, ia sudah tak lagi merasa jijik seperti dulu. Ia sudah mendapat cukup pelajaran yang ia petik selama ia dicengkeram Lord Voldemort.

Draco menyadari darah murni, darah-campuran, atau muggle-born tidaklah berbeda. Draco sudah melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri jika darah mereka sama. Darah mereka sama berwarna merah, bahkan kandungan didalamnya pun sama. Hal ini membuat Draco yang dulu memandang rendah darah campuran dan muggle-born menjadi sadar jika sebenarnya mereka itu sama. Manusia tidak terlahir rasis, melainkan manusia sendirilah yang memilih menjadi rasis.

Draco membuka suara, mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Astoria yang sudah setengah jalan kearahnya. "Astoria, dimana Gabriel menaruh Daily Prophet edisi dua hari lalu?"

Astoria berhenti, meletakkan sepriring makanan dihadapan Draco. Mereka belum sempat menyewa peri rumah, selain itu Astoria menolak untuk mempekerjakan peri rumah dengan alasan yang menurut Draco sangat aneh. Astoria menolak karena ia tak ingin kesepian dan serba instan. Lagipula, ia harus punya kesibukan selama Draco bekerja.

"Sejak kapan kau membaca Daily Prophet?"

"Sejak sekarang. _Father_ mengirim surat pada kita. Ia ingin kita datang kamis depan," Draco menjawab dengan wajah kesal. Ia nampak masih tidak bisa memaafkan ayahnya. Bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu.

Astoria tersenyum lebar penuh kesenangan. Ia menambahkan, "Itu bagus! Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Daily Prophet?"

Draco menyeringai kepada istrinya. Bukan seringai seperti biasanya, lebih tepatnya tersenyum. "Itu yang ingin aku cari tau, _my dear_."

"Uh, aku yakin Gabrielle menaruhnya disuatu tempat saat ia berkunjung dua hari lalu."

Gabriel Delacour, adik dari Fleur Delacour kini sudah menjadi sahabat dekat keluarga Malfoy. Yah, selain karena Astoria berteman dekat dengan Gabrielle, tapi juga Draco yang menjadi atasan Gabrielle. Saat ini, Gabrielle sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang dulunya bersekolah di Durmstrang, Bulgaria. Pria itu bernama Dmitri Zurkaev, keturunan Rusia-Bulgaria.

"Accio Daily Prophet." Ujar Astoria, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya diudara.

Sebuah Koran melayang-layang diudara. Koran itu mendarat tepat dihadapan Draco dan Astoria. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Draco mulai mengambilnya, membaca koran yang gambarnya bergerak-gerak itu dengan cepat. Astroria yang penasaran ikut membantu membaca koran tersebut dengan harapan ia menemukan sesuatu yang membawa nama Malfoy didalamnya.

Draco, yang sambil menyeduh kopi panas tiba-tiba tersedak. Mata Draco terbelalak setelah menyelesaikan membacanya di halaman sepuluh. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi, mata kelabunya memancarkan sinar ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca. " _Father_ terseret kasus undang-undang pernikahan?"

Astoria menjatuhkan korannya, ia ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Apa? Undang-undang pernikahan?"

Draco mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan koran yang ia baca kepada Astoria untuk dibacanya. Wajahnya yang terkejut menjadi lebih terkejut lagi. Astoria tidak tau harus tertawa atau harus ikut bersedih. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Ya. Ia mengatakan akan memperkenalkan kita kepada seseorang dengan kita hari kamis mendatang. Aku menduga, dia pasti calon..ibu tiriku," Wajahnya berubah menjadi kekesalan.

"Kau ingin kesana?" Astoria bertanya.

"Ya. Kita akan berangkat besok setelah aku pulang kerja. Aku akan tinggal selama beberapa hari," Draco menjawab, melemparkan koran itu dimeja. Ia mulai menyantap makan malam masakan Astoria yang lezat.

Astoria tersenyum penuh rasa senang. Baginya Lucius Malfoy adalah mertua yang baik. Ia menganggap Astoria seperti putrinya sendiri. Jelaslah, dia kan menantunya. "Ide yang bagus. Lagipula, _father_ mungkin kesepian tanpa dirimu."

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya," Draco menyangkalnya.

Astoria memincingkan matanya tidak suka. "Draco! Dia ayahmu!"

Draco berdecak tidak setuju. "Ya, ayah yang membuat putranya masuk kedalam dunia hitam."

"Draco, dia tak punya pilihan lain. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kemarahan Voldemort."

Penjelasan Astoria menohok leher Draco, membuatnya hanya diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya melanjutkan makannya, tanpa melihat Astoria. Ia berpikir, yang dikatakan Astoria benar. Jika ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya bergabung, mungkin keluarganya tidak bisa menebus kesalahan-kesalahannya lagi. Dan mungkin lagi sudah berada dialam lain sekarang; di neraka, bersama dengan Tuan mereka.

"Ayahku bercerita kepadaku jika ayahmu telah melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu tetap aman, Draco," Astoria membuka suara.

"Bagaimana ayahmu bisa tau, Astoria?"

"Ayahku bekerja sebagai kepala penyelidikan saat itu, ia mendengar cerita ini dari ayahmu sendiri, dengan kesaksian Severus Snape." Astoria menjawab, kali ini sambil menyentuh tangan suaminya.

"Dia menyayangimu, Draco. Ia hanya tidak tau bagaimana menunjukkannya." Tutur Astoria lembut, membuat Draco menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Astoria."

 **-ooOOoo-**

Hari minggu yang indah telah tiba. Lucius Malfoy, keluar dari tempat kerjanya setelah mendengar Puffy memberitahunya jika Draco dan istrinya telah tiba di Malfoy Manor. Ia meletakkan buku laporan keuangan bulanan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh pegawainya. Ia saat ini mungkin sedang pusing dengan naik turun kurs uang sihir dan uang muggle. Yah, Lucius memang membenci para muggle, tapi demi kelancaran perusahaannya, ia harus mencari mitra dikalangan Muggle. Barang-barang yang diproduksi oleh Malfoy Industri juga dijual didunia dengan kualitas demikian, Lucius tidak pernah benar-benar mau bertemu dengan muggle-muggle itu. ia lebih memilih untuk terima-jadi saja.

Dan hari ini, dihari Minggu yang tenang, ia masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya. Otaknya juga berpikir mengenai pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Ia sudah merasa percaya diri jika rencananya akan berhasil, tapi masalahnya adalah, bisakah ia mempercayai Luna. Dan bisakah Luna mempercayai dirinya. Rencana mereka tidak akan berjalan lancar jika mereka tidak saling percaya.

Mengabaikan pikirannya sejenak, ia pun turun untuk menemui anak dan menantunya. Ia menuruni tangga kayu berwarna hijau gelap yang elegan. Pegangannya terbuat dari kayu jati terbaik yang diimpor langsung dari Asia Tenggara. Dibawah pegangannya terdapat besi yang membentuk ular-ular abstrak berwarna perak. Disebelahnya, terdapat lukisan-lukisan dari para leluhurnya yang menempel di dinding. Lukisan pertama terdapat lukisan seorang pria yang mirip dengan Lucius, kepalanya mengenakan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari emas putih. Ditubuhnya menempel sebuah jubah yang amat indah dan elegan dengan taburan batu Zamrud. Ia membawa tongkat jalan yang bertabur berlian, dan kristal Quartz berwarna hijau yang sudah terukir menjadi kepala ular. Dia adalah Lucius Malfoy I, leluhur para Malfoy.

Saat ia turun, ia melihat Draco dengan setelan hitam seperti biasa sedang berdiri bersama Astoria. Mereka nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Lucius tidak ingin tahu, ia hanya merasa senang karena anak dan menantunya akhirnya mengunjungi dirinya yang kesepian.

"Halo, _father,"_ Draco menyapa dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Halo Mr. Malfoy," Kali ini Astoria menyahut.

"Draco," Ia balik menyapa dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia kemudian menyahut kepada Astoria, "Astoria, aku adalah ayah mertua mu. Kau bisa memanggilku... _father._ "

Astoria tersenyum sungkan ketika melihat mertuanya yanag tampan saat menginjak usia lebih dari kepala empat itu. Astoria sama seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang mengagumi penyihir-penyihir tampan semasa masih remaja dulu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kita, Astoria pernah mengidolakan Lucius Malfoy karena ketampanannya yang tiada tara. Dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya, ia bisa menikahi titisan dari Lucius Malfoy yang sama tampannya.

"Baik... _father._ "Astoria menjawab dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Jadi, apa benar yang dikatakan Daily Prophet?" Draco membuka suara, ia langsung duduk di kursi mewah dibelakangnya.

Lucius mendesah, lalu melemparkan padangan kepada anak dan menantunya yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya. Ia belum berbicara karena terganggu oleh kedatangan Puffy yang membawakan Brandy dan Root Beer kepada manusia-manusia ini.

"Itu benar, Draco," Ia terhenti, menyebar pandangan kepada Draco.

"Dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini," Ia menambahkan, nada suaranya parau.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi...calon ibu tiriku?" Lucius mendengar Draco berbicara, ia mendengar nada penuh rasa kasihan kepada ayahnya.

"Kau akan tau sendiri. Aku mengundangnya kemari untuk makan malam hari kamis besok."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan mulai dari awal, _father?_ Maksudku, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Astoria kembali bersuara setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Tempo hari aku dipanggil lagi oleh Kementerian. Aku dibawa kedalam ruang interogasi, dan mereka memberiku secangkir teh dengan Verittaserum didalamnya. Arthur Weasley mulai memberiku beberapa pertanyaan ringan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka mulai bertanya tentang kalian, dan..." Ia terhenti, lidahnya terasa berat untuk menyebutkan nama wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

"...Narcissa. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya aku mendapat surat dari kementerian jika terdaftar dalam penyihir yang terkena Undang-undang pernikahan ini." Ia melanjutkan, Draco bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah secara drastis diwajah ayahnya. Draco mengerti jika ini mungkin sangat sulit bagi ayahnya, yang masih mencintai mantan istrinya.

Ingatan Lucius kembali berputar-putar. Kali ini yang terputar adalah saat melamar Narcissa di Swiss saat liburan keluarga.

 _Musim dingin di Swiss lama sekali untuk berlalu. Salju yang turun secara perlahan mulai memenuhi jalan-jalan dan genting-genting rumah para warga lokal. Dan disana, ditempat ya sepi dibawah pohon mahoni besar, Lucius duduk berdua dengan Narcissa. Mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan yang menampilkan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan dihadapan mereka. Mereka berada diatas sebuah bukit yang tinggi. Beberapa meter dibawah mereka terdapat sebuah sungai beku yang indah dengan hamparan rumah-rumah penduduk yang mengeluarkan asap dari cerobongnya._

" _Kau tidak dingin, Narcissa?" Lucius bertanya, memandang Narcissa yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Lucius yang berjaket wol tebal._

" _Selama aku bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah merasa dingin, Lucius. Kau adalah matahari hidupku." Narcissa menjawab, sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Lucius._

" _Kalau begitu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu," Lucius bangkit dari berdirinya._

 _Narcissa terkejut ketika mendapati Lucius yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah yang amat serius. Narcissa sejenak berpikir, apakah ia telah mengatakan sesuatu hingga membuat Lucius mungkin tersinggung._

" _Apa itu, Lucius?" Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

 _Lucius tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ia berlutut dihadapan Narcissa, kedua tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Lucius membukanya, memandang Narcissa dengan penuh harapan._

" _Narcissa, will you marry me?" Lucius akhirnya membuka suara._

 _Narcissa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Lucius. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan sebuah cincin dengan hiasan berbatu zamrud yang elegan. Narcissa tetap tak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya menahan rasa terkejut dengan menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak._

" _Yes, Lucius. I will!" Narcissa menjawab dengan jantung yang berdebar amat keras._

 _Lucius tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia tak mempedulikan salju-salju yang berjatuhan dirambutnya. Wajahnya yang tersenyum menjadi semakin lebar tatkala dirinya memasangkan cincin dijari manis Narcissa. Ia—Narcissa sama tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika tangan Lucius menyentuh tangannya yang tak bersarung tangan._

 _Lucius bangkit, memeluk Narcissa dengan erat. Kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dibawah hujan salju yang dingin. Suhu kala itu memang dingin, tetapi didalam diri mereka, kehangatan telah menyelimuti hati yang akhirnya terisi itu._

" _Father?_ Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Lucius. Ia kembali memandang Draco dan Astoria yang kali ini saling melempar pandangan heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Lucius menjawab. Ia menambahkan, "Ah, ini waktunya makan siang. Ayo," Lucius berkata lagi. Ia mengalihkan topiknya. Ia berpikir jika mereka berdua pasti tau apa yang terjadi didalam kepala Lucius. Dan mereka terlalu sopan untuk bertanya.

"Ah, tentu saja."

Setelah makan siang, Lucius kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari atas mejanya. Ia menuliskan surat kepada Luna tentang perubahan acara pada hari kamis mendatang. Ia berencana untuk mengunjungi Xenophilius yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah mertuanya.

 _Dear Miss Lovegood._

 _Aku membatalkan rencana untuk menjemputmu di Diagon Alley. Aku akan datang kerumahmu, sedikit berbincang dengan ayahmu. Aku akan tiba dihari rabo petang sendirian._

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Lucius menyelesaikan tulisannya, menunggu sampai tintanya mengering baru ia melipatnya. Ia membuka loker disampingnya, mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna krem pucat. Ia menuliskan nama Luna Lovegood dibagian depan amplop tersebut. Tulisan tangan Lucius sangat indah, dan rapi untuk seukuran laki-laki paruh baya seukurannya.

"Puffy!" Lucius berteriak memanggil salah satu peri rumah. Ya, banyak peri rumah di rumah Lucius. Kira-kira ada tiga peri rumah, itu pun tidak semua bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Mungkin undang-undang ini ada benarnya, rumah ini butuh sentuhan seorang wanita.

Sesosok peri rumah berpakaian agak bagus daripada Smitty. Ia memiliki mata biru sebesar bola ping-pong yang sangat menggemaskan. "Ada apa Master Lucius Malfoy memanggil Puffy?" Ia menjawab dengan sopan, melempar pandangan kepada Lucius penuh rasa hormat.

"Kirimkan surat ini kepada Miss Lovegood!" Lucius memerintah, menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Puffy yang menerimanya dengan rasa hati-hati.

"Puffy akan segera mengirimkan surat ini kepada Mistress Luna Lovegood, Master Malfoy," Ia menjawab, Lucius hanya memberi anggukan. Tak lama kemudian peri dihadapannya sudah menghilang.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N: Okay, saya punya berita baik dan buruk. Berita buruknya, saya minta maaf karena chapter ini berantakan sekali. Dan chapter ini ternyata lebih sulit dari chapter sebelumnya. Kabar baiknya, pernikahan mereka tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Dan berita lebih baiknya lagi, Luna akan jadi Mrs Malfoy dan tinggal berdua sama Lucius di manor! Whoooo yeah!**

 **Adakah yang penasaran dengan reaksi Draco? Ahak, iya saya juga penasaran. Tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Epilog udah jadi loooooo :D**

 **Lucius appears from somewhere. Author doesn't even know how. He huffed, "I can't believe that I will married again. Leaving my Narcissa..."**

 **Author get angry, then she hissed to Malfoy. "Ssssh, tell the reader to review or I'll cut your payment!"**

 **Lucius sighed, then he put brightest smile on his face, "To my beloved fans, readers or whoever reading this, please leave any trace. Semakin cepat review, semakin cepat update. Your review is the best payment I can have."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lee** **:** ini updatenya kak! Maaf lama, saya sedikit mengalami masalah dengan laptop, dan tiba-tiba kena writer block. Tapi alhamdulillah sudah bisa update lagi. This is it, as my promise, saya ngasih scene buat Lucius sama calon papah mertuanya. Aaand, Thanks for the review!

WolfShad'z x x

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa uang atau apapun kecuali rasa senang akibat menulis cerita ini.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya.** **Berlawanan** **dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Hari Rabo pun tiba. Lucius, yang kini berada dikamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Luna dirumahnya. Tujuannya tidak hanya untuk menjemput Luna, tetapi ia juga ingin berbicara kepada Xenophillius Lovegood, selaku calon ayah mertuanya. Sebenarnya Lucius tidak tau harus berkata apa ketika harus menghadapi Xenophillius, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

Ia berdiri didepan cermin, melihat dirinya dalam balutan kemeja putih dengan celana hitam. Ia mengenakan jas hitam, dan menutupnya dengan jubah panjang yang terbuat dari sutra. Ia juga telah memoleskan vitamin dirambutnya agar tampak berkilau sehat. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya. Kemanapun ia akan pergi, Lucius selalu terlihat...mempesona. Aah...

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dengan membawa tongkat jalan miliknya. Jubahnya yang panjang berterbangan tatkala ia berjalan turun, membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran yang turun dari langit. Tangan kirinya mengusap pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati terbaik itu seraya ia turun.

"Kau mau kemana, _father?_ " Draco yang sedang membaca buku-buku lamanya memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia melihat ayahnya tampil rapi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Dia akan datang untuk makan malam disini," Lucius menjawab, masih berdiri tegak memandang anaknya.

"Bukankah ini masih hari Rabo, _father?"_ Draco bertanya lagi.

"Perubahan rencana, Draco," Lucius menjawab dengan singkat, lalu berjalan keluar untuk berapparate.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia sampai diujung desa Ottery St. Catchpole yang terletak di Devon, Inggris. Ia melihat bangunan aneh seperti benteng dalam permainan catur yang bentuknya lebih besar-raksasa. Rumah itu berbentuk silinder diatas bukit dengan sungai kecil bawahnya, terdapat tumbuhan-tumbuhan aneh.

"Itu pasti rumahnya. Sudah kuduga gadis itu memang aneh seperti ayah dan ibunya," Lucius bergumam pelan, lalu mendesah.

Sementara itu, Luna yang sudah mengetahui kedatangan Lucius, nampak sedang bersiap-siap. Mereka akan langsung menuju ke Malfoy Manor untuk bersiap-siap setelah Lucius siap untuk mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu, atau berbicara sebelumnya. Mereka hanya sering mendengar tentang satu sama lain.

"Ayah, apa aku sudah memberitahumu jika Mr Malfoy akan kemari hari ini?" Luna bertanya kepada ayahnya yang sedang menulis sesuatu untuk majalahnya. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Luna.

" _My dear,_ kau sudah mengatakan itu tiga kali," Xeno menjawab dengan penuh rasa bosan.

Luna tertawa pelan, "Aku lupa."

Luna, yang sudah mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru bergaris putih dengan motif bunga-bunga abstrak dipundaknya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans biru yang tidak terlalu ketat dan sepatu sandal berwarna kuning tua. Ia juga telah memoleskan sedikit make up, hanya berupa maskara dan sedikit bedak dan beberapa semprot parfum.

Ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Jantungnya merasa berdebar kencang tak beraturan, namun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat rileks. Ini bukan persidangan, bukan?

Ia membuka pintunya, mendapati pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang platina yang panjang. ia mengenakan setelah jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jubah sutra yang panjang. Ia juga membawa tongkat jalan yang elegan itu ditangan kanannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit.

"Mr Malfoy. Masuklah! Kupikir kau akan tersesat," Luna bersuara, lalu mempersilakan Lucius untuk memasuki rumah yang dalamnya lebih besar dari perkiraannya.

"Rumahmu cukup mudah untuk ditemukan, Miss Lovegood." Ia bersuara, kemudian duduk dikursi kayu mahoni.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Lucius bertanya lagi.

Luna hampir lupa. Tujuan Lucius kemari adalah bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia kemudian langsung memanggilkan Xeno yang tengah berada diruang kerjanya. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan jumat pagi.

"Ayah, Mr Malfoy ingin bertemu denganmu,"Luna mengabarkan.

Xeno menghentikan tulisannya. Ia kemudian turun kelantai bawah untuk menemui Lucius yang sedang menunggu mereka dengan memainkan sarung tangannya sendiri.

"Mr Malfoy." Sapa Xeno, sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah Lucius yang kali ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mr. Lovegood. Aku senang akhirnya kita bertemu," Balas Lucius, menjabat tangan Xeno, lalu mengguncangnya sekali.

Ia mendongak kearah Luna yang baru saja menutup pintu. Lucius menyadari jika ternyata gadis ini cukup cantik, walaupun ia masih enggan mengakuinya. "Luna, buatkan Mr Malfoy sesuatu."

Luna menjabat tangannya sendiri dengan senyuman diwajahnya. rambutnya sedikit berterbangan terkena angin yang merangsek masuk kedalam rumah melalui jendela. Lantas, ia pun beetanya kepada Lucius, "Kau mau minum apa, Mr Malfoy?" tawar Luna.

"Kopi saja. Terima kasih."

Luna berbalik menuju dapur. ia mungkin merasa penasaran dengan topik yang akan mereka bicarakan, dan ia ingin memberitahu ayahnya tentang rencana mereka.

"Jadi, Mr Malfoy-" ucapannya terhenti.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Lucius."

"Baiklah...Lucius. Panggil aku Xeno, dan kau tidakharus memanggilku ayah," Xeno menjelaskan, Lucius mengangguk setuju. Ia juga tak ingin memanggil pria yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya ini ayah. Lagipula, tidakkah itu lucu?

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Xeno, atas dukungan yang kau suarakan padaku. Itu berarti banyak untukku," Lucius berkata. Tapi itu benar. Ia sangat menghargai dukungan The Quibbler, tanpanya ia tak akan mendapat petisi kebebasan dari pendukungnya.

"Tak perlu pikirkan itu, Lucius. _Let's just forget the past,_ " Xeno menjawab dengan ramah.

"Aku senang kau bisa melupakannya," Lucius membalasnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, hingga Xeno dapat melihat dada Lucius mengembang, "Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu, mengenai...undang-undang pernikaan yang mengikatku dan Miss Lovegood, putrimu," Lucius menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi.

Sementara Luna seketika muncul dari dapur menuju ruang tamu dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Diatasnya terdapat makanan kecil dan kopi untuk Lucius dan dua cangkir teh untuk dirinya dan ayahnya. Aroma kopi tersebut sangat kuat, dan begitu kuat hingga Lucius bisa menciumnya dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Silakan, Mr Malfoy," Luna berujar, kemudian duduk disebelah Xeno.

Ia mengambil kopinya dimeja, lalu menyeduhnya. Ia merasakan aroma kopi arabica yang lezat. Lucius mencium aroma kopi yang nampaknya hasil olahan sendiri. ia merasakan aroma alami kopi tanpa tercampur apapun selain gula dan air. Ia berpikir, mungkin kadar kafein dialamnya akan membuat dirinya terjaga malam nanti.

"Jadi, apa kedatanganmu kemari ini sebagai pertanda jika putriku akan menikah denganmu?" Xeno bersuara, nada bicaranya nampak datar. Ekspresinya juga sama datarnya.

Lucius menghela nafas panjang. ia juga tidak ingin harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan dimana ia tidak punya pilihan seperti ini. Dan Lucius, secara tidak terduga merasa jika Xeno hanya setengah hati dengan undang-undang ini. Ia tak menyalahkan Xeno, dan ia malah setuju dengan Xeno jikalau ia tidak merestui pernikahan ini. Setidaknya, tanpa restu Xeno, Lucius berharap pernikahan ini akan selesai dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima tahun.

"Benar. Kami terperangkap dalam undang-undang ini," Jawab Lucius, Luna mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi, Xeno. Tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya," Lucius memnjawabnya dengan nada sama datarnya. Sementara Luna hanya mendengar perbincangan yang sedikit canggung itu.

Lucius menjelaskan semua detail-detail dari undang-undang tersebut. ia menjelaskan mulai pasal satu sampai pasal terakhir. Sebagai penguat untuk ucapannya, Lucius juga menyodorkan kertas dari kementerian kepada Xeno untuk dibaca ulang. Tapi Lucius tak sedikit pun menyinggung masalah perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Luna. Bukannya ia tak mempercayai calon mertuanya, tetapi Lucius merasa akan lebih baik jika hanya mereka berdua—Luna dan Lucius yang tahu tentang perjanjian kontrak mereka. ia—Lucius hanya meminta dukungan pers kepada mereka.

"Jadi, Luna-ku akan tinggal bersamamu?" Ia bertanya penuh keraguan dimatanya. Masih sulit menerima jika Lucius Malfoy adalah calon menantunya.

"Ya, ayah. Aku tak punya pilihan lain," Luna menyahut, dan Lucius mengangguk setuju.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Xeno memandang Lucius penuh kecurigaan. Ia masih takut jika ia akan menyakitit Luna. Luna-nya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Xeno. Aku memberimu janjiku untuk memperlakukan putrimu dengan baik. Layaknya seorang Malfoy," Lucius berbicara dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayaimu, Lucius. Dan aku harap kau akan menepati janjimu itu," Xeno membalas, nampak sedang terjadi perang dingin diantara mereka.

"Malfoy tidak pernah mengingkari janji," Lucius menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

-ooOOoo-

Selesai berbicara panjang lebar dengan Xeno, akirnya Lucius memohon ijin Xeno untuk mengajak Luna makan malam dirumahnya. Makan malam ini bukan tanpa maksud. Tetapi maksud dari makan malam ini selain untuk memperkenalkan Luna kepada Draco dan Astoria, tetapi juga membicarakan kejelasan tentang rencana mereka. Mereka harus merencanakan ini matang-matang, karena bagaimanapun resiko yang akan mereka lebih berat.

"Apa kita perlu memberitahukan rencana kita dengan ayahku? Kurasa ia perlu tahu," Luna berbicara seraya berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya bersama Lucius menuju gerbang Ottery St. Catchpole.

Lucius menghela nafas, "Ya, ayahmu memang harus tahu rencana ini. Tapi, kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Maksudmu kita harus benar-benar mempersiapkan ini lebih matang?"

Lucius mengangguk, lalu berjalan sambil memandang Luna. "Ya. Kau sudah menyiapkan kontrakmu?"

"Sudah. Aku hanya menulis beberapa hal saja," Luna membalas, memperlihatkan sebuah perkamen yang terlipat dari sakunya.

"Bagus. Kita akan bicarakan hal ini nanti setelah makan malam," Ia terhenti, mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada. Luna sudah mengerti maksudnya. Ia pun meletakkan tangannya dipergelangan tangan Lucius. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

Mereka muncul kembali di Malfoy Manor. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Draco dan Astoria yang nampak sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua nampak menunggu kehadiran Lady of the Manor itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tak bisa ditahan. Kedua mata Draco dan Astoria melompat keluar ketika melihat siapa yang datang bersama Lucius. Dia adalah Luna Lovegood, yang masih memegang lengan Lucius.

"Halo," Luna menyapa, dengan ekspresi wajah polosnya.

"Loony Lovegood?" Sentak Draco. Ia tak bisa memberikan ekspresi wajah yang spesifik untuk keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Draco, _where is your manner_?" Lucius berkata, lalu ia menyodokkan tongkat jalannya didada Draco. Pria muda itu menyentuh dadanya yang serasa kram. Ia berkata, " _Sorry_ , _father."_

"Aku yakin kalian sudah saling kenal," Lucius berkata lagi, memandang Astoria yang masih belum bersuara. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada didepan matanya. Mertuanya akan menikahi Luna Lovegood? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"Hai Luna," Astoria akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia ingin bersikap ramah, mengingat Luna akan menjadi mertua-angkatnya. Luna membalasnya dengan tangan terangkat, senyum lebar terbentuk dibibirnya. Astaga, haruskah ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang?

" _Father,_ kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Draco memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara lagi.

"Apa aku nampak sedang bercanda?" Lucius menjawab pertanyaan Draco dengan balik bertanya. Draco sudah tidak berani bertanya lagi, ia hanya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi situasi disekitarnya. Nampaknya baru kemarin ia terbebas dari kutukan sebagai Death Eater, dan sekarang masalah yang lebih runyam muncul lagi dihadapan wajahnya.

"Uh, makan malam sudah siap," Astoria bersuara. Ia ingin menghancurkan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Bagus. Ayo, Miss Lovegood!" Lucius berseru, Luna mengangguk pelan.

Lucius berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Astoria dibelakangnya. Sementara itu, Luna nampak sedang berbincang dengan Draco selama beberapa saat. Draco masih memandang Luna tak percaya. Luna adalah adik kelasnya, dan tak mungkin adik kelasnya akan menikahi ayahnya. Demi kerang dan keong di lautan, ayahnya 24 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya!

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan ayahku?" Draco bertanya.

Luna mengangkat bahunya, "aku tidak punya pilihan, Malfoy."

Draco mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. Cincin batu permata hijau dijari manisnya bersinar terkena cahaya dari Malfoy Manor yang terang. Bibirnya berkedut, mengeluarkan suara lagi, "aku tidak akan memanggilmu _mother_."

Luna tertawa sebentar, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk memanggilku _mother._ Cukup panggil aku Luna," Luna menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "aku juga ingin terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku lima tahun lalu, Malfoy."

Draco menyeringai, "Jangan dipikirkan. Panggil aku Draco."

Luna membatin jika Draco sudah tidak seperti Draco yang ia ingat saat disekolah. Ia sekarang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Keadaan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah perang usai. Luna tak menyangka jika Draco akan menjadi anak angkatnya. Dan parahnya lagi, anak angkatnya lebih tua dari dirinya! Apakah ada cerita yang lebih lucu dari ini? oh, tentu saja ada! Cepat atau lambat Draco dan Astoria akan memiliki anak. Dan itu berarti ia akan menjadi nenek. Oh. My. God.

Saat mereka sedang berbicara, Astoria muncul untuk segera menyuruh mereka beruda menyusul dimeja makan. Dan harus diakui, Lucius merasa senang karena malam ini ia tak harus makan seorang diri dirumah yang megah ini. apalagi, kadang-kadang peri rumah di Malfoy Manor suka keterlaluan saat sedang memasak. Mereka memasak terlalu banyak untuk satu orang.

"Silakan, Miss Lovegood. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin," Lucius bersuara. Luna mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. Ia diperlakukan dengan sopan oleh Lucius. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia bayangkan. Dan ini membuat Luna sadar jika Lucius tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Terima kasih, Mr Malfoy," Luna membalasnya dengan suara lembut dan anggukan pelan.

Luna melihat banyak sekali makanan dihadapannya. Ini mengingatkan dirinya saat berada di Hogwarts. Tapi apakah Malfoy Manor selalu menyediakan makanan sebanyak ini setiap hari? Bahkan saat hanya ada Lucius sendiri dirumah? Luna tak bisa membayangkan betapa banyaknya makanan yang terbuang mubadzir.

"Jadi, apa kau sekarang menjadi kepala the Quibbler, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna menelan daging asap yang ia kunyah, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Lucius, "Ya. Aku baru saja menerima jabatan ini bulan lalu. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menjadi editor, tapi ayahku memaksa."

"Kau menjadi editor? Apa itu berarti kau suka menulis?" Astoria membuka suara, ia mengunyah makanannya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku suka menulis. Hanya saja aku sudah jarang melakukan hobi menulisku lagi. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu membaca," Luna menjawab, Lucius mendengarkan sebelum akhirnya menyahut lagi.

"Kau mungkin akan suka disini, Miss Lovegood," Lucius bersuara, ia menyeruput brandy digelasnya secara perlahan. Ia memandang Luna melalui mata kelabu yang dingin.

"Mungkin kau akan terkesan dengan koleksi buku _father,"_ kali ini telinga Lucius menangkap suara Draco. Ia setengah tertawa, dan Lucius hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Benarkah? Apa kau kutu buku, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius menyeringai penuh kebanggaan, "Aku tidak suka disebut demikian. Tapi ya, garis besarnya adalah aku sangat menyukai buku,"

"Kebiasaan membaca _father_ lebih parah daripada Profesor Snape," Draco terhenti sebentar untuk menelan makanannya. Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Kurasa kalian cocok," Lucius melemparkan pandangan dingin kepada Draco yang membuatnya tertunduk sambil menahan tawa, Astoria melakukan hal yang sama. Luna melirik kearah Lucius yang nampak tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang spesifik. Apa itu berarti Draco tidak keberatan jika Luna menikah dengan ayahnya?

" _Oh sialan! Ini pertanda buruk!"_ Luna membatin.

Tak lama kemudian, makan malam mereka selesai. Draco dan Astoria kembali kekamar mereka. Sementara Lucius mengajak Luna ke dalam perpustakaan untuk membicarakan perjanjian kontrak mereka. Tetapi sebelum Lucius membawanya kedalam perpustakaan, ia berujar,

"Kau akan menjadi Lady of the Manor yang baru. Kupikir aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling agar kau tidak tersesat nantinya,"

Luna mendengarnya dengan alis terangkat. "Tersesat? Seberapa besar rumahmu, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius berhenti, memandang Luna dengan pandangan dingin dari mata kelabunya yang indah, "lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan."

Lucius memulainya dengan menaiki tangga kayu jati dengan hiasan ular di samping kanan kirinya. Ia juga menunjukkan lukisan para leluhur Malfoy. Kemudian menunjukkan pintu yang pertama; adalah kamar Draco saat masih anak-anak dulu. Lalu kesebelah kiri, terdapat ruangan untuk menyimpan peralatan Quidditch putranya. Termasuk sapu-sapu terbang termahal yang masih nampak mengkilat. Kemudian enam langkah kedepan terdapat ruangan yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan para leluhur Malfoy dari generasi pertama sampai generasi Lucius dan Draco saat ini. Lucius memperkenalkan Luna, calon Lady of the Manor yang baru kepada para leluhurnya. Tetapi disana, Luna tidak melihat lukisan Narcissa, pastilah Lucius sudah menyingkirkannya. Mereka keluar, menunjukkan kepada sebuah kamar.

"Ini, adalah calon kamarmu. Tidak jauh dari kamarku," Ia berujar, sambil menunjukkan kamarnya. Lucius membukakan pintunya. Luna terkesima dengan kamar yang sangat luar. Ia melihat sebuah ranjang dengan sprei berwarna putih dan krem, lalu terdapat meja dengan cermin besar. Tak jauh dari meja tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela yang menunjukkan halaman depan Malfoy Manor.

"Ini kamar mandi," Lucius membukakan pintu yang lain didalam kamar tersebut. Luna melihat bath-up, dan shower diatasnya. Ia juga melihat cermin besar dan westafel dari batu yang bersih.

"Rumahmu terlalu besar, Mr Malfoy," Luna bersuara. Ia tak menyangka jika Malfoy Manor lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Itupun belum bagian dapur, ruang bawah tanah, dan ruangan-ruangan rahasia lainnya.

Mereka melangkah keluar dari calon kamar Luna, Lucius berkata lagi "Ada beberapa ruangan yang tak boleh kau masuki tanpa seijinku. Pertama adalah ruang kerja dan kamarku, kemudian dua pintu disana," Lucius menjawab, ia menunjuk kearah dua pintu yang tertutup rapat. Luna bisa melihat banyak nargle disana, bisa dipastikan ruangan itu mungkin adalah ruang untuk menyimpan benda-benda yang memiliki kekuatan magis yang tinggi dan hitam.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan ingin tahu isinya. Bahkan Draco tak pernah masuk kedalam ruangan itu," Lucius menjawab. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu besar dengan pintu berwarna coklat kehitaman. Lucius membukanya, mempersilakan Luna untuk masuk.

"Dan kau mungkin akan menyukai ini Miss Lovegood,"

Lucius membuka pintu itu semakin lebar. Bak tersambar petir, Luna hanya berdiri diam terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. ia melihat ratusan—tidak, puluhan ribu buku dari berbagai generasi yang tertata rapi di rak-rak besar yang menjulang sangat tinggi. Luna sampai hampir terjatuh melihat koleksi buku yang sedemikian banyaknya. Bahkan buku di Hogwarts tidak sebanyak ini. oh, sungguh Luna bisa meneggelamkan hidungnya selama berminggu-minggu didalam buku-buku ini.

"Astaga! bagaimana bisa kau memiliki koleksi buku sebanyak ini? Bahkan koleksi Hogwarts tidak sebanyak ini, Mr Malfoy," Luna bertanya, masih belum bisa memudarkan wajah terkesima dari wajahnya yang cantik dan polos.

"Buku ini sudah ada sejak berabad-abad lalu, diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada para generasi Malfoy yang baru,"

"Kau sudah membaca semuanya?"

Lucius hampir terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang aneh itu, "Ah, itu pertanyaan yang konyol. Tentu tidak. Membutuhkan waktu berdekade-dekade untuk membaca puluhan ribu buku disini," Lucius menjawab ia kemudian duduk dikursi hitam singgasananya. Ia juga mempersilakan Luna untuk duduk.

Luna menempelkan pantatnya dikursi dihadapan Lucius. Namun kehadiran mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seekor kucing yang bertubuh gemuk. Kucing itu berwarna hitam dengan loreng kelabu dan bulu yang bervolume sedang. Kucing itu memiliki mata biru yang tajam, memandang tuannya sambil mengeong. Ia melompat kepangkuan Lucius.

"Itu kucingmu?" Lucius mengangguk, mengelus-elus kucing nampak sedang mencari perhatian dari tuannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau memiliki kucing, Mr Malfoy. Kupikir kau lebih suka memelihara sesuatu yang ekstrem seperti...naga?"

Lucius terkekeh mendengarnya. Luna merasa aneh ketika melihat Lucius terkekeh dihadapannya. Hey, dia ternyata bisa terkekeh juga. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dibayangkan Luna dari sosok dingin seperti Lucius. Tapi sungguh, Lucius Malfoy memelihara kucing?

"Sebenarnya, Miss Lovegood—" ucapannya terhenti, dipotong oleh Luna.

"Panggil aku Luna,"

" _As you wish,_ Luna," Luna menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi, "Sebenarnya aku menemukan kucing ini ditepi hutan dengan keadaan yang tak patut diceritakan."

 _Saat itu, satu bulan setelah pertengkaran antara Lucius dengan Narcissa, Lucius berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya ditepi hutan yang berada agak jauh dari Malfoy Manor. Ia berjalan seorang diri dengan setengah mabuk, dan pikirannya kacau. Lucius bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mencuci rambutnya yang indah seperti pangeran iklan itu._

 _Tetapi saat itu pula, ia melihat ada sekelompok muggle yang sedang berkemah dengan kendaraan aneh yang disebut mobil. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ataupun memasuki Malfoy Manor karena Lucius sudah memasang mantra khusus anti-muggle. Ia tidak ingin rumahnya yang indah ternodai oleh muggle yang kotor. Dan mereka nampak sedang memasukkan sesuatu kedalam karung berwarna putih._

 _Lucius mengabaikan para muggle kotor itu, ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menyiksa manusia yang berani memasuki kawasan Malfoy Manor. Tetapi setelah melihat muggle-muggle itu sedang membuang sebuah karung dengan sesuatu yang bergerak didalamnya ke jurang, Lucius langsung mengejarnya. Karung itu terjun bebas menuju jurang, dengan sigap Lucius langsung merapalkan mantra,_

" _Aresto momentum!"_

 _Karung itu berhenti ditengah-tengah jurang, sekitar empat puluh meter dari jurang yang berbatu. Lucius menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak, ia tak biasanya peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Tetapi untuk hari ini ia merasa aneh, ia merasa kasihan dengan apapun yang ada didalam karung itu. Hatinya merasa terpanggil, hingga membuatnya terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap ataupun sapu dalam sebuah gumpalan hitam seperti kelelawar untuk mengambil karung itu._

 _Ia kembali mendarat diujung jurang yang lainnya, lalu menurunkan karung itu ditanah. Ia membuka ikatannya perlahan-lahan dengan satu tangan, tangan yang satunya bersiap merapal mantra jikalau-kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berbahaya. Namun ia menurunkan tangan kirinya setelah melihat ada sebuah makhluk kecil yang kurus dengan rupa yang sangat kotor. Makhluk itu adalah kucing._

 _Kucing itu memandang Lucius penuh harap sambil mengeong-ngeong. Ia—Lucius mendengar kucing itu mengeong semakin keras, yang ia duga sebagai tangis-ala-kucing. Pria berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba merasa kasihan kepada makhluk malang itu. ia merapalkan mantra pembersih untuk membersihkan tubuh makhluk malang itu dari kotoran dan kutu yang menempel. Ia—Lucius menggendongnya didadanya. Kucing itu berbunyi kerr kerr kerr yang menunjukkan jika ia merasa aman._

" _Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You're safe now," bisiknya kepada kucing itu._

" _Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada muggle yang melakukan ini padamu," Lucius berbisik lagi, kucing itu mendengkur semakin keras._

 _Lucius berjalan mengendap-endap menuju empat orang muggle itu. Ia sedang tak ingin membunuh saat ini, mungkin hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan muggle itu. Beberapa Cruciatus atau Rictusempra mungkin cukup untuk membuatnya merasa terhibur._

" _Halo, Tuan-tuan," Lucius muncul dari kegelapan, menunjukkan batang hidungnya._

 _Ia melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang panjang dengan jubah hitam yang aneh. Pria itu nampak berantakan dan setengah mabuk. Digendongannya terlihat seekor kucing yang tak asing bagi mereka, "Siapa kau? Dari mana kau dapatkan kucing itu?"_

" _Kalian tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan cara kalian memperlakukan makhluk kecil malang ini. Selain itu, kalian memasuki kawasanku tanpa ijin,"_

" _Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sendiri, dan tidak bersenjata! Sedangkan kami punya ini," Ia, muggle bergaya aneh dengan mengeluarkan pisau besar._

 _Lucius tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala kucing yang tertidur dipundaknya itu. Muggle-muggle dihadapannya semakin geram melihat Lucius seperti ini. "Aku menyarankan kalian untuk pergi dari wilayahku sekarang kalau tidak ingin terjadi masalah disini,"_

" _Habisi orang itu!" Teriak salah satu diantara mereka._

 _Para muggle itu berlari kearah Lucius sambil menggenggam pisau besar. Lucius dengan mudahnya menghilang, dan terbang dalam kepulan asap hitam menyerupai kelelawar. Dan dalam sekejap, muggle-muggle itu terlempar menabrak pohon dengan keras. Lucius kembali muncul ditempat ia berdiri tadi._

" _M-Makhluk macam apa kau ini?" Tanya seorang yang memberinya perintah tadi._

" _Aku pemilik kawasan ini. Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki atau menyakiti apapun dan siapapun didalam kawasanku,"_

" _Ini hutan belantara, tuan. Kau tidak punya hak melarang kami,"_

 _Lucius melepaskan kucing digendongannya itu ketanah. Lalu ia kembali terbang, mencekik leher muggle itu kepohon dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dileher muggle yang dikenal bernama John itu. Lucius memandangnya dengan tajam penuh kedengkian, "Jika kau tidak bisa menyayangi mereka, setidaknya jangan sakiti mereka."_

 _Ia mendengar Lucius berbisik tentang apa yang mereka perbuat kepada kucing malang itu. John menyadari kekuatan magis yang dimiliki Lucius, ia tak berani membantah lagi. Ia hanya menelan ludah, dan keringat bercucuran diwajahnya. "Baik, kami akan pergi. Jangan bunuh kami,"_

 _Lucius menyeringai tajam, "Aku tidak dalam mood untuk membunuh. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian menceritakan ini pada orang lain," suara Lucius semakin dingin dan berbahaya._

" _Obliviate," bisiknya, lalu merapalkan mantra yang sama kepada mereka. Lucius tidak menghapus ingatan mereka seutuhnya, ia hanya menghapus bagian dimana ada dirinya yang terlibat. Ia kemudian berbalik, mengambil kucing yang menunggunya diatas tanah lembab. Ia menggendongnya lagi, kemudian terbang menuju Malfoy Manor_.

"Jadi, kau menyelamatkan dia dari muggle?" Lucius mengangguk. Luna menyambung lagi, "Apa dia punya nama?"

"Priam. Dia kuberi nama Priam,"

"Nama yang indah," Luna membalas. "Kau pria yang baik, Mr Malfoy. Tapi kau memilih jalan yang salah," Luna menambahkan, memandang Lucius dari mata birunya yang indah.

"Kita adalah manusia, dan kita membuat kesalahan," Lucius menjawab. Luna mendengarnya seperti sebuah tamparan diwajahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Lucius benar, ia masih manusia. Dan Lucius masih punya hati, layaknya manusia-manusia pada umumnya. "Aku kehilangan banyak hal atas kesalahanku, dan aku masih berusaha untuk menebus semuanya," Lucius menambahkan.

Luna mendengarnya dengan rasa iba. Luna bisa melihat penyesalan dari mata yang dingin itu. Dan penyesalan merupakan hal yang paling tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk dilihat Luna didalam mata seorang Malfoy. Luna tau benar bagaimana sejarah kehebatan keluarga Malfoy yang berpengaruh keseluruh jagat sihir. Walaupun pengaruhnya tidak sebesar empat pendiri Hogwarts yang luar biasa besar, tapi Malfoy cukup ambil andil dalam kemajuan dunia sihir.

"Paling tidak kau sudah berusaha, Mr Malfoy. Ibuku selalu berkata, sesuatu yang hilang punya cara sendiri untuk kembali kepada kita pada akhirnya. Meskipun dengan cara yang tak kita duga," tutur Luna dengan lembut. Lucius tak menjawab, hanya diam. Tetapi otaknya terus berputar, memikirkan jika apa yang dikatakan Lovegood ini benar. Lucius juga berpikir, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih baik dan besar mungkin menunggu dihadapannya. Masih banyak ladang yang belum ia jelajahi.

"Jadi, bagaimana isi dari perjanjiamnu, Luna?" Lucius bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang canggung tadi. Selain itu, Luna tiba-tibamerasa tidak enak sendiri karena sudah sok menggurui dengan sifat bijak ke-Ravenclaw-annya itu kepada Lucius. Tapi Luna benar, Lucius memang memilih jalan yang salah, dan pilihannya berimbas kepada hidupnya, reputasinya, dan keluarganya. ia bahkan kehilangan istri yang ia cintai dengan segenap hati, Narcissa.

"Ah, tentu saja!" Luna menjawab, ia mengambil gulungan perkamen dari dalam sakunya. Ia menyerahkan perkamen tersebut kepada Lucius, dan Lucius juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyerahkan perkamen dari lacinya kepada Luna.

Lucius membaca isi dari perkamen Luna yang berisi,

 _*.* Tidur di ranjang terpisah._

 _*.* Diberi kebebasan untuk meninggalkan rumah, atau berkunjung kerumah keluarga/sahabat/kerabat._

 _*.* Tidak diperkenankan menyentuh lebih dari lima detik._

 _*.* Tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi._

 _*.* Berhak untuk berpisah begitu masa kontrak habis; yakni setelah lima tahun._

Lucius berdecak, "Ini saja?"

Sementara itu, Luna masih membaca perkamen yang diberikan oleh Lucius padanya. Isi perkamen tersebut yakni,

 _*.* Tidak diperkenankan mencampuri urusan pribadi._

 _*.* Dilarang memasuki ruang kerja, kamar pribadi dan bagian-bagian tertentu di Malfoy Manor._

 _*.* Apabila bepergian harus mencantumkan tempat tujuan._

 _*.* Tidak boleh ada kontak fisik._

 _*.* Diperkenankan untuk melakukan apa saja asalkan tidak mengganggu masing-masing pihak._

 _*.* Diwajibkan untuk hadir disaat sarapan, makan malam dan makan siang._

Luna selesai dengan membacanya, ia memandang Lucius dengan mata yang menunjukkan rasa setuju. Ia kemudian terpikir satu hal lagi, "Mr Malfoy, apa kau keberatan jika aku menggunakan perpustakaanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Selain ruang-ruang yang kusebutkan diatas, kau diperkenankan untuk menggunakannya sekehendakmu,"

"Terima kasih, Mr Malfoy," Luna berujar, dengan senyuman simpul diwajahnya.

"Jadi, apa kita sudah _deal?_ " Lucius bertanya, ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Luna. Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu mengguncang jabatan tanga Lucius yang erat satu kali. Kemudian mereka menandatangani kontrak yang akan mereka buat. Dan malam ini, mereka telah setuju untuk mulai menjalankan kontrak setelah upaca pernikahan selesai.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan kepada Draco. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit," Lucius bersuara, kemudian meninggalkan Luna didalam perpustakaan. Lucius melangkah keluar, menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Draco yang baru saja akan menulis sesuatu di meja.

"Draco, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Draco mendongak, melihat kehadiran ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja, _father._ Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Kirim surat pada ibumu. Tulis jika aku akan menikah tanggal 20 April nanti, selain itu, katakan jika aku ingin dia dan..." Lucius berhenti untuk menghela nafas panjang.

"...Altair untuk hadir dipernikahanku," Lucius berujar. Ia melepaskan nafas berat melalui mulutnya.

Draco mengernyitkan dahi, memandang ayahnya dengan ragu. Ia tidak tau apa yang ada didalam pikiran ayahnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tulis sendiri, _father?_ Apa kau berusaha membuat _mother_ cemburu?"

Lucius tersentak, "Tidak!" Ia berteriak, membuat Draco hampir terkejut. Ia melepaskan nafas panjang lagi, "Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan mereka," suaranya melemah.

"Baik, _father._ Aku akan mengirim suratnya besok pagi," Draco tidak memprotes lagi. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya ayahnya masih sangat mencintai ibunya. Tapi Narcissa terlalu buta untuk melihat cinta Lucius padanya. Dan Draco akhirnya mengerti jika Lucius tidak bisa menunjukkan cintanya secara terang-terangan. Walaupun kadang Draco meragukan apakah ayahnya memiliki hati atau tidak, tapi malam ini Draco bisa melihat dari mata ayahnya jika api cinta masih berkobar. Masih sama seperti dulu.

Lucius mengangguk, ia kemudian berbalik menuju perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, pikirannya tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Narcissa saat mendengar pernikahan mantan suaminya dengan orang lain. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika ia harus bertemu dengan Altair Thicknesse. Mungkin Lucius lebih memilih ditembak menggunakan senapan angin muggle didadanya, jadi ia bisa melihat lubang yang kasat mata didadanya daripada ia harus melihat lubang tak kasat mata.

Andailah ada mantra _reparo_ yang bisa memperbaiki hati yang patah, ia pasti sudah menggunakannya jauh-jauh hari. Andailah ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit didalam hatinya, ia pasti sudah meneguknya ratusan kali. Andailah ia tak punya hati, ia pasti tidak akan semerana ini. Tapi faktanya, tidak ada mantra untuk memperbaiki hati yang patah. Tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan hati yang sakit, karena fakta-fakta tersebut terangkum dalam sebuah kesimpulan jika Lucius masih punya hati.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, dan melihat Luna yang nampaknya sedang menggendong Priam didadanya. Kucingnya nampak sedang terlelap dipelukan Luna, dan Lucius bisa menyimpulkan jika Priam menyukai Luna. Ia menyadari kehadiran Lucius, kemudian berbalik. "Aku akan pulang, Mr Malfoy. Aku juga berjanji untuk menemui Ginny di The Burrow,"

"Baik. Akan kuantarkan kau ke pintu," Lucius bersuara. Ia membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Luna untuk melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu. Lucius bisa mencium aroma parfum lembut yang keluar dari tubuh wanita muda itu sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu perpustakaan. Priam mengekor kepada tuannya, yang akhirnya digendong oleh Lucius digendongannya, seperti menggendong bayi.

Mereka sampai dipintu, Lucius masih menggendong kucing seberat empat kilogram itu dengan tenang. Bola bulu digendongannya terbangun, namun ia masih enggan untuk meninggalkan gendongan Lucius yang nyaman. Ia mendengkur.

"Kau sibuk hari Sabtu besok?"

"Aku hanya akan sibuk sampai pukul sembilan. Memangnya kenapa Mr Malfoy?" Luna bertanya.

Lucius menghela nafas, tangannya masih mengusap-usap punggung Priam yang kini bersandar di pundaknya. "Kita akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan semuanya; seperti gedung, baju pengantin, cincin pernikahan dan...tamu undangan."

"Astaga, kau benar, Mr Malfoy. Aku benar-benar lupa," Luna terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan Lucius benar. Luna bahkan lupa jika ia akan menjadi Mrs Malfoy yang baru pada tanggal 20 April nanti. Ia bahkan melupakan apa-apa saja yang akan harus dipersiapkan oleh seorang mempelai wanita. Walaupun ini hanya berpura-pura, tetapi pernikahan mereka akan mendapat sorotan dari media-media ternama. Baik Luna dan Lucius harus tampil layaknya mempelai sungguhan. Yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah, pernikahan ini sah secara hukum.

"Baik. Aku akan menunggumu di Leaky Cauldron jam sebelas siang,"

Luna mengangguk setuju, ia kemudian berujar, "Aku pamit dulu, Mr Malfoy."

"Kurasa kau bisa memanggilku Lucius mulai sekarang,"

Luna agak kaget, tapi ia bisa melihat sorot mata Lucius yang tulus. "Oh, okay. Tentu saja, Lucius. Selamat malam," ujar Luna, ia memberikan usapan terakhir kepada Priam yang tertidur dipundak Lucius dengan nyenyak. Priam menarik otot-ototnya, bersamaan dengan Luna yang ber-apparate menuju The Burrow.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Ahoooyy, akhirnya saya update lagi setelah mengalami writer block selama beberapa hari. Dan saya punya dua berita baik, yang pertama, fic saya yang wait for me akan segera update. Berita baik yang kedua, chapter depan Lucius sama Luna nikaaaahh! Uwoowww I can't wait!**

 **So, keep your eyes on me, kay?**

 **As always, kesalahan murni milik saya. Silakan masukan kritik dan saran dikolom review.**

 **WolfShad'z x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lee :** Okay, ini updatenya. Saya juga kasih adegan plus plus yang sweet spesial buat sampean! Ha, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Untuk wait for me mungkin paling lambat minggu depan kok. Tunggu aja, insha Allah 7 hari dari sekarang. Yang jelas, just let me know what d'ya think, I'll be glad. Virtual butterbeer for youu xx (Tambahan: cepetan bikin ff pairing ini dong biar saya gak sendirian, dan biar kapal ini rame)

 **Nightash LS :** Eh? Rating M? Aduh, maapkeun saya kakaaak. Saya masih terlalu inosen untuk bikin rating M. Tapi mungkin saya kasih T+ aja lah buat cari amannya. Anyway, kritik saran selalu diterima.

 **A/N : Judul sengaja saya ganti karena judul yang lama terlalu nista. So, yes, The Contract is better than Kutukan dan Berkah. Aaaaannd, okay, saya gak pernah nulis tentang wedding scene, jadi kurang lebihnya saya Cuma bisa mohon maaf dan mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom review. Untuk masalah kapan bisa meng-crucio saya karena ke OOC an yang semakin kronis, bisa dilakukan pada tanggal 30 febuari. Xx**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementerian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya.** **Berlawanan** **dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna muncul lagi di The Burrow pukul delapan malam. Ia sudah memberitahu Ginny jika ia akan mampir setelah makan malam di Malfoy Manor malam ini. ia mungkin akan dijejali oleh makanan-makanan lagi oleh Molly Weasley, dan sebaiknya Luna segera mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan alasan agar ia tidak kekenyangan malam ini.

Ia sampai disebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati, terdapat beberapa lantai dan cerobong asap yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam. Luna menduga, para Weasley pasti sedang membakar sesuatu, atau mungkin Fred dan George habis menjahili ibunya lagi. Ia kemudian melangkah lebih dekat kearah pintu yang setengah terbuka itu. Dari luar, Luna bisa melihat aktivitas Molly Weasley.

Luna mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Kemudian ia melihat pria paruh baya yang membukakan pintunya kepada Luna. Ia adalah Arthur Weasley, suami dari Molly Weasley. Luna sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dengannya.

"Kau pasti Luna Lovegood, kan?"

Luna mengangguk, "Halo Mr Weasley. Apa Ginny ada didalam?"

Arthur mengangguk, "ya. Ginny ada didalam. Ayo, masuklah!" Ucap Arthur Weasley dengan keceriaan diwajahnya.

"Ginny, ada Luna Lovegood mencarimu!" Teriak Arthur dari bawah setelah ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Luna bisa melihat tatanan rumah yang tidak juga berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kemari, yakni saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Ia juga masih bisa mencium aroma masakan Molly Weasley yang membuat perutnya kembali keroncongan.

"Luna!" Ginny berteriak dari lantai atas. Ia berlari _bergedebukan_ melewati tangga-tangga kayu yang sudah dipasangi oleh sihir, hingga rumah ini tidak akan roboh. Ia—Luna, sangat menyukai para Weasley, mereka adalah orang-orang yang bersahabat. Dan didalam rumahnya yang tidak terlalu bagus ini, Luna bisa merasakan kehangatan untuk semua orang.

Ia memeluk Luna. "Kukira kau tidak jadi datang," Ginny melepaskan pelukannya kepada Luna. Tapi sesuatu membuat Luna merasa aneh, kenapa di sini sepi sekali. Tidak biasanya The Burrow se-sepi ini.

"Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luc—Mr Malfoy tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana yang lainnya?" Luna bertanya.

"Ron dan Lavender sudah pindah di London. Harry sedang ada tugas diluar kota sampai pekan depan. Jadi, daripada aku kesepian di Grimmauld Place, lebih baik aku kemari. Sementara itu, Fred dan George masih belum pulang dari tempat kerja mereka. Mereka akan pulang beberapa menit lagi," Ginny menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disofa. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian berbicara lagi, "jadi kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Lucius Malfoy?"

Luna mendesah, "itu benar, Gin," Ginny bisa mendengar kesedihan disuara Luna. Ia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Luna tentang undang-undang pernikahan ini.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Neville?" Ginny memotong pembicaraan Luna. Wanita berambut pirang itu semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Mata birunya nampak sedang terguyur hujan deras, membuatnya harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menahan air mata.

"Tidak. Maksudku, belum. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa padanya, lagipula kami tidak memiliki hubungan jelas. Aku takut membuatnya kecewa," Luna bersuara, suaranya bergetar.

"Tapi ini bukan salahmu, Luna. Tidak diantara kau ataupun Mr Malfoy yang menginginkan ini. katakan saja pada Neville sebelum ia mendengarnya dari orang lain," Ginny bersuara. Luna hanya diam. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Neville tenttang undang-undang pernikahan yang menjerat dirinya dengan Lucius Malfoy ini. Luna merasa khawatir jika Neville tidak bisa menerima dsituasi ini. Luna takut jika Neville akan membencinya, dan meninggalkan dirinya selamanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Neville?" Ginny bersuara lagi setelah melihat Luna tertunduk lesu seperti itu.

"Aku tidak yakin," Luna menjawab lirih. Ginny sudah membuka mulut, tetapi kehadiran Fred dan George yang secara tiba-tiba membuat dua wanita muda ini kaget. Ginny hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Astaga, kalian mengagetkan kami saja!" Ginny memekik, memukul lengan Fred dengan kesal. Fred malah tertawa cekikikan.

"Hai Luna," sapa George.

"Luna hai," Fred mengikuti.

"Halo Fredie, Georgie," Luna menyapa balik

"Kami sudah mendengar berita.." Fred berbicara

"Pernikahanmu dengan.." George menyambung, dan seterusnya

"Lucius Malfoy," Luna mendengar suara mereka yang keluar secara bergantian. Ia merasa jika dua pria kembar ini akan membuat lelucon dengan dirinya.

"Itu berarti kalian akan.."

"Berbagi kamar.."

"Berbagi ranjang.."

"Berbagi kamar mandi.."

"Dan itu berarti kalian..."

"Bisa..."

"Mandi bersama," Luna mendengarnya. Terlinganya merasa geli saat mendengar 'kalian bisa mandi bersama' itu. astaga, yang benar saja. Lebih baik Luna tidak mandi selama satu bulan daripada harus berbagi kamar mandi bersama Lucius Malfoy.

"Enyahlah kalian berdua. Jangan mengganggu pembicaraan para wanita," suara Molly menyusul. Luna menghela nafas lega. Kehadiran Molly membuat lelucon Fred dan George berhenti. Mereka berjalan naik meninggalkan Luna, Ginny dan Molly yang kali ini sedang menyuguhkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih, Mrs Weasley," Luna menyahut. Molly mengangguk dan kembali kedapur untuk membersihkan perabotan yang belum ia cuci sejak tadi sore. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan pekerjaan rumah yang sebegitu banyaknya.

"Jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Ginny membuka pembicaraan yang terpotong.

"Aku tidak tau apa perasaanku pada Neville ini," Luna berbicara. Ia memandang kue jahe dihaadapannya tanpa ekspresi. "Ia tak memberiku kepastian, selain itu aku merasakan getaran lain."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau sudah mulai menyukai Mr Malfoy!" Ginny langsung membuat Luna tercekat seperti habis tersambar petir. Apakah ia sudah mulai menyukai Lucius? Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Mereka baru bertemu selama beberapa kali, tak mungkin rasanya jika Luna merasakan getaran itu sedini ini.

Luna tertawa. Ginny meringis, "Tentu saja tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, Ginny."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku merasa Neville akan membenciku setelah ini," Luna bersuara dengan nada bicara yang sedih. Ginny tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya memeluk Luna yang tengah bersedih.

"Aku minta maaf, Luna. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengeluarkanmu dari undang-undang ini, tapi kau tahu sendiri jika Kingsley lebih keras kepala daripada Fudge,"

"Ini bukanlah salah siapapun, Gin. Tapi aku hanya ingin meminta dukunganmu untuk satu hal," Luna akhirnya angkat bicara mengenai kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Lucius Malfoy. Tapi ia tak akan membicarakan detail dari semua rencananya, ia hanya akan meminta sesuatu dari Ginny.

"Apa itu, Luna?"

"Aku ingin kau mendukungku dan Lucius, untuk apapun yang akan kami lakukan nanti," Luna memandang Ginny yang sedang menyipitkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku merestui pernikahan kalian? Tunggu dulu, kau sudah memanggil nama depannya? Apa itu berarti hubungan kalian lebih sudah jauh?"

Luna mendengus, "bukan seperti itu. Ini sulit dijelaskan. Aku hanya ingin dukunganmu kepada kami..."

"Tapi kenapa? Kukira kau tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini," Ginny memotong pembicaraan Luna. Luna sedikit geram saat omongannya dipotong.

"Justru karena aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini aku meminta dukunganmu. Aku akan menceritakan alasannya begitu kami sudah benar-benar sepakat. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya, Gin, jadi tolong bantu aku," Luna memohon, ia tak bisa menceritakan ini kepada Ginny tanpa memberitahu Lucius terlebih dahulu. Luna tidak ingin membuat rencana ini hancur, jadi lebih baik ia melangkah secara hati-hati.

Luna mendengar Ginny menyerah, "baiklah. Tapi, kau harus berjanji memberitahu alasannya padaku nanti."

"Aku berjanji."

 **-ooOOoo-**

Hari sabtu telah tiba, Lucius sudah berada di Leaky Cauldron pukul sebelas kurang lima belas siang. Ia tengah menunggu Luna sambil memikirkan apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar rencana mereka terlihat mulus tanpa celah. Ia terus berpikir hingga mengabaikan Tom, pelayan Leaky Cauldron yang dari tadi sudah berbicara kepada Lucius mengenai sesuatu.

"Mr Malfoy? Anda baik-baik saja?" ia bersuara dengan suara serak.

"Ya. Aku baik," jawab Lucius singkat.

"Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," Lucius menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak memandang lawan bicaranya. Pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh. Ia teringat saat pertama kali mengantar Draco ke Diagon Alley bersama Narcissa. Dan Lucius duduk tepat ditempat Narcissa duduk, membuatnya terbawa perasaan atau _baper_. Sungguh Lucius diam-diam adalah seorang laki-laki yang emosional.

"Anda sedang menunggu siapa, Mr Malfoy?" Ia bertanya. Lucius geram karena pria bernama Tom ini terus mengganggunya dari tadi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Lucius menjawab dengan suara dingin. Mata birunya memandang pria botak itu dengan dingin, penuh ketidaksukaan. Melihat Lucius yang merasa terganggu, Tom langsung membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Lucius. Ia membiarkan penyihir itu dengan pikirannya sendiri yang kalut.

Pikirannya kembali berkelana. Ia menjadi lebih emosional sejak Narcissa pergi dari hidupnya. ia merasa hidupnya sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia memang masih menjadi penyihir yang paling disegani tetapi kehormatannya tidaklah lengkap tanpa kehadiran Lady of the Manor. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman bagi Lucius yang tak becus untuk melindungi segenap keluarganya dari cengkraman kegelapan. Jika ia bisa membawa keluarganya menjauh, hidupnya mungkin tidak akan sekasihan ini.

" _Oh, Lucius, berhentilah mengasihani dirimu sendiri,"_ batinnya.

Ia kembali berpikir, mengusap alisnya yang melengkung indah. Lucius tak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir dan menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tahu jika semua sudah sia-sia dan tak ada gunanya. Narcissa tak akan kembali kedalam pelukannya, reputasinya tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sempat terpikir dibenaknya untuk belajar mencintai gadis Lovegood itu, namun ia merasa itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Maksudnya, hey, dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu.

" _Bagaimana jika Kingsley benar? Bagaimana jika awiting tresno jalaran saka kulina itu benar-benar bukan takhayul?"_ Ia berpikir lagi.

"Halo, Lucius. Kau menungguku lama?" suara seorang gadis membangunkan Lucius dari lamunannya yang menyedihkan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka telah membayangkan bagaimana jika ocehan Kingsley tentang cinta itu. Dan hal ini membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

"Tidak juga," ia menjawab dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Lucius tidak ingin Luna tahu jika dirinya sedang terbawa perasaan atau _baper_. Tentu akan memalukan bagi Lucius jika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menggalau ria. Oh, itu sangat memalukan.

Lucius pun bangkit dari duduknya, mengisyaratkan Luna untuk mengikutinya. Langkah mereka terhenti disebuah dinding bata. Lucius mencabut tongkat jalannya, lalu mengetuk-ketukkan tongkat sihirnya beberapa kali didinding. Tak lama berselang, dinding dihadapan mereka mulai terbuka layaknya pintu otomatis. Dihadapan Lucius terdapat banyak sekali penyihir yang nampak sibuk membeli sesuatu dari toko-toko tertentu. Bahkan Flourish and Blotts pun tidak kalah ramainya.

Lucius menyodorkan lengannya kepada Luna. Luna tidak paham dengan maksud Lucius, dan hanya memandangnya penuh keheranan sebelum berkicau, "kita tidak bisa berapparate di Diagon Alley, Lucius."

"Aku tak bilang kita akan berapparate. _Just take my hand_ ," ujar Lucius. Luna tertawa kecil, ia mengerti maksud Lucius. Ia mengerti jika Lucius bermaksud untuk menggandengnya.

" _Are you trying to flirt me,_ Lucius?" Luna bertanya lagi, bersamaan dengan melingkarkan tangannya kepada Lucius. Mereka terlihat cocok berdua. Lucius yang tinggi, terlihat seperti malaikat pelindung bagi Luna. Dirinya bagaikan dinding yang menghalangi Luna dari bahaya dunia luar yang mengancam.

Lucius terkekeh beberapa saat sembari memulai langkahnya, "jangan salah paham, Luna. Aku hanya bersikap sopan," Lucius berbicara. Suaranya sudah mulai agak rileks saat berbicara dengan Luna, membuat wanita muda itu tertawa sendiri.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan menerobos kerumunan penyihir yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ada beberapa penyihir keturunan muggle yang nampak menumpahkan es krimnya saat melihat siapa yang melintas dihadapan mereka. mulu mereka menganga, mata mereka terbelalak. Terdengan bunyi sayup-sayup yang mengatakan, 'oh jadi dia calon Lady of the Manor yang baru.'

"Apa itu Lucius Malfoy? Dan apa dia sedang bergandengan dengan seorang gadis?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu penyihir penjaga toko bunga di Diagon Alley yang sangat gemar sekali menggosip atau membicarakan orang lain.

"Iya. Itu Lucius Malfoy. Dan dia bersama seorang...LOVEGOOD? JADI DIA AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN ANAK DARI XENOPHILIUS ITU? ASTAGA BETAPA BERUNTUNGNYA GADIS ITU!"

"Tenanglah, Margareit. Kurasa gadis itu hanya menginginkan kekayaan Lucius Malfoy saja," sahut temannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Lovegood? Diantara jutaan wanita cantik kenapa harus Lovegood yang menikahi pria tampan dan aduhai itu?"

"Memangnya siapa yang pantas untuk dia?" Tanya temannya, Sarah.

"Aku?"

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengarnya. Lucius hanya bergeleng pelan mendengarnya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar ucapan ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang selalu menjadi fans gilanya. Bahkan saat Lucius baru menjadi pria muda, ia harus berjalan didampingi oleh Crabbe dan Goyle sebagai pengawalnya. Yah, kalian tahu gadis-gadis yang disebut _fangirls_ kan? Ya, hal semacam itu juga terjadi kepada pangeran Slytherin ini.

"Sepertinya penggemarmu cemburu," Luna bersuara. Lucius hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Luna. Ia tak pernah benar-benar mempedulikan celotehan penggemarnya tentang dirinya. Walaupun Lucius terkadang harus melayani beberapa penyihir wanita yang meminta foto bersama, tapi paling tidak dengan hadirnya Luna, tidak ada penyihir yang berani coba-coba mendekatinya. Hahaha!

"Penggemar? Ah, mereka tidak akan berhenti membicarakanku sampai kapanpun. Abaikan saja mereka," Lucius menjawab seraya berhenti disebuah toko di Diagon Alley yang tak pernah dilihat Luna sebelumnya. Toko itu memiliki sebuah pintu kaca dengan bangunan seperti toko Ollivander, tetapi bukan. Luna bisa melihat banyak sesuatu yang berkilau didalamnya.

"Toko apa ini? aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Kau akan tau nanti," Lucius menjawab. Ia melangkah terlebih dahulu, membukakan pintu untuk Luna. Ia mempersilakan Luna untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Luna berpikir jika Lucius benar-benar seorang _gentleman._

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, selamat datang di toko kami. Dan selamat datang juga untuk Anda. Anda pasti calon Nyonya Malfoy yang baru," suara pria tua mengenakan banyak cincin dijari-jari tangannya. Batuan itu berkilau ketika cahaya mentari menerpa mereka. Luna mengangguk dengan senyuman yang nampak dipaksakan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Kami mencari setelan dan gaun pengantin," Lucius bersuara. Pria bercincin banyak itu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ayo, ikutlah denganku. Aku sudah menduga jika Anda cepat atau lambat akan kemari, jadi kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa rancangan khusus untuk Anda, Mr Malfoy," Lucius bisa mendengar pria itu berceloteh sembari berjalan menuju tempat ganti pakaian yang sudah terdapat banyak sekali setelan jas dan jubah serta gaun-gaun pengantin yang indah.

"Aku mempersilakan kalian untuk memilih. Tapi jika aku boleh menyarankan, aku akan menyarankan Miss Lovegood mengenakan gaun..." Ia terhenti, kakinya melangakh menuju gaun yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna biru ke-Ravenclaw-annya. Ditambah warna perak Slyherin menghiasi beberapa bagian dada dan bawah. Gaun itu cukup panjang untuk membuat bagian belakangnya terseret dilantai. Tapi memang seperti itulah tradisi pernikahan, terutama dikalangan penyihir.

"..ini," pria itu menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terhenti. Kemudian pria bernama Martinez itu memandang kearah Luna, Lucius juga melakukan hal serupa.

"Lebih baik aku mencobanya terlebih dahulu," ia—Luna bersuara. Pria itu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman tidak sabar. Martinez mengambil gaun pernikahan itu, kemudian memberikannya kepada Luna. Ia membiarkan Luna untuk masuk kekamar ganti untuk mencoba gaun yang disarankan oleh Martinez tadi.

Sembari menunggu, Lucius memilih sebuah setelan jas. Nampaknya Lucius sudah menentukan pilihannya jauh-jauh hari. Ia memilih sebuah setelan jas hitam, dasi berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna perak. Setelan jas itu terbalut dengan jubah sutra selutut. Martinez mengatakan jika setelan itu sangat cocok untuk Lucius. Ia juga mengatakan kewibawaan Lucius bertambah. Ia akhirnya menyuruh Martinez membungkus setelan tersebut dengan sebuah janji yang mengatakan jika Lucius dapat mengembalikannya jika merasa kurang puas dengan desainnya itu.

Tak lama berselang, Lucius menunggu Luna berganti pakaian selama hampir satu jam sambil menikmati brandy yang disuguhkan Martinez padanya. Ia merasa hampir mati kebosanan saat ia menunggu Luna didandani oleh tukang rias Martinez. Ia masih tak habis pikir jika gadis itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

Lucius menyesap ujung gelasnya, lalu melempar pandangan kepada seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah kamar. Ia melihat Luna turun dengan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna perak yang terbuat dari sutera dengan sedikit warna biru yang tak terlalu mencolok. Gaun itu memiliki lengan panjang, dengan bentuk yang nampak cocok saat dikenakan Luna. Gaun itu memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Luna yang indah. Lucius terpana memandangnya.

"Demi cinta Merlin! Dia sangat cantik, Mr Malfoy," suara Martinez memudar perlahan saat ia melemparkan pandangan kepada Luna.

Sementara Lucius yang baru saja akan menelan brandy, alisnya terangkat saat melihat Luna. Matanya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Ia melihat Luna nampak benar-benar cantik, layaknya seorang putri raja yang baru saja turun dari kayangan. Lucius tak menyadari jika mulutnya hampir menganga, hingga brandy yang akan ia telan keluar lagi membasahi dagu dan bajunya. Ia juga tersedak brandy yang berusia enam tahun itu, hingga ia merasakan tenggorokannya sakit. Lucius tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit. Tanpa sadar Luna hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat Lucius tengah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan wanita cantik.

" _Astaga! Dia cantik sekali. Ia terlihat seperti wanita dewasa yang anggun, tidak tampak seperti muggle seperti biasanya. Oh, dan lihatlah aku, mempermalukan diriku sendiri seperti ini."_ Pikir Lucius, masih tak bisa berketip memandang Luna yang rambutnya terurai.

"Kau menungguku lama, Lucius?" Suaranya mengagetkan Lucius. Ia kembali sadar, dan berharap jika Luna tidak melihat kejadian-mempermalukan-diri-sendiri yang terjadi padanya tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya Luna bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali jika Lucius benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Luna masih menahan tawa.

Lucius berdiri, menghampiri Luna yang masih berdiri malu-malu dihadapan Lucius. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan Luna, ia bisa melihat rambut gadis itu sedikit menutupi matanya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Lucius sudah menyibakkan rambut yang mengganggu itu dibelakang telinga Luna. Mereka berdiri dekat sekali hingga Luna bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Lucius diatas telinganya. Ia berbisik, "Kau cantik sekali."

Luna tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memandang mata Lucius yang memancarkan sebuah kilatan kekaguman, Luna tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Luna tak menyangka jika Lucius Malfoy melemparkan sebuah pujian kepada dirinya. Parahnya Lucius melakukannya dengan cara yang romantis, membuat kaki Luna gemetaran.

"Kami ambil gaun ini," teriak Lucius tiba-tiba, tapi ia tak melihat kehadiran Martinez disana. Ia masih berdiri dihadapan Luna, gadis itu hanya diam dan menahan senyum malu-malu. Tak lama berselang, Luna pun berbalik untuk melepaskan gaun itu, dan membiarkan Martinez membungkusnya. Baru ia akan melangkah, Luna menginjak gaunnya sendiri. Ia hampir jatuh kebelakang, yang untungnya langsung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Lucius didekapannya. Diusianya yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala lima, Luna masih bisa merasakan otot bicep yang masih kuat.

Mata mereka terkunci selama beberapa saat. Lucius memandang mata Luna yang seindah lautan tanpa memberikan ekspresi spesifik. Tapi Lucius bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam dirinya yang tak dapat dijelaskan kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada dirinya. Lucius tidak menyadari jika perlahan-lahan kepalanya sudah semakin dekat kewajah Luna. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan sampai akhirnya mereka kaget saat mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka.

Dia ternyata Martinez yang dengan polosnya masuk membawa sebuah kotak untuk membungkus gaun yang telah dipilih oleh mereka. Lucius kembali melemparkan pandangan kepada Luna yang kemudian sadar jika mereka tadi hampir berciuman, dan itu berarti mereka hampir melanggar kontrak mereka. Lucius pun menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia bergegas untuk membantu Luna berdiri. Ia berujar, "perhatikan jalanmu, nona."

Lucius tidak memandang Luna, ia melemparkan pandangan kelangit-langit. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan salah tingkah. Luna juga tak berani memandang Lucius sedikitpun, pipinya merona merah. Dan itu terlihat jelas. Ia langsung masuk kekamar ganti untuk mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai sebelumnya agar gaun yang di beli oleh mereka bisa dibungkus oleh Martinez. Sementara Luna masuk, Lucius melepaskan nafas berat. Ia tak bisa membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Martinez tidak mengganggu tadi.

" _Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku sampai hampir menciumnya tadi?"_ batinnya, ia mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat dingin.

Mereka selesai dengan gaun pernikahan. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal membeli cincin pernikahan untuk mereka ditoko Marcus Jewelry, tak jauh dari toko Martinez. Lucius melangkah masuk, membukakan pintu untuk Luna agar ia bisa berjalan didepannya. Luna benar-benar tak menyangka akan diperlakukan sebaik dan sesopan ini oleh Lucius Malfoy. Ia diam-diam berharap jika apa yang dialaminya ini bukanlah imajinasi semata.

"Ah, selamat datang Mister dan Miss," sapa pria paruh baya gundul.

"Kami mencari cincin pernikahan," Lucius menjawab. Ia memegang tongkat jalannya dengan erat.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk Anda, Mr Malfoy," pria bernama Marcus itu mengeluarkan beberapa pasang cincin.

Luna langsung terpikat saat melihat sebuah cincin bermata hijau yang terbuat dari emas putih dan batu _cyclop_ berwarna hijau Slytherin yang bening. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada cincin bermata hijau itu. Lucius mengangkat alisnya sebelah begitu mendapati Luna yang tertarik diwarnah hijau yang biasanya identik dengan Slytherin. Didalam cincin itu terdapat tulisan _Una in perpetuum_ yang berarti bersama selamanya.

"Kupikir kau lebih menyukai warna biru," Lucius berujar.

"Tidak juga. Aku menyukai semua warna," Luna menjawab. Ia memungut cincin itu dengan jarinya. Ia sudah akan mengenakannya, tetapi Lucius mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja. Tidak sopan seorang calon pengantin membiarkan pasangannya memakai cincinnya sendiri," Lucius bersuara. Ia merebut cincin itu dari tangan Luna. Ia kemudian mulai memasukkannya dijari manis Luna yang kecil. Luna bisa merasakan kulit Lucius yang dingin dari luar sarung tangannya. Luna berpikir, pastilah Lucius Malfoy merasa kosong sampai ia kulitnya terasa dingin.

Ia selesai dengan cincinnya, dan melihat Luna tampak lebih ber-aura saat mengenakan cincin itu. Lucius tak bisa menahan diri, tapi ia tersenyum dengan sangat tipis sekali. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan bibirnya yang tersenyum kepada gadis cantik dihadapannya itu. Lucius menjatuhkan pilihannya dengan sebuah cincin perak dengan tulisan amat kecil didalamnya yang berbunyi, _In_ _perpetuum et unum diem_ yang berarti _forever and a Day._

"Giliranku. Sekarang, lepaskan sarung tanganmu," Luna memerintah Lucius. Ia memungut cincin itu dari kotaknya. Lucius tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menuruti perintah Luna. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan hitamnya, memperlihatkan tangan besar yang untungnya sudah tak berkeringat.

Luna menyentuh tangan Lucius dengan lembut. Luna bisa menyimpulkan tangan Lucius benar-benar sangat dingin. Tapi walau bagaimanapun tangan mereka nampak cocok bersatu. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan sebuah getaran yang terhubung saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Baik Luna dan Lucius hampir tercekat merasakan getaran itu. tapi mereka berdua mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus untuk menjalani apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Lucius dapat merasakan tangan Luna yang penuh kehangatan menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin, memasangkan cincin perak polos dengan ukiran abstrak yang indah.

"Apa ini berarti kita baru saja bertunangan?"

Lucius mendengus, lalu menyeringai, "Ah, ya, kau bisa menganggapnya demikian."

Ia melepaskan tangan Lucius, sementara Lucius masih menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik. Tapi ia terus berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dengan dalih kesetiaannya kepada Narcissa tak boleh berubah apapun yang terjadi. Karena sampai saat ini, Lucius masih sangat mencintai Narcissa seperti dulu. Setidaknya, itu yang berada dipikirannya, bukan dalam hatinya.

"Marcus, apa pesananku sudah jadi?" Lucius tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya yang lain.

"Oh, tentu saja, Mr Malfoy. Pesanan Anda baru datang pagi ini. Akan kuambilkan," ujar Marcus. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan didalam tokonya. Luna tiba-tiba penasaran dengan apa yang dipesan Lucius.

Empat puluh detik kemudian, Marcus kembali dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Lucius, sementara mata Lucius memandang Marcus, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk memberi ruang bagi Lucius yang nampaknya diam-diam menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Luna.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Lucius. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan hitam itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Untukku?" Luna terperanjat tak percaya. Lucius mengangguk.

"Bukalah," perintah Lucius, wajahnya tidak sedingin biasanya. Luna sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan emosi macam apa yang dipancarkan oleh Lucius.

Luna membukanya dengan jantung berdebar. Matanya nampak mengeluarkan sinar ketika ia melihat kalung berlian yang indah. Kalung itu berwarna perak, dengan rantai yang terbuat dari mutiara. Dari bentuknya, mutiara dan berlian itu benar-benar asli. Jika ditaksir, harganya sekitar 211 Galleon. Dan itu bukanlah harga yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikeluarkan oleh Luna. Tapi bagi Lucius, 211 Galleon bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan emas permata dan berlian di brankasnya.

"Astaga, ini indah sekali," Luna mengangkatnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Ijinkan aku yang memasangkannya," Lucius bersuara, hampir berbisik.

Lucius meraih kalung yang indah itu dengan tangannya. Ia mulai memasangkannya dileher Luna. Luna bisa merasakan jari-jemari Lucius yang dingin menyentuh kulit dibagian tengkuknya. Hembusan nafas yang hangat juga dapat dirasakan dengan jelas memantul dibahunya.

"Terima kasih," Luna bersuara.

Luna pun berbalik, melihat Lucius tersenyum tipis. Ya, benar sekali. Lucius tersenyum. Luna tak menyangka jika Lucius terlihat lebih mempesona saat tersenyum. Itu juga membuatnya tidak terlihat menjengkelkan. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka akan melihat momen yang jarang ini.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Hari Sabtu tanggal 20 Maret, atau hari ini adalah hari yang tidak mereka nantikan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Lucius dan Luna harus mengikat janji suci pernikahan. Lucius masih berdiri didepan cermin besar setinggi dua meter dengan memandang dirinya sendiri. ia merasa telah mengkhianati cintanya kepada Narcissa yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan hari ini, Lucius harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna didepan Narcissa yang turut hadir bersama suaminya yang baru, Altair Thicknesse.

Lucius masih tak bisa berpikir apakah ia siap untuk ini, atau tidak. Walaupun mereka sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan Luna, tetapi itu tetap tidak ada bedanya. Hidupnya sudah tidak akan seperti dulu. Ia akan dikenal sebagai suami dari Luna Lovegood, bukan dari Narcissa lagi. Lucius tak bisa memungkiri jika ia masih belum bisa berpindah kelain hati sejak kepergian Narcissa dari dekapannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Lucius harus berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Apa kau siap, Lucius?" Seorang pria yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya bersuara. Ia adalah Severus Snape, yang satu bulan lagi akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang dulunya adalah siswinnya.

"Aku tidak tau, Severus. Dia ada disana, melihatku menikah dengan wanita lain," Lucius menjawab, Severus bisa mendengar suara penuh keputus asaan dari mulut Lucius. Severus menyeringai tajam. Ia nampak tidak menyukai saat Lucius menjadi emosional seperti itu. Lucius tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya kepada siapapun, tapi Severus tahu jika Lucius tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam pikirannya.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk tidak mengundangnya, Lucius, tapi kau bersikeras," Severus membantah. Lucius mendengarnya semakin geram, pikirannya amat kacau. Ia bahkan tak bisa konsen mengenakan dasinya.

Lucius mendesah, "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Severus."

Severus mendengus kesal, ia kemudian berkata lagi, "Aku menyarankan kau untuk memasang wajah sebahagia mungkin, Lucius. Jangan buat Narcissa tersenyum melihat kesedihanmu saat ini," Severus menyarankan.

"Aku tau."

Tak lama berselang, Lucius memasuki altar, berdiri didepan Kingsley Shacklebolt yang akan menikahkan mereka. Severus Snape menjadi pendamping mempelai prianya. Bagi Lucius, Severus bukan hanya seorang teman, tapi sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan Severus, mungkin ia masih menjalani masa pemeriksaan. Dan saat ini Lucius mengenakan setelan hitam dengan kemeja putih, dasi berwarna hitam dengan balutan jubah sutera hitam selutut yang elegan.

Sementara Luna mengenakan gaun pengantin panjang berwarna perak dengan warna biru yang menghiasi beberapa bagian. Rambutnya diikat keatas, membuatnya nampak anggun. Dilehernya juga terdapat kalung pemberian dari Lucius saat berbelanja di Diagon Alley kala itu. Lucius terkesima ketika melihat Luna yang biasanya tampil aneh, menjadi terlihat cantik. Ia berjalan diiringi oleh ayahnya, Xenophilius sampai didepan tangga altar. Lucius mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu calon istrinya.

" _Ia bukan lagi anak-anak, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang cantik. Bukam, tapi sangat cantik,"_ Lucius membatin.

Sementara itu, dikursi paling belakang terdapat Neville yang duduk bersama Seamus. Wajahnya tak berekspresi, menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan dimatanya. Tak jauh dari Neville, ada Narcissa dengan Altair, duduk berdampingann. Ia tak menunjukkan kesedihan sedikitpun saat melihat Lucius, mantan suaminya menikahi wanita lain. Ia malah nampak senang. Para undangan yang lain adalah para Weasley, Potter, orang-orang kementerian, guru-gurunya di Hogwarts, dan banyak lagi. Belum lagi pers yang mereka datangkan.

Mereka sudah berdiri di altar. Kingsley sudah bersiap untuk membacakan beberapa patah kata. Luna dan Lucius hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak benar-benar mendengar ucapan Kingsley. Lucius bisa melihat rasa sakit dimata wanita muda itu, dan ia bisa melihat api yang berkobar untuk seseorang yang duduk disamping Seamus. Lucius mengerti jika baik dirinya ataupun Luna tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi yang paling tidak mereka inginkan ini.

Luna juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bisa melihat rasa sakit dimata kelabu yang bersinar ditengah malam badai itu. Luna paham jika Lucius pastilah masih mencintai Narcissa. Tapi kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain hidup bersama Lucius selama lima tahun kedepan. Ia hanya berharap jika Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan pria malang dihadapannya.

"Apa kau, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy bersedia untuk menerima Luna Pandora menjadi istri sah-mu, bersedia menemani dalam keadaan sehat dan sakit dihadapan Sang Pencipta?" Kingsley mulai membacakan ikrar suci.

"Aku bersedia," Lucius menjawab, suaranya bergetar. Ekspresinya masih kosong. Tangannya mengambil cincin yang ia belikan kepada Luna di Diagon Alley kemarin, ia memasangkannya dijari manis Luna, membuatnya tampil lebih anggun.

""Apa kau, Luna Pandora bersedia untuk menerima Lucius Malfoy menjadi suami sah-mu, bersedia menemani dalam keadaan sehat dan sakit dihadapan Sang Pencipta?"

"A-Aku bersedia," Luna menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, ia memasukkan cincin perak dengan tulisan latin yang indah dijari manis Lucius. Dan inilah mereka, telah resmi menjadi suami dan istri, dan sah secara hukum dan agama.

Kingsley mengangkat tangannya keudara, lalu mengarahkannya kepada mereka berdua sembari berujar, "Sekarang kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Kalian boleh berciuman."

Lucius dan Luna saling memandang, kemudian melirik kearah Kingsley. Kingsley merasa aneh ketika dua orang ini menatapnya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?" Sentak Kingsley pelan.

Tak lama berselang, Lucius dan Luna pun berciuman. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia hanya mengecup bibir Luna sebentar, lalu kembali berdiri dengan posisi semula. Tubuh wanita bermata biru itu bergetar saat Lucius mengecupnya, ia berharap Lucius tidak mengetahui getaran hebat yang terjadi dikakinya.

"Dan karena upacara pernikahan sudah selesai, mari berpesta!" Kingsley mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu kursi-kursi tempat para undangan duduk menjadi sebuah lantai dansa. Dansa merupakan salah satu tradisi didalam dunia sihir bagi pasangan yang baru menikah.

Lucius tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mengajak Luna berdansa dilantai dansa sebagai pembuka. Mereka diiringi oleh lagu dari Beethoven yang terdegar nikmat ditelinga mereka. Lucius tak benar-benar menatap Luna, ia tak ingin mereka berdua terperangkap dalam kontak mata yang membuat diri mereka saling mengetahui luka satu sama lain. Tetapi, saat Luna dan Lucius saling memandang, mereka berdua memancarkan sebuah sorotan yang nampak menahan rasa sakit.

Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan menyentuh pinggang Luna dengan lembut, sementara tangan Luna melingkar di leher Lucius. Tubuh mereka masih bergerak mengikuti alunan simponi yang indah. Tubuh mereka nampak cocok untuk bersama, seperti mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Lebih seperti mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan mereka, dengan kelebihan yang mereka miliki. Pandangan Lucius terlempar kearah Narcissa yang tengah bergurau bersama Altair dan Dumbledore. Lagi-lagi ia terbawa perasaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lucius?" Luna mengagetkannya.

"Ya. Aku baik. Aku akan mengambil minuman," ia menjawab. Ia langsung meninggalkan Luna dilantai dansa. Tiba-tiba kedatangan Harry mengagetkannya. Harry mengajaknya berdansa, ia bisa melihat ada air mata yang tertahan dimata Luna.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luna?" Harry bertanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak melihat Neville sama sekali," Luna menjawabnya. Harry mengetahui jika Luna memiliki sesuatu dihatinya untuk Neville, tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ia sedang menikmati makanannya bersama Ron,Hermione dan Viktor, dan Ginny," Luna mengangguk mendengar jawaban Harry. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sementara Luna berdansa dan tertawa bersama Harry, Lucius yang sedang berbincang dengan Severus, dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Narcissa. Ia tak bersama Altair, karena Altair nampak sedang bersenang-senang dengan pembicaraan tentang politik bersama Dumbledore. Ah, dasar para pria.

"Ku ucapkan selamat untukmu, Lucius," suara Narcissa menggema dikepalanya.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Dumbledore," Severus bersuara. Ia memberikan ruangan bagi Narcissa dan Lucius yang nampaknya akan berbicara serius. Severus tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk lagi dihidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Narcissa," Lucius menjawab, dengan memberikan seringai terbaiknya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita," Narcissa bersuara. Ia memandang Lucius dengan kedua bola matanya. Lucius balik memandangnya, tapi ia tak melihat kobaran yang pernah ia lihat dimata Narcissa dulu.

Lantas Lucius mendesah, "Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, Narcissa. Kurasa kita harus fokus dengan kehidupan kita masing-masing," ia menyesap sampanye sambil melempar pandangan kearah jendela raksasa.

"Kau tiba-tiba menjadi bijak. Kurasa gadis Ravenclaw itu sudah meracuni otakmu," Narcissa menjawab, tak lama ia tertawa. Lucius setengah terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _It's bittersweett to hear you laugh. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tertawa,"_ Lucius membatin.

"Ah, sepertinya demikian. Paling tidak, kuharap Luna tidak melemparkan perabotan saat marah," Lucius terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, Narcissa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menahan tawa, mengingat kebiasaannya membanting perabotan itu tak terelakkan.

"Hai _father, mother,"_ Kehadiran Draco mengganggu mereka.

"Draco!" Narcissa setengah berteriak, ia memeluk Draco yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak ia temui. Lucius tak tahu apakah Narcissa merindukan putranya ini atau tidak, tapi Lucius berharap cinta Narcissa kepada Draco tidak akan pernah memudar seperti cintanya kepada Lucius.

"Apa kabarmu? Dimana Astoria" Narcissa bertanya kepada Draco.

"Biarkan aku berpikir...Uh.." ia terhenti.

"Ibuku datang dengan suami barunya, dan ayahku menikah dengan adik kelasku, sementara Astoria tengah berdansa dengan Adrian Pucey, dan kami harus kembali ke Paris esok karena presiden sihir akan hadir untuk meminta laporan keuangan akhir bulan yang sama sekali lupa kukerjakan. Jadi bisa disimpulkan aku baik-baik saja," Draco menjawab dengan seringai khasnya. Sebuah sarkasme ditujukan kepada orang tuanya.

"Draco, bicara yang sopan dengan ibumu," Lucius menegur. Ia tak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk berlaku tidak sopan kepada orang tuanya.

" _Sorry, father._ Aku terbawa suasana," Draco menjawab. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Rasanya berat saat ia ditampar terlalu banyak kenyataan. Tapi ia beruntung telah menikah lebih dahulu dan pindah ke Perancis bersama Astoria.

"Permisi, tuan-tuan, aku ingin istriku kembali," suara seorang pria berambut hitam dengan jenggot diwajahnya. Wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sepupunya, Pius. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman ramah.

"Tak perlu khawatir aku akan merebut istrimu, Thicknesse," ia terhenti, menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku sudah memiliki istri yang baru," Lucius menjawab dengan seringainya. Altair nampak sedang tertawa mendengar sarkasme Lucius.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Draco," Altair mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Draco yang memandang Altair penuh ketidaksukaan. Lucius menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihatnya.

"Aku juga, Mr Thicknesse," Draco menjawab, masih belum menghilangkan seringainya.

"Draco, harus kukatakan berapa kali untuk memanggilku Altair saja," ia bersuara lagi. Draco membuang muka, sementara Lucius masih belum bisa menghilangkan kesenangan dimatanya.

" _Of course,_ 'Altair' _,"_ Dracomenjawab. Ia menambahkan penekanan di kata terakhirnya. Ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Altair, Narcissa dan Lucius. Ia—Lucius mencoba memahami situasi yang dialami Draco, tentu sangat berat. Apalagi kehadiran Altair mengganggu kebersamaan Draco dan orang tuanya. Duh!

Tak lama setelah berdansa, mereka—Lucius dan Luna diminta menghadap pers untuk diwawancarai oleh Daily Prophet dan Weekly Witch, termasuk the Quibbler, yang diwakili oleh Nigel. Mereka diberi beberapa pertanyaan yang menurut Lucius tak seharusnya ditanyakan.

"Dimana kalian akan berbulan madu?" Tanya wartawan dari Daily Prophet.

Lucius membuat senyum yang dibuat-buat, "Ah, aku yakin itu sesuatu yang harus kusembunyikan dari kalian," ia menjawab dengan membuat akting sebaik mungkin.

"Lalu, berapa jumlah anak yang ingin kalian miliki?" Kali ini dari Nigel, untuk The Quibbler.

Luna tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa, ia kemudian memandang Lucius, "Kami belum memikirkan itu. Kami hanya akan menjalani apa yang ada didepan kami," Suara Luna.

Luna berdiri agak jauh dengan Lucius. Sementara Lucius yang menyadari mereka terlalu jauh, meraih pinggang Luna dan menyeretnya lebih dekat. Ia berbisik ditelinga Luna, yang membuat beberapa orang berpikir Lucius tengah menciumnya. "Jangan berdiri terlalu jauh. Aku tidak ingin rencana kita ketahuan."

Kemesraan yang mereka buat-buat nampaknya tertangkap oleh mata Fred dan George yang nampak sedang duduk bersantai. Mereka saling memandang sebentar, lalu berteriak. "Cium dia Mr. Malfoy!"

"Ya cium dia, Mr Malfoy!" Teriak salah seorang undangan, yang diduga adalah Fred Weasley. Lucius ataupun Luna tak bisa menolak, karena pers sedang memperhatikan mereka saat ini. Jika mereka tidak berciuman, maka pers dan undangan akan curiga.

" _Sialan! Aku dipermainkan oleh Weasley!"_ Batin Lucius.

Lucius mendekatkan kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan, kemudian mencium Luna dihadapan para pers dan tamu undangan. Para tamu undangan berteriak dan bertepuk tangan meriah, sementara para juru kamera sedang memotret mereka yang tengah saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Hermione dan Viktor nampak saling melempar pandangan bersama Ron dan Lavender. Viktor bisa melihat Ron membuat ekspresi wajah yang mengatakan, "Ewwwwgh."

Harus diakui, ciuman itu lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Luna merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus mencium bibir Lucius Malfoy. Luna merasakan kakinya gemetaran ketika Lucius menciumnya seperti itu. Bahkan, Neville tidak pernah menciumnya semesra itu. Lucius berhenti, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi ia abaikan. Ia memandang Luna dengan pandangan penuh sesal. Ia juga tak ingin ini terjadi, kalau bisa ia ingin tidak ada pernikahan sama sekali antara dirinya dan Luna.

"Aku minta maaf, Luna, tapi kita tak punya pilihan." Ia berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu." Ia membalas, dengan nada penuh rasa pasrah.

Neville yang melihat adegan itu, hatinya terasa hancur. Ia langsung berbalik, keluar dari gedung tersebut untuk segera kembali ke Hogwarts, tempatnya mengajar. Luna yang melihat Neville pergi berencana untuk menyusulnya, tetapi Lucius mencegahnya. Luna berbalik, menuntut penjelasan dari Lucius yang mencegahnya. Air matanya sudah hampir pecah, membuat Lucius tiba-tiba merasa iba.

"Jangan sekarang. Kita bisa ketahuan oleh..." Lucius menarik tangan Luna, melirik kearah media yang tengah memotret mereka.

Luna mengangguk, "Aku tahu," suaranya setengah berbisik. Luna mencoba berkta-kata sambil menahan air mata, "Bisa kita pergi dari sini?" Luna bertanya.

Lucius memahami apa yang terjadi pada Luna. Lantas, ia mengangguk. "Kita akan kembali ke Manor."

Mereka berpamitan kepada para undangan, beberapa diantaranya menggoda Lucius dan Luna dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mereka memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Lagipula, Lucius juga butuh waktu sendiri setelah menghadapi orang-orang ini. ia juga butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan tawa Narcissa yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia akan mabuk lagi malam ini.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **A/N: Ahahaha! Bagaimana? Apakah sudah seperti yang diinginkan para readers dan reviewer? Kalau belum silakan coret-coret dikolom review, dan beritahu saya tentang pendapat kalian. Okay serius, saya gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba bikin Lucius jadi King of Baper disini dan saya juga mohon maaf karena ke OOC an yang kelewat kronis ini. Tapi ayolah, Lucius kan juga manusia yang punya emosi walaupun...tak perlu dibikin dramatis seperti itu.**

 **And, yes, I love this chapter, ha.**

 **Kritik saran diterima dengan sangat baik. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin cepat saya update. X x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest :** Merci. Have a good day! xx

 **Lee :** Benerloh ya, saya tunggu :p Gimana pendapatnya tentang chapter kemarin? Adakah yang kurang? Atau mungkin ada saran lagi? Ini kelanjutannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya xx

 **Moku-Chan** : Uehehehe, itu bisa diatur ;) Tapi saya gak mau buru-buru buat 'itu.' nanti saya bikin momen sepesial tersendiri kok ;) siapin tisu karena mungkin chapter depan terlalu angst ataupun fluff. :'D ini updatenya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. xx

 **Nightash :** Hahaha, saya masih terlalu inosen buat bikin M kak :p /tergampar Eh, semut? Mungkin semut, tapi gak sampai ke bentuk 'diperjelas' atau ke vulgarisme. Yah bisa dikatakan, yang 'sweet-sweet' maksud kakak itu akan dibikin sehalus mungkin, karena mungkin ada reader dibawah umur. Btw ini 15 tahun keatas. Salam wong jowo! Xx

 **A/N : Uh eh, sebenarnya chapter ini udah saya plan untuk beberapa bulan kemudian. Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin lebih cocok dichapter setelah pernikahan. Dan saya ngasih double warning karena OOC sangat kronis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa, dan umpatan dan...adegan minum-minuman keras.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari itu, satu minggu setelah berada di Diagon Alley, Luna menghampiri Neville di kantornya di Hogwarts. Samar-samar dari luar terdengar sebuah teriakan tidak percaya dari Neville. Ia nampak tak habis pikir dengan berita yang ia dengar. "Kau akan menikahi Lucius Malfoy?" Neville berteriak._

" _Ya, Neville. Percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin menikah dengannya Neville. Kau tau aku mencintaimu," Luna membantah._

" _Kau bohong, Luna." Neville masih mengelak._

" _Tidak! Untuk apa aku datang lagi padamu jika aku tak mencintaimu?" Luna membalas, ia juga hampir berteriak._

" _Jika kau mencintaiku, kau jelas tau langkah apa yang harus kau ambil untuk menghindari undang-undang itu. kau akan berkorban untukku!" Neville membantah, ia menghantam meja dengan kepalan tangannya yang besar._

" _Apa kau pernah berkorban untukku?" Luna balik berteriak. Neville terdiam._

" _Kau bahkan tak pernah memberiku kepastian!" Luna menyambung ucapanya. Neville membuka mulutnya, tak tau harus berkata apa._

" _Aku..." Neville menghampiri Luna, ia menyentuh pipinya._

" _Aku minta maaf, Luna. Kita akan memulai hubungan serius dari awal. Kau bersedia?"_

" _Terlambat untuk itu, Neville. Pernikahanku delapan akan dilaksanakan delapan hari dari sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Neville," Luna keluar dari kantor Neville. Ia berjalan dengan air mata bercucuran diwajahnya. Beruntung sekali kastil sudah sepi karena siswa tengah ada pelajaran, jadi ia tak harus menghadapi anak-anak yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya._

-ooOOoo-

Lucius menyelesaikan mandinya, mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana hitam panjang. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang basah akibat busa-busa sampo yang melimpah. Aroma menthol yang segar dapat tercium dengan jelas dihidungnya yang besar itu. Tak lupa mengusapkan gel vitamin dan nutrisi agar rambutnya selalu nampak sehat berkilau. Baginya hari ini terlalu melelahkan.

Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada disamping atasnya, tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia hampir melupakan makan malam. Sejak ia memiliki penyakit tifus, Lucius menjadi benar-benar mengatur pola makan dan gaya hidupnya. Ia juga sudah tidak terlalu maniak terhadap brandy, yang biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan berbotol-botol sehari. Kali ini, setelah ia merasakan sakit yang menyiksa itu, ia menjadi jarang minum brandy. Maksimal setengah botol perhari. Dan ia tidak mabuk semalam, ia terlalu lelah untuk mabuk.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, turun kelantai bawah untuk menyantap makan malam yang lezat. Cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah mulai tidak terima karena malam ini ia telat makan selama lima menit. Lucius merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya, tiga tahun lamanya ia makan sendiri dirumah. Dan sekarang, beberapa jam terakhir ini, ada seseorang yang menemaninya makan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk makan malam. Bukan karena menunya, tapi mungkin lebih karena kehadiran Luna dirumahnya.

Lucius merasa kesepiannya berkurang.

Luna, yang nampak baru saja menempelkan pantatnya dikursi memandang Lucius dalam diam. Ia sedikit _shock_ ketika melihat Lucius yang biasanya berpakaian elegan dan penuh kharisma, kali ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan celana hitam. Hal itu membuat Luna berpikir jika ternyata Lucius tidak selamanya ingin bergaya. Well, minus untuk rambut yang selalu kinclong dan aduhai itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Lucius bertanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya setinggi mungkin.

Luna bergeleng beberapa kali, kemudian memandang Lucius yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapannya. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya, bersiap untuk menyantap daging sapi asap dengan bumbu tradisional yang lezat. "Well, aneh rasanya saat melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu."

"Apa kau ingin aku telanjang, Luna?" Lucius menjawab, matanya nampak sedang menikmati candaan kecil yang ia lemparkan kepada Luna. Gadis itu cekikikan tidak jelas begitu mendengar ucapan yang membuat telinganya terasa geli.

" _Apa dia benar-benar bisa bercanda?"_ Luna membatin, masih tertawa geli. Imajinasinya yang liar mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja, tidak! Maksudku, aneh saat melihat Lucius Malfoy yang selalu tampil elegan, kali ini hanya memakai kaos dan celana hitam. Aneh saja menurutku," Luna menjawab, masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

Lucius memandang Luna dengan sorotan mata yang menurut Luna aneh. Dari pandangannya, ia nampak sedang bersikap santai, tidak selalu serius seperti biasanya. Ia menikmati ekspresi wajah Luna yang merah padam. "Tentu aku tidak akan berjalan-jalan keliling rumah dengan jubah panjang yang panas. Kecuali kau mempunyai saran yang bagus," Ia berujar lagi.

"Tidak, aku lebih menyukai gayamu yang santai seperti ini daripada..." Luna terhenti dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak jelas diudara. Lucius mengerti arti gerakan itu, yang berarti rumit. Intinya, Luna lebih menyukai gaya Lucius yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana hitam daripada jubah panjang yang mahal, sarung tangan dan tongkat jalan yang sangar.

Lucius mendengus, memasukkan potongan lain kedalam mulutnya. "Aku seperti seorang pria pada umumnya, Luna," gadis dihadapannya hanya tertawa sejenak mendengar ocehan Lucius. Lucius berpikir jika gadis ini ternyata sangat nyambung dari yang ia kira. Mungkin Lucius harus menjelajahi pikiran gadis ini nanti. Lucius ingin mencari sesuatu yang membuat otaknya terkesan.

Makan malam berlangsung hening setelahnya. Lucius tidak langsung kekamarnya, sementara Luna kembali kekamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Lucius. Ia—Lucius sedang tak ingin tidur malam ini. terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Yang membuatnya tak bisa adalah pikirannya yang selalu terbayang-bayang jeritan-jeritan masalalunya yang kelam. Jeritan para korban siksaannya dulu terus terngiang ditelinganya. Kerap kali, itu membuat dirinya kehilangan kontrol dan minum brandy sampai mabuk.

Malam ini, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Lucius hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku tua yang berasal dari berbagai generasi. Lucius sudah membaca sebagian dari buku-buku ini, kecuali dari seksi sejarah. Lucius tidak terlalu menyukai sejarah, karena kerap kali ia membacanya selalu merasa kantuk. Tapi khusus malam ini, Lucius memilih buku Sejarah Naga, dengan harapan rasa kantuk akan segera menyergap dirinya. Lucius tidak ingin tidur larut setiap hari.

Lucius membabat habis buku setebal lima ratus halaman itu sampai menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Lucius agak tak percaya jika buku setebal ini langsung diselesaikan begitu saja tanpa adanya rasa mengantuk. Botol-botol brandy dihadapannya juga sudah kosong. Lucius kehausan.

Diletakkan buku Sejarah Naga yang dibaca diatas meja. Lucius bangkit dari singgasananya, pinggang dan punggungnya terasa kram. Belum lagi tengkuk yang rasanya seperti ingin patah karena terlalu lama membaca. Ini benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa tua. Ditambah beberapa uban sudah mulai tumbuh dirambutnya. Beruntung rambutnya berwarna pirang seperti ini, jadi uban tidak akan terlihat. Ia juga tak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli Ramuan-Warna-Rambut-Asli.

Lucius jadi teringat pertama kalinya saat mendapat buku pertama yang peroleh dari ibunya. Ia membelikan buku pop-up penuh warna dan gambar tiga dimensi. Dan Lucius yang saat itu berusia tiga tahun bukannya senang, tapi Lucius malah melempar buku itu. Dan sebagai gantinya Lucius mengambil buku tebal milik ayahnya yang tanpa gambar ataupun warna. Ibunya tertawa melihat anaknya tumbuh terlalu cepat.

" _Dia benar-benar sepertimu, Abraxas,"_ Suara seorang wanita bersuara didalam kepala Lucius.

" _Like father like son, my dear,"_ Kali ini suara seorang pria—ayahnya.

Pikirannya terlalu kalut hingga Lucius harus berusaha menata ulang pikiran-pikiran yang kacau ini. Sebotol brandy lagi mungkin akan membantu untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengambil beberapa botol bir ataupun brandy lagi. Malfoy Manor memiliki ruang penyimpanan minuman sendiri. Lucius tahu jika ia tak boleh meminum minuman seperti itu lagi, tapi Lucius tak punya pilihan lain. Paling tidak, kebiasaannya menghabiskan berbotol-botol brandy sudah berkurang.

Lucius membuka pintu, dan jantungnya hampir melompat ketika Lucius mendapati seseorang wanita sudah berusaha didepan pintu. Ia nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Lucius. Lucius melihat Luna yang matanya nampak semerah tomat. Lucius menduga, ia pasti habis menangis. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam, pura-pura tidak melihat apapunn. Sebenarnya ia merasa iba dengan Luna. Masa depannya masih panjang, dan kini, gara-gara kementerian, ia harus berakhir dengan dirinya; pria paruh baya beranak tunggal yang menyedihkan.

"Luna? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lucius bertanya, suaranya agak bergetar.

Ia nampak gugup. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tak memandang Lucius sedikitpun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, beberapa buku mungkin akan membantu. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Insomnia, seperti biasa. Aku sedang akan keruang bawah tanah mengambil beberapa botol brandy lagi," Lucius menjawab, tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu.

"Kau punya vodka atau wiski?" ia bertanya. Lucius mengangkat alisnya penuh rasa skeptis.

"Ya, aku punya banyak minuman dari berbagai macam jenis. Tunggu, kau minum-minuman seperti...ini?" Lucius kembali bertanya. Ia agak kaget begitu mendengar Luna yang tiba-tiba meminta wiski ataupun vodka. Lucius tidak mengiranya. Tidak sedikitpun.

"Tidak. Ya, sedikit. Aku boleh ikut?"

Lucius berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk penuh kesetujuan. "Tentu. _Come with me._ "

Dia peminum? Atau dia hanya peminum pasif saja? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin minum? Tapi vodka? Minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tinggi? Lucius merasa itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk gadis. Apalagi, vodka dipenyimpanan Lucius sudah sangat tua dan keras sekali.

Lucius membuka pintu kayu dihadapanku dengan kunci manual. Saat terbuka, ia terbelalak melihat bermacam-macam botol minuman keras yang berwarna-warni dalam berbagai ukuran, rasa, dan masa. Yang tertua yang kumiliki adalah Wiski Dalmore, dari tahun 1913. Didepan almari kaca yang menyimpan berbotol-botol minuman, terdapat tong-tong dari kayu ek yang berisi wiski, bir, wine, vodka, brandy bahkan sampanye.

"Ini semua punyamu?" Luna bertanya.

Lucius mengangguk lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangan kedepan. "Ya, semua punyaku. Silakan pilih sesuka hati."

Luna berjalan melihat rak-rak yang penuh minuman keras. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tong yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek. Ia mencium aroma yang khas. Luna berjalan lagi di almari kaca dibelakan tong-tong itu, ia menyentuh botol-botol itu dengan tangannya yang kecil. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti lagi disebuah botol dengan cairan berwarna hijau didalamnya. Ia mengambilnya, dan Lucius buka suara.

"Pilihan yang buruk! Apa saja asalkan bukan yang ini," Ia melarang Luna mengambil sebuah vodka.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya, memandang Lucius penuh tanda tanya.

Lucius mengambil botol 200 ml itu, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. "Ini adalah Absinthe. Paling keras diantara yang terkeras. Tidak baik untuk peminum pasiv sepertimu. Kecuali kau ingin over dosis, maka silakan kau ambil."

Luna mengangguk. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti kata Lucius yang lebih paham mengenai ini semua. "Baiklah. Bisa sarankan sesuatu yang bagus?"

Lucius mengembalikan botol Absinthe itu kedalam almari kaca sebelum menjawab Luna. Ia berkacak pinggang, lagi-lagi mengedarkan matanya dipemandangan dihadapannya. "Pertanyaan bagus! Aku sarankan, wiski scotch, atau...bir saja."

"*Volander Broom?"

(*ali karangan sendiri.)

"Itu jenis wiski scotch. Volander Broom adalah yang terbaik di Skotlandia," Lucius berbicara, mengambil sebuah botol bening dengan tutup berwarna hitam. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Luna.

"Kau yakin mau memberikan ini padaku?" Luna bertanya lagi.

"Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Malfoy, jadi tentu saja kau bisa menikmati ini semua. Kecuali Absinthe."

"Kau juga jangan terlalu banyak minum minuman keras, Lucius! Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!" Luna berseru, seakan-akan tidak mengaplikasikan ucapannya pada dirinya.

"Kau juga minum bukan?" Lucius memprotes tidak terima, masih dengan nada sopan.

"Tidak sebanyak kau, Master Malfoy," Luna tersenyum licik.

Lucius hanya menyeringai tanpa alasan. ia—Luna menerima botol yang disodorkan oleh Lucius padanya. Ia membawa sebotol Volander Broom seperti membawa setumpuk buku. Ia nampak senang memandang cairan berwarna biru itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara Lucius, ia hanya mengambil brandy berusia delapan tahun dihadapannya. Brandy merupakan koleksinya yang terbanyak.

Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan, ia nampak tidak sabar dengan minuman itu. Saat mereka sampai, Luna mulai menuangkan Scotch itu kedalam gelas, gelas itu menjadi setengah berisi. Luna mengangkatnya, melihat warna biru yang amat bening. Ia bisa mencium aroma yang khas dari minuman tersebut.

Ia menyesapnya sedikit. Lucius angakt bicara, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luna merasakan rasa manis, pahit dan panas didalam lidahnya. Saat menelannya, ia merasakan sensasi hangat menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Ini lebih baik daripada wiski api," Sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

Lucius meminum brandy-nya sedikit, ia memincingkan matanya kepada Luna. "Apa kau selalu minum-minuman seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja," Luna meneguk cairan haram itu lagi sekali teguk, lalu menambahkannya lagi sampai penuh. Ia minum tanpa aturan.

"Misalnya?" Lucius memandang Luna lagi. Ia mendapati perubahan raut wajah yang konstan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, begitu pun dengan matanya. Reaksi Volander Broom lebih cepat dari yang bisa dibayangkannya. Tapi, Lucius juga masih bisa melihat ia Luna memegang kendali atas dirinya.

"Kelelahan, bingung, dan...depresi," ia menjawab dengan pandangan yang berputar-putar. Ia masih nekat menuangkan scotch itu digelasnya, meneguknya lagi.

"Kau sedang depresi?" Lucius bertanya, ia sudah mulai khawatir karena Luna mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan berhalusinasi. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita semabuk ini dihadapannya. Bahkan Narcissa tidak berani untuk mabuk.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ingin membebaskan pikiranku yang kalut," sahutnya ia meneguk lebih banyak, tanpa aturan.

"Apa kau selalu sendirian dirumah sebesar ini, Lucius?" Luna bertanya.

"Sejak Draco pindah ke Perancis? Maka jawabannya adalah ya. Tak masalah, aku juga suka sendirian," Lucius menjelaskan. Menyisip gelas brandy nya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia membatalkan rencananya untuk mabuk begitu melihat wajah Luna yang sudah amat memerah.

Luna tertawa pelan, "Kau tak tampak seperti orang yang suka menyendiri, Luciu."

Lucius meletakkan gelasnya dimeja, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ia berdeham sebelum mengatakan, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Kau terlihat kesepian. Matamu sudah menjelaskan segalanya, Lucius," Luna membalas. Lucius tercekat. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu didalam mata Luna, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Faktanya, mereka bisa saling melihat rasa sakit masing-masing. Mereka hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Mereka terlalu gengsi untuk itu.

Lucius tertawa pelan, "Kau terdengar seperti istriku."

"Aku memang istrimu, Lucius," Luna memprotes, kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Ya, secara hukum kau memang istriku. Tapi pernikahan ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Shacklebolt. Tidak ada yang lain," Lucius menjawab, ia membenahi posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman. Lucius bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat mengatakan itu, rasanya aneh. Dan lucu. Kenapa ia merasa terakiti dengan ocehannya sendiri?

"Benar," Luna masih tertawa.

"Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya," Lucius membalas, seringai mulai terbentuk diwajahnya. Luna mengangguk setuju. Lantas, Lucius pun bertanya, "Aku memang belum mengenalmu sepenuhnya, Luna. Tapi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa kau terlihat sangat...canggung saat berada didekatku?"

Luna tercekat, ia diam. Ia tak berkata apapun, ia hanya meneguk minuman alkohol digenggamannya. Otaknya nampak sedang berpikir, ia tak ingin Lucius tau jika sebenarnya sesuatu telah tumbuh dihatinya. Tidak karena Luna mengira Lucius tidak memiliki sesuatu yang sama didalam hatinya. Luna hanya diam. Ia berpikir tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan, tetapi otaknya terasa lumpuh. Parahnya lagi, ia sama sekali tak memandang Lucius yang tengah menunggu jawaban dari Luna.

Faktanya, Lucius juga merasakan getaran didalam hatinya. Ia masih belum berani menyimpulkan. Tepatnya, terlalu dingin untuk menyimpulkan. Ia juga bisa melihat Luna nampak kebingungan, dan Lucius menyukai ekspresi merah padam diwajah Luna saat ini. Raut wajah Luna yang merah padam, ditambah kedua kedua bola matanya yang menghindari mata Lucius membuat Lucius bisa menarik kesimpulan sementara; gadis ini memiliki sesuatu padanya.

" _Tapi dia mencintai Neville,"_ Lucius membatin.

"Uh...Er..A-Aku..Aku tidak tahu jika kau diam-diam memperhatikanku," Luna menjawab. Seringai Lucius semakin lebar. Matanya yang sedingin es memandang kornea mata Luna dengan tajam. Ia—Luna masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

"Banyak hal yang kau dapatkan hanya dengan memperhatikan sekitar, _my dear,"_ Lucius menjawab.

Wajah Luna semakin merona. Nafasnya tertahan ditenggorokan. Ia tak menyangka jika Lucius memanggilnya _my dear_. Ia tak tahu itu sebuah gurauan, sarkasme, atau sungguh-sungguh. Yang jelas Luna bisa merasakan banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dikepalanya.

"Tapi kau melewatkan sesuatu dari dalam dirimu sendiri," Luna membantah. Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ketopik yang lain. Luna mencari-cari celah agar bisa membombardir Lucius balik dengan pertanyaan yang membuat lehernya tertohok.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau diam-diam memperhatikanku," Lucius menjawab. Ia mengembalikan pertanyaan Luna tadi. Wajah Luna semakin merah, Lucius memandangnya kegirangan. Seringainya menunjukkan kemenangan.

Luna tak menjawab. Ia hanya meringis. Ia meminum wiski scotch nya lagi tanpa aturan. Ha itu membuat Lucius angkat suara. "Kusarankan untuk tidak..." Lucius mengangkat tangannya, sementara Luna meneguk cairan biru itu lagi.

"...terlalu banyak minum," Lucius menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terpotong dengan mengibaskan tangannya diudara. Ia terlambat memperingatkan Luna. Ia sekarang sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Ia diam selama beberapa menit, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar. Ia juga sedikit berhalusinasi, pikirannya kotor. "Akhuw deiypaksah meneykahi orang yangk akhuw benchieeh! Seseourhaang schevertey mouh!" Ia sudah teler, tapi masih juga nekat untuk meneguk segelas lagi. Bicaranya sudah mulai ngelantur, Lucius memandangnya dengan jutaan ekspresi diwajahnya.

**("Aku dipaksa menikahi orang yang aku benci! Seseorang sepertimu!"

"Aku sarankan kau untuk berhenti sekarang. Kau terlalu mabuk untuk berbicara,"

Lucius diam memandangnya, ia masih mendengar Luna belum selesai dengan bicaranya. Ia membuang gelasnya, dan langsung meneguknya lewat botol. Ia berujar lagi, "Akhu thiidaaq hinghin meneykahi mouh Loousious! Akhu thidaq menceentahee mouh, akhu menceentahee Ney-ville-h!"

**(Aku tidak ingin menikahimu, Lucius! Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Neville!")

Lucius sedikit tercekat mendengar ucapan Luna yang terakhir. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggores hatinya, ia tidak tahu apa itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Ia—Luna sudah terlalu mabuk, dan Lucius harus menghentikan itu sebelum Luna akan over dosis.

" _Tenang, Lucius. Ia mengatakan itu karena ia mabuk. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Tenanglah!"_ Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti, Luna! Kau sudah mabuk!" Lucius berseru, ia merebut botol wiski tersebut dari genggaman Luna. Luna tidak berkata-kata lagi, hanya meratapi wiski scotch yang sudah berpindah ketangan ke Lucius. Pria ini tidak tahan melihat gadis ini teler dihadapannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengijinkan dia minum tadi.

Dan sekarang Luna sudah tidak kuat menahan kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menggeletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, tak sadarkan diri. Lucius teringat dirinya saat pertama bercerai dengan Narcissa dulu. ia lebih mabuk dari Luna saat ini, bahkan ia sampai mendapati dirinya tertidur diatas air mancur Malfoy Manor. Beruntung Draco yang saat itu sedang berada dirumah langsung membawanya masuk. Kalau tidak ia mungkin akan terkena hipotermia.

"Luna?" Lucius memanggilnya lagi, tapi sudah tidak ada jawaban. Lucius berdecak kesal.

Luna sudah terlalu mabuk untuk diajak berbicara. Bahkan kini, kepalanya sudah tergeletak diatas meja. Lucius membangunkannya, menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali kekamarnya. Tetapi tak ada respon kecuali sebuah suara setengah berbisik. Dirinya—Luna yang tengah dibawah pengaruh alkohol sedang mengigau. Ia menyebut-nyebut nama Neville berkali-kali. Ia meneguk wiski scotch tanpa kira-kira hingga membuatnya mabuk. Volander Broom termasuk kategori wiski scotch mahal yang bagus. Usia termuda yang dikeluarkan Broom berusia dua belas tahun sampai lima belas tahun. Dan yang tertua bisa sampai puluhan tahun. Yang dimiliki Lucius berusia dua puluh tahun.

Merasa iba, Lucius mengangkat Luna keatas gendongannya. Tangan kanannya menahan kepala Luna, sementara tangan kirinya berada dibawah lututnya. Luna meyandarkan kepalanya didada Lucius tanpa kesadaran. Ia terus mengigau nama Neville puluhan kali. Lucius mengabaikannya, dan fokus untuk membawa Luna kedalam kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar Lucius. Ia ingin membiarkan gadis yang mabuk ini agar tidur, paling tidak sampai hangovernya hilang.

"Neville, aku mencintaimu. Tunggu aku, Neville. Neville...," Ia terus begitu sampai berkali-kali. Lucius tak bisa menahan rasa sakit didalam dirinya. Dan ia tak tau pasti apa itu. ini lebih kuat. Luna tanpa sadar mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengendus leher Lucius. Sontak, Lucius langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Luna yang masih ada digendongannya.

Lucius melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Luna. Ia meletakkan gadis yang sedang teler itu diranjang. Lucius memandang Luna yang tidak sadar beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya mencoba tegak kembali. Ketika Lucius menidurkan Luna diranjangnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Lucius mendapati tangan Luna yang tengah melingkar dilehernya. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya, tetapi dekapan Luna sangat erat. Parahnya, ia masih mengigau dan berhalusinasi.

"Neville, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Neville, kumohon selamatkan aku dari sini!" Ia terus begitu.

"Kau mabuk, Luna. Tidurlah," Lucius bersuara lagi, masih berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan Luna yang kelewat erat. Ia lebih kuat dari yang dipikirkan Lucius.

"Neville, Aku mencintaimu." Ia masih mengigau, kali ini suaranya agak lirih.

Tangan Luna menarik Lucius semakin erat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lucius berusaha keras untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin. Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat otot-ototnya enggan menerima perintah dari otak. Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir tak beraturan. Ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan tangan Luna yang melingkar dilehernya. Tetapi masalah lain muncul, Luna mencengkram erat kedua tangan Lucius yang besar. Ia—Lucius tak bisa berkata apapun selain menelan ludah.

"Luna, kumohon berhenti!" Panggil Lucius.

Luna tak berhenti menarik Lucius, yang dikiranya sebagai Neville untuk terus mendekat kearahnya. Ia tidak dalam posisi yang pas untuk melawan, hingga akhirnya perlawanan Lucius tidak membuatkan hasil. Satu detik kemudian, bibir Luna menekan bibir Lucius, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lucius sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, ia hanya membeku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Luna menciumnya penuh cinta. Lucius memejamkan matanya, ingin memastikan apa yang ia rasakan malam ini bukan sesuatu yang...tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Luna, yang dalam posisi tidak sadar mencium dirinya tepat dibibir. Ototnya membeku, ia bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya. Lucius seakan terjun kedalam surga yang indah saat ini juga. Ia berharap waktu berjalan lambat, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika bibir Luna melumat bibirnya yang tipis. Rasanya, semua aura dingin dalam dirinya menghilang dalam sebuah kehangatan. Lucius mendorong Luna yang setengah bangkit ranjangnya, Lucius menindihnya. Ia sudah akan mencium leher Luna. Bukan. Tepatnya sudah akan menggigitnya. Tetapi kemudian bak ditampar oleh sesuatu diwajahnya, Lucius sadar jika ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ini tidak sesuai dengan kontrak mereka.

Luna akhirnya tertidur setelah mencium Lucius selama beberapa detik dibawah alam sadarnya. Wajah Lucius masih berada diatas wajah Luna. Hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Lucius tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, memandang Luna yang tertidur damai. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah ia rasakan kepada Narcissa. Ia menyandarkan dirinya didinding dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, seperti habis dikejar oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengalir deras ditubuhnya, membuat kaos putihnya basah.

" _Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"_ Lucius berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Ia nampak menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Ciuman itu, membuatnya kehilangan akal. Dan astaga, ia baru saja akan menyentuh gadis itu! Lucius tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya jika 'hal itu' atau semacamnya sampai terjadi. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu. ia tidak akan menyentuh Luna. Ia tidak akan mengapa-apakan Luna. Dan Lucius akan tetap bersikap normal seperti kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. Ia juga berharap, semoga hangover akan membuat Luna tidak mengingat apapun tentang malam ini.

Dengan segala daya yang tersisa, ia pun kembali keperpustakaan, berencana untuk meneguk beberapa gelas brady lagi. Ia berjalan dengan memegangi dadanya yang terasa aneh sekali. Ini sesuatu yang tak bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya. Ia merasa sakit, dan senang. Dadanya terasa sesak, tetapi jiwanya terasa bebas. Nafas dan detak jantungnya masih tak beraturan. Wajahnya terlihat kacau.

Ia duduk disinggasananya, menuangkan satu gelas penuh brandy. Tatkala ia sedang akan meminumnya. Tetapi perkataan Luna terngiang dikepalanya, _"Jangan terlalu banyak minum minuman keras, Lucius! Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"_

Ia lantas berhenti, memandang gelas itu beberapa saat lalu melemparnya hingga menghantam dinding dengan keras. Cairan berwarna merah kecoklatan itu menggenang dilantai. Ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia berdiri, kemudian berteriak, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. ia berteriak lagi lebih keras, kali ini disertai menghantamkan tinjunya ke-rak buku disampingnya berkali-kali. Ia merasakan air mata sudah memenuhi matanya, tapi ia mengusapnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kulit ari ditinjunya terkelupas, darah beku terlihat dari luar. Ia tak mempedulikan betapa sakitnya tangannya saat ini, karena apa yang dirasakan didalam hatinya lebih menyakitkan.

Ia tak tau kenapa ia menangis, dan tak seharusnya ia menangis. Ini membuatnya merasa lemah.

" _Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_ bisiknya pelan.

Lucius masih bisa merasakan ciuman itu dibibirnya. Lucius bisa merasakan cinta dalam ciuman itu, meskipun Lucius tau cinta itu bukan untuknya. Tapi, rasanya sangat kuat. Bahkan, Narcissa tidak pernah menciumnya seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga ia bisa mendengarnya. Ia tak yakin ini efek dari minuman keras atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Ia merasa benar-benar kacau malam ini. rambutnya yang indah sudah acak-acakan lagi, keluar dari jalurnya. Menutup wajah Lucius yang sangat rupawan.

Sebuah pikiran merayap kedalam kepalanya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat dirinya merasa...aneh. ia merasakan kehangatan dalam jiwanya. Kekosongan dalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit memudar. "Apa aku sudah mulai..."

"Tidak, Lucius! Tidak mungkin! Dia mencintai Neville, bukan dirimu!" Ia menyangkalnya dengan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. ia benar-benar harus menyangkalnya. Ini tidak benar!

"Apa? Aku berharap dia mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti sudah gila!" Lucius menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah rak buku besar. Ia terduduk disana dengan penampilan yang kacau. Satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Ia merasakan nafasnya terasa begitu sesak. Dadanya terasa sakit, seakan-akan ia merasa oksigen disekitarnya menghilang begitu saja.

Mau tak mau, ia harus menerima jika perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Apa yang dikatakan Kingsley tentang cinta berawal dari kebiasaan benar-benar terbukti. Perasaan yang selama ini diberikan kepada Narcissa telah tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat, lebih dalam dan lebih meyakinkan.

Dan malam ini, Lucius Malfoy telah jatuh cinta kepada Luna Lovegood. Walaupun ia masih tidak mau untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **A/N : OHUOOHH Saya bahkan sampai terbawa perasaan nulisnya. T.T**

 **Anyway, saya minta maaf karena bikin Lucius dan Luna sangat...OOC. tapi ayolah, saya ingin sedikit berkreasi. /dicrucio Lucius**

 **Okay, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya akan bikin lanjutan dari chapter ini. maksudnya, keesokan hari setelah kejadian Asdfghjkl tadi /heh diem lu**

 **Itu saja hintnya. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu terbuka. x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moku-Chan :** Uohohoh, Lucius udah nyerah sebelum perang. Ini updatenya btw :')

 **Lee :** Wah ide bagus. Boleh nambahin? Kalau boleh, bikin aja si Lucius itu susah dikeruk informasinya, alias orang yang super privat banget dan..jutek. Dan Luna berusaha mati-matian buat dapetin info tentang dia. Lucius dibikin _flirty_ juga bagus :"D Kasih action juga biar keren :D /apah Ada fb kah? Mungkin kita bisa sharing :') Daaan, untuk penyelamatan Luna, itu emang udah rencana awal ehehehe :D ini updatenya.

 **Yuyu :** Uwohohoh, terima kasih atas semangatnya :') Ini updatenya. :")

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Here we go again! Saya gak mau komen banyak-banyak karena saya mau bikin Lucius flirty alias genit hahahaha! So, I'm going to apparate now dah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah. Eh sama parental guiding juga**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucius terbangun tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Ia masih tertidur dilantai, bersandarkan rak buku besar. Pecahan gelas yang ia lemparkan semalam sudah menghilang. Puffy telah membersihkannya satu jam setelah Lucius tertidur. Dan ia hari ini benar-benar terlihat kacau, tubuhnya menyengat bau alkohol meskipun tidak separah Luna.

"Lucius! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau tidur dilantai?" Suara seorang pria membangunkannya. Suara tersebut berasal dari lukisan seorang pria yang menempel didinding tepat dihadapan Lucius, ia adalah Abraxas Malfoy.

Ia perlahan mulai bangun, mendapati dirinya tertidur dibawah dengan tidak elitnya. Ia sedikit merasa _hangover,_ tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam dadanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi semalam, namun yang ia ingat hanyalah ciuman itu. ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kau dengar aku Lucius?" Ayahnya kembali memanggilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _father._ " Lucius berdiri, mencengkram kaki meja dengan erat sebagai pegangan.

Faktanya, ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Pertama, ia tidur dilantai. Kedua, ia sangat kacau. Dan ketiga, itu bukanlah hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang Malfoy. Tapi ini juga bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya, ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana rasa itu tiba-tiba muncul didalam dirinya. Ini lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

"Astaga, Lucius! Kau kacau sekali! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Terakhir kali kau seperti ini adalah saat Narcissa..." Ayahnya menghentikan ucapannya ketika Lucius mengangkat tangannya. Mengisyaratkan sang ayah untuk berhenti.

" _Father_ , kumohon. Jangan sebut namanya!" Lucius menjawab, tanpa memandang lukisan ayahnya sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu terus, Lucius! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau mabuk, dan astaga! Kau sangat kacau!" Ayahnya berseru dari lukisannya dengan suara yang sama dinginnya dengan Lucius. Ayahnya mengernyitkan dahi, matanya memandang Lucius yang benar-benar kacau. Lucius memilih diam, mengabaikan ucapan ayahnya yang dari tadi memprotes.

Abraxas memandang putranya lagi, kemudian angkat bicara. "Apa ini karena...gadis itu?"

Lucius tertunduk lesu, ia mengusap keningnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, ia masih merasakan hangover yang menyakitkan dikepalanya. Kakinya masih belum bisa menahan tubuhnya yang oling, ia bahkan masih berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya yang hampir roboh. Sedikitpun Lucius tidak melihat ayahnya, ia hanya menunduk dengan pandangan mata kosong. Menatap lantai.

"Ah, _you fancy her, aren't you?"_ Ia—Abraxas bersuara penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun!" Sangkal Lucius, seraya ia berjalan menuju kekamarnya untuk segera mandi. Ia berjalan berpegangan dikursi sebelahnya. Lucius masih terlalu pusing untuk bangun, tapi Ia butuh makanan untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya ini.

" _Benarkah?"_ sangkal hatinya.

Kakinya terhenti didepan kamar Luna, ia memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar pribadinya yang kelewat luas itu. Ia memasuki kamar mandi, melepaskan semua pakaian yang sudah bau keringat dan alkohol. Ia duduk di bathub, membenamkan dirinya dibawah guyuran shower, merasakan titik-titik air menyentuh kulitnya. Ia berharap semoga rasa sakitnya akan mengalir bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir turun menuju pipa saluran.

Bersandar dibawah shower, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba melupakan segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu, yang tiba-tiba merangsek masuk kedalam kepalanya. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyum gadis itu didalam kepalanya. Bahkan, saat ini, saat ia bersandar dibawah guyuran shower, nafasnya masih terasa sesak. Ia mencoba menangis, tapi tak ada satupun air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia mencoba berteriak, tapi ia merasa suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Lucius merasa mati rasa, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa nama dari sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Mungkin Lucius hanya harus menerima apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin ia harus menerima jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang ia nikahi kemarin. Lucius tahu jika Luna masih sering menemui Neville yang kini menjadi profesor Herbologi di Hogwarts. Lucius merasa bersalah berada diantara mereka. Mereka berhak untuk bahagia dengan cinta mereka.

Namun apakah itu berarti Lucius tidak berhak untuk bahagia dengan cintanya? Luna sangat polos, membuat Lucius merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Maksudnya, lihatlah siapa Lucius! Dia mantan Death Eater. Dia adalah orang yang kejam tak berperasaan. Menyiksa orang bersama Dark Lord adalah kesenangannya dulu, kesenangan yang membuatnya benar-benar menyesal. Diatas segalanya ia adalah seorang ayah dan suami yang gagal. Luna berhak menerima seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, dan Lucius harus bisa menerima tamparan yang keras diwajahnya akan hal ini.

" _Melihat senyumnya membuatku tenang. Apa aku salah?"_ Ia berpikir. Ia hampir membenturkan kepalanya didepan kaca karena sesuatu yang gila ini. ia harus benar-benar bersiap untuk menghadapi gadis itu, yang diam-diam sudah merebut hatinya.

Sementara Lucius tengah mempersiapkan dirinya, Luna terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang empuk dibawah badannya. Ini bukan hal yang ia ingat semalam. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun ia masih _hangover_ akibat mengabiskan satu botol scotch seorang diri. Ia tau jika ia sebenarnya tak perlu, dan tidak harus minum-minuman seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah minum sebanyak itu dalam hidupnya, kecuali kemarin malam. Sekarang, ia merasa menyesal.

" _Pasti Lucius yang memindahkanku kemari,"_ pikirnya.

Memijit keningnya sendiri, ia meliat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih enam menit. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian semalam. Tak banyak yang ia ingat kecuali ia melihat Neville didalam halusinasinya. Ia–Luna merasa itu bukanlah halusinasi, ia bisa merasakan dekapan Neville ditubuhnya malam itu. atau jangan-jangan...?

Luna tercekat. Ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir sudah melakukan atau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada Lucius semalam. Apapun itu, semoga bukanlah hal-hal yang ada didalam imajinasinya saat ini.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih terlihat kacau dengan kepala yang masih terasa berputar-putar. Ia menuruni tangga, menuju ke meja makan. Ia berpikir, mungkin Lucius sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu. Namun pikirannya berubah ketika ia mendapati Lucius nampak tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia memandang keruang kosong dihadapannya. Luna tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu.

Kehadiran Luna membuatnya sadar dan kembali kedunia nyata. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melempar pandangan kepada Luna. Ia ingin semua terlihat seperti biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia akhirnya melempar sorot mata tanpa ekspresi kepada Luna yang sudah berada paruh jalan. Ia nampak lebih baik dari semalam, kecuali dengan rambut yang masih berantakan.

"Hai, Lucius!" Ia bersuara, Lucius merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku harap kau ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan semalam," Lucius membuka mulut, suaranya nampak sedikit bergetar. Ia terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.

"Er, ngomong-ngomong soal semalam. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Luna berkata, masih belum juga duduk. Ia berdiri dihadapan Lucius, memandangnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja. _I inquire you to sit first._ " Lucius menjawab dengan seringai diwajahnya. Tangannya mempersilakan Luna untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya untuk sarapan. Luna menurutinya, tak ingin berkata apa-apa selain mendengar jawaban Lucius.

Sepiring makanan muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Diatas piring tersebut terdapat roti yang digoreng kering dengan mentega, lalu diatasnya terdapat telur mata sapi yang menyatu dengan roti tersebut. Segelas teh hangat juga tersaji disebelah piring tersebut.

"Jadi, Luna, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Lucius bertanya dengan menyeduh kopi tanpa gula dihadapannya. Matanya memandang Luna, tapi tak cukup berani untuk melihat kedalam mata biru yang seindah samudra itu.

Luna menggigit sarapannya, baru kemudian bersuara. "Apa aku mengatakan atau mungkin...melakukan sesuatu yang...menyinggung semalam?"

Lucius meletakkan cangkirnya dimeja lagi, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kedalam manik biru yang indah tersebut. Lucius mendengus, setengah tertawa. Ia sedikit sedikit mulai ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi akan lebih baik Luna tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. tidak untuk saat ini. Bagi Lucius, malam kemarin adalah malam terindah, dan malam paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung. Tapi, kau berhalusinasi, dan mengigau. Cukup untuk mempermalukan dirimu dihadapanku," Lucius menjawab dengan santai. Didalam dirinya ia mencoba bersikap sewajar dan sedingin mungkin.

Luna nampak menahan tawa, "Astaga! benarkah? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kan?"

Pikirannya terputar kembali ke kejadian semalam. Lucius diam, ia mencoba memilah kalimat-kalimat yang benar untuk dilontarkan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap terlihat dingin, tanpa emosi seperti biasa. "Tidak juga. Kau terus memanggil-manggil nama Neville. Sepertinya kau sangat...merindukan dia." Ia menebaknya penuh kemenangan, walaupun sesuatu yang menggelitik itu datang lagi.

Luna tersenyum polos, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lucius melihatnya dengan perasaan yang aneh mulai menjalar kedalam dirinya. Diam-diam mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri mereka, tapi tak ada satupun yang berani berterus terang. Mereka terlalu gengsi untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan aneh. Ia—Lucius terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Lucius bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Uh, aku ingin ke Hogwarts," Jawab Luna. Lagi-lagi Lucius merasa tertohok. Ia pasti ingin menemui Neville setelah apa yang terjadi kemari.

"Luna, kita masih dalam sesi 'bulan madu', jadi kita tak bisa kemana-mana selain di kawasan Manor," Lucius menyangkalnya, jadi Luna tak akan bisa pergi menemui Neville. Ha, strategi yang bagus, Malfoy!

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling disekitar sini saja," Lucius mendengar Luna menyahut lagi. Ia berpikir jika gadis ini ternyata benar-benar bebas.

Berpikir tentang kebebasan, Lucius sudah lupa bagaimana menjadi bebas. Puluhan tahun ia menjadi pengikut Dark Lord, puluhan tahun pula ia terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri. bahkan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali berkeliling hutan sekitar Malfoy Manor. Kecuali saat menolong Priam dulu. selain itu, Lucius tidak mengingat lagi. Mungkin sudah saking lamanya.

Luna mengangguk cepat, _hangover_ nya perlahan-lahan sudah mulai menghilang, tetapi ingatannya tentang semalam belum juga muncul. "Aku mendengar ada danau indah disekitar sini," Lucius mendengar Luna bersuara lagi.

Lucius berdeham, lalu menjawab, "memang. Tapi jika yang kau maksud danau di arah selatan, maka kusarankan untuk tidak kesana."

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak makhluk berbahaya, termasuk dementor," Lucius memperingatkan.

"Aku bisa mantra patronus," Luna memprotes. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja, memandang Lucius tajam.

"Ah, bisa kulihat," Lucius menjawab, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Makanan dihadapannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh

"Kau mau ikut berjalan-jalan denganku, Lucius?" Luna bertanya spontan. Ia sama sekali telah membuat Lucius tercekat. Luna? Mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Haruskah ia menjadikan ini sebagai awal pendekatan yang bagus? Atau ia harus mengabaikannya, dan tetap menuruti kontraknya. Ia masih nampak berpikir.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Lucius ragu.

"Alam terbuka selalu menyegarkan pikiran. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ikut denganku, Lucius," Luna memaksa. Lucius masih bingung apakah ia harus menolaknya, atau menerima.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang malas hari ini. Tapi, karena tidak aman berkeluyuran sendiri disini seorang diri, terutama bagi seorang wanita muda sepertimu, akan kutemani," Lucius akhirnya menjawab. Ia membenahi duduknya yang tidak nyaman.

Luna tersenyum lebar. "Aaah, kau peduli denganku ya, Mr Malfoy?" Luna menggoda Lucius, matanya berbinar-binar. Ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, dan itu membuat Lucius tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

Lucius menarik nafas panjang, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak nyaman lagi. Ia mengusap pangkal hidungnya yang besar, nafasnya nampak tidak teratur. Luna mengejar kontak mata dengan Lucius, dan ia berusaha menghindar sebelum akhirnya ia memaksakan diri untuk memandang Luna balik. Otot-otot diwajahnya bekerja ekstra untuk membuat emosinya tetap datar.

"Tentu saja aku peduli denganmu—keselamatanmu. Aku tidak ingin ayah mertuaku meng-crucio ku karena aku membiarkanmu sendirian di hutan sekitar Manor," jawabnya. Kemudian memberikan seringai terbaiknya.

Luna tertawa terbahak-bahak, diam-diam ia juga menikmati wajah Lucius yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang seperti itu. Apalagi saat ia salah tingkah tadi benar-benar ketara sekali. Astaga, apakah mereka sedang saling...merayu?

Lucu sekali.

"Kau akan mencuci dirimu bukan?" Lucius bertanya lagi, sebagai kedok untuk menutupi getaran dihatinya yang tak kunjung santai.

"Tentu saja. Bau alkohol dimana-mana. Aku tidak tahan," Luna menjawab.

"Bagus! Aku menunggumu disini," ia menjawab sambil melipat sikunya.

-ooOOoo-

Lucius dan Luna ber-disapparate di tepi danau. Terdapat hamparan danau yang luas, memantulkan cahaya biru dari sinar mentari. Disamping kanan, dua puluh meter dari mereka terdapat sebuah batu diatas bukit yang sudah disihir menjadi sebuah kursi panjang permanen. Didepan kursi batu tersebut, menyajikan pemandangan indah danau tersebut. disamping kanan, kiri dan belakangnya terdapat pepohonan yang rindang.

"Disini indah sekali," Luna bergumam. Lucius hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memandang Luna tanpa berkedib, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul. Matanya yang indah memancarkan sebuah sinar. Luna balik memandang dengan senyuman yang masih belum memudar.

"Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu. Sekarang, giliranmu untuk menuruti keinginanku, _my dear,"_ Lucius memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Selama tidak melanggar kontrak, maka baiklah," Luna mengangkat pundaknya pasrah. Ia menyambung lagi ucapannya, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lucius tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Luna yang menyadari Lucius tengah tersenyum memperdalam pandangannya kedalam manik kelabu yang indah itu. ia bisa melihat dirinya sedang terjun bebas ditangkap oleh seseorang didasar jurang. Dan saat ia merasakan dirinya didekapan pria itu, ia merasa aman. Ia bisa merasakan pria itu mendekapnya erat. Erat sekali, sehingga Luna bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya ditengah tempat yang dingin. Sebuah perasaan baru merayap didalam dirinya, ia masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

Mata mereka terkunci selama beberapa saat tanpa mereka sadari. Lucius tak bisa menyangkal, Luna benar-benar cantik walaupun dandanannya sangat aneh. Dan Lucius bisa melihat kecantikan luar dalam dari gadis dihadapannya ini. rasanya, apa yang ia rasakan kepada Luna lebih kuat daripada yang ia rasakan kepada Narcissa. Lucius hanya tak menyangka jika ia jatuh cinta lagi setelah bertahun-tahun memendam kekosongan didalam dirinya.

Masih memandang satu sama lain, kedua insan ini tanpa sadar sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masiing. Lucius melihat Luna mulai memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma stroberi dipermukaan bibirnya. Hidung mereka sudah hampir bertabrakan, yang perlahan-lahan membuat jarak mereka semakin tipis. Lucius masih merasa ragu, haruskah ia menuruti apa yang sedang ia lakukan, atau menyangkalnya lagi seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan, tetapi Lucius langsung sadar akan kontrak yang mereka buat.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu jika Severus akan menikah dengan temanmu," Lucius bersuara, langsung memalingkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Luna juga ikut tersadar dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Benarkah? Temanku siapa?" Luna bertanya, berpura-pura untuk tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya, ia menyayangkan Lucius yang tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. " _His kiss just like a nicotine. So addictive,"_ Pikir Luna.

"Aku lupa siapa namanya. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, nama marganya Chang," Jelas Lucius. Memandang kearah Luna dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Ia masih berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Profesor Snape akan menikah dengan Cho? Astaga, kementerian sungguh tak masuk akal," Lucius mengangguk dan Luna tertawa pelan, sambil memegangi keningnya. Cho sangat membenci Snape, dan kini ia malah _dikapalkan_ dengan orang yang ia benci. Tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Haha

"Aku ingin bermain disekitar danau," Luna bersuara lagi.

"Di danau ini ada Kraken-nya, Luna," Lucius memperingatkan.

"Neville bilang, Kraken hanya akan muncul disiang hari," Luna membantah. Lucius mendesah. Telinganya panas saat mendengar nama Neville. Tidak bisakah Luna melupakan Neville untuk sehari saja? Lucius juga ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini!

"Tidak semua Kraken demikian. Hanya kraken muda yang muncul disiang hari, sedangkan yang sudah tua bisa muncul setiap saat," tutur Lucius. Luna masih memandangnya aneh, seakan tengah memohon. Membuat Lucius mendengus lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan merapalkan mantra perlindungan."

"Ripello Krakentum," bisik Lucius pelan. Tangan kanan yang menggenggam tongkat sihir mengarah kesebuah danau dihadapan mereka. Sebuah cahaya kuning berlapis perak keluar, menepis permukaan danau dari ujung selatan sampai ujung utara.

Lucius memandang Luna seakan mengatakan 'apa kau senang sekarang?'. Mata kelabunya melihat kilatan bahagia. Senyum Luna semakin melebar ketika Luciu memandangnya. Sedetik kemudian, Luna mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Lucius, kemudian berlari kearah danau. Lucius masih membeku setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi.

Ia masih berdiri sambil memegangi menyentuh pipi kanannya. Matanya memandang Luna yang masih berlarian ditepi danau. Lucius menyadari betapa polosnya wanita muda itu, dan itu membuatnya lagi-lagi mengurungkan niat untuk mendekatinya. Ia masih sangat muda, dan naif, bahkan sekarang ia bermain-main seperti anak kecil. Lucius berpikir, mungkin gadis ini tengah mengalami depresi, mengingat ia benar-benar melihat Luna bebas. Seperti burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya.

Lucius berjalan mendekat dengan santai. Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya hingga berantakan. Pikirannya melayang-layang keantah berantah. Ia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi ketika memikirkan Narcissa yang sudah menikah dengan temannya sendiri. jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan kepada gadis yang masih bermain-main air dihadapannya tersebut. Bagi Lucius, semuanya terasa begitu berbeda. Ini tidak seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. kehadiran Luna membuat Lucius merasa begitu...lengkap.

" _Apakah dia tulang rusukku yang hilang?"_ ia berbisik seraya memandang Luna.

Luna yang merasa daritadi dipandangi oleh Lucius merasa canggung sendiri. ia salah tingkah. Luna tidak tahu kenapa Lucius memandangnya seperti itu. Lucius memandangnya seolah-olah ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang. Dan hal ini membuat Luna berpikir, apa sesuatu yang ditemukan oleh Lucius.

Lucius terbangun dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan ada air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia kaget, dan kini ia sudah mendapati pakaiannya setengah basah. Ia memandang Luna dengan wajah dingin, nampak akan marah. Tetapi Luna malah tertawa girang, dan tawa itu membuat Lucius merasa tidak sanggup untuk marah pada Luna. Masalahnya adalah, ini pertama kalinya ia disiram menggunakan air danau. Bahkan Narcissa tidak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya. Mungkin mantan istrinya itu terlalu elit untuk melakukan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Berani sekali kau menyiramku dengan air danau!" Lucius bersuara dengan nada rendah yang dingin. Luna menelan ludah, ia melihat ekspresi tak terbaca Lucius yang mengerikan. Luna tak berkata apapun, ia hanya melihat Lucius berjalan dalam diam kearahnya.

"Aku akan membalasmu," sambung Lucius. Melepaskan jubahnya yang panjang, lalu melemparkannya ketempat yang kering. Ia menyeringai, kemudian berlari mengejar Luna.

Luna yang menyadari ia tengah digoda oleh Lucius kemudian berlari. Lucius mengejarnya, menendang air yang menghalangi jalannya. Luna tertawa semakin keras, sementara Lucius hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu menikmati semua ini. yah, karena jujur saja ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya didanau manor ini.

Luna berhenti, menyiramkan lebih banyak air kearah Lucius hingga dirinya benar-benar basah kuyup. Lucius membalasnya dengan menyiratkan air kepada Luna balik. Pakaiannya menjadi basah kuyup, dan rambutnya yang indah itu juga basah. Tapi ia nampak tidak mempedulikannya, karena ia merasa bahagia dengan Luna, gadis sederhana yang polos.

"Kau merasa senang, Lucius?" Luna bertanya, seraya berjalan mendekati Lucius yang kali ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Luna yang berjalan agak cepat dihadapan Lucius tiba-tiba tersandung oleh sebuah tanaman liar yang membuat dirinya terjatuh menabrak Lucius. Luna terjungkal kedepan hingga menindih Lucius. Bibir mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan atau tepatnya, sebuah ciuman tak disengaja. Luna yang menyadari apa yang terjadi langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari Lucius. Akan tetapi, ia belum juga beranjak dari atas tubuh Lucius.

Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar, Luna sudah mulai mencium Lucius mesra. Lucius menerima ciuman itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa nafsu, tetapi terlambat. Lucius merasakan Luna yang kian lama semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Kita...tidak...akan...melakukan...ini...disini, bukan?" Luna bertanya terbata-bata.

"Kita akan kembali ke Manor sekarang," Lucius tersenyum nakal. Ia mencengkram Luna yang masih berada di atasnya dengan erat, kemudian mulai terbang menuju manor. Pintu Manor otomatis terbuka begitu Lucius dan Luna sudah akan masuk. Ia masih terbang tanpa sapu, kemudian pintu kamar Lucius terbuka. Mereka mendarat disebuah ranjang besar dengan sprei berwarna hijau.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/n : OKAY, no komen. Silakan tinggalkan jejak berupa kritik dan saran dikolom review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lee :** Ehehehe, saya gak bikin rating M kak, saya masih terlalu unyu :D Kok gak ada? Banyak hasilnya, id nya aja deh :3

 **Zielavienaz96 :** Aduh, maaf kak saya gak bikin rating M, soalnya belum 21 tahun :3 ini lanjutnya btw, semoga tidak kecewa.

 **Moku-Chan :** Maaf kak, Moku-Chan, saya masih belum 21 tahun, jadi belum berani bikin rating M atau semacamnya. Ini updatenya, semoga tidak kecewa yah.

 **A/N : Hello again. Okay, saya mau minta maaf buat para readers, reviewers yang minta untuk bikin rating M. Dan juga untuk kak Nightash yang udah nge-pm saya buat maksa rating M. Saya gak akan bikin rating M, soalnya saya belum 21 tahun. Ditambah, MA atau hard lemon kan dilarang di ffn, kalaupun saya bikin nanggung dong kalau soft lemon :D *dibacok okay saya bercanda. Fic ini akan tetep rating T**

 **Dan ini dia updatenya, semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan ya.**

 **ILY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah. Eh sama parental guiding juga**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

=ooOOoo=

"Tidak!"

Lucius terbangun, ia hampir berteriak dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Keringat bercucuran dikening dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding. Ia bermimpi telah menyentuh Luna semalam.

" _Itu hanya mimpi,"_ Lucius mendesah lega. Tak lama berselang, ia kemudian bangkit, dan Ia lebih terkejut lagi mendapati dirinya yang kini hanya berbalut selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok yang tengah terlelap disampingnya. Ditambah ia melihat pakaian yang tadi mereka gunakan berserakahan dilantai. Ia mengusap keningnya tak percaya, ia benar-benar mengira itu hanya mimpi. Tapi apa yang ia lihat mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Lucius masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Luna bukanlah mimpi. Ia pun menampar dirinya sendiri dengan keras. Jika rasanya tidak sakit, maka bukan mimpi. Tetapi jika sebaliknya, maka lebih baik ia mulai menyiapkan apa segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi nantinya.

 _ **SLAP!**_

" _Ouch!"_ Ia berteriak sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit akibat ulahnya sendiri. terdapat bekas tamparan berwarna merah dengan bentuk tangan dipipinya yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut halus. Ia bahkan lupa untuk tidak mencukur jenggotnya. Tapi, Lucius merasa ia akan menumbuhkan sedikit jenggot untuk menambah daya pikatnya. Haha!

" _Astaga! Itu bukan mimpi?!"_ bisiknya pelan. Ia masih duduk diranjangnya, tak berekspresi. Ia melihat jam dinding yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul empat. Entah ini pukul empat pagi, atau empat sore, ia tidak ingat. Ia mengambil pakaiannya, dan mulai memakainya. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Membenamkan dirinya dibawah guyuran air yang mengalir melalui shower. Ia duduk didalam jacuzi dengan shower yang mengucur deras membasahi dirinya.

Lucius benar-benar murka. Ia murka kepada dirinya sendiri yang sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai menyentuh Luna, dan melanggar kontraknya. Tapi ini bukan salahnya, gadis itu yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Ia menabraknya tempo hari. Bukannya ia berdiri dan minta maaf, tetapi ia malah mencium Lucius seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Siapa yang pantas disalahkan? Akan tetapi jelas ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Luna. Bagaimanapun, ia juga menikmati semua itu.

" _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"_ batinnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika yang takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Ia melanggar kontrak yang mereka buat. Lucius tak bisa menerima ini. Andai ia memiliki pembalik waktu. Pikirannya menjadi kacau, tidak karu-karuan. Berbagai macam pikiran yang aneh melayang-layang dikepalanya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan air yang sudah menggenang dilantai karena jacuzzinya penuh.

Sementara itu, Luna terbangun. Ia sama seperti Lucius, yang mengira itu hanyalah mimpi. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berada disebuah kamar yang berbeda dari miliknya. Ia masih benar-benar tak percaya, dan memastikannya lagi dengan mengucek-ucek matanya. Tetapi apa yang ia lihat tak juga berubah. Ia juga mendapati dirinya hanya berbalut selimut berwarna hijau.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan disekitar kamar. Ia melihat pakaiannya tergeletak dilantai. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mulai menangis. Ia menangis tanpa suara, tapi Lucius bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas jika Luna tengah menangis. Ia sudah akan melangkah keluar rumah, tetapi begitu mendengar tangis Luna yang semakin keras, ia memutuskan untuk diam dikamar mandi sampai ia benar-benar siap untuk menghadapi Luna nanti.

Lucius merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Ia harusnya lebih bisa mengendalikan situasi, bukan malah memperkeruhnya seperti ini. Ditambah, akan ada kemungkinan dimana Luna hamil anaknya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Lucius merasa benar-benar tertekan. Dan itu berarti kemungkinan mereka terlepas dari ikatan kementerian akan semakin kecil. Hilang sudah kesempatan Lucius untuk merebut Narcissa dari tangan Altair.

Lucius merasa telah mengkhianati Narcissa, bahkan ia terus bergumam 'maafkan aku, Narcissa' didalam pikirannya. Tetapi faktanya, ia tidak mengkhianati Narcissa, atau siapapun. Mereka—Lucius dan Luna sudah menikah, dan itu sudah sah secara hukum negara maupun hukum agama. Sudah jelas hal wajar untuk melakukan hal 'seperti itu', atau semacamnya.

Tetapi mereka memiliki kontrak yang telah mereka sepakati. Kontrak yang sudah mereka langgar sebelum jangka waktu yang ditentukan tiba. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa menimpa dirinya?

" _Persetan!"_ Lucius mengutuk dirinya sendiri. ia meninju cermin didepannya sampai pecah. Tangannya mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena serpihan kaca yang tajam. Lucius tak mempedulikannya, membiarkan darahnya menetes.

Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, tapi Luna masih juga sesenggukan. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Sebelum ia keluar, ia melihat kecermin terlebih dahulu, ia ingin memastikan dirinya benar-benar sudah terlihat tenang. Ia akan mencoba menghadapi Luna dengan apa adanya.

Lucius melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya, sambil membalut tangannya yang terluka dengan kain. Ia mengerahkan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa untuk melihat Luna. Wanita muda itu masih menangis dengan tubuh yang masih tertutup selimut. Lucius berjalan perlahan untuk menghampirinya, barangkali ia bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis. Lucius paling tidak suka dengan orang yang menangis, karena saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kasihi menangis, ia merasa seperti orang yang tak berguna. Ia hanya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kita melakukan ini?" Lucius bisa mendengar Luna bersuara pelan. Suaranya hampir tertutup oleh tangisnya.

"Luna, Aku—"

"Kenapa kau melanggar kontrak kita?" Ia hampir berteriak.

Lucius mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya menyipit. "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang memulainya!" Lucius membantah, ia menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak. Tangannya mempererat lilitan kain ditangannya agar darah yang keluar tidak semakin deras.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, Lucius! Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi," mendengarnya, Lucius mendongak, memandang Luna. Wanita muda itu tiba-tiba merasakan ucapannya sendiri menggores hatinya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang ia miliki terhadap Lucius.

Lucius memincingkan matanya, giginya menggertak menahan emosi. Tangannya sudah mengepal, kemudian menghantam dinding disampingnya, "Kau pikir aku mau ini terjadi? Kau pikir aku mau mengkhianati cintaku kepada Narcissa? Kau pikir aku benar-benar berniat menyentuhmu?" Ia setengah berteriak. "Kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan kendali, Lovegood!"

Ada satu kesalahan dalam ucapan Lucius yang tidak diketahui oleh Luna; yakni ia tidak mengkhianati cintanya kepada Narcissa. Karena cintanya kepada Narcissa sudah mulai memudar perlahan-perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Lucius. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

Luna mendengarnya dengan sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka saat Lucius mengatakan 'kau pikir aku mau mengkhianati cintaku pada Narcissa'. Dan hal ini yang membuat Luna membuka mulut lagi, "Aku membencimu, Lucius," suaranya pelan.

Lucius tak menjawab, ia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Luna. Lucius sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ia mendengar Luna berkata lagi dengan suara lebih meninggi, "Aku membencimu, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Lucius mendongak, mulutnya terbuka. ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Semua sudah jelas jika Luna membencinya, dan perasaannya kepada Luna bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hatinya terasa lebih hancur lagi. Lucius merasakan nafasnya menjadi sesak. Ia merasa kehilangan semua harapan dalam hidupnya. ia merasa hancur.

Ia hanya menyeringai tajam sebagai manuver untuk menutupi emosinya. Menarik nafas panjang sembari, menahan sakit menyesakkan. "Aku tahu, Miss Lovegood. Aku tahu," Lucius berkata, sembari memberi anggukan. Suaranya begitu datar, wajahnya tanpa emosi. Ia kemudian menyeringai.

Itu bukan seringai yang biasa ia berikan. Itu adalah sebuah seringai yang mewakili rasa sakitnya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, meninggalkan Luna yang masih menangis. Ia tahu jika ia tak seharusnya meninggalkan Luna saat ini, dan membuat kesan jika dirinya benar-benar bajingan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Luna melukai hatinya, dan Lucius tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Lucius berjalan menuju keruang kerjanya, dimana ia biasa menghabiskan setiap hari dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Lucius membuka pintunya, melihat ada Smitty yang sedang membersihkan lukisan-lukisan leluhurnya. Ia duduk disinggasananya, mengabaikan Smitty yang dari tadi memandangnya aneh. Ia nampak penasaran kenapa Master-nya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Apakah Master Lucius Malfoy baik-baik saja? Tangan Master Lucius Malfoy terluka, sir," ia bertanya, dengan pupil mata yang membesar ketika memandang tangan Lucius yang berbalut kain putih yang kini sudah menjadi merah.

"Bukan urusanmu, Smitty. Ambilkan aku Absinthe!" Perintah Lucius, ia tak memandang Smitty sedikitpun.

Smitty menelan ludah, kemudian bersuara lagi, "Tidakkah Master Lucius Malfoy sendiri yang melarang Smitty dan Puffy untuk memberikan Absinthe kepada siapapun?"

"Aku membuat pengecualian," ia membalas. Ia mencoba untuk tetap menahan emosinya.

"Tapi, Master—"

"DEMI TUHAN! LAKUKAN SAJA PERINTAHKU, YOU FILTHY HOUSE ELF!" ia berteriak, tangan kirinya menggebrak meja. Smitty mengangguk. Ia paham jika masternya sedang dalam mood yang buruk, jadi ia lebih memilih diam untuk menghindari perseteruan antara dirinya dan majikannya. "Baik, Master Lucius Malfoy. Smitty akan mengambilkan Absinthe kepada Master Lucius Malfoy," ia bersuara. Kemudian menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan.

Tangan Lucius mulai terasa sakit, ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya di udara. Tak lama berselang, bersamaan dengan datangnya Smitty yang membawa Absinthe, sebuah peralatan P3K terbang dan mendarat dihadapannya. Smitty lagi-lagi memandang master-nya dengan iba, walaupun ia juga sedikit kesal.

"Apakah Master Lucius Malfoy butuh bantuan?" ia bersuara begitu melihat Lucius kesulitan untuk membersihkan serpihan kaca yang masih menempel dilukanya.

"Bersihkan lukaku!" ia bersuara, dengan menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit.

Smitty mengangguk, ia kemudian naik keatas meja. Lucius tak mempedulikan peri rumahnya yang berlaku tidak sopan dengan berdiri diatas meja. Peri rumah yang masih muda itu menjentikkan jarinya, seketika serpihan-serpihan kaca di tangan Lucius menghilang. Smitty juga melakukan hal yang sama lagi, yakni menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan sekejap, tangan Lucius sudah dibalut oleh perban yang bergerak sendiri.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," Lucius bersuara. Smitty mengangguk, dan meninggalkan Lucius dengan pikirannya.

Ia menuangkan botol Absinthe kedalam sebuah gelas _scotch_ setinggi tujuh senti hinga hampir penuh. Ia menyesapnya sedikit, merasakan rasa yang luar biasa pahit. Ia baru meminum sedikit, tetapi kepalanya sudah mulai pening. Ia meneguknya lagi sampai gelas itu menjadi kosong. Kepalanya serasa melayang-layang. Lucius benar-benar mabuk sampai ia benar-benar tergeletak dimeja. Ia benar-benar mabuk parah.

-ooOOoo-

Hari-hari selanjutnya masih mereka jalani dalam diam. Luna sudah kembali tidur diranjangnya sendiri. ia dan Lucius masih tidak saling bicara selama hampir satu bulan. Yang dilakukan Lucius sehari-hari hanyalah sarapan, kemudian mendekam didalam ruang kerjanya sampai makan malam tiba. Setelahnya, ia tidur dan bangun lagi dan melakukan aktivitas yang sama.

Sebenarnya ia beruntung karena ada pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, yang ia jadikan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Ia sudah tidak turun tangan sendiri di usaha mebel Malfoy sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan ia merasa jika ini saat yang tepat ia terjun ke usaha yang diturunkan secara turun temurun itu. ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran yang kalut, menuju sesuatu yang lebih baik dari pada melamun dan merenung sepanjang hari, apalagi mabuk. Tidak lagi.

Lucius sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan kebiasaan minum-minuman alkohol itu. Kebiasaannya semakin parah saat Narcissa menceraikannya, dan menikah lagi dengan teman kerjanya, Altair Thicknesse. Hal itu membuat Lucius depresi, walaupun ia menyembunyikan kekosongan didalam dirinya dengan arogansi dan gengsi yang serasa tiada batas.

Tapi bukan berarti itu membuatnya lebih baik. Yang ada, kepura-puraannya membuat dirinya semakin terluka. Jutaan kali ia berbisik pada dirinya jika ia lebih kuat dari ini. ia merasa tak yakin bisa hidup tanpa wanita yang anggun itu. ia merasa benar-benar mati rasa selama bertahun-tahun setelah Narcissa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami, dan seorang ayah.

Belum lagi masalah Draco yang masih memendam kekecewaan padanya. Lucius tahu jika Draco sangat kecewa terhadapnya, atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia membuat Draco kehilangan figur seorang ibu disaat ia paling membutuhkannya; yakni masa dimana Draco harus menjalani pemeriksaan mengenai keterkaitannya dengan Dark Lord. Dan Draco beruntung memiliki Astoria, yang selalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

Lucius tidak pernah benar-benar meminta maaf kepada Draco. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan kata itu, kepada siapapun. Lucius selalu tegas kepada Draco. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya dalam mendidik Draco adalah, ia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Abraxas kepada putranya. Lucius tidak belajar dari kesalahan Abraxas yang membuatnya seperti ini. ia menyesal karena tidak benar-benar menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada putra semata wayangnya ini.

Lucius berpikir, masih adakah maaf untuknya dari Draco?

Lain lagi dengan masalahnya dengan Luna saat ini. ia memang tak bisa hidup tanpa Narcissa. Tapi semua itu tiba-tiba tak lagi berlaku sejak ia menyadari telah jatuh hati kepada Luna Lovegood, gadis aneh tetapi tidak nyeleneh. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Hey, ini baru satu bulan mereka saling dekat, dan perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul didalam hati mereka masing-masing. Luna masih belum yakin akan perasaannya kepada Lucius, tetapi bagi Lucius, ia sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Dan ia akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan jika dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta lagi. Cinta yang lebih kuat.

Sementara Lucius sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Luna hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam perpustakaan, membabat buku-buku tua milik Lucius. Ia memang suka membaca, suka sekali malah. Tapi untuk beberapa hari terakhir, buku-buku tebal dihadapannya ini tidak benar-benar menghapus kekosongan didalam dirinya. Ia jarang sekali melihat Lucius, kecuali pada saat sarapan dan makan malam. Ia merasa hampa seketika begitu menyadari pria itu harus masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, dan tak keluar sampai makan malam. Luna merasa kesepian.

Diatas segalanya, Luna merasa merindukan suaminya itu.

Ia berjalan keluar dari perpusatakaan pada pukul tiga sore. Ia meliat Priam mengekor dibelakangnya, membuat Luna menggendong bola bulu itu digendongannya. Kucing bermata biru itu diam, mengeluarkan buyi _kerr kerr_ yang membuat Luna merasa nyaman.

"Dimana tuanmu, Priam?" Luna bertanya, tangannya mengusap-usap dagu kucing yang kelewat manis itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Priam hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan, telinganya bergerak-gerak seakan-akan mengerti yang dibicarakan oleh Luna. Melihatnya Luna tersenyum, dan melepaskan Priam untuk berlarian dikoridor lagi.

Bayangan Luna tentang Lucius Malfoy yang mengerikan tidak terbukti. Ia malah mendapati dirinya diperlakukan dengan baik dan sopan. Ia tak melihat ada kekejaman dari dalam diri Lucius. Ia memang mendapati Lucius sering bersuara dengan nada dingin tanpa emosi, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika ia orang yang kejam. Lucius sama seperti pria pada umumya. Itu saja.

Luna menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Ia memang suka sendiri, tetapi bukan berarti ia harus sendirian setiap waktu seperti ini. Jika dirumah ia bisa berbicara dengan ayahnya, atau mungkin pergi kerumah tetangganya, maka kali ini ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Ada alasannya kenapa. Yang pertama, Malfoy Manor tidak memiliki tetangga. Kedua, ia tidak bisa kerumah teman-temannya karena mereka tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yang ketiga, ayahnya tidak mengijinkan Luna untuk bekerja di Quibbler lagi dengan alasan ia harus mengurus suaminya dirumah. Oh yang benar saja.

" _Aku harus bicara dengan Lucius sekarang,"_ pikirnya.

Ia berjalan dengan ragu menuju ruang kerja Lucius dengan ragu. Ia berharap semoga dirinya tidak mengganggu pria yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak berbicara padanya ini. Luna sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia akan mencoba berbicara apa adanya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinga Lucius. Ia yang sedang mengkaji jurnal penyesuaian bulan lalu yang dikirimkan pegawainya pagi tadi, merasa sedikit kaget. Ia melemparkan jurnal itu dihadapannya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

" _Mungkin Severus,"_ pikir Lucius. Ia tak mengharap Luna akan datang kepadanya, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi.

Ia membuka pintu, melihat ada seorang gadis berkaos hitam panjang dengan celana abu-abu. Lucius mengangkat alisnya sebelah saat melihat Luna ada dihadapannya. Ia berusaha memasang wajah sedingin mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang merasa tidak karuan.

"Ah, kau," Lucius berkata. Suaranya dingin dan dalam, membuat nyali Luna sedikit menciut.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, Lucius," Luna langsung menyahut, ia nampak menahan nafasnya.

"Kita sudah berbicara," Lucius membalasnya sedatar mungkin. Ia tidak ingin gadis ini merasa terganggu oleh dirinya terutama setelah ia mengetahui jika gadis ini membencinya.

"Lucius, kumohon! Jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini," Luna memohon, memandang mata kelabu Lucius yang dingin dengan penuh harap.

Lucius diam beberapa saat, hanya balik memandang Luna melalui mata kelabunya. Lucius membukakan pintunya, membiarkan Luna masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya yang kelewat rapi tersebut. Luna tidak menyangka jika pria seusianya masih mempedulikan kerapian dan kebersihan tempat kerjanya.

Lucius mengisyaratkan Luna untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya. Lucius hanya menyandarkan dirinya disinggasananya sambil melipat siku. Ia terlihat begitu dingin, tan menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi yang jelas.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lucius bertanya, memandang Luna sedingin mungkin. Ia menyadari siapa dirinya dihadapan Luna, lantas ia tak lagi berharap lebih.

Luna bingung harus berkata apa, ia sama seperti Lucius, mencoba terlihat tenang. Banyak yang berkeliaran dikepalanya, namun ia belum menemukan satu yang cocok untuk diucapkan. Lucius masih menunggunya bicara.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Luna bersuara.

"Kenapa aku menghindarimu...," ia mengulang ucapan Luna. Lucius menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia menoleh kekanan, lalu kembali memandang Luna lekat-lekat. Seringainya masih terbentuk diwajahnya, matanya menyorot tajam kearah Luna. Membuat wanita muda ini semakin mematung.

"Alasannya sudah jelas. Kau membenciku, dan tak ingin melihatku lagi. Aku memberikan apa yang kau inginkan," Lucius menjawab. Ia merasa tersakiti dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi ia berlagak _sok strong_ karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah.

"Aku tak bermaksud demikian. Terlebih setelah kejadian itu—"

"Jangan bicarakan tentang kejadian itu," Lucius memotong.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Luna. Suaranya begitu lirih. Ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Aku tak seharusnya berkata demikian kepadamu. Terlebih kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu."

Mendengarnya, seringai Lucius menjadi memudar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa gadis ini meminta maaf padanya. Ia tidak salah, seharusnya Lucius yang minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan Luna, dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Kita saling...membenci satu sama lain, kurasa wajar jika kita saling menghindar satu sama lain," Lucius mengeluarkan nada yang menjengkelkan seperti biasa.

"Jangan membuatku semakin menyesal, Lucius. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini!" Luna bersuara dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Aku tak pernah ingin terjebak didalam situasi ini, Luna. Aku juga tak pernah memaksamu untuk menyukaiku atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli," Lucius menjawab, masih dengan suara dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Lucius? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?" Luna bertanya lagi.

Lucius menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mengijinkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka disini, aku juga tidak melarang mu untuk keluar rumah. Dan aku memberikan ribuan galleon di tabunganmu. Apa lagi yang kurang, Luna?" Lucius membantahnya lagi, menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Perlakuanmu padaku, Lucius!" mendengarnya Lucius menyeringai lagi.

"Perlakuanku padamu? Aku tidak menganiayamu, tidak menyakitimu atau memperbudakmu. Aku melakukan yang sebaliknya, memberikan semua yang kau inginkan pakaian baru dilemarimu, peri rumah yang melayanimu selama dua puluh empat jam, ditambah emas dan berlian. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan tiap wanita dariku?"

Luna kaget mendengar ucapannya, "Aku tidak serendah itu, Lucius!" Wanita itu langsung berdiri, dan keluar dari ruangan Lucius.

Lucius mendengarnya dengan terkejut, kepalanya terangkat, memandang Luna yang sudah menjauh dari ruangannya. Ia menyadari jika ucapannya tadi kasar, dan tak pantas untuk diucapkan. Lucius tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia merasa tidak tega terus-terusan mengabaikan Luna. Tetapi ketika ia mengingat ucapan wanita muda dihadapannya ini beberapa minggu lalu, ia tiba-tiba menjadi tahu diri dan memahami posisi-nya. Luna membencinya, dan Lucius tidak akan bisa mengubah hal itu.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada dipikiran Luna saat ini.

Dan sekarang, Lucius telah membuat Luna membencinya. Ia tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari jika ia telah menyakiti Luna. Mungkin ia tak seharusnya mengatakan itu, dan apa yang dikatakan Luna benar. Lucius setuju jika Luna memang tidak seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Ia tak pernah meminta apapun dari Lucius, kecuali sedikit perhatian kepada Luna yang sedikit tercekik depresi itu.

Yah, meskipun Luna tidak benar-benar mengatakan itu, tapi Lucius tahu jika Luna tidak menyukai sikapnya yang kelewat dingin beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Lucius bahkan tidak melihatnya sedikitpun. Ia tak menganggap Luna ada, menganggapnya hantu yang berseliweran dihadapannya. Dan Lucius tahu ia membuat kesalahan lagi.

" _Brengsek! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"_ Lucius mengumpat, menggebrakkan tangannya dimeja.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Well, disini Lucius annoying banget yah? Iya emang. Saya juga geregetan sendiri nulisnya. Intinya, saya mau pelan-pelan mengembalikan keaslian karakter. Dimulai dari Lucius, kemudian Luna.**

 **Aaand, saya gak punya kata-kata lagi selain, mohon untuk kritik dan saran di kolom review. Semakin cepat review semakin cepat update *dilempar pake cinta**

 **Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moku-Chan :** T-tapi walaupun nyebelin tetep ganteng kan? *maksa* Ah, very well. Challenge accepted ;)

 **Zielavienaz96 :** Yah, namanya juga seorang Malfoy. Kebanyakan gengsi gitu kak :3 *digampar Lucius pake cinta* Ooh itu bisa diatur, saya udah nyiapin chapter-chapter sweet. Dan yang paling gereget, saya sudah menyiapkan chapter tersweeeett di epilog kok :'D serius saya sampe nangis ngetiknya.

 **Lee :** Iyha doong :D justru itu yang saya tunggu-tunggu :D Enggak ada kak, pm aja linknya ;)

 **Nightash LS :** Abisnya saya bingung mau saya kapalin sama siapa. Masa sama McGonagall? *dibacok Slughorn*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah. Eh sama parental guiding juga**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, tanggal 2 Juni tahun 2002, adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi Severus Snape dan Cho Chang. Karena hari ini, adalah hari dimana mereka harus menikah. Mereka bernasib sama seperti Lucius dan Luna yang terseret undang-undang pernikahan yang dibuat oleh Kingsley Shacklebolt. Orde of Merlin kelas pertama yang dimiliki Snape tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya dari undang-undang sialan ini. jadi, mau atau tidak mereka Snape harus menikahi siswinya itu.

Sementara Snape dan Cho sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke gedung pernikahan, maka Lucius dan Luna kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan teman mereka ini. Ah, ya, mereka masih saling tidak berbicara sejak kejadian tiga hari lalu di ruangan Lucius. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus apa yang dilakukan agar bisa berhenti untuk tidak saling bicara seperti ini. hal ini membuat Lucius mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Kinki!" Teriak Lucius kepada peri rumahnya yang lain.

Sebuah gumpalan asap muncul dihadapan Lucius, dengan peri rumah yang ada dibalik asap-asap itu. Ia mirip Kreacher, hanya saja wajahnya lebih ramah. "Ada apa Master Lucius Malfoy memanggil Kinki? Apakah ada sesuatu yang Master ingin Kinki untuk lakukan?" Ia bertanya, dengan tata bahasa yang sangat kacau. Lucius memakluminya, ia adalah peri rumah. Apa yang diharapkan?

"Tanyakan kepada Mistress apakah dia sudah siap. Katakan jika aku sudah menunggu," Ia berujar. Peri rumah itu kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Lucius. Ia muncul ditempat lain.

Luna yang sedang merapikan rambut dan memoleskan sedikit make up diwajahnya dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Kinki. Ia nampak senang—terpana melihat kecantikan dari Lady of the Manor yang baru ini. Kinki mengakui, jika Luna lebih cantik dan lebih _fresh_ dari Lady of the Manor yang sebelumnya, Narcissa.

"Kinki minta maaf telah mengganggu Mistress Luna. Tetapi Master Lucius Malfoy ingin Kinki mengatakan kepada Mistress jika Master tengah menunggu Mistress Luna dibawah," Ia membalas dengan tata bahasa yang sama berantakannya seperti tadi.

Luna menyelesaikan dandannya dengan menambahkan lipstik dibibirnya yang merah merekah. Kinki memandang Luna tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, membuat Luna merasa tidak nyaman, "Baiklah, Kinki. Aku akan turun dalam beberapa saat lagi."

"Mistress Luna terlihat sangat cantik sekali hari ini. Kinki menyukainya sekali," ujarnya dengan sopan. Senyuman lebar muncul dikepalanya yang sebesar quaffle itu.

Luna tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah dipuji oleh peri rumah sebelumnya. Oh, kecuali Dobby. Mereka bertemu beberapa kali, dan Dobby sangat menyukai Luna karena kepribadiannya yang unik dan lain dari penyihir pada umumnya. Ia juga ramah terhadap para makhluk-makhluk sihir seperti peri rumah, Thestral dan lain-lain. Tetapi Dementor adalah pengecualian.

"Terima kasih, Kinki. Kau baik sekali," Luna membalasnya, memandang mata biru sebesar bola golf itu dengan perasaan tersanjung.

Luna meraih tasnya yang berada diatas kasur, lalu melangkah keluar untuk menemui Lucius yang tengah duduk diruang tamu sambil menikmati brandy. Ia tau seharusnya tak boleh minum-minuman seperti itu lagi, tapi agak sulit merubah kebiasaan lama seperti ini jika tidak dibarengi dengan hati yang kuat dan jiwa yang sehat. Oh sialan!

Berpikir tentang kejadian tempo hari, Lucius masih enggan untuk memulai perdamaian diantara mereka. ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang ia katakan benar-benar tidak pantas, terlebih kepada seorang wanita yang baik seperti Luna. Lucius tidak mengharapkan maaf dari Luna. toh, kalaupun ia minta maaf keadaan tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Ia sadar siapa dirinya dihadapan Luna.

Pikirannya masih kacau hingga ia Lucius menyesap ujung gelasnya lagi. Ia kemudian tak sengaja melempar pandangan kepada seseorang yang turun dari tangga. Ia melihat Luna turun dengan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu yang terbuat dari sutera dengan kerah berwarna merah jambu yang tak terlalu mencolok. Gaun itu memiliki lengan panjang, dengan bentuk yang nampak cocok saat dikenakan Luna. Gaun itu memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Luna yang indah.

Sementara Lucius yang baru saja menelan brandy dari gelasnya, mengangkat alisnya yang melengkung indah saat melihat Luna. Matanya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Ia melihat Luna nampak benar-benar cantik. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Lucius terpana oleh kecantikan Luna. Mulutnya hampir menganga, beruntung brandy yang ia minum sudah ia telan jadi tak harus mempermalukan dirinya didepan Luna lagi. Seperti saat memilih gaun pengantin tadi.

" _Tuhan! Dia cantik sekali!"_ batinnya.

Lucius menariknafas panjang, mencoba untuk bersikap sedingin mungkin. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan sedikit perhatiannya kepada Luna yang tampil cantik sekali hari ini. Dan, ia juga tidak ingin membuat wanita muda ini terganggu akan dirinya. Luna membencinya, kan?

"Kau sudah siap?" ia bertanya. Suaranya masih dingin, tak memandang Luna sedikitpun. Entah kenapa Luna merasa kecewa lagi saat Lucius mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini.

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Luna pun menjawab, "Aku siap."

Lucius menghela nafas lagi, kemudian berbicara, "Aku lupa memberitahukan beberapa hal," ia bersuara. "Yang pertama, kita harus melakukan permainan kita didepan pers. Aku tidak ingin satupun curiga tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kita."

Lucius melihat mata Luna, ia bisa melihat kekecewaan didalam manik birunya. Lucius tidak berani memandang mata gadis itu lama-lama, karena yang ia lihat hanyalah kesedihan dan ketertekanan yang terpancar dari mata Luna. Dan Lucius tidak tahan dengan semua itu, meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan perasaannya ini.

Terlebih lagi, ia tidak mencintai dirinya. Ia mencintai Neville, bukan Lucius. Hal itu tidak bisa dirubah oleh Lucius, karena ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia dikendalikannya. Hal ini tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh uangnya, atau wewenang yang ia miliki didunia persihiran. Lucius memahami jika ada hal yang tak bisa diubah. Dan hal yang ia pahami inilah yang mendorongnya hingga terjun tanpa pengaman kedalam sebuah jurang yang membuatnya lebih terluka lagi. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri ini. semakin ia menjauh, semakin dalam ia terjatuh. Hal ini berlaku sebaliknya, semakin ia dekat, semakin ia terluka. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mempertahankan kecepatan dengan menahan rasa sakit yang mencabik-cabik dirinya. Ia harus berpura-pura lagi.

"Aku mengerti," Luna menjawab. Suaranya bergetar, nampak kesulitan mendengarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lemah, membuat Lucius tak kuasa melihatnya.

-ooOOoo-

Luna dan Lucius duduk di barisan nomor pertama; yang mana barisan para tamu terdekat. Disamping Luna terdapat Horace Slughorn yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Minerva McGonagall disampingnya. Tak lupa dengan anak baptisnya, Draco Malfoy dan istrinya Astoria Greengrass. Lalu dibelakang Luna ada Harry dan teman-temannya, termasuk Viktor Krum yang mengenakan pakaian adat Bulgaria. Membuatnya terlihat lebih gagah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan yang paling menampar Luna adalah kedatangan Neville dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu diingat oleh Luna. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, dan terlihat begitu dekat. Ia juga melihat Neville beberapa kali membuat lelucon hingga membuat wanita yang dikenal sebagai Hannah Abbott itu tertawa dan memukul lengan Neville.

Lucius melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Luna. ia berusaha keras untuk tetap tidak peduli dengan apapun yang membuatnya menjadi muram seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Lucius tidak memahami apa yang terjadi didalam kepala Luna. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih diam, daripada nanti ia salah dan membuat hatinya terluka lagi. Ia menjadi paranoid dengan apa saja yang akan ia katakan atau ia lakukan kepada Luna. ia takut menyakitinya lagi.

Mempelai wanita pun berjalan melewati altar, dengan diiringi oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal oleh Lucius ataupun Luna. Cho Chang terlihat cantik dengan dandanan ala tiongkok dengan sedikit campuran warna putih. Sementara Snape masih tetap dengan gaya rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. Akan tetapi hari ini ia terlihat lebih rapi. Ia mengenakan setelan jubah berwarna hitam yang panjang selutut, dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi berwarna abu-abu. Snape terlihat tampan.

Snape mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Cho menaiki tangga altar yang cukup tinggi. Beruntung gaun pengantinnya tidak seribet yang digunakan Luna dulu, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjinjing gaunnya, atau bahkan tanpa khawatir akan tersandung. Sakitnya tidak seberapa, tapi malunya itu yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ugh!

Dan hari ini, kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pemimpin upacara pernikahan. Karena, bagi Snape, Dumbledore adalah pria tua yang paling ia hormati. Ia adalah pria tua bijak, dengan jalan pikiran yang sulit ditebak. Mata birunya selalu berkilat jenaka, seakan-akan selalu siap untuk melemparkan guyonan-guyonan nyeleneh.

"Apa kau, Severus Tobias Snape bersedia menerima Cho Chang sebagai istri sahmu, bersedia mencintainya sepanjang hidup dan mati dihadapan Sang Pencipta?" Dumbledore bersuara, memandang Snape yang tak berekspresi.

Snape diam beberapa saat, memandang Cho dengan tatapan kosong. Tak jelas apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia tahu jika Chang membencinya karena ramuan Verittaserum yang dituangkan Snape di cangkir teh Cho saat makan malam. Tapi, hey, itu perintah Umbridge yang saat itu mengambil alih sekolah. Jadi secara teknis, Snape tidak salah. Ia hanya menjalankan tugas.

"Aku bersedia," ia menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa kau, Cho Chang bersedia menerima Severus Tobias sebagai suami sahmu, bersedia mencintainya sepanjang hidup dan mati dihadapan Sang Pencipta?"

Cho memandang Snape, ia memancarkan raut wajah tidakjelas, walaupun akhirnya ia menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetarnya dengan Snape. "Aku b-bersedia."

"Aku meresmikan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Kalian boleh berciuman," Dumbledore bersuara. Matanya berkedip sebelah kepada Snape, ia—Dumbledore nampak menikmati raut wajah Snape yang benar-benar canggung. Sementara Cho hanya menelan ludah berkali-kali. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi saat ini, dan ia harus mencium kelelawar dihadapannya ini! astaga!

Dumbledore yang dari tadi memandang mereka akhirnya bersuara lagi, kali ini ditujukan kepada Snape, "Ayo, Severus. _Kiss her!"_

Snape menelan ludahnya, ia akhirnya mulai mencium Cho dengan lembut. Lucius yang menyaksikan mereka berciuman menjadi teringat hari pernikahannya bulan lalu. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Snape saat ini. dan Lucius berani bersumpah, jika Snape pasti lebih memilih untuk mengusap kepala botak Voldemort dari pada mencium seorang gadis dihadapan banyak orang. Yah, sebenarnya mereka—Snape dan Lucius sama-sama payah dalam hal seperti ini. ah, dasar pria!

Tak lama berselang, tradisi dansa dimulai. Luna dan Lucius tidak berdansa, mereka hanya berdiri berjauhan. Luna nampak sedang berbincang dengan Hermione mengenai sesuatu, sementara Lucius hanya berdiam diri memandang berpasang-pasang orang yang sedang berdansa. Lucius sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Narcissa tidak datang dipernikahan Snape karena harus ada sesuatu yang dilakukan. Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Lagipula, itu hal baik bagi Lucius karena ia tidak harus menjadi terbawa perasaan atau _baper_ lagi saat menghadapi Narcissa. Ia mungkin masih menyimpan sebagian cintanya untuk wanita yang sudah berganti nama belakang menjadi Narcissa Thicknesse itu, namun rasanya aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Lucius memang masih menyimpan cintanya kepada Narcissa, tetapi ini tidak seperti dulu. ini bukanlah hal yang pernah ia rasakan kepada Narcissa. Ini sesuatu yang lain, berbeda tetapi lebih kuat.

Tapi apakah nama dari perasaan ini? Lucius tidak paham dan tidak tahu menahu. Dadanya selalu terasa sesak ketika ia memikirkan Luna. Ia selalu kehilangan pikirannya saat wanita muda itu memandang mata kelabunya dengan tajam, membuat Lucius harus mengumpat berkali-kali karena tidak tahan dengan rasa menggelitik dan menyakitkan itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya terus bersikap dingin adalah; ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dengan menunjukkan emosinya. Bagi Lucius, emosi adalah kelemahannya. Dan ia tidak ingin terperangkap dalam kelemahannya secara terus menerus.

"Kau tidak berdansa dengannya, Lucius?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Lucius.

Lucius menoleh kekanan, ternyata adalah Snape yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Ah, tidak. Aku sedang tidak enak badan," Lucius menjawab dengan datar. Ia berdeham beberapa kali, "Kita bernasib sama, Severus."

Lucius melihat Snape menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Sepertinya demikian. Tapi, kurasa kau lebih beruntung," ujar Snape dengan suara bergetar. Ia memandang Cho yang tengah berdansa dengan Roger Davis, kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Lucius bertanya, memandang gelas brandy ditangannya.

"Kupikir, Miss Lovegood memiliki sesuatu terhadapmu," Lucius hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Ia berpikir itu adalah lelucon, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Snape yang serius , ia menjadi diam. Ia melihat Snape lekat-lekat, menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aku membuat kesalahan, Severus," Lucius bersuara pelan, ia melirik Luna yang tengah tertawa mendengarkan cerita dari Viktor Krum tentang pertandingan Quidditch pertamanya. Lucius memandangnya dengan senyuman getir menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Snape ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luna, lalu melihat Lucius lagi, "Kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lucius mendesah, ia jelas tak bisa menceritakan pertengkaran mereka secara detil kepada Snape. Ia hanya diam selama beberapa saat, memilah-milah kalimat yang sekiranya akan cocok. Ia sudah biasa terbuka dengan Snape, mereka teman akrab. Dan akhirnya Lucius pun bersuara, "Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya."

"Ah, kau jatuh cinta Miss Lovegood rupanya. _I see, i see,"_ Snape bersuara dengan nada rendah, membuat Lucius terganggu. Snape menggeleng, menahan tawa sambil menepuk pundak Lucius. Pria berambut pirang itu memandang Snape yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh seperti itu.

"Kau terdengar seperti ayahku," ujar Lucius. Snape masih memandangnya aneh dengan seringai.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu satu-dua hari, Lucius. Aku mengenalmu hampir seluruh hidupku, dan kau tidak bisa membohongi master Legilimens sepertiku," Snape membantah, tidak terima.

"Oh, terserah kau saja, Severus," Lucius pasrah. Tak mempedulikan Snape yang nampaknya begitu menikmati raut wajah Lucius yang berubah drastis.

"Kusarankan untuk segera meminta maaf, Lucius," Snape bersuara, memberikan saran yang benar-benar dibutuhkan Lucius.

Lucius tak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Apa yang dikatak Snape benar, ia harus meminta maaf kepada Luna, atau ia akan kehilangan Luna. Tapi darimana ia harus memulainya? Luna sudah terlanjur membenci dirinya yang _bajingan_ ini. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Luna yang telah ia gores hatinya dengan perkataan yang kasar. Harusnya Lucius lebih bisa menjaga sikap dan perkataannya. Seorang Lucius Malfoy tidak sepantasnya menghina wanita, karena itu hanya merendahkan derajatnya saja.

Tapi ia sungguh menyesali ucapannya tempo hari. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti Luna. ia hanya ingin membuat Luna paham jika dirinya tidak pantas menerima kebaikan dari gadis bermata biru yang mempesona tersebut. Lucius benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Ia memang masih mencintai Narcissa, tapi Luna juga memiliki hatinya. Lucius tidak tahu siapa yang ia cintai saat ini. Belum.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku," Lucius menggelang kepalanya, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau belum mencobanya," Snape memaksa. Lucius diam lagi.

Pandangan Lucius teralihkan ketika ia tiba-tiba mendapati Luna berjalan cepat. Luna melewatinya begitu saja, tak melihat Lucius sama sekali. Lucius melihat wajah Luna sekilas, dan ia melihat raut muka yang menahan sesuatu, seakan ingin meledak. Lucius pun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, barang kali ia menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan Luna tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Padahal, beberapa menit lalu, ia baru saja melihat Luna tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan, Hermione dan yang lainnya memandang Luna aneh.

Lucius akhirnya mengetahui sumber masalahnya. Ia tak sengaja melihat Neville dan Hannah yang bermesraan diujung ruangan. Dan Lucius menebak, ini pastilah karena ulah dari pria Longbottom itu.. Lucius akan memberinya pelajaran. Snape memandang Lucius yang nampak menahan amarah begitu melihat Neville sedang bermesraan dengan Hannah Abbott.

"Kejar dia, Lucius. Dia membutuhkanmu," Severus berujar, Lucius mengangguk.

Ia mengangkat tongkat jalannya, dan berjalan kearah Neville yang sedang mojok bersama Hannah. Ia memandang dua orang dihadapannya dengan jijik, terlebih kepada Hannah, yang mana gadis Hufflepuff yang selalu menjadi lelucon para Slytherin. Yah, kalian mengerti sendiri jika Hufflepuff selalu dianggap paling rendah, bahkan para 'elit' Slytherin menganggap asrama itu paling bodoh. Tapi itu tidak benar. Semua asrama itu sama saja, semua tergantung individunya masing-masing.

Lucius berhenti dihadapan mereka dengan arogansinya. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, kemudian bersuara, "Mr Longbottom, apa kau keberatan jika kita berbicara sebentar?"

Neville memandang Hannah sebentar, dan wanita muda itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja," Neville menjawab.

"Ah, good," Lucius mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Neville untuk mengikutinya. Mereka masuk kedalam toilet pria untuk berbicara. Neville bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan sampai sosok Lucius Malfoy mau berbicara dengannya. Neville menerka-nerka pasti ini masalah Hogwarts, atau yang lebih pribadi lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius tidak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia berdiri dengan tegapnya dihadapan Neville. Pria itu memandang Neville dengan amarah yang tertahan, Neville sudah merasa ada yang aneh dan sesuatu akan terjadi. Ia pun diam-diam sudah memegang tongkat sihirnya, barangkali Lucius berniat macam-macam padanya.

Dan benar saja, baru Neville akan menyentuh tongkat sihirnya, pria berjubah panjang itu mencabut tongkat sihirnya dari tongkat jalan yang ia pegang. Ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Neville, dan pria muda itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jubahnya. Neville belum sepenuhnya siap untuk melakukan duel kali ini.

"Expelliarmus!" ucap Lucius pelan, seketika tongkat Neville langsung terlempar, dan ditangkap oleh Lucius dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia mendorong Neville hingga punggungnya menghantam tembok, "apa-apaan ini, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius memincingkan matanya, menatap tajam kedalam mata Neville yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Lucius angkat bicara, ia mencengkram kerah jubah Neville, membuatnya terangkat beberapa senti diatas tanah. Lucius mendesis tajam, "Kenapa kau menyakitinya?"

Neville mengernyitkan dahi tak paham, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidakmenyakiti siapapun!"

Lucius semakin marah mendengar jawaban Neville yang tanpa beban itu. ia menekan tongkat sihirnya lebih kuat lagi dileher pria berjenggot tipis ini, "Ya kau melakukannya! Kau menghancurkan hatinya!"

" _Ah, ini tentang Luna rupanya."_ Neville membatin.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, Mr Malfoy. Aku juga berhak untuk bahagia," Neville menjawabnya dengan suara tidak gentar. Dan Neville benar. Ia tidak menyakiti siapapun. Toh, Luna juga sudah tak akan bisa lagi menjadi miliknya. Dan Neville juga berhak untuk bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya.

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup, kusarankan kau untuk menjauhi gadis yang bersamamu tadi. Katakan pada Luna jika kau mencintainya, dan buat dia bahagia," Lucius memaksa. Neville semakin heran, ia tidak terdengar seperti Lucius Malfoy yang biasanya diceritakan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tidak percaya jika Lucius Malfoy akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Ah, kau mencintai Luna bukan, Mr Malfoy?"

Tangan Lucius merendah, sementara Neville tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Cengkeramannya dikerah Neville melemah bersamaan dengan ia mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari guru Herbologi ini. pikirannya berputar-putar selama beberapa detik, sebuah pernyataan muncul.

" _Aku mencintai, Luna," bisik otaknya._

Neville melihat Lucius tiba-tiba menjadi berubah ekspresi. Ia pun menyambung ucapannya kepada Lucius, "bukan lagi tugasku untuk membuatnya bahagia, Mr Malfoy. Itu menjadi tugasmu sekarang," wajah Lucius mengeras, ia hanya diam.

" _Apa itu berarti, ia—Longbottom sudah melepaskan Luna? Apakah itu berarti ia tidak mencintai Luna? Sialan! Kenapa semua menjadi rumit!"_

Sebenarnya, ini tidak serumit yang dipikirkan Lucius. Yang perlu dilakukan Lucius hanyalah minta maaf, dan menyatakan cintanya kepada Luna sebelum Luna semakin membencinya. Tapi cara untuk melakukan dua hal ini yang membuat kepala Lucius bingung. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan ini.

Tapi kali ini ia harus bertindak cepat. Seorang Slytherin sejati harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Ia tidak boleh menunda-nunda lagi, barangkali sekadar untuk minta maaf saja. Lucius menghela nafas panjang, ia pun berbalik. Ia menepukkan tongkat sihir Neville dipemiliknya, kemudian meninggalkan Neville, ia memandang Lucius heran. Tapi Neville paham jika Lucius sudah mulai jatuh hati pada Luna, gadisnya dulu. Dan Neville memang masih mencintai Luna, tapi akan lebih baik lagi, ia membiarkan Luna dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Toh, Neville juga jauh lebih percaya jika Lucius bisa membahagiakan Luna lebih dari yang Neville bisa.

" _Kau akan menemukan cinta yang lebih baik, Luna. Aku percaya dia bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari yang kubisa,"_ Neville membatin, memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin besar.

Lucius berjalan cepat, mencari-cari Luna. langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang wanita muda yang tak asing baginya sedang berdiri seorang diri diatas balkon. Wanita muda itu memandang pepohonan dengan air mata yang tak lagi terbendung. Lucius yang masih berdiritak jauh dari Luna, kemudian memanggilnya.

"Luna," panggilnya lembut.

Luna kaget mendengar suara Lucius. Ia dengan kelagapan mengusap air matanya, tak berani memandang Lucius, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku tahu apa terjadi," Lucius menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Pergilah!" ia hampir berteriak. Suaranya bergetar hebat, Lucius tahu itu.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu," Jawabnya. Ia memandang punggung Luna. sejenak ia merasa iba. Ia merasa tidak sampai hati membiarkan istrinya ini menangis karena laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah memberinya kejelasan. Lucius tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi ia mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luna, menghadapkannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Luna tak memandangnya, ia tertunduk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Matanya benar-benar sembab, membuat Lucius ikut bersedih. Ia mengangkat dagu Luna dengan tangan kanannya yang berbalut sarung tangan. Gadis itu masih enggan untuk memandang Lucius balik.

Luna menurutinya, ia memandang Lucius dengan mata birunya. Lucius menangkup wajah Luna dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya, menghapus air mata Luna yang kian lama kian parah. , "Lihat aku!" perintah Lucius.

Ia menuruti perintah Lucius. Wanita muda itu memandang Lucius dengan mata yang sudah hampir sebesar tomat. Tangan Lucius masih dipipinya, dan Luna masih menangis sesenggukan, "kau wanita yang baik, Luna. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk hal semacam ini."

"Aku sudah kalah, Lucius. Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Neville," Luna menangis, nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Tangan kiri Lucius menggenggam tangan Luna erat sembari berkata.

"Luna, kau lihat bulan muda itu? Lucius berkata pelan, sambil menunjuk bulan muda yang muncul. Luna tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan. Lucius berkata lagi, "leluhurku bilang, orang yang melihat bulan muda disiang hari, lalu ia membuat permohonan, maka apapun yang ia inginkan akan terjadi."

Luna memandang Lucius seksama, "bayangkan yang hal terindah, dan jadikan itu sebagai permohonanmu," Lucius menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mengangguk penuh keyakinan kepada Luna.

Luna pun mulai memejamkan matanya, menuruti perintah Lucius yang menyuruhnya membuat permohonan. Luna tak pernah tahu apakah ramalan itu benar atau tidak, tetapi apa salahnya mencoba. Toh, didunia ini segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Dari yang paling konyol, sampai yang paling luar biasa. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada, meskipun hanya 0,0000001 persen.

Didalam pikirannya, ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring memandang bintang-bintang yang berwarna-warni diangkasa. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama seseorang yang wajahnya masih belum terlihat jelas. Ia merasa begitu bahagia dengan pria itu karena Luna berkali-kali melemparkan senyum kepada pria itu. pria itu tersenyum balik, dan memberinya sebuah kecupan dipipinya. Ia tertawa senang, lalu mencubit lengan pria itu.

Luna masih belum bisa melihat siapa pria itu, namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melihat kedalam hatinya. Melihat kedalam hatinya tentang siapa gerangan pria yang membuatnya bahagia ini. ia sudah mendapatkan hasilnya, namun ia belum yakin pasti.

Luna membuka matanya karena yang ia lihat bukanlah Neville, melainkan seseorang berambut pirang panjang dengan jubah hitam panjangnya itu berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu, _my dear_ " ditelinganya.

Kenapa ia tidak melihat Neville? Apakah ini berarti Luna sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain? Apakah cintanya kepada Neville itu hanya semu? Tetapi kenapa begitu cepat dan dengan cara seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau buka matamu? Kau sudah selesai membuat permohonan?" Lucius bertanya. Luna tak menjawab, hanya memandang Lucius penuh rasa tidak percaya. Satu-satunya pria (selain ayahnya) yang memanggil Luna my dear adalah Lucius. Dan satu-satunya pria (selain ayahnya) yang berambut pirang panjang adalah Lucius. Dan itu berarti pria yang berbaring disampingnya sambil memandang bintang itu adalah Lucius. Dan pria yang berkali-kali mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu, my dear' adalah seorang Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Luna tak menjawab, ia kemudian memeluk Lucius erat. Ia menumpahkan tangisnya didada Lucius. Pria itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana, lantas ia hanya memeluk Luna balik. Mengusap-usap kepalanya, sambil berbisik, "Aku paham jika kau sakit hati karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Neville, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang. Tetapi aku ingin kau paham satu hal, Luna," ia berhenti, dan mengambil nafas panjang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak agar Luna bisa melihat kedalam bola mata yang bersinar seindah sinar bulan itu. kemudian, dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam, Lucius menyambung kalimatnya,

"Segala sesuatu terjadi karena suatu alasan, Luna. Kita tidak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan, tapi aku percaya jika Dia tak memberikan apa yang kita inginkan, karena Dia tahu apa yang kita butuhkan."

Tangis Luna semakin tumpah begitu mendengar ucapan Lucius. Ia kembali memeluk Lucius yang dengan senang hati menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Ia benar. Dan ucapan Lucius benar-benar membekas dihati dan otaknya. Luna kali ini menyadari jika dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Lucius, sosok yang dulunya benar-benar ia benci. Ia juga mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Lucius. Tubuh mereka nampak cocok saat mereka sedang berpelukan. Lengannya yang berotot mendekap Luna, membuatnya merasa aman saat berada disamping pria ini. Dan hal ini yang tak bisa dipungkiri oleh wanita dua puluh satu tahun itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, Luna," bisiknya. Lucius tidak tahu apakah Luna akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi yang dikatakan oleh Lucius itu serius, tak sedikit pun mengandung unsur guyon atau bermain-main. Lucius tidak akan membiarkan Luna terluka lagi, walaupun itu sama saja berarti ia mengorbankan dirinya lagi.

Tapi Lucius siap. Ia siap untuk patah hati lagi.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N** : **Uwooooh akhirnya selesai juga. Okay, sirius chapter ini cukup sulit terutama pas bagian pernikahan Snape. Kurang jleb ya? Iya emang. Shadz lagi waras, jadi ability untuk menulis yang galau menggalau menjadi berkurang :( Sorry guys, I'll give you sweeter chapter later.**

 **Tambahan : ucapan 'segala sesuatu terjadi karena alasan..dst' itu dari seseorang yang...sudahlah.**

 **Jason : "oh kamu menduakan aku?"**

 **Shad'z : T-Tidak. Aku mentjintaimu mas.**

 **Jason : Shut up! Stupefy!**

 **Shad'z : *pingsan***

 **Jason ; Maaf tentang drama barusan. As always, semakin cepat review, semakin cepat update. Kritik saran selalu diterima dan flame akan segera dihapus. Xx**

 **Jason : oh iya, wait for me sudah complete. Silakan dibaca ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hime** : Hohoo itu sudah diatur :D stay tune yaakk. Sudah disiapkan sekuel untuk Wait for me kak. Makasih sudah read dan review xx

 **Lee :** Mau nampar Lucius? Sini perang dulu sama saya /heh Luna bentar lagi hamil kok, tenang aja :D fb ku cari aja facebook-com/ hardiny-np (ganti tanda hubung pake titik. Spasinya hapus:D) Makasih sudah read dan review xx

 **Zielavienaz96** : Ini updatenya kak. Makasih sudah read dan review xx

 **Moku-Chan :** Saya juga mau kok dipeluk sama Lucius /ngarep lu om/ tenang kak, tantangan kakak akan segera terpenuhi HAHAHAHAHA Makasih sudah read dan review xx

Terima kasih buat **semua** yang sudah follow, favs, dan subscribe.

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hai! Maaf update nya lama, saya lagi mengalami writer block. Jadi, hampir tak ada ide yang mengalir didalam kepala saya. Adakah yang mau menyumbangkan ide? *tergampar dengan elitnya* okay, okay, saya mau bikin chapter ini agak humor. Sebenarnya saya agak kesusahan nulis yang manis-manis apalagi humor, jadi akhirnya dengan bantuan perjuangan dan do'a saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini :') Thanks for your support, guys! Ily xx**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah. Eh sama parental guiding juga**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Master Lucius Malfoy! Master Lucius Malfoy!" Suara peri rumah keluarga Malfoy yang bernama Puffy membangunkan Lucius dari tidurnya. Ia tidak berani naik keatas kasur super empuk itu, hanya membangunkan Masternya dari tepi ranjang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tetapi Lucius masih belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kelelahan karena semalam ia baru saja menghadiri rapat penting untuk laporan hasil kerja perusahaan Malfoy yang dikelolanya. Ia baru tiba dirumah pukul tiga pagi tadi, dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia bahkan tidak melepas sepatu dan jubahnya yang panjang itu. Yah, memang tidak seperti kelakuan orang ningrat seperti Lucius Malfoy. Tapi pria tetaplah pria, jika sudah kelelahan pasti langsung tidur tanpa memandang situasi dan kondisi. Benar begitu, bukan?

Tapi sungguh, semalam ia benar-benar marah karena salah satu karyawannya membuat perusahaannya sebesar seribu Galleon. Bagi Lucius seribu Galleons bukanlah apa-apa, tetapi yang dipermasalahkan adalah kekonsistenan dan tanggung jawab masing-masing karyawan. Lucius benar-benar mengaplikasikan disiplin keras terhadap karyawan-karyawannya. Ia tidak ingin perusahaan yang sudah diturunkan turun temurun itu menjadi kacau gara-gara kesalahan satu-dua orang karyawan. Jadi terpaksa Lucius memberinya hukuman dengan pemecatan. Lucius Malfoy seorang perfeksionis yang tidak mentolelir kesalahan.

Puffy masih memanggil-manggil Lucius. Bukannya bangun, Lucius malah mengerang sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya diudara, seakan-akan menyuruh Puffy pergi dari hadapannya sesegera mungkin. "Pergilah, Puffy!" Lucius bersuara dengan malas, seraya membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Puffy mendesah. Ia terus membangunkan Lucius tetapi pria berambut pirang panjang itu masih juga _ngebo_ diatas ranjangnya. Puffy berpikir, pastilah Master nya ini sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai ia begitu sulit untuk dibangunkan. Puffy sendiri sebenarnya enggan untuk membangunkan Lucius, tetapi ia harus. Karena hari ini Lucius benar-benar kedatangan tamu tidak terduga.

Lucius masih juga belum bergeming, ia masih menguburkan wajahnya dibantal berwarna putih. Nafasnya lambat, tetapi teratur. Melihatnya Puffy menjadi kesal sendiri. Master Lucius Malfoy benar-benar sedang kelelahan. Kinki menahan tamu mereka didepan pintu sampai Tuan rumah siap untuk menemui mereka. Kinki tidak pernah menolak perintah Master-nya meskipun permintaannya aneh-aneh.

"Kami ingin bertemu Lucius dan Luna Malfoy untuk wawancara Weekly Witch," suara seorang wanita dengan kacamata besar yang aneh.

"Master Lucius Malfoy dan Mistress sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Jika Mrs Skeeter memiliki pesan yang ingin disampaikan, maka Kinki akan dengan senang hati menyampaikan pesan kepada Master dan Mistress Malfoy," suara fals Kinki bisa didengar oleh wanita paruh baya bernama Rita Skeeter.

Skeeter mendesah, kemudian memutar bola matanya. Para juru kameranya sudah siap dibelakang, "Katakan pada Mr dan Mrs Malfoy jika Weekly Witch sedang menunggu. Dan, kau juga bisa mengatakan pada tuan mu jika menolak, maka ia akan menyesalinya."

Kinki memandang Skeeter dengan kesal. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Skeeter sejak pertama kali bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu, saat Lucius diketahui terlibat insiden di Kementerian pada tahun 1995. Ia benar-benar melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya. Oh, astaga, Kinki yang tidak begitu menyukai tuan-nya saja sampai merasa tidak terima dengan penyihir aneh ini.

"Kinki tidak akan melarang Mrs untuk menunggu Master," ia berkata lagi. Sedetik kemudian peri rumah dihadapan Rita Skeeter dan tiga orang jurnalis itu menghilang. Ia kembali muncul dihadapan Luna, yang tengah berbincang dengan Smitty.

"Ada apa, Kinki?" Luna bertanya begitu melihat Kinki muncul disebelah Smitty.

"Master dan Mistress kedatangan tamu dari Weekly Witch. Kinki sudah menyuruh mereka pergi tetapi Mrs Skeeter bersikeras untuk menunggu Master dan Mistress Malfoy. Mrs Skeeter juga mengatakan jika Master dan Mistress akan meyesal apabila Master dan Mistress menolak untuk diwawancara olehnya," jawabnya panjang lebar. Smitty ikut memandang Luna yang nampak berpikir.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Luna untuk mencerna semua ucapan Kinki yang bertele-tele itu. ia melihat Kinki saling melempar pandangan kepada Smitty. Luna akhirnya tersentak, matanya terbelalak. Ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan kekagetan. Ia pun berlari keluar kamarnya, menuju kekamar Lucius yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia mencoba membukanya, tetapi terkunci.

"Lucius! Lucius bangun! Kita kedatangan pers!" Luna menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lucius Malfoy dengan keras. Lucius masih juga tidak kunjung bangun, ia malah mendengkur. Luna bisa mendengarnya, dan ia menggeleng beberapa kali. Dalam hati ia membatin, ternyata Lucius tidak selalu tampil elegan dan disiplin seperti biasa. Ternyata ia juga memiiki waktu-waktu dimana ia harus berlaku layaknya pria rumahan pada umumnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, menodongkan tongkat sihirnya dihadapan gagang pintu itu sembari berbisik, "Alohomora!" Dan pintu itu terbuka, ia begitu terkejut melihat Lucius tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya menghadap bantal. Ia bahkan tidak melepas sepatunya, membuat mata Luna berkedut beberapa kali karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Maksudnya, hey, Lucius Malfoy tidur dengan tidak elitnya seperti itu?

Ia berjalan menghampiri Lucius, kesisi kanan ranjang. Ia—Luna dapat melihat Lucius tertidur dengan pulas. Ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya begitu melihat wajah Lucius yang memancarkan kedamaian, menyiratkan ekspresi _watandos_ atau wajah tanpa dosa. Arogansinya, keras kepalanya, keangkuhannya seakan-akan menghilang dari diri Lucius Malfoy saat ini. Luna benci harus melakukan ini, tapi ia harus membangunkan Lucius dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap dan menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pers.

"Lucius bangun! Ada Rita Skeeter diluar!" Luna mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lucius. Pria itu tidak terbangun, malah mengerang, membalik posisinya untuk membelakangi Luna. Tangannya menggantung ditepi ranjang, hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Narcissa. Kembalilah ti..." tidak sampai ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lucius tertidur lagi.

Geram karena dikira Narcissa, Luna pun berjalan kesisi lain ranjang Lucius untuk melihat suaminya ini sudah bangun atau tidak. Luna memandangnya lagi, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membangunkan Lucius yang masih _ngebo_ alias tidur yang tidak bangun-bangun _._ Sebuah ide gila terbesit dalam pikirannya, ia sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi Luna harus benar-benar membangunkan Lucius. Ia tak bisa menghadapi Rita Skeeter seorang diri.

Terakhir kali ia membaca ulasan Rita Skeeter adalah tentang Dumbledore dan Orde. Ia mengatakan jika Dumbledore hanyalah pria tua yang ingin ketenaran. Skeeter juga mengatakan jika Dumbledore dan Voldemort tidak ada bedanya; mereka sama-sama haus akan kekuatan. Tetapi ulasan Skeeter itu banyak menuai kecaman, baik dari Kementerian, yang sudah dikuasai oleh Death Eaters, atau dari kalangan penyihir biasa sekalipun.

Luna pun mulai mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya didepan wajah Lucius. Luna menelan ludah, memberanikan diri untuk segera melakukan rencananya. "Maafkan aku, Lucius. Tapi aku tidak ingin Rita Skeeter menulis yang aneh-aneh lagi," bisiknya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibir Luna, pertanda ia sedang menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

" _Aguamenti!"_

Kucuran air keluar dari ujung tongkat Luna, menyiram wajah Lucius yang masih tertidur. Air itu bergemericik begitu menabrak wajah Lucius. Luna sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Lucius dengan cara ini. Tetapi ia tidak punya cara lain selain dengan cara seperti ini. Ia mengerti jika Lucius pastilah kelelahan sampai-sampai ia tidak mempan dibangunkan dengan cara biasa. Paling tidak, mendinglah Luna menggunakan Aguamenti dari pada menyiram Lucius dengan satu ember air dingin.

"Banjir!" Lucius berteriak, berguling-guling kesisi lain ranjangnya hingga ia terjatuh dilantai. Ia mendarat dilantai dengan punggung terlebih dahulu, satu tangannya menarik selimut sebagai penahan agar ia tidak terjatuh. Tetapi selimut yang ia cengkram itu malah ikut terseret Lucius kebawah, hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada banjir, Lucius," Luna bersuara, sembari kembali memasukkan tongkat sihirnya di sakunya. Ia menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah panik Lucius. Wajah tampan yang garang itu tiba-tiba menjadi lucu ketika panik. Terlebih, saat ini Luna hanya melihat rambut Lucius yang kelewat berantakan. Wanita berbaju merah itu menahan tawanya.

Lucius mendapati rambut dan jubahnya basah. Rambutnya yang mengkilat juga masih meneteskan air. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, merasa benar-benar kacau. Ia mendongak, melihat Luna yang sudah rapi sedang berdiri disisi lain ranjangnya. Lucius murka, "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau menyiramku?" ia bertanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada pers diluar, Lucius," Luna berkata.

"Oh, alasan yang bagus untuk mengganggu tidurku," Lucius berkata singkat. Ia nampak belum benar-benar menangkap kalimat Luna. Jiwanya masih belum benar-benar kembali kedalam tubuhnya, jadi wajar jika ia tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Luna tadi. Luna hanya memiringkan kepalanya, ia merasa jika Lucius tidak benar-benar mencerna informasi yang dikatakan Luna tadi.

Ekspresi wajah Lucius mengeras, memandang Luna penuh pertanyaan. Ia masih dalam posisi duduk diatas lantai. Ia memijit kepalanya, mencoba mencerna ulang ucapan Luna tadi. Wanita muda dihadapannya masih menunggu dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tunggu, ada pers diluar?" Lucius akhirnya bersuara lagi, ia mengulangi ucapan Luna.

"Itu yang kubicarakan, Lucius. Ada Rita Skeeter diluar!" Luna bersuara.

"APA? RITA SKEETER? Apa yang ia lakukan di Malfoy Manor?"

Luna mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap, Lucius. Kau tidak ingin menemui pers dengan penampilan...seperti itu bukan?"

"Kau benar. Kau jangan hanya menunggu disana, bantu aku dengan melakukan sesuatu," Lucius berkata, setengah memerintah. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi disertai seringai. Luna tidak paham apa maksudnya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya serius. Ia berpikir untuk melempar gurauan sesekali. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, tangannya sudah membuka pintu kamar mandinya yang kelewat mewah.

"Apa kau ingin aku memandikanmu?" Luna membalasnya dengan gurauan aneh. Lucius yang mendengar Luna seperti itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Luna akan menanggapinya seperti itu. Sebenarnya Lucius berpikir jika respon Luna adalah, 'aku akan menemui pers terlebih dahulu'. Tapi ini, responnya benar-benar tidak seperti Luna yang biasanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, tentu saja," Lucius menjawab dengan seringai nakal, membalik badannya untuk melihat Luna. Lucius balik menantang Luna, berharap jika wajah cantik wanita muda dihadapannya itu akan memerah. Tetapi yang diharapkan Lucius tidak terbukti, karena Luna membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terkejut.

"Keberatan? Oh, tidak. Aku akan senang jika kau mengijinkanku untu memandikanmu," Luna menjawab dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kakinya berjalan mendekat kearah Lucius perlahan-lahan. Senyuman nakal Lucius semakin melebar, sementara pikirannya yang kotor sudah terbang kemana-mana.

"Tentu saja tidak keberatan, sayang," Lucius bersuara. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luna yang sudah berjalan mendekat, mendorong Lucius masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia masih menggoda Lucius dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Lucius tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Luna saat ini, yang tiba-tiba menjadi nakal seperti itu. Lucius berpikir untuk menantang Luna balik.

Luna menarik tongkat sihirnya. Sebuah ember berisi air besar tumpah dari atas Lucius. Air itu dengan kerasnya menyiram Lucius hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Lucius memandang melihat dirinya basah kuyup akibat ulah dari istrinya. Ekspresi wajah Lucius menjadi tidak terbaca hingga berjalan mendekati Luna. Luna tersenyum puas melihat wajah Lucius seperti itu, hingga berjalan mundur, keluar dari kamar mandi Lucius. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi. Pintu itu tertutup dihadapan Lucius.

"LUNA LOVEGOOOOOOODD!" Luna bisa mendengar Lucius berteriak keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah memandikanmu, kan, Lucius sayang?" Luna bersuara cekikikan. Lucius mendengus kesal, tapi ia merasa bahagia. Tidak ada orang yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini, dan hal ini membuat Lucius merasa lebih menyukai istri barunya itu daripada Narcissa. Ia masih berdiri dibalik pintu, dengan senyum bermekaran diwajahnya yang rupawan. Ia tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak.

"Tunggu pembalasanku!" Luna mendengar Lucius berteriak, wanita muda itu cekikikan lagi kemudian menyiapkan pakaian untuk Lucius dari almarinya. Sungguh kali ini Luna merasa istri Lucius sebenar-benarnya. Dan Luna benar-benar menikmati apa yang ia lakukan ini. jika saja Lucius tahu apa yang didalam hatinya saat ini, Luna rela dijadikan selir hatinya.

Ah, tidak. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar selir hati.

Okay, Lucius lagi-lagi terjebak dipermainan gadis ini. pikiran kotornya benar-benar mempermalukan membuatnya terbodohi lagi. ia seharusnya sudah menduga jika Luna akan menyiramnya dengan seember air. Tapi Lucius justru merasa senang, ia merasa bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran di dalam hatinya.

Lucius memulai mandinya dengan cepat-cepat. Pikirannya melayang-layang, hatinya berbisik, _"gadis itu benar-benar polos. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu padaku. Apakah itu berarti ia sudah melupakan pertengkaran bulan bulan lalu? Aku harus membicarakan ini segera,"_ Lucius membatin.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi begitu selesai dengan kegiatan pribadi itu. Ia sedikit kaget melihat kemeja, jubah dan celana sudah tertata rapi diatas ranjangnya. Ia menerka-nerka siapa yang menyiapkan pakaiannya seperti ini. Peri rumahnya tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan hal-hal demikian. Tak salah lagi, pasti Luna yang menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Lucius mengerti jika wanita muda itu mungkin masih membencinya, tapi ia tidak menyangka Luna akan melakukan ini tanpa Lucius memintanya. Bahkan, Narcissa pun tidak pernah melayani Lucius seperti menyiapkan pakaiannya, membangunkannya dengan Aguamenti atau apapun itu.

Luna begitu berbeda.

-ooOOoo-

"Ah, Rita Skeeter. Silakan masuk," Luna bersuara. Ia mencoba sesopan mungkin dengan jurnalis super menyebalkan ini. Ia tidak ingin membaca ulasan yang tidak mengenakkan tentang Malfoy besok. Lucius nampak sedang berjalan menghampiri Luna untuk memberi sambutan sehangat mungkin kepada Skeeter dan anak buahnya.

Mereka berjalan masuk menuju rumah semegah istana ini. Lucius mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk dikursi mewah berwarna merah. Peri rumahnya yang bernama Puffy menyuguhkan brandy sebagai welcome drink. Satu-satunya alasan Lucius memperlakukan Skeeter dan Weekly Witch dengan sebaik mungkin adalah karena ia tahu siapa Skeeter sebenarnya. Ia selalu menulis pendapatnya sendiri, yang kadang mengabaikan keaslian dan keakuratan ulasannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Ada sedikit masalah dengan kamar mandiku," Lucius menyeringai, kemudian melempar pandangan geram kepada Luna yang duduk dekat sekali disampingnya. Lucius menarik nafas panjang, "jadi, bisa kita mulai?"

Rita bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Luna. ia memandang Luna dengan sorot mata aneh. Bibirnya yang merah sekali itu berkedut. Luna menduga, pasti Skeeter menghabiskan satu kilogram lipstik setiap harinya. Belum lagi bedak yang cukup tebal dan maskara anti badai. Oh, betapa ribetnya wanita tua dihadapannya ini. "Jadi, kau adalah Mistress Malfoy yang baru. Ternyata Lucius Malfoy juga memiliki selera yang bagus," ia bersuara.

Luna diam, melemparkan pandangan kepada Lucius yang juga sedang meliriknya. Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Lucius terkejut, tak berani memandang Luna. Ia pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Luna menuju gelas brandy. Luna melakukan hal yang sama, sementara pipinya tak bisa berhenti untuk memerah.

"Mrs Skeeter, aku yakin _you, yourself and yours_ sudah tidak sabar untuk mengeksploitasi kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu. Jadi, aku akan senang jika kau segera memulainya," Lucius bersuara dengan nada rendah yang dingin. Ia memberikan seringai andalannya lagi.

"Ah benar sekali, Mr Malfoy. _Me, myself and I_ ingin tahu. Belum lagi para pembaca setiaku," ia terhenti. Wanita berpakaian merah dan hitam itu mengeluarkan pena ajaibnya. Pena yang bisa menulis sendiri.

Luna memandang pena ajaib Rita Skeeter tanpa berkedip. Bukan keajaibannya yang membuat Luna tak bisa berhenti memandangnya, tetapi kecepatan menulis pena itu yang membuat Luna memandangnya aneh. Lucius mendapati Luna sedang teralih perhatiannya, ia pun memperdekat jarak mereka dengan cara melingkarkan tangannya dipundak pinggang Luna.

Luna menyadari dirinya sedang melamun, ia tersadar ketika tangan Lucius sudah berada dipinggangnya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit risih, tetapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan Lucius sekarang. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, ditambah kamera yang dari tadi _bercekrak-cekrek._ Ini hampir membuat mata Luna silau.

"Kita mulai denganmu, Mrs Malfoy," ia terhenti. Quick-Notes Quill nya mulai bersiap untuk bergerak lagi. "Coba kita mulai, seorang wartawan dari the Quibbler—"

"Aku editor," Luna mengkoreksi.

Rita Skeeter nampak tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus _nyerocos_ sendiri, Lucius mendengarnya dengan sedikit kesal. "... yang tiba-tiba mendapat kutukan, atau mungkin keberuntungan dengan menikahi duda beranak tunggal, yang lebih berpengalaman, lebih tua dan lebih kaya baik secara finansial atau mungkin emosional. Apa kau tidak merasa takut, Mrs Malfoy?"

Luna diam beberapa saat, ia kemudian menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Suamiku orang yang baik," ujarnya. Masih memandang pena ajaib itu. ia berpikir untuk membeli satu untuk The Quibbler.

Lucius mendengarnya dengan bimbang, ia tidak tahu itu sebuah pernyataan atau hanya sekadar kepura-puraan belaka. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal, dan Lucius ingin semuanya terlihat sebaik mungkin. Tapi apakah jawaban yang dikatakan oleh Luna itu benar? Apakah dirinya orang yang baik? Lucius tidak berani berharap tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tidak memiliki niat terselubung, kan?" Rita bertanya.

Luna diam lagi, kemudian tertawa. "Terselubung apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memiliki niatan apa-apa kepada Lucius," Luna menjawab.

"Kau tidak tergoda dengan jumlah emas yang terhingga dibrankasnya?" Skeeter bersuara lagi. luna tertawa pelan sebelum berujar lagi,

"Aku sudah memiliki cukup emas dari The Quibbler," Luna menjawab. Ia kembali memandang pena ajaib itu. Sekilas ia membaca ulasan-ulasan yang tidak benar didalamnya. Luna merasa tidak terima. Ia pun protes, "Hey! Aku sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan emas!"

"Tentu saja tidak," Skeeter menyahut. Ia menyeringai, kemudian berkata, "semua orang suka menyangkal kebenaran, Mrs Malfoy," Skeeter menambahkan.

Luna melempar pandangan kepada Lucius, pria disampingnya hanya diam. Ia mengangkat bahu, tidak paham dengan maksud Skeeter. "Coret yang tadi," perintah Skeeter kepada pena ajaib itu. wanita berambut pirang itu terkekeh sendiri.

"Berbicara tentang pernikahan, jika kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengubah peraturan undang-undang ini, apa kau ingin kembali kepada Narcissa Thicknesse nee Black, Mr Malfoy?" kali ini pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Lucius.

Lucius tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, dan tidak bisa juga untuk jujur. Ini sama seperti terjebak ditengah-tengah lapangan tempur yang sedang dihujani oleh mortir. Lucius tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, dan kepada siapa ia berlabuh. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Luna yang melihat Lucius melamun, langsung merangkul Lucius dengan memberikan sedikit remasan dibahunya. Pria itu kemudian kembali sadar dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan reflek sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulutnya, "Tidak!"

"Ah, bisa kulihat. Aku merasa ada yang ditutupi disini. Bisakah kau memberiku informasi, atau paling tidak penjelasan mengenai hal yang mungkin sedang kau tutupi itu, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius menyeringai, mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Ia memandang Rita Skeeter dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara lagi, "Rita Skeeter, jika memang ada yang sedang kami tutupi, kami tidak akan mempersilakan kalian untuk masuk dan mewawancarai kami. Benar begitu, _my dear_?"Kali ini Lucius memandang Luna dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Lucius tidak memberikan senyuman palsu kepada Luna. senyumnya itu benar-benar murni cerminan atas perasaannya.

Luna balik tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Benar sekali," balas Luna. ia menjawab disertai dengan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba bersandar dipundak Lucius. Pria paruh baya itu agak terkejut, tetapi ia tahu jika apa yang dilakukan Luna saat ini hanya berpura-pura.

Tapi, Luna tidak berpura-pura. Mereka berdua menggunakan kebenaran untuk sebuah kepura-puraan. Parahnya, tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini sedikit pun. Lucius tidak terlalu berharap jika Luna memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan Luna, tidak begitu berharap jika Lucius akan mencintainya seperti Luna mencintai Lucius.

Faktanya adalah, mereka sebenarna saling mencintai. Tetapi mereka terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. yang terjadi sebenarnya hanyalah salah paham antar dua kubu. Hal ini tidak serumit pikiran mereka jika Luna dan Lucius mau berkata jujur satu sama lain.

"Ah baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak bahan untuk ulasanku minggu depan. Senang bisa bekerja sama Mr dan Mrs Malfoy," Rita Skeeter bersuara lagi. ia kemudian bangkit, diikuti dengan para juru foto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Lucius mengangguk, membiarkan Rita Skeeter untuk keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Lucius dan Luna ikut berdiri, mengantar pers Weekly Witch kedepan pintu. Tangannya masih merangkul pinggang Luna, dan nampaknya wanita muda itu mulai terbiasa dengan kemesraan buatan yang mereka buat. Kepura-puraan ini tanpa sadar sudah membuat dua orang pasangan ini saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Mereka masih belum benar-benar yakin, mengingat benih-benih yang tumbuh dihati mereka belum tumbuh sepenuhnya. Ibarat sebuah tanaman yang ditanam, perasaan mereka masih berupa tunas.

Sejenak Lucius berharap, jika kedatangan pers bisa membuat Luna nyaman dengannya, maka Lucius berharap para pers ini akan berada dihadapannya setiap hari. Dengan begitu, Lucius bisa merasakan cinta Luna padanya meskipun hanya sebatas pencitraan semata. Lucius diam-diam sudah _hoplessly desperate_ akanperasaan tak terbalas ini.

Ini salahnya. Ini salah Lucius yang membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lebih dalam. Seharusnya sejak awal ia sudah mempersiapkan rencana cadangan jikalau kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Seharusnya ia bisa mempertimbangkan langkahnya ketika ia menyadari perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Tapi Lucius tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia seakan tak berkutik, diperdaya oleh perasaan yang kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Datang lagi kapan-kapan, ya!" Luna berseru kepada para wartawan Weekly Witch yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Lucius tidak paham dengan maksud Luna tadi untuk menyuruh pers kembali, tapi ia setuju. Ia setuju jika pers datang lagi. karena apa? Jika pers ada dihadapan mereka, Lucius bisa memperlakukan Luna seakan-akan ia adalah miliknya. Ia bisa menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Luna tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan Luna.

Luna yang juga sedang merangkul Lucius kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya. Lucius sedikit tercekat ketika Luna melepaskan tangannya dari dirinya dengan sigap. "Aku senang mereka akhirnya pergi. Aku benar-benar hampir mati kelaparan," Luna bergumam sendiri.

Lucius mengangguk setuju, ia kemudian menjawab, "Lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang."

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan. Lucius melihat jam dinding yang tak disangkanya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang. Lucius tak percaya ia harus melewatkan sarapan lagi selama dua hari ini. Yang pertama saat kemarin, ia harus segera kekantor pusat perusahaannya. Yang kedua hari ini, kedatangan pers yang membuat dirinya kelaparan setengah mati.

Tapi rasa lapar itu terbalas seimbang dengan Luna yang _menggusel_ -nya tadi. Lucius sepenuhnya mengerti jika Luna melakukan itu karena memang sudah kesepakatan mereka untuk memasang kemesraan didepan publik. Ia juga berharap jika dirinya dan Luna bisa mengelabuhi Rita Skeeter dan Weekly Witch dengan permainan kecil yang mereka buat. Permainan kecil yang diam-diam ia nikmati.

Mereka duduk dimeja makan dengan posisi biasa. Makanan kelewat banyak kembali muncul dihadapan Luna dan Lucius. Luna mengambil porsi dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya, hal ini sedikit membuat Lucius kaget. Hey, porsi makannya lebih dari cukup untuk dua orang.

"Wow, kau benar-benar...kelaparan," Lucius bersuara. Ia memandang Luna makan dengan perlahan-lahan.

Luna tersenyum dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan. Ia tak menjawab sebelum menelan semua makanannya. Ia kemudian berkata, "nafsu makanku bertambah sejak beberapa hari ini. Mungkin karena kebosanan dan depresi ini."

Lucius mendesah, "Kau depresi lagi? apa yang membuatmu demikian, Luna? katakan padaku," Lucius bersuara setengah memerintah. Luna terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam kepalanya.

Luna menghentikan makannya, kemudian melemparkan pandangan sedih kepada Lucius. Lucius bisa menyimpulkan jika pandangan Luna disampingnya seakan-akan tidak setuju dengan ucapan Lucius tadi. Ia mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya, membuat Luna menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Aku butuh udara segar," Luna menjawab.

"Luna, aku tidak melarangmu untuk pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun kau mau," Lucius menjawabnya dengan nada datar. Sorot matanya menerobos masuk kedalam mata Luna. Pria berkemeja hitam itu tak berekspresi. Lucius tidak melihat sorotan mata kekecewaan didalam mata wanita-nya itu. ia tidak paham dan tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Luna nampak kecewa. Lucius pun bertanya lagi, "Ada apa, Luna?"

Luna tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya memaksakan senyumnya untuk membuat Lucius tenang. Sebenarnya adalah, Luna ingin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Lucius keluar manor. Ia sebenarnya benar-benar ingin untuk 'kencan' dengan Lucius, entah itu Diagon Alley, atau mungkin ke Hogsmeade. Luna benar-benar ingin, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak meminta kepada Lucius. Luna takut jika Lucius akan berubah menjadi dingin lagi jika ia meminta sesuatu lebih dari yang bisa diberikannya kepada Lucius.

Tapi, ayolah, itu hanya permintaan kecil, bukan? Kenapa Luna tidak berani? Itu aneh sekali.

"Jika begitu, bolehkah aku menginap di The Burrow? Aku sangat merindukan Ginny dan Harry. Aku mungkin akan berkunjung ke rumah Hermione juga. Apa kau memberiku ijin, Lucius?" Ia bersuara. Luna butuh waktu untuk memahami dirinya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, dan memastikan jika perasaannya kepada Lucius ini tidak benar.

Tetapi Lucius datang disaat yang tepat. Lucius datang menyembuhkan luka dihati Luna disaat yang tepat. Ia datang menggantikan posisi Neville dihatinya. Lucius datang memberinya pelukan disaat ia butuh bahu untuk bersandar. Lucius memperlakukan Luna layaknya seorang ratu. Dan yang paling menyentuh hatinya adalah kata-kata Lucius; ""Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, Luna."

Kata-kata itu membuat hati Luna bergetar. Apakah itu berarti Lucius peduli terhadapnya?

"Kenapa kau meminta ijinku?" Lucius bertanya, mulai bersikap kritis.

"Bagaimanapun, kau adalah suamiku, Lucius. Dan suamiku adalah orang yang wajib kuhormati," Luna menjawab. Lucius mendengarnya dengan hati berdesir.

" _Ia menghormatiku? Tapi kenapa?"_ batin Lucius.

Lucius tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Luna. Wanita dihadapannya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Luna, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan melarangmu," Lucius menjawab dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih, Lucius," Luna berujar. Lucius tak menjawab, hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan. Tangannya yang masih memegang garpu bergetar ketika tangan Luna tiba-tiba sudah mengenggam tangannya erat. Lucius merasa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Tangannya yang dingin menjadi hangat ketika tangan Luna mengenggamnya. Ia merasakan kedamaian didalam hatinya.

" _Aku harap, sinyal yang kuberikan padamu cukup kuat. Aku harap kau tahu jika aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,"_ Luna membatin dibalik senyuman.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Another hard chapter gaaahh! Ini bukan chapter terbaik saya, dan saya pribadi kecewa karena saya lagi kehilangan mood untuk nulis. Tapi saya akan tetep melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai :'D Alles fur yah my dearests!**

 **As always, kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus. Feel free to ask, guys**

 **Ily**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lee :** Ituide nyiram Lucius pake air terinspirasi di film barat yang entah saya lupa judulnya. Mereka akan kencan dalam beberapa chapter mendatang. Hueheee ada saran dan masukan mungkin?

 **Moku-Chan** : Tenang kak, insya Allah saya akan selalu update kok. Paling lama mungkin satu bulan. Untuk masalah Luna yang ketahuan hamil atau nggak itu ada hint (lagi) di chap ini. Saya juga udah ngasih hint loh di chapter sebelumnya; yaitu pas nafsu makan Luna tiba-tiba naik :D Untuk reaksi Lucius masih disembunyikan hahahaa! Ada saran dan masukan lagi mungkin?

 **WolfShad'z**

 **A/N : Kembali lagi dengan saya. Sebenernya, saya udah mikir chapter ini lamaaa sekali tapi baru bisa dituangkan disini *terharu* Daan, bersiaplah, chapter depan mungkin agak angst yang bikin baper. Karena apa? Mood galau saya balik *audience bersorak* and that means, ability saya buat nulis yang galau-galau kembali ahahaa. Give me more support guys!**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya. Setiap cover di akun ini kepunyaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementrian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jum'at yang tenang, Lucius terbangun dengan kegundahan dihatinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu gundah, ia merasa benar-benar hampa. Setiap pagi ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berbaring sendirian. Rasanya aneh, setelah belasan tahun ia terbangun dengan Narcissa disampingnya ia harus bangun di ranjang yang amat besar seorang diri. Lalu lima tahun setelah perceraiannya dengan Narcissa, ia dipaksa menikahi wanita muda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal secara pribadi.

Lucius duduk diranjangnya, memikirkan betapa lucunya tak takdir yang menimpa dirinya saat ini. Pernikahannya dengan Luna tanpa didasari cinta, melainkan sebuah paksaan yang mengikat. Dan mereka berdua, baik Luna maupun Lucius sebenarnya saling membenci. Namun bak disapu oleh ombak, kebencian itu perlahan-lahan memudar dari hati mereka. Kebencian itu digantikan oleh sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari diri Lucius. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan.

Lucius bergegas untuk mandi dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan lagi atau ia akan kelaparan lagi. Lucius paling benci dengan segala sesuatu yang tidak tepat waktu, termasuk jam makannya. Bagi Lucius, segala sesuatu harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Selain membenci hal-hal yang diluar rencana, ia juga membenci pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang tidak penting atau bersifat pribadi. Baginya, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada hal tersebut.

Lucius memang terlihat dingin, tanpa emosi, dan nampak tidak peduli hampir dengan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia peduli. Ia benar-benar peduli dengan siapapun yang ia kasihi. Sebenarnya, Lucius adalah orang yang menyenangkan, yang ber-cover dingin tak berperasaan. Ia hanya menunjukkan karakter aslinya kepada orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Ia turun untuk sarapan. Saat ia berjalan turun, ia melihat Luna yang sudah berjalan ditangga. Nampaknya ia juga sedang akan berjalan ke meja makan. Ia hanya memandang gadis itu dalam diam sambil berjalan tanpa suara. Tak lama setelah Lucius menuruni anak tangga teratas, Luna mendongak. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum polos pada Lucius sambil berujar, "Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Lucius menarik sebelah bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai. Bibirnya berkedut kemudian menjawab, "tentu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyiramku dengan air lagi, Luna."

Luna terkekeh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kau mudah untuk dibangunkan, itu tidak akan terjadi, Lucius."

Mendengarnya Lucius hanya mendengus cepat. Sebenarnya, Lucius selalu merasa senang tatkala mengingat Luna menyiramnya dengan air minggu lalu. Ia begitu bahagia ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa karena hal kurang ajar yang dilakukannya kepada sosok seperti dirinya—seorang Lucius Malfoy. Entah kenapa Lucius tidak bisa marah terhadapnya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Narcissa benar; gadis Ravenclaw itu sudah meracuni pikiran Lucius.

Mereka sampai di meja makan hampir bersamaan. Lucius duduk dengan santai sambil menyisip ujung cangkir ditangannya. Ia menikmati kopi panas tanpa gula dihadapannya dengan perlahan. ia merasakan nikmat kopi arabica berusia sepuluh tahun yang meluncur turun melewati tenggorokannya. Lucius benar-benar memilih kopi-kopi terbaik untuk dikonsumsinya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Lucius?" Luna membuka percakapan dengan bertanya kepada Lucius terlebih dahulu. Luna lagi-lagi mengambil porsi makanan yang cukup besar, membuat Lucius sedikit heran. Lucius lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan membuat kesimpulan sendiri; yakni Luna sedang PMS.

Memikirkan itu, otak Lucius tertawa.

Lucius menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan kopi ditangannya, menaruhnya kembali diatas cangkir berwarna putih. Ia kemudian menjawab, "Aku akan akan ke London untuk memastikan tidak ada karyawanku yang membuat kesalahan merugikan lagi."

"Ah, kau sepertinya benar-benar sibuk. Kau juga terlihat sedikit kacau," Luna mulai mengkritik, terlalu jujur.

"Nampaknya kau benar-benar memperhatikanku. Aku menduga jika kau mulai menyukaiku, _my dear_ ,"Lucius berkata, sedikit _flirty_. Ia benar-benar menyukai saat wajah Luna menjadi merah ketika Lucius mencoba mendekatinya, atau saat tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Luna diam, ia sekeras mungkin mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menunduk, menyantap makanannya lagi. Lucius benar-benar menebak isi hati Luna saat ini. Luna berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlihat kacau. Lucius nampak menikmati perubahan wajah Luna yang konstan itu, ia kemudian menyahut lagi, "Aku benar, bukan?"

Luna mendesah, "Lucius, mengagumi diri sendiri secara berlebihan itu tidak baik," Luna melemparkan sangkalan yang cukup logis. Tapi masih kurang logis bagi Lucius. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah Luna yang masih merah.

"Orang-orang menyangkal kebenaran, Mrs Malfoy," ia membalas. Lucius mengulangi ucapan Rita Skeeter beberapa hari lalu.

"Nah, sekarang kau terdengar seperti Rita Skeeter," Luna tertawa. Lucius hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luna tertawa. Ia membatin jika gadis ini mungkin telah mengubah hidupnya selamanya. Lucius menyadari, setelah kontrak berakhir, mereka mungkin akan berpisah dan Luna akan meninggalkannya. Ia—Lucius, berusaha untuk membuat wanita ini tersenyum selagi ia masih bisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan pergi ke The Burrow?" Lucius mengalihkan topik dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku akan pergi pagi ini," Luna menjawab. Lucius memincingkan matanya.

"Pagi ini?"

Luna sedikit tercekat mendengarnya. Ia lupa tidak bilang ke Lucius jika dirinya akan ke The Burrow pagi ini. ia pun menyahut pertanyaan Lucius dengan cepat, "Astaga! Apa aku belum bilang padamu?"

Lucius menggeleng, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak. Kau hanya bilang jika kau akan pergi ke The Burrow, tapi tak mengatakan detail waktunya kapan," Lucius menjawab dengan ringan. Ia menyelesaikan makannya dengan meletakkan garpu dan pisau dipiringnya.

"Oh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa," Luna menjawab.

Mendengarnya, Lucius mendesah lagi. ia membenahi posisi duduknya yang sudah mulai tidak nyaman, "Tak perlu dipikirkan. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di The Burrow?" Lucius bertanya.

"Ginny ingin belajar membuat pudding dariku karena Mr dan Mrs Weasley sedang tidak dirumah. Selain itu, aku juga merindukan Fred dan George," Luna menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Lucius kaget, "kau bisa memasak?" pria itu bertanya. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Sudah jelas seorang wanita bisa masak, terlebih Luna tidak memiliki peri rumah di rumahnya.

"Aku seorang wanita, Lucius. Sudah seharusnya aku bisa memasak," Luna menjawab.

Lucius mengangguk, mengabaikan kebodohannya tadi. Ia tiba-tiba merasa penasaran dengan rasa dari masakan Luna. Ia sedikit bosan dengan masakan dari peri rumah. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang tengah sibuk bekerja, tiba-tiba Luna datang mengantarkan makanan hasil masakannya kepada Lucius. Lucius berani menjamin jika dirinya pasti tidak akan segera memakannya, tetapi memandangi makanan itu sambil berangan-angan yang aneh-aneh.

Selain itu, didalam pikirannya ia mendapati dirinya sedang makan makanan yang dibawakan Luna. Ia membayangkan dirinya makan, dengan Luna sedang memandanginya penuh cinta. Ia juga bisa membayangkan Luna melempar gurauan-gurauan yang membuat Lucius merasa bahagia. Didalam pikirannya, Luna berkali-kali melemparkan senyuman yang membuat Lucius terasa meleleh.

"Aku akan kekamar untuk bersiap-siap," Ucapan Luna membangunkan Lucius dari lamunannya itu.

"Oh, uh, ya tentu. Kau berangkat sendiri?" ia bersuara sedikit gugup karena pikirannya sedang tidak siap untuk menerima obrolan baru. Ini pertama kalinya Lucius melamun. Luna tidak menjawab, hanya memberi anggukan pelan kepada Lucius. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

Lucius melihat Luna semakin menjauh. Ia kembali diam, yang tak lama kemudian dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Priam yang tiba-tiba meloncat kepangkuannya. Lucius mulai mengusap-usapkan tangannya dipunggung kucing berwarna hitam dengan loreng kelabu itu dengan lembut. Priam mengeong keras berkali-kali, seakan-akan menarik perhatian Lucius untuk memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Priam?" Lucius bergumam pelan. ia memandang tepat kemanik emas milik Priam.

Priam tak menjawab, hanya memandang Lucius tajam. Priam nampaknya sedang memerintah Lucius untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak mengerti bahasa kucing, tapi Lucius merasa ada ikatan yang kuat antar dirinya dan kucingnya ini. Konon dalam dunia sihir, kucing bisa membaca pikiran manusia. Bahkan dalam beberapa kasus, perasaan mereka tembus alias nyambung. Dan nampaknya hal ini berlaku terhadap Priam dan Lucius.

"Kau ingin makan lagi?" Lucius bersuara. Ia mencuil sedikit tuna dari sandwich dihadapannya. Lucius kemudian menyodorkannya didepan hidung Priam, namun kucing itu tidak bergeming. Biasanya, Priam menjadi agresif saat Lucius menyantap sandwich tuna. Tapi kali ini Priam nampak sedang tidak minat untuk memakan apapun. Lucius menduga pasti kucingnya ini ingin sesuatu dari tuan-nya. Disamping itu, ekornya berkibas-kibas berkali-kali.

Lucius mendesah, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Apa kau memerintahku untuk mengantarnya?" Lucius memandang kucingnya dengan jengkel. Ia mengatakan apa yang tiba-tiba melesat didalam kepalanya, memandang Priam tajam. Lucius, yang tangannya masih diatas punggung Priam bisa merasakan getaran _kerr kerr_ yang tiba-tiba keluar. Lucius memandang mata Priam, ia berkedip satu kali. Kali ini kibasan ekornya juga terhenti.

Lucius kembali mendesah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menurutimu kali ini," Lucius berujar pasrah. Getaran yang keluar dari tubuh Priam semakin keras, ia juga _menggusel-gusel_ -kan kepalanya diperut Lucius. ia—Lucius juga mendapati Priam sedang berguling-guling dipangkuannya, membuat Lucius merasa jika kucing ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

Ia menarik nafas lagi, "Kau keberatan untuk memberitahuku pikiran Luna?" Lucius bertanya. Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengibaskan ekornya lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau juga menyukai dia! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, dia milikku, Priam!" Lucius masih berbicara sendiri dengan kucingya. ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sampai berbicara dengan kucingnya. Tapi lebih baik berbicara dengan kucing daripada berbicara sendirian. Toh, berbicara dengan kucing juga membuat perasaan kita lebih baik.

" _Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar gila sampai berbicara dengan kucing_ ," kali ini Lucius membatin. Kucing itu melompat turun dari pangkuan Lucius. Lucius terkekeh, kemudian bergumam lagi sambil memandang Priam yang berjalan menjauh sambil mengibaskan ekornya,

Bersamaan dengan perginya Priam, Lucius mendapati Luna sudah mulai berjalan turun. Ia tidak memakai pakaian yang glamor, hanya mengenakan setelan santai. Celana jeans hitam dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning. Ia juga membiarkan rambutnya terurai dipundaknya. Lucius bisa mendengar Luna bersuara, "Aku akan kembali besok siang atau..sore, Lucius. kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Lucius memaksakan senyumnya, kemudian menjawab, "Luna, aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Lagi pula, kontrak yang kita buat mengatakan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Jadi, tentu aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membiarkan Luna pergi, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengekangnya. Lucius tidak ingin kebencian Luna terhadapnya semakin bertambah. Selain itu, Lucius yakin jika para Weasley itu bisa membuat Luna tertawa terbahak-bahak, melupakan hidupnya yang harus berakhir dengan mantan Death Eater menyedihkan sepertinya. Ditambah, Weasley kembar itu lebih menyenangkan daripada dirinya yang selalu serius.

Luna merasa aneh ketika mendengar Lucius menyinggung kontrak yang mereka buat. Luna sudah tidak memikirkan itu, karena banyak sekali aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Dan hampir empat puluh persennya melanggar perjanjian itu. Luna tidak merasa keberatan jika suatu saat ia harus merobek kontraknya. Ia justru akan merasa senang jika perjanjian-perjanjian itu dilanggar semua. Hahaha, _bad girl._

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke The Burrow," Lucius bersuara lagi.

"Bukankah kau harus ke London?" Luna bertanya.

Lucius mengangguk pelan, lalu menambahkan, "aku yakin pekerjaan bisa menunggu. Lagipula, tidak sopan membiarkan seorang wanita bersuami bepergian sendiri."

Luna tersenyum kepada Lucius, kemudian berterima kasih. Tak lama kemudian, Lucius mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada. Luna mengerti maksudnya, ia kemudian mengenggam pergelangan tangan Lucius dengan lembut. Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah menghilang dan muncul ditempat lain.

-ooOOoo-

Lucius dan Luna muncul di sebuah tanah lapang. Lima puluh meter didepannya, terdapat rumah tua yang tinggi dengan mantra yang menahan agar rumah tersebut tidak roboh. Lucius mengangkat bibir atasnya jijik ketika melihat kandang ayam yang kotor. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, dan mengikuti langkah Luna yang semakin dekat dengan pintu rumah.

Lucius berhenti didepan pintu, Luna berada tak jauh disampingnya. Tangannya yang berbalut dengan sarung tangan hitam mulai mengetuk pintu kayu jati itu. Lucius mengetuknya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya seorang pria berkacamata membuka pintunya. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang berantakan dengan hidung besar.

"Mr Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Harry bersuara. Ia kaget melihat mantan musuhnya berada dihadapannya. "Hai, Luna!" ia menyambung.

Luna mengangguk, sementara Lucius belum menjawab, ia mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan memberikan sebuah seringai. Ia memandang mata hijau Harry dengan tajam, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika istriku tiba dengan selamat, Mr Potter," ujar Lucius. ia memperlebar seringainya.

"Siapa yang datang, Harry? Apakah Luna?" suara seorang wanita terdengar ditelinga Lucius. ia juga mendengar sebuah langkah yang kian mendekat. Lima detik kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita berambut merah jahe dibelakang Harry. Ia adalah Ginny Potter. Ia pun berteriak senang, "Luna! kupikir kau tidak datang!"

Ginny berubah ekspresi ketika melihat Lucius. Lucius memandang Ginny dengan tajam, ia mendengar Ginny menyapanya, "Mr Malfoy. Silakan masuk."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Mrs Potter. Ada hal lain yang menungguku," Ia bersuara dengan nada dingin. Luna memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nada keangkuhan dari Lucius. ia masih belum berubah juga. Yah, Luna tidak mengharapkan Lucius berubah, justru menghadapi kesombongannya itu merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri bagi Luna. Dalam beberapa kasus, Luna harus menggunakan trik ke-Ravenclaw-annya untuk menghadapi Slytherin-isme Lucius yang parah. Lucius kemudian menyambung ucapannya, "Aku permisi."

Lucius berbalik setelah melihat Ginny mengangguk. Lucius memberi sebuah anggukan kepada Luna, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Sementara itu, Harry hanya diam. Ia masih tidak percaya jika wanita sebaik Luna harus menikahi orang seperti Lucius. Hey, ayolah! Masih banyak pria yang lebih muda, dan lebih baik dari seorang Lucius Malfoy. Hidup ini terkadang lucu. Lucu sekali. Terdapat misteri-misteri yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

"Lucius,.." Luna memanggil. Lucius berhenti tak jauh dari Luna. Ia tak membalik badannya, hanya menoleh kearah Luna. Ia melihat Luna tersenyum, dirinya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda sedang menunggu lawan bicaranya untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"..jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa makan," Luna menyelesaikan ucapannya. Alis Lucius terangkat semakin tinggi, ia tidak tahu kenapa Luna tiba-tiba begitu perhatian dengannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan arti dari perhatian Luna pada dirinya. Masih terlalu dini untuk membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Lagipula, Lucius tidak ingin terlalu _GR_.

Lucius mengangguk, kemudian menghilang. Harry dan Ginny melempar pandangan tak percaya. Mereka merasa kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar. Memang adalah hal yang wajar jika seorang istri memperhatikan suaminya. Tetapi aneh saja bagi mereka berdua yang melihat ini. keduanya tahu jika baik Luna maupun Lucius dulunya saling membenci. Atau jangan-jangan memang ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Ayo, masuklah. Ibu dan ayah sedang berada di Perancis untuk mengunjungi besan mereka. Dan aku sedang ingin memasak pudding. Aku dan Harry memutuskan untuk tinggal disini sampai kedua orang tuaku kembali. Aku beruntung Kingsley memberiku ijin cuti selama satu minggu. Kau tahu, harus ada yang mengawasi kedua kakak kembarku itu," Ginny menjelaskan. Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luna, sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan Mr Malfoy," Harry berujar. Ia memandang Luna dari balik kaca mata bundarnya.

Luna tersenyum, "dia adalah suamiku, Harry. Tentu saja kami akrab," Luna menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Benar. Maaf," ia menyahut. Kemudian bersuara lagi, "aku akan bersiap kekantor. Ginny, sebaiknya kau segera memasakkan sesuatu untuk Fred dan George sebelum mereka bangun. Atau kau ingin mereka membakar dapur dengan masakan-eksperimen konyol mereka," Harry menambahkan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil segala sesuatu yang diperlukan.

Dan ini dia, obrolan para wanita dimulai.

Ginny baru membuka suara setelah Harry menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia bersuara, "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah hampir lima bulan menikah dengannya?" Ginny membuka suara. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap kehidupan Luna. itu hal yang wajar, karena Luna adalah sahabatnya sejak tahun ke-empatnya.

Luna mendesah, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Otaknya masih berputar-putar mencari jawaban logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. Luna tidak pernah berbohong kepada Ginny, dan ia juga tidak akan berbohong kali ini. "Ini sedikit rumit. Maksudku, ia orang yang baik; sama sekali tidak seperti yang kubayangkan," Luna menjawab. Sementara Ginny tengah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Dia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti...tahanan, kan? Aku bia memberikannya hukuman jika dia sampai memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik," Ginny bertanya lagi.

Luna terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Ia teringat pertama kali menerima kabar jika dirinya harus menikah dengan Lucius Malfoy. Ia menjadi begitu paranoid, bahkan menyiapkan mantra-mantra khusus jikalau suatu saat Lucius memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik. Ia—Luna sampai tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari, membuat dirinya kacau.

Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Luna itu tidak benar. Bayangan-bayangan negatifnya juga tidak terbukti kemutlakannya. Malahan, Lucius memperlakukannya dengan amat baik, layaknya seorang wanita bangsawan. Yah, mungkin ada beberapa kasus yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Tetapi tetap saja, Lucius tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Hal ini membuat Luna berpikir, apakah selama ini penilaiannya terhadap Lucius Malfoy itu salah.

Benar salahnya penilaian Luna terhadap Lucius selama ini tidak lagi penting. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang mengganjal di hati Luna. Sesuatu yang tidak ditemukannya didalam buku-buku tebal, ataupun orang lain. Ia melihat sesuatu dari dalam diri Lucius yang membuat jiwanya bergetar. Luna sendiri tidak paham kenapa sesuatu itu muncul hampir bersamaan dengan hatinya yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Neville Longbottom, yang kabarnya dipasangkan dengan Hannah Abbott oleh kementerian.

"Tidak. Ia memperlakukanku dengan amat baik. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku bisa merasakan jiwaku bergetar saat ia menyebut namaku," Luna bersuara. Ginny terdiam, setengah terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Nampaknya, kau sudah memiliki 'sesuatu' terhadapnya," Ginny bersuara, kemudian tertawa. Ia berniat menggoda Luna, dan mengharap Luna ikut tertawa seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ginny malah mendapati wajah Luna menjadi merah, tiba-tiba menjadi gugup sendiri.

Luna menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, ia menarik nafas panjang lagi. "Jelaskan padaku arti 'sesuatu' itu, Gin," ujarnya. Setengah memerintah.

"Akan kuperjelas kalau begitu," Ginny menimpali. Ia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata lagi, "Kau jatuh cinta pada Mr Malfoy," Ginny menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luna merasa ada sesuatu yang menohok lehernya.

Ginny memberikan senyuman aneh kepada Luna, matanya menyipit. Ia bersuara lagi, "Haaa, aku benar, kan?"

Mendengarnya, Luna tak mejawab. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tersenyum malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona. Ginny sudah menebak rahasianya, dan ia hanya berharap semoga dirinya tidak terlihat bodoh. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengumpat.

-ooOOoo-

Malam tiba, Lucius kembali dari London. Ia sebenarnya berniat langsung pulang, tetapi setelah ia teringat jika Luna tidak berada di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke The Burrow. Ia tidak ada niatan untuk mampir, ia hanya sedang akan memata-matai Luna. bukan memata-matai, tepatnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Luna di rumah para Weasley itu. ia juga memastikan sesuatu.

Lucius berapparate dibawah pohon besar, cukup jauh dari The Burrow. Ia mengintai dari kejauhan, didalam kegelapan. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini, jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk tetap tidak terlihat. Apalagi dengan jubahnya yang serba hitam itu memperlancar langkahnya. Matanya masih cukup tajam untuk pria seusianya.

Saat ia berdiri dibawah pohon besar yang rindang, tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya disekitarnya kecuali dari The Burrow, Lucius memincingkan mata kelabunya. Ia mempertajam fokus matanya, pandangannya menerobos jendela segi empat dari lantai satu. Pupilnya membesar ketika ia melihat Luna sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama si kembar Weasley. Lucius bisa melihat jika para Weasley itu sedang melemparkan lelucon kepada Luna.

Dan dari kejauhan, Lucius bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajah Luna yang cantik. ia menyaksikan seakan-akan semua kesedihannya, depresinya dan kegundahan Luna menghilang saat dikelilingi para Weasley itu. Lucius bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir. Ia menyadari jika Luna tidak akan pernah bahagia dengannya. Ia tidak bisa membuat Luna tertawa seperti yang dilakukan para Weasley itu. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat lelucon seperti itu.

Demi samudra dan tujuh lautan! Lucius baru saja membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Weasley!

Lucius memang tidak mempunyai sisi humor seperti mereka. Lucius memang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Luna tertawa dengan leluconnya yang sangat garing. Dan Lucius, sadar jika dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa membuat wanitanya bahagia. Tapi, diatas segala-galanya, Lucius mempunyai cinta. Cintanya yang akan senantiasa menunjukkan jalan untuk membuat Luna merasa spesial.

Namun, Lucius masih bersikeras untuk tidak mencampur adukkan antara pikiran dan perasaannya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, kesedihan terpancar dimata kelabunya. Ia kemudian berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke Malfoy Manor, "aku akan senang jika dia senang."

-ooOOoo-

Pagi tiba dengan cepatnya. Harry, Ginny, Fred dan George serta Luna sudah bangun. Mereka tengah menunggu makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ginny dan Luna. Di meja makan hanya terdapat lima orang, tetapi rasanya ramai sekali. Seperti terdapat ratusan orang. Dan kalian jelas tahu sumber keramaian itu dari mana, yakni dari Fred dan George yang sibuk mendebatkan Ramuan Mujarab Penyebab Bisul Buatan yang baru mereka rancang.

Seketika itu pula, mereka berempat dikagetkan oleh Luna yang tiba-tiba mual. Luna mengeluarkan suara _hoek-hoek_ seperti akan muntah. Ginny, yang ada disampingnya kemudian kaget. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia kemudian melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Luna, "Luna, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku masuk angin," Luna menjawab. Ia memegangi perut dan kepalanya.

"Luna, kau pasti hamil," Suara Fred menyelinap masuk kedalam telinganya.

"Benar sekali. Mual dipagi hari pertanda jika kau sedang hamil," George menyahut setuju.

"Fred, George, tidak bisa kah kalian serius sehari saja?" Ginny memandang kedua kakaknya geram. Ia melemparkan death glare kepada kakak-kakaknya yang sangat hobi membanyol itu. Diam-diam Harry setuju dengan ucapan Fred dan George, tetapi ia lebih memilih diam dan menahan tawanya. Ia tidak ingin kena sembur Ginny yang sudah mulai terdengar seperti Molly Weasley.

"Kau terdengar seperti _mom_ , Gin," Fred menyahut lagi. George mengangguk setuju.

Ginny memutar bola matanya kesal, ia mendengar Harry bersuara, "mungkin mereka benar. Lebih baik kau periksa ke St. Mungo," Harry menyarankan.

Luna memikirkan kembali ucapan Fred dan George. Mereka mungkin benar, karena ia dan Lucius pernah melakukan 'itu' beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi ia berdoa semoga ucapan Weasley kembar iu tidak benar. Toh, kalaupun itu benar, ia tak yakin Lucius akan menerimanya. Luna masih belum siap untuk terluka lagi. "Tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang saja," Luna menyahut.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu ke St. Mungo hari ini juga," Ginny memaksa. Harry lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk setuju. Luna benar-benar tidak siap. Bukan karena ia tidak siap memiliki anak, tetapi ia tidak siap untuk membayangkan reaksi Lucius. didalam pikirannya, Luna bisa melihat Lucius marah besar, dan merubah sikapnya menjadi dingin kepada Luna. Dan ia tidak siap untuk menerima itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Okay serius, chapter ini cukup susah. Dan, saya juga mau menginformasikan kalau chapter depan mungkin agak lama updatenya. Saya lagi agak bingung memilih reaksi Lucius nantinya. Kalau ada saran masukan, please monggo silakan ditulis dikolom review. Nanti saya buat bahan pertimbangan ;)**

 **Fyi, chapter Lucius mengintai Luna itu serius bikin saya baper sendiri ;_;**

 **Lucius : "Halah, bilang aja kamu dapet flesbek. You betrayed Jason. Again.**

 **Shad'z : "N-No. I didn't."**

 **Lucius : "Yes you did."**

 **Shad'z: *sigh* "Oh, serius kalian harus lihat foto terbarunya Jason di A Night To Remember. Sumpah, dia ganteng banget. Belum lagi foto terbarunya di twitter. YA TUHAN SUMPAH JASON TAMBAH UMUR TAMBAH GANTENG APALAGI DIA UDAH ADA SILVER HAIRNYA JADI MAKIN ADUHAI AH SIAL SIAL KENAPA SAYA JADI NGE FANGIRL DISINI. (bisa dilihat ditumblr nya misssuzeh)**

 ***TARIK NAFAS PANJANG* *HEMBUSKAN* As always, kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan baik. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lee :** kelihatan cepat kah? Ini sudah saya buat selambat mungkin x"D Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

 **EnitaAndYKa :** Waaahh suiip kak, saran sudah diterima dengan lapang hati. Ini bukan chapter terbaik, but semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih atas sarannya ;)

 **Moku-Chan :** Yup, respon mz Luc bisa dilihat di chapter ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan terima kasih atas sarannya ;)

 **Zielavienaz96 :** Pengennya bikin yang sweet sweet tapi momen mereka-nya masih belum pas. But I promise you that 'sweet-sweet' chapter soon ;) Yosh, semoga ini cukup dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih atas sarannya :')

 **WolfShad'z**

 **A/N : lebih dari 1500 views? OH. MY. GOD! I can't believe it! Serius guys, you really cheer me up! Saya tiap hari nyicil ngetiknya. Itupun harus disertai oleh perjuangan dan doa, ditambah keringat dan air mata yang bercucuran :") Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian-kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk ngasih saya saran dan masukan, serta yang silent reader yang setia. Seriously, saya selalu senyum-senyum sendiri tiap baca review dari kalian.**

 **For readers, reviewers yang setia dengan cerita ini: guys, I don't know who you are. But I will find you and I will hug you xx**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya. Setiap cover di akun ini kepunyaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementerian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat, Mrs Malfoy! Anda positif hamil empat bulan," seru seorang healer Saint Mungo.

Luna mendengarnya tak percaya. Ia tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, semua pikirannya terasa menghilang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba _liyuk_ , membuatnya bersandar dikursi tanpa daya. Ginny Potter yang ada disampingnya juga tak kalah terkejut setelah mendengar informasi dari penyembuh itu.

Luna mencoba untuk berpura-pura tersenyum didepan penyembuh berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu. ia masih memandang Luna dengan penuh antusias, seakan turut bahagia mendengar Luna akan memiliki seorang anak. Anak dari seorang Lucius Malfoy. Butuh beberapa puluh detik bagi Luna untuk bisa mengambil alih pikirannya lagi.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menyahut, "Terima kasih, Mrs Quentin. Kami permisi dulu."

Penyembuh itu mengangguk, masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya. Luna kemudian berdiri, bersamaan dengan Ginny. Ia masih belum bisa terima dengan berita kehamilannya ini. Luna memikirkan bagaimana ia memberitahukan ini kepada Lucius. Bermacam-macam reaksi Lucius berterbangan dikepalanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya takut adalah bayangan dikepalanya yang menunjukkan kemarahan Lucius sambil berteriak, 'gugurkan dia, Luna! Aku tidak menginginkannya!'

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny bertanya.

Oh, tentu sedang Luna tidak baik. Yang pertama ia tengah mengandung bibit dari Lucius Malfoy. Yang kedua ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ketiga ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Lucius, yang keempat itu berarti Lucius akan lebih membencinya. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan, Luna sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya Luna ingin melompat dari atas menara astronomi dan mendarat di daratan keras dengan jutaan chitauri berpedang laser menunggu dibawahnya.

Oh sialan.

"Entahlah, Gin. Aku tidak tahu apa aku baik-baik saja," Luna bergumam. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Luna adalah gadis yang kuat, dan selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tetapi kali ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ginny melihat sosok Luna yang belum pernah ia lihat. Ia tidak pernah melihat Luna sekacau ini. Bahkan, saat sedang perang besar, Luna tidak terlihat sekacau ini. Pandangan mata Luna menjadi kosong.

"Kurasa, lebih baik kita kembali ke The Burrow dulu. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghadapi 'dia' dengan pikiranmu yang kacau ini," Ginny bersuara, mencoba menenangkan temannya yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Ginny bisa melihat jutaan ekspresi terpancar diwajah temannya itu.

"Kau benar," Luna menjawab singkat.

Mereka ber-apparate di The Burrow lagi. Luna merasa tidak siap untuk pulang ke Malfoy Manor dan bertemu Lucius. pertama-tama yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ini; bagaimana ia harus bersikap; bagaimana ia harus menunjukkannya. Dan semua itu, terbang _bersliweran_ didalam kepala Luna. Tentu ia menginginkan bayi itu untuk lahir, sudah jelas tentu pula jika Luna akan menyayangi anaknya itu; layaknya ibu menyayangi anaknya pada umumnya. Tapi, apakah Lucius akan menerimanya?

Tentu Luna tidak bisa langsung mengatakan, 'hai Lucius! aku sedang mengandung anakmu' pada pria yang selalu berdiri tegap layaknya tentara muggle itu. Yang Luna butuhkan adalah susunan rencana atau tutorial yang berjudul 'How to Tell Lucius Malfoy that You're Pregnant' atau semacamnya. Luna juga harus menyiapkan jutaan respon yang harus ia berikan ketika mendapati reaksi Lucius mengenai kehamilan Luna. Otaknya masih belum berhenti berpikir. Tapi yang sulit adalah bagaimana cara memulainya.

"Luna, kau tidak sedang hamil anak dari Mr Malfoy, kan?" Ginny memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Ia tiba-tiba menyesali ucapannya itu tadi, tetapi Luna tidak memikirkannya. Ada sesuatu lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan.

"Benar. Dia adalah ayah dari anak ini, Gin," mendengarnya, mulut Ginny semakin menganga.

"Well, aku pikir kalian tidak akan...kau tahu, kalian saling membenci," Ginny menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memandang Luna yang nampak sedang menahan air mata dikelopak matanya. Ginny tentu tidak sebodoh itu, ia jelas tahu meskipun Luna tidak memberitahunya. Ginny dari awal sudah menduga jika Luna dan Lucius mungkin memiliki kesepakatan untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' setelah menikah. Tetapi, pikirannya berangsur-angsur berubah ketika mendengar jawaban Luna.

"Awalnya memang tidak. Kami sudah membuat perjanjian kami sendiri sampai akhirnya kami...kehilangan kendali," Luna bersuara. Ia menceritakan semuanya; tentang kontrak yang ia buat dengan Lucius kepada Ginny. Ia menceritakan dari A sampai Z dengan sedikit mengurangi informasi yang menurutnya tidak perlu disampaikan. Dan saat ini, Luna tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi, ia butuh sesuatu untuk membuat pikirannya kembali bekerja. Ia tak tahu harus berpikir dan bertindak bagaimana.

Ginny hampir menjatuhkan tulang rahang bawahnya. Ia mendengar Luna berkata lagi, "Ginny, kumohon jangan katakan apapun tentang kontrak dan kehamilanku ini kepada siapapun dulu," Luna memohon. Ia memandang Ginny dengan mata biru yang sudah hampir meneteskan air mata. Luna beruntung karena Fred dan George tidak berada dirumah saat ini. Kalau mereka berada dirumah, mungkin mereka akan menggoda Luna lagi. Itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk saat ini.

"Aku berjanji, Luna. Tapi serius, kau harus memberi tahu Mr Malfoy tentang ini. Bagaimanapun, itu hasil perbuatannya," Ginny memaksa. Ia mengguncang bahu Luna yang kali ini diam menatap lantai kayu dikakinya. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang terlihat membuncit.

"Itu masalahnya, Gin. Aku takut untuk memberi tahunya," suaranya kian melirih.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Anakmu adalah anaknya juga," Ucap Ginny. Ia hampir berteriak, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosional menghadapi Luna yang sedang _blank_ pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Luna seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika Lucius tidak menginginkannya? Bagaimana jika ia akan jauh membenciku? Dan yang paling kutakutkan, bagaimana jika ia ingin anak ini digugurkan?" Luna menyerang Ginny dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Lagi-lagi Ginny hanya bisa mendengus panjang.

"Luna, aku bisa memastikan pertanyaanmu yang nomor tiga itu tidak akan terjadi. Maksudku, untuk ini-lah undang-undang itu ditujukan; untuk mendapatkan keturunan penyihir generasi baru. Ia tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menggugurkannya, kalaupun ia bersikeras, akan ku permudah jalannya menuju Azkaban," Ginny menjawab. Ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

Luna hampir mati kutu mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Ginny benar; Lucius tidak akan punya wewenang untuk menyuruh Luna menggugurkan bayinya. Dan ini, bagaimanapun membuat kecemasan Luna sedikit berkurang. Walaupun ia belum bisa memprediksi bagaimana reaksi Lucius nantinya, tetapi Luna harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk antisipasi. Antisipasi yang dimaksud adalah sangkalan-sangkalan logis, dan alasan agar Lucius mau menerima bakal penerus Malfoy ini.

"Aku takut jika aku semakin mempersulit hidupnya. Lucius telah mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak tega untuk membuat hidupnya semakin kacau, aku tidak ingin ia tertekan dengan kehadiranku. Aku mencintainya, Gin. _I just want him to be happy_ ," ujar Luna. Ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

Mendengar kata Luna yang terakhir, Ginny menjadi semakin iba terhadap Luna. Ia sendiri tidak begitu menyukai suami dari sahabatnya ini. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Ginny diam-diam pernah mengaku kepada dirinya jika Lucius Malfoy memang tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang, ia harus bisa meyakinkan Luna jika dirinya harus memberi tahu Lucius tentang kehamilan Luna ini. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah hasil perbuatan laki-laki berambut pirang seperti pangeran iklan itu.

"Luna, kau harus memberi tahunya. Dia menginginkannya atau tidak, ia tetap harus tahu. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehamilanmu selamanya, Luna," timpal Ginny dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan," balas Luna.

"Demi Tuhan, Luna! katakan saja apa adanya, ini bukan ilmu pengetahuan yang bisa dikejar dengan kemungkinan!" Ginny menjadi sedikit emosional. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Luna, tetapi juga kesal karena temannya ini terlalu memperhitungkan langkah yang akan ia ambil. Semua orang mempunyai waktu untuk berpikir, tapi tidak semua orang mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ada kalanya, kita hanya harus menghadapi segala sesuatu secara spontan. Itulah hidup.

Ginny benar. Luna tidak bisa selalu menggunakan logikanya untuk mengutarakan segala sesuatu. Mungkin Ginny benar. Ia hanya harus memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan ini kepada Lucius. Luna juga membutuhkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya, untuk menghadapi apapun dan bagaimanapun reaksi Lucius tentang ini. Luna harus siap.

"Kau benar. Aku harus siap," gumamnya kepada Ginny. "Harus," tambahnya.

-ooOOoo-

Sementara itu, matahari mulai menanjak, membuat hari ini semakin panas. Cahayanya yang terang menerobos jendela perpustakaan megah milik Malfoy. Didalam perpustakaan, terdapat Lucius yang sedang akan menyelesaikan membacanya tentang Anatomi Tubuh Manusia dan Perubahannya. Buku itu memang dibuat oleh penyihir keturunan muggle yang kini menjadi doktor syaraf manusia. Kandungan yang terdapat didalam buku itu lebih padat dari yang dibuat oleh penyihir, membuat otak Lucius meronta-ronta ingin diberik makan.

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini ditengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan meuble terbesar, ia tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk sekadar menyapa buku-buku diperpustakaannya ini. Entah itu hanya membaca beberapa puluh lembar saja. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Lucius sedikit tertarik dengan buku-buku muggle. Ternyata muggle tidak sebodoh yang ia kira. Ia mengakui jika dalam segi pemikiran dan ilmu pengetahuan, muggle dikatakan kurang dari cukup untuk mengimbangi penyihir. Ha, we all know that.

"Master Lucius Malfoy, Smitty ingin memberitahukan jika Mistress Luna sudah tiba Malfoy Manor," ujar peri rumah. Lucius sebenarnya geram ketika ada yang mengganggu kencannya dengan buku-buku tebalnya, tapi setelah mendengar kata yang keluar dari peri rumah aneh itu ia justru merasa senang; walaupun tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara pasti.

"Pergilah, siapkan sesuatu untuknya," perintah Lucius kepada Smitty. Peri rumah itu menghilang, hampir bersamaan dengan Lucius yang bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakannya menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana jaringan floo nya berada. Begitu Lucius turun, ia melihat Luna yang baru saja berjalan menjauh dari jaringan floo nya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya," ia berujar.

Lucius berjalan mendekat kearah Luna yang kini sudah duduk dikursi merah yang mahal itu. Saat ia berada dalam jarak cukup dekat dengan Luna, ia bisa melihat mata istrinya sembab lagi. Lucius merasa, pastilah Luna menangis karena menceritakan kesedihannya ketika harus menjalani hidup selama lima tahun dengan orang yang tidak baik seperti dirinya. Lucius berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, ia tidak ingin Luna terganggu dengan kepedulian Lucius terhadapnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menahan rasa sakit hatinya dengan menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

"Aku senang bisa pulang," balasnya. Ia memberikan senyuman kepada Lucius.

Lucius mengangkat alisnya, "Kupikir, kau lebih senang disana," ia bersuara, sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak! Maksudku, disana memang menyenangkan; tertawa saling melempar kutukan. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada disana. Jika aku berada disana, siapa yang akan menyirammu dengan air lagi?" Luna membalasnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kehamilannya kepada Lucius hari ini. Ia akan menunggu sampai saat yang tepat, atau jika tidak ada saat yang tepat, Luna akan mengatakannya disaat yang agak tepat. Dadakan, misalnya?

Sialan, rumit sekali hidupnya.

"'Siapa yang akan menyiramku dengan air'? Hmmm..." Lucius nampak berpikir, ia memandang Luna aneh. "Aku anggap itu arti lain dari 'aku merindukanmu, Lucius'," Lucius menyeringai. Ia mulai kedalam mode _flirty_ nya lagi. ia benar-benar menyukai perubahan instan diwajah Luna. Kali ini Lucius melihat Luna tertawa, pipinya memerah. Sementara dirinya hanya memberikan senyuman tipis.

Sejenak Lucius berpikir, apakah hanya kegenitannya saja yang membuat Luna tertawa? Lucius berharap ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang bisa membuat Luna tertawa seperti saat Weasley kembar itu membuatnya tertawa. Tapi entah sudah hilang atau memang tidak mempunyai humor sama sekali, Lucius tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang membuat wanita muda itu tertawa. Tidak dengan cara-cara yang konyol seperti para Weasley yang menyenangkan itu.

"Kau ingin Smitty membawakanmu sesuatu?" Lucius bersuara. Luna berhenti tertawa, sambil melihat Lucius aneh. Hey! Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa merubah topik dan emosi secepat itu? Luna benar-benar tak paham dengan isi kepala Lucius. Ia juga penasaran dengan apa isi dari kepala pria itu selain buku, pekerjaan dan kegenitannya itu. ia ingin mengenal Lucius lebih dalam lagi. Dan Luna tahu harus kepada siapa ia bertanya.

Severus Snape?

Atau mungkin anak angkatnya, Draco Malfoy?

Tentu saja, why no both.

"Aku sedang ingin memakan sesuatu yang masam. Uh, acar?" Luna menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika ucapannya itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Acar?" Lucius mengulangi kata terakhir yang diucapkan Luna tadi.

"Kenapa? Aku suka acar," Luna membantah dengan enteng. Lucius hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah setinggi mungkin. Ia merasa sedikit aneh. Sejak pertama Luna tinggal di Malfoy Manor sampai detik ini, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh acar yang biasa disajikan dihidangan makan malam. Hal ini membuat Lucius berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Pikiran yang nantinya akan ia sangkal sendiri.

"Smitty!" Teriak Lucius

Peri rumah itu muncul, berdiri tak jauh dari Luna. Lucius bisa mendengar peri rumah itu bersuara, "Smitty senang Mistress Luna sudah pulang."

Luna tersenyum, Lucius diam-diam setuju dengan peri rumah itu. ia kemudian memerintah peri rumahnya lagi, "Smitty, bawakan Mistress acar dan bawakan brandy untukku."

Luna memincingkan matanya lagi, ia memandang Lucius kesal. Lucius yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah memandanginya, kemudian melemparkan sorot mata kelabu-nya kearah Luna. Ia bisa melihat Luna sedang akan mengatakan sesuatu. Lucius mengangkat bahunya tak paham. "Apa?" ucapnya spontan.

"Demi Tuhan, Lucius! tidak bisakah kau berhenti minum brandy?!" Mendengarnya Lucius memandang Luna aneh...lagi.

Lucius merasa jika perhatian Luna menjadi berubah kepadanya sejak beberapa tiga bulan belakangan ini. Dirinya tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa arti perhatian Luna itu, dan dirinya juga tidak bisa mengerti alasan Luna menjadi memperhatikannya. Ia—Luna juga mulai tidak risih tatkala harus berdekatan dengan Lucius. Ia bisa merasa demikian karena saat pertama mereka bertemu, sampai pernikahan mereka yang berusia dua bulan, Luna tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Oh, mungkin itu karena mereka tengah bertengkar kala itu.

Tapi tetap saja, Lucius merasa aneh.

"Agak sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan lama," jawab Lucius singkat.

"Karena itu kau harus mulai belajar. Apa kau ingin _liver_ mu rusak?" Luna membantah. Lucius paham arti kata 'liver' itu, ia membacanya beberapa saat yang lalu di buku karangan dokter muggle. Lucius hanya bisa mendesah mendengarnya. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk beradu argumen dengan wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda ia menyerah dengan Luna. Itu bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Lucius Malfoy. Ia menyambung kata-katanya lagi, kali ini ia tujukan kepada Smitty, "Bawakan aku kopi tanpa gula."

Peri rumah itu mengangguk, kemudian menghilang. Lucius mengangkat tubuhnya, membenarkan posisi duduknya yang amat tidak enak. Lucius menjadi gugup sendiri ketika ada didekat wanita muda ini. Dan Lucius benar-benar tidak ingin menunjukkan kepada siapapun jika dirinya sedang gugup. Karena, baginya itu bisa merusak citranya yang _sok cool_. Grrr...

Ia berdeham, memulai pembicaraan lain, "Koran Weekly Witch sudah keluar. Kusarankan kau untuk tidak membacanya," Lucius bersuara.

"Kenapa?" Luna menyahut dengan cepat.

Lucius menyandarkan punggungnya disofa, masih mencoba untuk rileks. Ia berusaha menenangkan otot-ototnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar sendiri. ini sangat lucu. Lucu sekali jika diperhatikan lagi. Luna nampaknya tidak menyadari keanehan yang menimpa Lucius. ia juga sama sibuknya dengan Lucius; menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak.

Bukan. Tepatnya keduanya sama-sama berpura-pura tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah mereka terlalu buta, terlalu tuli, atau terlalu bodoh, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu jawabannya. Terdapat beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara sistematis, statistik, matematis dan logis; hal itu adalah cinta. Dan cinta memang selalu rumit.

Lucius menimpalinya setengah bergurau, "Matamu akan terbakar."

Luna merasa penasaran, ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya diudara dan mengucap, "Accio Weekly Witch!" sebuah koran melayang dari kantor Lucius menuju kepangkuannya. Matanya terbelalak melihatnya. Sementara Lucius, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memandang sepatunya yang hitam mengkilat.

Luna terkejut melihat sebuah cover koran yang bergerak-gerak. Ditambah lagi, apa yang ia lihat membuat matanya seakan ingin melompat keluar. Bagaimana tidak, Weekly Witch memasang foto mereka ketika sedang berciuman saat pernikahan mereka. Luna bisa merasakan pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Lucius dengan membaca sebagian artikelnya,

" _Luna Lovegood, wanita muda yang benar-benar beruntung. Ia bersedia menikahi duda milyuner anak tunggal bernama Lucius Malfoy. Terdengar kabar miring jika Luna bersedia menikahi Lucius untuk memperbesar nama kantor majalah tempat ia bekerja, The Quibbler. Wartawan berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini menyangkal jika pernikahan mereka murni karena undang-undang penikahan yang dibuat oleh kementerian. Aku, Rita Skeeter bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan-kilatan gila emas dimata wanita muda ini."_

Luna menyelesaikan membacanya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak percaya mereka mengijinkan koran seperti ini beredar. Ini menyalahi kode etik jurnalis," Luna bergumam sendiri. Dirinya adalah editor, sekaligus pemilik The Quibbler, jelas ia paham dengan kode etik jurnalis yang benar. Dan apa yang ditulis Rita Skeeter itu benar-benar menyalahi aturan. Tapi Luna lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Skeeter senang.

"Itulah kenapa kusarankan kau untuk tidak membacanya," Lucius berujar, kemudian mendesah. "Aku akan melayangkan tuntutan padanya," Lucius bersuara. Ia tidak terima Luna dihina seperti itu. suara Lucius begitu dingin, dan dalam. Pertanda jika ia sedang serius dengan ucapannya.

Wanita itu meletakkan koran itu kembali diatas meja. Smitty muncul dengan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Lucius bisa mendengar Luna menyahut lagi, "Lucius, tidak perlu. Biarkan saja mereka berbicara," Luna bertutur lembut, membuat Lucius heran.

Luna melihat amarah diwajah Lucius. Ia—Lucius mengambil koran itu, kemudian melemparkannya diudara. Tangannya menjentik, tak lama berselang koran itu terbakar diudara. Luna sedikit takjub saat melihat Lucius melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat. Sangat jarang ada penyihir yang bisa melakukan hal itu. ia berpikir, pasti Lucius benar-benar penyihir yang kuat.

Tentu saja Lucius penyihir yang kuat! Ia mantan death eater, tangan kanan Lord Voldemort. Sudah jelas tentu Lucius bukan penyihir biasa. Ditambah, ilmu hitam yang telah dipelajari dan di kuasai Lucius pasti tinggi. Membuat tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Lucius kecuali penyihir yang jauh lebih tinggi kekuatannya dari Lucius.

"Dia menghinaku, menghina kita, Luna. Tidak ada yang bisa menghina Malfoy," Ucap Lucius. ia hampir berteriak saat mengatakannya. Luna bisa mendengar kemarahan yang mulai menjalar dari dalam diri pria itu. Jujur saja, Luna tidak meyukai saat Lucius marah. Itu mengingatkannya dirinya akan diri Lucius yang lama. Yang sudah dilupakannya.

"Lucius, selama kau tahu kebenarannya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membuat Skeeter senang dengan tuntutan yang dilayangkan padanya," Luna tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Lucius yang masih terdapat bekas luka samar-samar akibat meninju kaca beberapa bulan lalu. Tangan dingin Lucius menjadi hangat ketika Luna menyentuhnya, jiwanya terasa bergetar. Emosinya menjadi reda tatkala kehangatan dari tubuh Luna memasuki kulitnya.

Lucius tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan senyuman pada Luna. Ia kali ini berpikir, kenapa Luna baik kepadanya? Kenapa Luna berlaku sopan kepadanya? Kenapa Luna menghormatinya? Kenapa Luna tidak menunjukkan kebenciannya seperti dulu? Terlebih, setelah apa yang telah terjadi kepada Luna di Malfoy Manor saat perang dulu. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Semua orang hampir membencinya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, tapi kenapa wanita ini tidak? Apakah itu hanya berpura-pura saja?

"Apa itu benar, jika kau tidak tertarik dengan emas-emasku?" Lucius bersuara, ia masih membiarkan tangan Luna berada diatas tangannya.

Luna tersenyum lirih, "sama sekali tidak. Aku sudah memiliki cukup emas dari hasil kerjaku selama ini. Emas tidak selalu bisa membeli kebahagiaan, Lucius,"

Lucius merasa tertohok lagi. Luna benar, dan Lucius terkekeh sedikit. Ia benar-benar percaya jika Luna tidak menginginkan emasnya, toh Luna juga hampir tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Lucius. kalaupun ia meminta, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang. Misalnya berjalan-jalan disekitar Manor? Atau menemaninya membaca buku sampai larut?

Bagi Luna, kebahagiaannya itu _simple_.

"Benar. Tapi lebih nyaman saat menangis diatas kereta kuda berlapis emas daripada diatas sepeda tua yang _reot_ ," Lucius berujar, setengah bergurau. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan dengan ucapannya sendiri. ia memijit keningnya sambil menahan tawa.

Luna tertawa. Luna tidak bisa membungkiri jika apa yang dikatakan Lucius itu benar. Tapi tetap saja bagi Luna, uang tidak bisa memberi segalanya. Ia kemudian mendengar Lucius bersuara lagi, "Kau benar-benar wanita yang baik, _my dear_. Aku turut menyesal karena kau harus menikah dengan pria menyedihakan sepertiku."

"Jangan berkata demikian, Lucius. Kita berdua tahu jika kita tidak bisa lari dari undang-undang itu," Lucius tersenyum kecil. Ia memberikan pandangan yang membuat jiwa Luna merasa teduh. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat tangan Luna meninggalkan tangannya. Kulit pucatnya kembali dingin, seperti biasa.

Lucius melihat Luna mengambil setopeles acar berwarna hijau. Luna mulai memakan acar-acar itu tanpa sedikitpun merasa asam. Lucius berpikir, apakah perutnya tidak sakit makan acar sebegitu banyaknya. Berbicara soal perut, Lucius mendapati perut istrinya sedikit buncit. Dan lagi, ia hanya mencoba menyangkalnya dengan hal yang menurutnya lebih logis. Sembelit adalah yang dipikiran Lucius saat ini.

Ia masih memandang Luna yang melahap acar itu. Lucius membuka mulutnya tak percaya, Luna memakan acar-acar itu seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Pikirannya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tetapi kepalanya menggeleng pelan. menyangkal segala sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"Astaga, ini lezat sekali. Kau mau, Lucius?" Lucius mendengar Luna berbicara lagi. ia juga melihat wanita itu menyodorkan toples acar yang sudah setengah kosong itu kepadanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Untukmu saja," Lucius menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia suka acar, tetapi tidak dimakan mentah-mentah seperti itu. Lucius menyukai acar jika dicampur dengan sandwich atau dengan daging bakar yang nikmat.

Lucius menarik nafas. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Aku akan keruanganku. Jika ingin sesuatu, Smitty akan membantumu," Lucius bersuara. Ia kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang benar-benar harus ia lakukan. Oh bukan. Bukan masalah perasaannya, ini masalah pekerjaannya yang membosankan itu.

Gumpalan koran itu sudah habis terbakar. Abu-abu sisa pembakaran berjatuhan dilantai. Puffy tiba-tiba muncul untuk membersihkan abu-abu bekas pembakaran kertas itu. Luna melihat Puffy memungut bagian yang tak terbakar, dan akan memasukannya kedalam kantong plastik. Luna melihatnya sekilas, itu adalah fotonya dengan Lucius yang tengah berciuman. Ia pun mencegah Puffy membuangnya.

"Berhenti, Puffy! Jangan buang bagian itu!" Luna bersuara, peri rumah itu memandang Luna aneh. Puffy sangat menyukai Luna, karena dia berbeda dari Lady of the Manor sebelumnya. Luna lebih ramah, dan memperlakukan dirinya layaknya penyihir yang sederajat. Hal ini, kadang-kadang membuat Puffy terharu sendiri.

"Kenapa Mistress Luna menyuruh Puffy untuk tidak membuang bagian ini?" Puffy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Pokoknya jangan. Sini, berikan padaku," ujar Luna. ia setengah memerintah. Peri rumah itu tak banyak tanya, ia langsung memberikan potongan koran yang masih bergerak-gerak itu kepada Luna melalui tangan-tangan kurus kering. Luna menerimanya dengan senyum lirih bermekaran diwajahnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandang Lucius yang tampak tampan dikoran itu.

Ia mengabaikan Puffy, kemudian berbicara kepada koran itu seakan-akan potongan koran itu bisa berbicara. Ia menarik nafas panjang sambil tersenyum, "aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, Lucius."

-ooOOoo—

Dua hari telah berlalu, Lucius tengah mencoba untuk tertidur pada pukul delapan malam. Tapi rasa kantuknya tak juga muncul. Ia sedang dalam keadaan mati rasa, ia hampir tak bisa merasakan apapun ditubuhnya. Seakan-akan rasa sakit didalam jiwanya lebih kuat daripada tubuhnya yang dari tadi siang sudah memprotes ingin beristirahat. Tapi ia tak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang terasa seperti zombie ini. ia memang hidup, tetapi didalam ia terasa mati.

Ia melepaskan nafas berat dari mulutnya, dengan harapan rasa sakit yang menimpanya akan segera pergi. Ia sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali, namun tak sedikitpun rasa sakitnya itu pergi. Kalaupun rasa sakit itu pergi, dalam beberapa detik pasti akan kembali lagi. Lucius tidak tahan rasa sakit yang teraasa seperti meremas-remas jantungnya. Nafasnya terasa begitu sesak. Jika ia bisa menangis, maka ia akan menangis. Tapi tak ada satupun air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Lucius mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya berkelana didalam imajinasinya. Ia mencoba membuat dirinya lupa dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini. ia mencoba mencari tempat dimana ia bisa jadikan sebagai pelampiasan. Namun kenyataannya, ia tak bisa. Bahkan, didalam imajinasinya, hanya Luna yang berada disana. Luna, Luna, dan Luna. ia lelah. Lucius merasa lelah.

Lucius menyerah, ia tidak akan tidur lagi malam ini. Lebih baik, ia mencari bacaan lagi daripada harus melamun semalaman. Ia turun dari ranjangnya yang kelewat besar, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke perpustakaan. Masih banyak buku yang belum ia baca disana, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir mengulang buku yang sama lagi. Setidaknya, ia bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya dengan tenggelam dibuku-buku tua yang mengagumkan.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang sedang membaca disana. Ia membaca buku tebal berjudul, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them oleh Newt Scamander.

"Luna?" Lucius mengagetkan Luna dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Lucius, kebetulan sekali kau datang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Luna menutup buku yang ia baca, meletakannya kembali didalam rak. Lucius bisa melihat Luna agak bergetar, entah dari suaranya atau dari tubuhnya. Lucius tidak tahu apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Apapun itu, semoga bukan hal-hal yang akan membuat rasa sakitnya semakin dalam lagi.

"Mengenai apa?" Lucius bersuara. Ia kemudian duduk dihadapan Luna, wanita muda itu memainkan tangannya yang bergetar diatas meja. Lucius hanya bisa menelan ludahnya penuh rasa penasaran. Ia, dalam hati terus berdoa kepada Sang Kuasa untuk memberikan kekuatan padanya untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Luna kepadanya.

Lucius menunggu jawaban dari Luna, tapi wanita muda itu hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lucius menyadari ada yang salah, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Luna lagi, "Luna, ada apa?"

"Lucius, aku...aku..." ia bersuara, tapi Lucius tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu pelan.

Ia bersuara lagi, "Apa semua baik-baik saja, _my dear_? _"_

"Aku hamil, Lucius," suaranya masih pelan, tetapi sudah cukup untuk bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Lucius.

"Apa?" Lucius berkata, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju jendela dan menerawang jauh. Lucius tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia senang, sungguh ia senang sekali. Tetapi ia merasa bersalah. Ia tahu jika dirinya adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh Luna, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Lucius untuk menyangkal jika itu bukan anaknya. Lagipula, ia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ia percaya jika Luna adalah wanita baik-baik.

Ingin rasanya Lucius bersorak penuh kegembiraan. Tetapi ia melihat Luna yang nampak sedih seperti itu, Lucius menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Andai ada mantra yang digunakan untuk bunuh diri, pastilah akan ia gunakan saat ini juga. Sayangnya tidak ada. Ia mungkin bisa bunuh diri dengan cara muggle, tetapi itu percuma. Arwahnya tidak akan tenang, ia hanya akan menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan. Itu tak ada bedanya dengan hidup dengan rasa sakit.

Rasa sakit didalam batin Lucius semakin meraung-raung ketika ia mendengar Luna menangis dibelakangnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini lebih rumit dari apapun yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh, mati rasa dan tak berguna. Karena, hampir setiap langkah yang ia ambil akan berdampak kepada orang lain, dan Lucius tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya akan hal ini. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lucius bersumpah, kutukan cruciatus dari Lord Voldemort tidak sesakit apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rasa sakit akibat cruciatus akan hilang dalam beberapa jam, atau beberapa hari. Tetapi, apa yang dirasakan didalam batin Lucius belum tentu hilang dalam waktu puluhan tahun kedepan.

Lucius sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh sedalam ini. kedalam jurang yang jelas-jelas membawanya kedalam rasa sakit yang meraja. Namun ia paham, semakin ia jatuh, semakin sakit hatinya. Hal yang serupa, namun tak sama juga terjadi; semakin ia jauh dari Luna, semakin kronis sakitnya. Dan, semakin dekat ia dengan Luna, semakin sesak dadanya. Maju atau mundur, ia akan tetap terperangkap dalam rasa sakit itu. ia tak bisa berhenti, Lucius tidak punya benteng untuk melindunginya dari siksaan itu. Lucius juga tidak mempunyai pion dijalankan. Hanya dirinya, dirinya dan dirinya seorang diri.

Ia harus maju, atau mundur. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti.

Ia menutup matanya, menarik nafas untuk memenuhi dadanya yang terasa kosong. Ia mengumpulkan setiap tenaga, yang tersisa agar ia bisa menghadapi Luna dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Ia memulai langkahnya dengan berbalik, menghampiri Luna yang masih duduk dengan menangis. Ia berlutut dihadapan wanita bermata biru itu, kedua tangannya dipundah Luna. Ia mengangkat wajah wanita muda itu dengan jari telunjuknya, mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. kemudian berkata, setengah memerintah,

"Luna, lihat aku."

Luna masih menangis, Lucius bisa melihat jika wanita dihadapannya ini tengah memaksakan diri untuk menatap mata abu-abu Lucius yang menyembunyikan jutaan rasa sakit. Seberapa pun Lucius mencoba, kilatan bahagia dan rasa sakit terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu selamanya. Karena pada suatu saat, manusia akan mencapai titik klimaks dimana ia harus menumpahkan setiap emosi dan perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Luna, aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku tahu jika kau tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, dan aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku untuk ini. Tapi aku ingin kau memahami satu hal; untuk inilah undang-undang itu dibuat. Jika kita tidak memiliki keturunan baru, mereka akan mempersulit perceraian kita nantinya," Ia berhenti. Menarik nafas panjang lagi, merasakan dadanya seperti dicengkram oleh ular raksasa yang terbuat dari baja. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

Lucius menyadari jika dirinya telah menghancurkan masa depan Luna. Ingatannya membawanya ke hari itu, hari dimana ia menyentuh Luna. ia kemudian menyadari satu hal. Hal yang bisa-bisanya ia lupakan begitu saja. Hal itu sontak membuatnya batinnya semakin sakit. Lucius benar-benar menyesal. Disaat hari itu, hari dimana dirinya menyentuh Luna, ia menyadari jika dirinya benar-benar orang yang pertama. Ia benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidup wanita itu. ia telah merenggut sesuatu yang paling berharga dari diri Luna; keperawanannya. Lucius tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku...tidak..." Lucius bisa mendengar jika Luna mencoba berkata-kata, namun tak banyak kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Lucius mencoba memahami apa yang dialami Luna dengan logikanya. Tapi ia tetap gagal.

Ia masih memandang Luna, mencoba memilah-milah kalimat yang tepat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku akan membenci anak kita. Kita akan membesarkan anak ini bersama, layaknya orang tua pada umumnya," beberapa patah kata akhirnya keluar dari mulut Lucius. Ia mencoba untuk membuat Luna tenang.

"Bagaimana jika...kontrak itu, dengan anak ini setelah kontrak itu...?" Luna bertanya, ia tak kuasa melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Lucius berpura-pura tersenyum, tangannya sekarang dipipi wanita itu. ia mengusap air mata Luna dengan ibu jarinya yang besar kemudian berkata pelan, "Kontrak itu akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali, dan anak itu, akan tetap menjadi anak kita meskipun nantinya kita akan bercerai. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah ayah dari anak ini, Luna." Lucius menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lucius berpikir, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah jawaban yang ingin Luna dengar.

Tapi ia tidak tahu. Bukan itu yang ingin didengar Luna. jawaban yang ingin didengar Luna adalah, 'Persetan dengan kontrak itu. Kita akan tetap bersama, menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.'

Mungkin ini sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, tetapi yang sebenarnya terjadi hanyalah kesalah pahaman dan kekurangan komunikasi. Ditambah, kedua belah pihak terlalu keras kepala dan egois. Mereka terlalu kaku untuk saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Lucius terlalu dingin atau tidak peka, gengsi dan arogan. Sementara Luna, ia sama gengsinya dengan Lucius, ia—Luna terlalu _based-on-plan_ atau tergantung sesuai rencana. Yah, mau diterima atau tidak, rencana yang mereka buat menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri.

Luna semakin menangis mendengar perkataan Lucius. Lucius lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri. ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dari perkataannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dari ucapannya. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Luna? Bukankah kebebasan yang diinginkan Luna? Bukankah Luna ingin kontrak ini segera berakhir? Bukankah ia selalu menginginkan kepastian dari akhir kontrak itu? Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting, yang paling mengganjal dikepala Lucius adalah, kenapa dirinya melihat kesedihan dimata Luna? Kenapa ia sedih? Kenapa ia semakin menangis?

"Kenapa kau menangis, Luna? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Lucius bertanya.

Luna merasa tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya lebih lama. Ia merasa usahanya sia-sia. Lucius tidak akan pernah peka dengan perasaannya. Tapi, Luna merasa mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Lucius saat ini juga. Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat, tapi ia harus mencoba.

"Lucius, aku..." Ia mencoba berkata-kata, mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi percuma, semua sia-sia. Tak ada yang keluar dari mulut Luna selain kata itu-itu saja. Lucius sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Luna. apapun itu, Lucius tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan menyakitinya lagi. dan lagi, tangis Luna semakin parah.

Lucius sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya mengatakan 'ssshh' untuk menyuruh Luna diam. Ia ingin agar Luna tenang. Lucius akhirnya duduk disamping istrinya. Ia menyandarkan kepala Luna dipundaknya, membiarkan Luna menangis sepuasnya. Ia tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang semakin basah karena air mata Luna. Lucius melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Luna, seraya ingin agar tangis istrinya itu berhenti. Lucius menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang dimiliki Luna saat ini, dan ia juga menyadari jika dirinya yang paling menyakiti Luna.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luna. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan menjalani ini bersama," bisik Lucius, memperdalam pelukannya.

Lucius bisa merasakan nafas Luna yang kembang kempis, juga sesenggukan. Lucius memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia ikut tersakiti ketika Luna terluka dan menangis seperti ini. Jika Lucius bisa, ia ingin mengambil rasa sakit yang dialami Luna. ia rela berkubang dalam rasa sakit lagi, asalkan orang-orang yang ia cinta dan yang ia kasihi bahagia. Mungkin ia memang terlihat dingin tak berperasaan, tapi didalam, Lucius tidak seperti itu. Jika bisa diibaratkan, ia seperti durian yang keras diluar tetapi lembut didalam.

Kontrak ini, kontrak yang mereka rencanakan benar-benar tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. kejadian yang mereka harapkan ialah, kira-kira seperti ini; mereka akan tetap tinggal bersama dengan ranjang terpisah. Menjalani hidup seperti biasa, menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang mereka cintai masing-masing. Luna menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Neville. Dan Lucius, menyusun rencananya untuk merebut Narcissa dari Altair. Setelah lima tahun, kontrak mereka berakhir, Luna akan menikahi Neville. Dan Lucius akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Narcissa lagi.

Tapi yang mereka harapkan, yang mereka rencanakan benar-benar kacau. Rencana mereka hancur di usia pernikahan mereka yang baru menginjak lima bulan; Lucius jatuh cinta pada Luna, kemudian ia kehilangan kendali, dan yang terakhir Luna hamil akibat perbuatannya. Benar ia memang menyesal, tetapi ia juga senang karena wanita yang dinikahinya ini baik. Bisa dikatakan, Luna adalah istri idaman. Tapi semua itu terasa seperti imajinasi yang kosong; Luna tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai dirinya. Lucius pasrah kemanapun takdir akan membawanya. Apapun itu, ia akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan Luna, walaupun jika mungkin ia gagal, ia akan tetap menerimanya.

Paling tidak, ia sudah berusaha.

Lucius merasakan nafas Luna yang sudah mulai tenang. Senggukannya juga sudah hilang. Lantas, Lucius pun melemparkan pandangan kepada Luna. Ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Luna tertidur di bahunya. Bukan posisi yang bagus untuk tidur, tetapi Luna nampak tak peduli. Begitu pula dengan Lucius, Ia merasakan ketenangan, kedamaian yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika memandang Luna. Tanpa sadar, Lucius memberikan senyuman kecil kepada istrinya yang tertidur pulas seperti anak kecil itu. Ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Luna kebelakang telinga.

" _Maafkan aku, Luna. You deserve better,"_ Lucius membuka mulutnya, berbisik pelan. Ia tak berharap Luna mendengarnya. Tetapi ia berharap, alam bawah sadar Luna akan menangkap bisikan yang diberikan Lucius. Dengan harapan, gadis ini menyadari dengan sendiri jika Lucius tengah memiliki sesuatu terhadapnya. Ia pun melayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut dikening Luna yang tengah tertidur pulas didadanya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika terkadang yang paling ia cintai adalah yang paling ia sakiti.

Udara menjadi didalam perpustakaan menjadi dingin secara tiba-tiba. Itu karena Luna tidak menutup jendelanya tadi. Lucius bisa merasakan kulit Luna menjadi dingin terkena angin malam yang merasuk kedalam kulit, menusuk tulang. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan jendela itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Hampir bersamaan dengan jendela yang tertutup, perapian didalam perpustakaan juga ikut menyala. Menghasilkan cahaya remang-remang berwarna merah keemasan.

Lucius mencoba untuk mengabaikan apa saja yang berterbangan dipikirannya. Ia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini, bersama dengan Luna yang terlelap didadanya. Lucius berharap jika ini bisa berlangsung selamanya; sampai waktunya habis. Ia rela menyerahkan semua emas didalam brankasnya demi mendapatkan cinta wanita ini. Tapi Lucius tahu jika cinta tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Dan malam ini, Lucius tertidur dengan Luna yang masih dalam posisi nyaman; menyandarkan kepalanya didada Lucius yang bidang seperti binaragawan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Priam tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah meja. Lucius tidak tahu sejak kapan kucingnya yang angin-anginan itu berada diperpustakaan. Ia memandang Lucius selama beberapa saat, tetapi Lucius mengabaikannya karena ia sudah menyandarkan kepalanya didinding—ikut tertidur. Priam mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian meloncat dipangkuan Lucius yang baru saja tertidur. Ia bergabung dengan majikannya untuk terjun kedunia mimpi.

Dalam tidurnya, Lucius berdoa kepada Sang Kuasa untuk mengangkat rasa sakit yang meronta-ronta didalam dadanya. Ia juga berdoa agar Luna senantiasa diberi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia dapatkan gara-gara Lucius dan undang-undang persetan itu. Walaupun, tanpa Lucius sadari bahwa dirinya-lah kebahagiaan Luna yang sebenarnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Saya gak mau banyak komen seperti biasa. Saya cuma pengen tahu pendapat kalian. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya? Saya agak kecewa dengan chap ini soalnya. :(**

 **Kalau ada yang kurang, monggo please silakan ditulis. Saya siap menerima kritik sepedas apapun :')**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

Ps. : sekuel **wait for me** akan segera dirilis :') Stay tune ;)

Next goal : **50** reviews ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Lee : Apah? Berani bilang suami saya bodoh dan arogan :O yuk sini saya crucio ;) Danke ;)**

 **Moku-Chan : Kurang yang dimana kak? Saya juga ngrasa gitu, tapi pas saya baca ulang gak tau yang mana. Mereka akan menang kalau ada nominasi penyihir paling tidak peka 2015 :3 OMG, dankeee schone 3 saya juga suka pas nulis konflik batin :D**

 **Zielavienaz96 : Dankeee schone. Don;t worry, pelan-pelan mereka akan sadar kok. Sudah saya atur semuanya ;)**

 **EnitaAndYka : penasaran? Priam itu sebenarnya kucing saya, nama aslinya Willy. Aku ngrasa kayak punya ikatan batin sama dia :3 Semoga chap ini lebih baik yah :') Danke ;)**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : YOSH! Okay, sebenernya saya pengen main focus nya ke Luna, tapi susah. Idk why but ngedeskripsiin sikap Luna itu susah :3 mungkin karena berlawanan dengan sikap saya :3 /dasar tukang baper lu/ disamping itu, sumpah saya pengen nambahin humor disini but I have baaaaaaaaaddddddd sense of humor :'D forgive me guys**

 **Oh okay, damn that. Just read and be happy**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya. Setiap cover di akun ini kepunyaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementerian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna terbangun dipagi buta. Awalnya ia mengira jika kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi dan imajinasinya saja. Tapi, setelah ia menyadari dirinya tertidur didada Lucius, ia menjadi berpikir dua kali. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam sembari melempar pandangan kepada Lucius yang tertidur pulas. Saking pulasnya, Luna bisa melihat mulut suaminya setengah terbuka. Hal ini membua Luna berpikir, pastilah Lucius kelelahan sampai-sampai ia tertidur seperti itu. Ditambah, cahaya matahari yang merangsek masuk melalui jendela sudah menerpa wajahnya. Tapi ia masih juga belum bangun.

Entah hanya perasaan Luna, atau memang pagi ini begitu dingin. Ia bisa kakinya menjadi sedingin es. Perapian sudah mati beberapa jam sebelum dirinya terbangun, jadi wajar saja udara menjadi dingin. Dinding-dinding batu di Malfoy Manor menyerap kelembaban udara lebih cepat dari biasanya, yang membuat Luna bergetar—hampir menggigil. Ia beruntung mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang cukup tebal. Tetapi ia menjadi kasihan kepada Lucius yang mengenakan celana hitam dan kaos hitam yag cukup tipis. Priam masih meringkuk dipangkuan Lucius, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan bulu-bulunya yang mengembang.

Saat kulit mereka—Lucius dan Luna bersentuhan, Luna bisa merasakan kulit Lucius lebih dingin dari biasanya. Luna menjadi teringat pepatah dari dunia muggle yang mengatakan; orang yang bertangan dingin, memiliki hati yang dingin. Yah, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar karena ia tahu jika Lucius tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Maka dari itu, Luna kemuian bangkit, berjalan melewati koridor atas menuju kamar. Ia berencana mengambil selimut untuk Lucius, juga jaket kulitnya untuk dirinya sendiri mengingat udara pagi begitu dingin.

Luna berdiri, mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak iatas meja. Ia kemuian meng-accio selimut dari kamarnya. Selimut itu mendarat dengan selamat ditangan Luna, tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Ia membuka selimut itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemuian menyelimutkannya kepada Lucius. selimut itu menutupi tubuh Lucius, kecuali kepalanya. Surainya yang indah terlihat berantakan. Sejenak, Luna menyadari jika Lucius memang benar-benar tampan. Priam juga nampak tidak bergeming.

Mungkin benar jika Luna benar-benar jatuh cinta pada penyihir berdarah biru ini. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak jatuh cinta kepada pria tampan ini? Memang itu benar jika Luna awalnya Luna membenci pria dihadapannya ini, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu; menghabiskan hampir lima bulan bersama; perasaan itu akhirnya tumbuh. Perasaan yang sudah jauh-jauh hari berusaha dicegah Luna untuk tidak datang dengan dalih 'tidak ingin mencintai orang lain selain Neville.' Tetapi faktanya, kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.

Luna meninggakan perpustakaan, berencana untuk mandi. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa mual lagi, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia benar-benar ingin muntah. Ia berjalan setengah oling, menjatuhkan buku yang tergeletak di meja. Buku itu mendarat bebas di lantai, hampir menghantam kaki Luna. Suara benturan itu cukup keras untuk membangunkan Lucius dan Priam bersama-sama.

Lucius langsung membuka matanya kaget. Ia lebih kaget lagi tatkala melihat selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya. Ia—dengan jiwa yang masih melayang-layang sebagian berpikir; tak mungkin peri rumah yang melakukan ini. Mereka tidak punya kuasa untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti menyelimutkan selimut kepada majikan mereka. Sejenak ia tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan.

Lucius mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan bersamaan dengan Priam yang turun dari pangkuan Lucius. Ia meringkuk lagi disisi yang lebih nyaman, mencari kehangatan lain. Lucius- matanya masih terasa begitu lengket karena ia masih merasa belum siap untuk bangun. Tetapi matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar Luna bersuara _hoeek_ atau suara yang dikeluarkan saat orang akan muntah. Pria berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu langsung dengan sigapnya menghampiri wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan bersangga rak buku besar tak jauh darinya. Ia langsung menghampiri Luna.

"Luna, kau baik-baik saja?" Lucius bertanya, sambil merebahkan kedua tangannya dipundak Luna. ia bersuara tepat ditelinga Luna.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin kekamar," jawabnya. Luna memijit kepalanya pelan. kepalanya terasa berat, ia benar-benar merasa mual. Ia mencoba berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, tetapi yang ada dirinya malah berjalan oling hampir terjatuh. Beruntung Lucius menangkap Luna dalam dekapannya.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Lucius mengangkat Luna dalam gendongannya. Tangan kanannya menyangga kepala belakang Luna, dan tangan kirinya berada dibawah kaki Luna yang berbalut celana cokelat tidak ketat itu. Sontak, hal itu membuat Luna terkejut dan reflek melingkarkan tangannya dileher Lucius karena takut terjatuh. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luna bertanya, suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Kurasa kau sedang tidak baik, Nyonya. Akan kubawa kau kekamarmu," Lucius menjawab, kemudian memberikan seringainya kepada Luna yang menatapnya penuh protes.

"Tidak perlu, Lucius. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Balas Luna, ia meronta ingin turun tetapi tidak dibiarkan oleh Lucius.

"Kusarankan, jangan banyak protes," Lucius berujar dengan suara dinginnya. Ia memulai langkahnya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Luna yang berada digendongan Lucius menatap pria itu dalam diam dari bawah. Luna bisa melihat ada sebuah kepedulian dibalik mata yang dingin penuh muslihat itu.

Entah itu hanya imajinasinya saja, atau memang sungguhan, Luna berani bersumpah jika kilatan kepedulian itu terlihat sesekali dari mata kelabu itu. Lucius memang terlihat dingin tetapi Luna bisa merasakan kehangatan hati dari pria yang masih menggendongnya ini. kehangatan itu tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Intuisi Luna yang tajam benar-benar membawanya kedalam kejadian yang tak pernah sedikitpun ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya. Dan ia bersyukur karena pilihannya jatuh kepada Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius membuka pintu kamar Luna, kemudian membaringkan Luna diranjangnya. Mereka saling memandang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Lucius berdiri lagi. ia bersuara, "aku akan mengambilkanmu sarapan."

Luna menarik tangan Lucius, mencegahnya untuk pergi dari samping Luna. dan lagi, getaran hebat terjadi didalam diri Lucius ketika Luna menyentuhnya. Ia melemparkan pandangan aneh kepada Luna, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga lagi.

"Tidak perlu, Lucius. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apa-apa," ucap Luna pelan sambil menahan rasa mual dari dalam dirinya. Ia memang sedang tidak ingin makan apapun. Tetapi tetap saja, Luna harus memakan sesuatu.

"Ya itu perlu dan kau harus makan sesuatu," Lucius memaksa.

"Lucius..." Luna mencoba untuk protes tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Lucius.

"Jangan buat aku memaksa, Luna," Lucius memberikan Death Glare yang langsung membuat Luna tidak mau memprotes lagi. Lucius terlihat sedikit mengerikan saat sedang memaksa.

Mendengarnya, Luna terkekeh pelan, kemudian memilih untuk mengalah saja. Toh, meskipun ia menolak, Lucius akan tetap bersikeras. Dan memang Lucius benar, Luna harus memakan sesuatu agar kebutuhan nutrisi bayinya terpenuhi. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menunjukkan afeksi nya kepada Luna yang tengah hamil muda. Afeksi yang tidak ia tunjukkan secara langsung.

Ah, dasar pria keras kepala.

Lucius kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan. Senyuman Luna masih belum menghilang, karena ia benar-benar menikmati perhatian Lucius kepadanya. Ia tak peduli apakah perhatian dan kepeduliannya itu pura-pura atau tidak, yang jelas ia tidak ingin membuang-buangnya begitu saja. Atau, mungkin Luna bisa memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mendapatkan hati Lucius. Ha, brilian!

"Kau harus makan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin putriku kekurangan nutrisi," ia bersuara, sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibirnya. Kilatan dimatanya semakin terlihat jelas jika Lucius tengah benar-benar bahagia. Hey! Siapa laki-laki yang tidak bahagia saat akan menjadi ayah untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Luna tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa, Luna selalu merasa asing dengan Lucius yang sedang _flirty_ kepadanya. Itu seperti bukan Lucius Malfoy yang ia kenal dulu. Dan tentu saja Luna lebih menyukai sisi _flirty_ Lucius Malfoy daripada sisi kejam-tak-berperasaan saat ia masih menjadi Death Eater dulu. Ditambah lagi, bagaimanapun Luna adalah istrinya, sudah kewajibannya sebagai suami untuk membuat istrinya bahagia. Luna kemudian menyahut, "Bagaimana kau tahu dia adalah perempuan, Lucius?"

"Aku ingin punya anak perempuan," Lucius menjawab.

Ia—Lucius kembali membiarkan dirinya melayang-layang dalam fantasi yang dibuat oleh pikirannya sendiri. kali ini membayangkan dirinya lima tahun kemudian sedang menemani anak perempuan yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan rambut panjang ayahnya. Dan Lucius nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan itu. Ia—tak lama kemudian membiarkan putri kecilnya itu mewarnai kuku-kukunya dengan cat kuku berwarna merah muda yang menyala. Melihat hasil pekerjaan putrinya itu, ia malah ikut tertawa sambil memitas hidung putrinya yang mirip dengan hidung Luna.

Lucius tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa sendiri. Saat masih bersama Narcissa, ia sebenarnya menginginkan dua anak yakni laki-laki dan perempuan. Tetapi entah kenapa itu tak pernah berhasil sampai Draco tumbuh besar. Dan kali ini, ia memiliki istri baru, ia memandang Luna penuh harap jika impiannya itu akan tercapai. Lucius ingin memiliki anak perempuan.

Luna merasa bingung ketika melihat Lucius tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Luna memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, ia pun bertanya, "Kau...baik-baik saja, Lucius?"

Tawa diwajahnya memudar, berubah menjadi ekspresi gugup. Ia ketahuan sedang melamun, membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Lucius berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan ekspresi dingin yang selalu ia jadikan sebagai topeng sehari-harinya. Luna melihat Lucius menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, kemudian bersuara, "Ya, eh, habiskan makananmu."

Luna masih belum menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya memandang roti bakar dengan selai itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan tidak meminum tehnya sedikitpun. Lucius nampaknya juga tidak akan meninggalkan Luna tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Kecuali, Luna ingin Lucius melakukan sesuatu. Ha, trik bagus, Malfoy.

"Baiklah, kau sepertinya minta disuapi," Lucius mulai genit lagi. ia merampas nampan yang ada dipangkuan Luna. Mengambil sepotong kecil roti dengan selai bluberi itu, kemudian mendekatkannya ke mulut Luna. Wanita itu, mencoba untuk tidak membuat wajahnya semerah tomat. Jujur saja, Luna tidak membayangkan Lucius akan menyuapinya dengan potongan-potongan kecil. Pipinya benar-benar memerah, dan seringai Lucius semakin melebar tatkala melihat wajah Luna yang memerah. Entah itu karena malu, atau karena hatinya terlau berbunga-bunga, Luna tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti terbang keangkasa dengan burung-burung yang bernyanyi.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja, Lucius?" Luna bersuara. Ia mengunyah makannannya perlahan-lahan, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya harus mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk gaji karyawanku. Bukan hal yang sulit," Lucius menjawab dengan enteng. Ia mengambil potongan kecil lagi, kemudian menyuapkannya kepada Luna lagi. Lucius benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan ini.

"Benar. Tapi setelahnya kau akan menerima laporan hasil _clearing_ dari bank Gringgot," Luna membantah.

Lucius mendengus, "kau benar. Aku harus memastikan setiap kolom debit dan kreditnya secara detil. Aku tidak ingin terdapat kesalahan seperti yang lalu," ujarnya. Lucius merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya itu. Tapi jika ia tidak melanjutkan bisnis ini, siapa lagi? Draco juga nampaknya kurang minat dalam dunia usaha keluarga seperti ini. Padahal, Draco memiliki kader kepemimpinan dan manajemen yang bagus.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" Luna menawarkan diri. Lucius mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia merasa heran dengan Luna yang tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk membantunya bekerja. Maksudnya, hey, bahkan Narcissa saja tidak pernah menawarkan dirinya untuk mengurusi urusan pria seperti ini, walaupun Narcissa juga sama pintarnya dengan Lucius.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Lucius menolak. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Luna.

"Jika aku memaksa?" Luna membantah.

Potongan terakhir yang disuapkan Lucius cukup besar, hingga sisa selai menempel diujung bibir Luna. Lucius meletakkan nampan itu disampingnya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Luna. ibu jarinya mengusap noda selai itu dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Pandangan mata mereka terkunci selama beberapa saat. Luna terjun dalam pesona mata kelabu yang indah itu seakan-akan dirinya terhisap dalam dunia lain yang indah. Mata birunya terus menari-nari.

Lucius mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit kewajah Luna, tangannya menyentuh pipi wanita muda itu dengan lembut, kemudian turun kelehernya. ia—Luna bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Luna dengan lembut. Luna tidak ingat pasti kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman, tapi ia bersumpah jika ciuman ini, yang terjadi saat ini, lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan nyata, yang jelas sekali dari cara Lucius menciumnya saat ini.

Itu membuat serentetan pertanyaan muncul didalam otaknya; kenapa Lucius menciumnya? Kenapa Lucius menciumnya seperti itu? kenapa Luna merasakan sesuatu dari ciuman itu, sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari-cari? Apakah Lucius memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya? Atau ini hanya sesuatu yang terjadi didalam kepala Luna saja? Tapi jika ini hanya khayalan Luna, kenapa semua terasa begitu nyata?

Lucius menghentikan ciumannya. Ia tahu jika sudah melanggar kontrak mereka yang nomor tiga, yang berisi; _Tidak diperkenankan menyentuh lebih dari lima detik_. Tapi persetan dengan kontrak itu. mereka lebih suka berpura-pura lupa tentang kontrak bodoh itu. Kali ini Lucius mengakui jika Kingsley Shacklebolt menang telak tentang _awiting tresna jalaran saka kulina_ itu. Pria berhidung besar ini bisa menarik kesimpulan jika setelah lima tahun mendatang, angka perceraian tidak akan naik. Yah, karena mungkin apa yang terjadi padanya dan Luna sudah cukup menjadi patokan untuk menyimpulkan.

Cinta yang memilh kita. Bukan sebaliknya.

Lucius tersenyum lebar, masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luna. ia berbisik pelan, "Itu hukuman jika kau memaksa, Luna Lovegood."

Entah itu hukuman sungguhan atau tidak, Luna tidak peduli. Tapi, jika itu memang benar-benar hukuman, maka Luna bersedia untuk dihukum selamanya. Selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya. Hal ini membuat Luna memikirkan sesuatu; balasan untuk Lucius yang berani-beraninya mencium Luna. ia sama sekali tdak menduganya.

Luna tertawa, memberikan ciuman dipipi Lucius. wajahnya terasa geli karena Lucius belum mencukur berewoknya yang sudah mulai tumbuh. Luna memilih untuk tidak peduli, karena ia berani jujur karena Lucius terlihat lebih menawan dengan berewok tipisnya. Bagi Luna, itu menambah daya tariknya sebagai seorang pria. Oh, damn.

"Kusarankan untuk menghukumku tanpa ragu, Lucius," ia balas berbisik. Lucius tertawa pelan, sebelum ia memotong Luna, ia mendengar istrinya berbicara lagi, " _And_... _don't shave your beard,_ " Lucius malah meringis mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak menduga sedikitpun kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Luna.

Hal ini membuat Lucius berpikir lagi; Luna berani mengkritiknya, apakah ini berarti sesuatu? Ia meminta Lucius untuk menghukumnya tanpa ragu, apakah maksudnya? Apa itu berarti, Luna memberi Lucius ijin untuk menciumnya lagi? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah gadis itu sendiri yang menolak adanya kontak fisik dengan Lucius, tapi ia—Luna sendiri yang melanggarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Hanya ada satu jawaban masuk akal yang ada didalam kepala Lucius; yaitu Luna juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa Luna tidak mengatakannya? Atau mungkin...Luna menunggu Lucius untuk mengatakannya terlebih dahulu?

" _Tidak. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa,"_ batin Lucius. ia terus menolak sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan Luna. Entah kenapa Lucius terus mengabaikan sinyal yang  kuat dari Luna itu. Lucius mungkin merasa itu hanyalah imajinasinya, bagian dari fantasinya saja. Ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri dan optimistik tentang apa yang ia dapatkan. Baginya, masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan. Lucius mungkin akan percaya dengan intuisinya jika ia mendengarnya dari mulut Luna langsung.

Mereka saling memandang dan saling mentertawakan pikiran mereka sendiri. Ini adalah kali pertama Lucius melihat Luna tertawa yang sesungguhnya. Mendengar tawa Luna yang aneh itu sedikit banyak membuat luka dihatinya sedikit menghilang. Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir, tetapi jiwanya terasa tenang dan damai. Bagi Lucius, Luna telah membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Luna sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Lucius sama sekali tidak peka dengan sinyal yang kuat itu. Ketidak pekaan Lucius ini membuat Luna berpikir; apakah Lucius masih membencinya? Jika demikian, kenapa ia memperhatikan Luna seperti itu? Dan yang paling jelas yang dilihatnya dari Lucius adalah dari matanya. Mata kelabu yang dingin itu selalu menghangat ketika Luna memandangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke-Death Eater-an atau Slytherin-isme dibalik mata itu. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Demi Tuhan! Apakah semuanya tidak cukup jelas bagi mereka berdua? Tidak bisakah salah satu diantara mereka mengalah? Barangkali memberikan sinyal secara verbal agar keduanya merasa yakin, mungkin? Kenapa mereka takut mengambil langkah? Apa yang mereka takutkan? Apakah mereka takut untuk terluka lagi? Jika mereka tidak mencobanya, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu, dan akan selamanya berlarut-larut dengan rasa kesakitan yang mendarah daging itu seumur hidup mereka yang menyedihkan itu! Mereka berdua terlalu logis sampai-sampai mereka lupa jika mereka juga mempunyai perasaan.

Mungkin jawaban terbaik adalah jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh waktu. Entah berapa lama, mereka tidak tahu. Yang jelas, mereka hanya berharap yang terbaik satu sama lain.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Yeah, chapter yang pendek. I know. I'm sorry guys, I'm lack of idea...again. but, lebih baik dikit kan daripada gak update sama sekali? Heee *nyengir* Saya mau ngasih hint kalau dua atau satu chapter depan Luna ngidam. Semoga saya bisa yah :'D Berikan author nistah ini motivasi, naq. Qu sedang merasa hopelessly desperet /krai out loud**

 **Lucius : Y dafuq you becoming queen of baper?**

 **Shad'z : stfu. Just do yer job and get yer money.**

 **Lucius : Okay. So, mind to review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lee : How dare yah jitaking my husband's head! X( Ini updatenya btw ;)**

 **Moku-Chan : Well, wait until you read the next chap huehee**

 **Zielavienaz : Iyah, saya juga gak tau kenapa saya bisa ngetik yang manis-manis X'D**

 **EnitaAndYka : Well, saya minta maaf atas typos yang kurang berkenan. Yang kedua, infact, saya agak kurang suka membuat readers menunggu, ditambah saya gak tau kapan bisa update karena kesibukan di dunia muggle x'( Untuk masalah konflik, saya sudah menyiapkan klimak di beberapa chapter kedepan. After all, saya minta maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan dan terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik dan saran. I hope you'll like this chap. Xx**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hei! I'm back. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu, tapi deadline pekerjaan saya menumpuk mengingat ini udah akhir tahun :') dan, ini usaha saya selama selama kurang lebih lima belas hari sejak chapter 15 dibuat. I hope you'll like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik JKR seorang kecuali beberapa OC yang ciptaan saya. Setiap cover di akun ini kepunyaan saya.**

 **Summary : Lucius Malfoy, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus menikahi Luna Lovegood. Dibalik aturan yang dibuat oleh kementerian, mereka memiliki perjanjian mereka sendiri. Apakah perjanjian yang mereka buat akan mereka langgar sendiri?**

 **Rating : T+ lah.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship and Family. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Note : Snape, Dumbledore dan Fred tidak akan pernah mati di fic saya. Berlawanan dengan buku ataupun film. Lucius 45 tahun, Luna 21 tahun.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna terbangun dari tidurnya pukul empat pagi. Satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya ia bangun. Langit diluar Manor masih gelap. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, meletakkan kaki-kakinya diatas lantai yang beton yang dingin. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, untuk membuka jendela yang tirainya tak ia tutup. Saat ia membukanya, ia merasakan udara segar merangsek masuk kedalam kamarnya. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya seperti jarum itu menerpa wajahnya, bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ia mengusapkan tangan kanannya diperutnya yang sudah nampak benar-benar membuncit. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berbicara kepada janinnya.

"Aku senang kau hadir dalam hidupku. _Mommy_ menyayangimu, _sweetie,"_ bisiknya. Mengusap perutnya lagi. Ia sungguh senang dengan hadirnya calon Malfoy Junior didalam hidupnya ini. ia tidak peduli bagaimana ia akan menghadapi serentetan masalah yang tiba-tiba muncul nantinya. Tetapi, selama ia bersama dengan Lucius, dan calon bayinya ini, itulah tempat yang Luna panggil rumah.

Well, setidaknya itu adalah harapan tertinggi Luna saat ini. Harapan yang membuatnya tetap hidup.

Ia memang senang, tetapi sesuatu yang lain selalu menerobos masuk kedalam hatinya. Ia tertidur dengan kekosongan dan ia juga terbangun dengan kekosongan yang luar biasa didalam dirinya. Benar memang Lucius memenuhi setiap kebutuhannya, memenuhi segala apapun yang diinginkan Luna. Dan, memberikan ijin Luna untuk melakukan apasaja sesuai kehendaknya. Bahkan, ia juga diberikan pelayanan khusus layaknya seorang ratu oleh para peri rumah. Intinya, Luna mendapatkan apa yang dulu pernah ia inginkan; berada sejauh mungkin dari Lucius.

Tapi ini terasa tidak benar. Awalnya, apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah yang ia inginkan dulu, sebelum terperosok kedalam perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi, setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan Lucius, Luna menyadari jika kontrak yang ia ajukan kepada Lucius bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Dan Luna menyadari dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Lucius Malfoy. Ia menginginkan Lucius, , mantan death eater yang sombong, dingin, keras kepala menyedihkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

 _Until the curtains fall._

Luna berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kedapur untuk mencari kudapan kecil. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Lucius dengan rengekan-minta-ditemanin-nya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu penyihir elegan itu. Akan tetapi, ia memiliki ide yang lebih bagus daripada rengekan-minta-ditemani.

Ia berjalan melewati kamar Lucius, memandangnya beberapa saat. Senyuman tiba-tiba tertarik di ujung bibirnya, membuat Luna nampak seperti orang bodoh yang tersenyum kepada pintu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur yang mirip seperti dapur restoran bintang lima. Luna bertanya-tanya, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh leluhur Malfoy untuk membangun istana semegah ini. Luna berani menjamin, rumah ini pasti tidak kalah misteriusnya dengan Hogwarts yang memiliki ruangan-ruangan tersembunyi.

Bentuk arsitekturnya, kekokohan dinding-dinding batu berwarna biru kehitaman pasti bukanlah seperti bentuk arsitektur modern yang cenderung lebih rapuh. Batu-batu yang disusun secara rapi itu pasti dari batuan-batuan terbaik yang ada di Bumi. Entah itu dari batuan vulkanis maupun tektonis, Luna tidak tahu pasti.

Kesimpulannya, Malfoy Manor lebih seperti istana raja pada tahun 1800-an daripada rumah. Bagaimanapun, ia berencana akan menanyakan ini—masalah struktur bangunan dan sejarah Malfoy Manor kepada Lucius. Yah, untuk memenuhi otak Luna yang selalu Ravenclaw-isme atau kelaparan akan ilmu-ilmu pengetahuan baru. Selain dirinya juga tertarik pada ilmu batuan, ini juga bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan yang bagus dengan Lucius. Lebih baik daripada hanya diam dalam kecanggungan.

Dugaannya benar, didalam dapur sudah sibuk terdapat dua peri rumah; Puffy dan Smitty. Dibanding dengan dua peri rumah itu, Luna menyukai Smitty. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena ia lebih _talkactive_ daripada Puffy dan Kinki. Tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang. Yang jadi masalah adalah, apa yang harus ia masakkan untuk Lucius.

Oh, apakah belum disebutkan jika Luna akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Lucius? mungkin belum. _But now you know, right?_

"Hai Puffy, Smitty!" Luna menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Kedua peri rumah yang sibuk membuat salad dan menata roti itu tersentak kaget. Mereka bahkan tidak ingat kapan Lady of the Manor yang sebelumnya masuk kedapur.

"Selamat pagi, Mistress Luna," ucap Puffy dan Smitty bersamaan. Tak lama berselang, Luna mendengar Smitty berbicara lagi, "Apakah yang dilakukan Mistress Luna didapur pagi buta seperti ini?"

Luna tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Lucius." kedua peri rumah dihadapannya saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tak mengerti kenapa Luna ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Lucius sebagai menu sarapan. Yah, adalah hal asing bagi kedua makhluk yang dikenal setia ini. Tapi, bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika seorang istri menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya?

"Tidak! Mistress Luna tidak boleh memasak sendiri!" Smitty membantah, memberikan tanda dengan telapak tangannya seperti tanda 'stop.' Puffy mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tidak?" Luna bertanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Puffy memandang Smitty, kemudian menjawab dengan pandangan aneh. "Memasak adalah tugas peri rumah. Puffy dan Smitty akan merasa tidak berguna jika Mistress Luna melakukan sesuatu sendiri," ujarnya. Suaranya masih datar, mencoba untuk tidak mengucapkan suara yang menyinggung majikannya.

Luna tersenyum. Senyumnya membuat pupil mata Smitty membesar, telinganya bergerak-gerak beberapa kali. Luna tidak mengerti kenapa Smitty selalu seperti itu saat melihatnya tersenyum kepada peri rumah itu. "Kalau begitu, kalian harus membantuku. Setuju?"

Mereka saling melempar pandandang lagi, kemudian mengangguk senang. Luna berdeham, kemudian mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi dari mulutnya, "Puffy, apakah Priam sudah makan?"

"Belum, Mistress Luna."

"Kalau begitu, beri dia makan. Smitty akan membantuku didapur," Luna bersuara. Puffy mengangguk senang lagi. Ia kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Luna dan Smitty.

"Jadi, Smitty, apa makanan favorit Lucius, Smitty?" Luna bertanya.

"Master Lucius Malfoy sangat menyukai sandwich tuna, dengan sedikit campuran mayones, Mistress Luna," Smitty menjelaskan. Ia memandang Mistress-nya dengan berbinar-binar seperti biasa.

Luna tersenyum. Ia sangat ahli dalam mengolah sea food menjadi variasi makanan-makanan yang berbeda. Dan mendengar Lucius sangat menggemari ikan tuna, mungkin ia bisa menambahkan resep rahasia yang ia ciptakan bersama ibunya sewaktu kecil dulu. Luna percaya, jika resep ini, yang ia buat bersama almarhumah ibunya akan membuat Lucius terkesan karena mungkin resep ini tidak akan ditemuinya dibanyak restoran.

Ia mengambil ikan tuna dari ruangan pembeku—bukan kulkas. Ia mengambil ikan tuna berukuran besar, karena memang hanya ukuran besar yang tersedia. Ia mengasah pisau besar yang ada ditangannya dengan pengasah. Luna saat itu juga mulai mengiris ikan tuna itu tanpa jijik. Cairan merah mengalir dari tubuh ikan yang sudah teriris-iris itu, membasahi tangannya. Ia memotong bagian tubuh ikan itu, membentuk lingkaran tidak sempurna berdiameter delapan sentimeter.

Selesai dengan kegiatan potong memotong, ia mulai memeraskan beberapa tetes jeruk nipis untuk menghilangkan bau amis. Luna memang sengaja tidak mencucinya, karena jika beberapa daging hewan yang dicuci saat akan diolah maka rasa khas yang dihasilkan akan menghilang. Itulah yang dipercaya Luna. Ia mulai menghaluskan bumbu rempah-rempah tertentu kemudian melumurkannya diatas tuna yang sudah diberi perasan air jeruk. Ia—Luna kemudian memanggangnya beberapa menit.

Ia membayangkan jutaan ekspresi Lucius. Pria itu memiliki emosi yang sulit ditebak, apalagi dengan alur pikirannya. Sebenarnya kedua belah pihak, baik Luna maupun Lucius memiliki beberapa sifat yang sama. Beberapa diantaranya merupakan; mereka sama-sama rasionalis—terlalu logis. Mereka sama-sama payah dalam hal rasa merasa, maupun membaca emosi lawan bicaranya atau bahkan emosi mereka sendiri. Mereka sama-sama seorang _sapiosexual. [1]_

Lamunannya terganggu oleh bunyi memekakan telinga akibat benturan gelas-gelas kaca yang membentur satu sama lain. Luna yang meracik kopinya, dan Smitty yang menuangkan. Smitty mengambilkan piring dan roti yang sudah dipanggang untuk tuna yang sudah berwarna merah kecoklatan itu. Smitty memberikan selada, bawang bombay, acar dan mayones kepada masing-masing keping roti. Smitty sudah memberikan saus pedas diatas daging tuna yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Asap-asap tipis itu menerobos masuk kerongga hidung Luna, membuat perutnya lapar.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai!" Luna berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat kearah Smitty yang ikut tersenyum melihat hasil kolaborasinya dengan Mistress-nya yang ternyata sangat pandai memasak. Smitty kemudian mendengar Luna bersuara, "Terima kasih sudah membantu, Smitty."

Pupiln matanya yang kembali membesar, telinganya mengepak beberapa kali. Senyuman yang sangat lebar disunggingkan kepada Luna. ia membalasnya, "Smitty merasa senang jika Mistress Luna juga merasa senang."

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak, Mistress Luna. Smitty adalah vegetarian," jawabnya. Luna terkekeh mendengar itu, dan ia tak menjawabnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa makanan dari peri rumah, jadi ia memberanikan diri saja untuk bertanya. Toh lagipula, hasil sandwich yang ia buat juga cukup banyak.

Ia melihat jam dinding yang ternyata sudah pukul setengah enam. Ia berencana kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dari darah ikan tuna yang menyemprot ke bajunya. Ia tahu ia sedang hamil, dan Lucius mungkin akan memarahinya karena melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri. Jadi, ia berpikir jika mungkin akan lebih baik Lucius tidak tahu tentang siapa yang membuatkannya sarapan. Selain itu, ia harus bergegas berganti baju dan mandi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang selesai melakukan pembunuhan terhadap ikan tuna yang tak berdaya. Ditambah bau anyir yang menyengat membuatnya mual.

-ooOOoo-

Pagi itu juga, Lucius bangun dengan malasnya, Ia merasakan tulang-tulangnya terasa nyeri, dan matanya terasa panas terbakar. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dengan sekuat tenaga, memaksakan tulang-tulangnya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti dipatahkan satu persatu. Selain itu, Ia sudah berjanji kepada Luna untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di London hari ini. Dan, Lucius tidak ingin membuat wanita yang mencuri hatinya itu kecewa hanya karena rasa sakit kecil yang dideritanya. Ditambah lagi, Luna sedang mengandung anaknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luna sedih, karena kondisi psikologis Luna juga akan mempengaruhi bayi yang dikandung istrinya itu.

 _Lucius keluar dari kantornya untuk mengambil beberapa botol root beer non alkohol dari penyimpanannya. Sejenak terbesit didalam pikirannya jika ia tak pernah mengajak Luna berjalan-jalan berdua. Ia berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan baginya untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa Lucius sangat mencintai Luna. Ditambah, jika mereka didepan publik, ia bisa sedikit leluasa menunjukkan perasaannya itu. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri, mereka hanya bersikap saling mencintai hanya pada saat didepan publik._

 _Ia yang sudah berada dikoridor atas, mempunyai firasat jika Luna lagi-lagi menenggelamkan hidungnya didalam buku-buku miliknya. Lucius sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak. justru ia merasa senang jika sesuatu yang ia miliki bisa membuat Luna senang. Apalagi, mereka memiliki hobi yang sama; membaca. Saat ia sudah membuka pintu perpustakaan, ia lagi-lagi melihat Luna sedang membaca dengan serius. Luna bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Lucius yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya._

 _Lucius berdeham, membuat Luna langsung menurunkan bukunya. "Lucius! sejak kapan kau kemari?"_

" _Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Luna," ia menjawab, belum benar-benar selesai dengan ucapannya. Luna memandang Lucius dengan sabar, menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kau sibuk besok?"_

 _Luna mengangkat alisnya, memandang Lucius dengan skeptis. Tidak biasanya Lucius bertanya seperti itu, dan ini juga membuat pikiran Luna membuat hipotesa-hipotesa karangannya sendiri. Luna mengabaikan pikirannya, ia pun diam sejenak. "Selain membaca buku-buku ini, dan bermain dengan Priam, kurasa tidak. Aku tidak sibuk besok," Luna menjawab. Seringai Lucius melebar._

" _Good!" ia bersorak pelan._

" _Ada apa, Lucius?"_

" _Aku akan ke Diagon Alley besok. Aku ingin kau menemaniku besok," Lucius bersuara. Tak jelas apakah itu sebuah permintaan atau perintah. Luna memilih untuk membalik kalimat Lucius, bermain dengan kemampuannya mengolah kata-kata._

" _Apa itu sebuah perintah? Wanita tidak suka diperintah, Lucius," Luna menjawabnya. Ia menutup buku yang ia baca, menandakan lebih tertarik kepada lawan bicaranya daripada dengan buku yang sudah dua jam menemaninya._

 _Lucius menyeringai, ia nampak sedang menutupi kegugupannya. Entah ini salahnya yang tidak benar-benar mengajak, atau salah Luna yang terlalu perfeksionis, Lucius tidak tahu. Ia akhirnya duduk dikursi dihadapan Luna, memandang wanitanya dengan seringai menawan. Ia diam-diam juga berencana membolak-balikkan kata-kata Luna. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri jika tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain beradu argumen dengan orang yang kita cintai._

" _Aku akan ke Diagon Alley besok, apa kau bersedia ikut denganku?" Lucius bersuara, seringainya masih belum hilang. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pangkuannya sendiri, kepalanya sedikit kedepan memandang Luna dengan tajam; dengan harapan pandangannya akan membuat Luna salah tingkah sendiri._

" _Wanita juga tidak menyukai pertanyaan, Lucius. Coba lagi," Jawab Luna. kedua pasangan ini tampak menikmati sesi-entah-apa-namanya yang terjadi diantara mereka ini. Secara kasat mata, mereka nampak biasa sekali, tidak ada konflik seru didalam diri mereka. Tetapi jika dilihat lagi, mereka akan nampak seperti pasangan yang aneh._

 _Maksudnya, lihat saja Lucius yang kadang begitu flirty, dan dilain waktu ia begitu dingin tetapi berapi-api. Ditambah Luna, yang terkadang begitu tenang, tak memiliki gejolak, tetapi terkadang ia masih bersikap seperti gadis muda yang polos tanpa dosa seperti anak-anak. Dilain sisi, ketenangan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki Luna dapat membuat api yang mudah sekali berkobar didalam tubuh Lucius menjadi tenang kembali._

 _Intinya, mereka mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Luna memiliki semua yang Lucius butuhkan. Dan hal ini juga berlaku sebaliknya._

" _Kau harus ikut denganku ke Diagon Alley besok," Lucius bersuara, masih memandang Luna._

" _Terlalu memaksa."_

 _Lucius mendengus, ia mengangguk beberapa saat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mondar-mandir beberapa kali selama lima detik. Luna masih melihatnya dengan penuh harapan jika Lucius bisa mengalahkan bantahan-bantahan Luna dengan ajakan yang pas._

" _Baiklah, ini adalah yang terakhir. Kuharap kau tidak akan menjawab tidak, Nyonya," Lucius berhenti dari mondar-mandirnya. Ia memiliki ide jenius, yang mungkin hanya ada dipikiran para pria. Dan, Lucius yakin kali ini Luna tidak akan menolaknya._

" _Itu bukan sebuah ajakan, permintaan atau perintah," Luna menambahkan. Lucius mendengus lagi, sedikit tertawa._

" _Aku belum mulai, Luna," ujarnya. Ia melihat lawan bicaranya tertawa sendiri akan kebodohan yang Luna buat sendiri. Lucius percaya diri dengan kemampuan verbalnya. Ia mengakui jika menjadi pengikut Dark Lord juga sedikit banyak memberinya skill yang bagus dalam bercakap-cakap._

" _Oh, maaf. Lanjutkan."_

 _Lucius memulai langkahnya menuju kearah Luna. Ia duduk disamping istrinya, memandangnya dengan mata kelabu yang berbinar-binar. Luna tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat dalam hatinya karena Lucius memberinya pandangan mata itu. Pandangan mata yang membuatnya terbayang-bayang Lucius didalam tidurnya. Pandangan mata yang menghantui hidupnya beberapa bulan belakangan._

 _Lucius masih memandangnya, dalam diam. Tetapi, tangannya yang besar diam-diam sudah merambat ditangan Luna yang berada diatas pangkuannya sendiri. Nafasnya tertahan ketika mendapati tangan Lucius sudah mengenggam tangannya. Ia melihat Lucius memainkan jemarinya dengan jari-jari Luna yang lentik. Lucius mencoba menyelaraskan telapak tangannya, dengan telapak tangan Luna. Ibu jarinya memainkan jemari wanita muda itu, membuatnya diam seribu bahasa._

 _Wanita itu diam, ia mengumpat menyesal karena menantang Lucius menjadi lebih genit lagi. ia sama sekali tidak menduga jika Lucius akan menyentuh tangannya seperti itu. Luna tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Satu yang ia pelajari; jangan merayu orang genit. Or, you'll end up like Luna;_

" _Aku akan ke Diagon Alley besok. Aku akan merasa terhormat jika engkau mau menemaniku," ucapnya dengan lembut, kemudian mencium tangan Luna yang ia genggam._

 _Luna tersenyum, balik menggenggam tangan Lucius yang dingin. Lucius merasakan kehangatan yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. "Aku akan senang jika kau senang," Luna menjawab. Lucius tak menyahut lagi, hanya memandang tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Luna erat. Senyumnya semakin melebar, memperlihatkan jajaran gigi putih yang rapi dan berkilau._

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, tubuhnya terasa bergetar, seakan-akan ingin roboh. Ia menduga, pasti penyakit tahunannya menyerang lagi. Dan kali ini, ia merasa suhu tubuhnya terasa meningkat. Lucius tidak mengerti kenapa penyakitnya ini selalu muncul tiba-tiba, tanpa ada gejala yang spesifik. Ia sudah memprediksi jika satu atau dua hari kedepan, ia hanya akan berada diranjang seharian karena tidak kuat berjalan. Ini membuatnya terasa lemah, dan ia membencinya.

Ia membatalkan rencananya untuk mandi, ia sedang benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk mandi dibawah air dingin yang segar. Jadi, Lucius hanya mengusap tubuhnya yang proposional menggunakan air hangat. Yah, sekadar untuk membersihkan dirinya dari keringat-keringat yang menempel. Kemudian menyemprotkan sedikit parfum beraroma kayu khasa ditubuhnya. Dalam lima menit, ia sudah siap untuk pergi kemanapun ia harus pergi bersama Luna.

 _For those he love most, he will sacrifice._

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tak melupakan tongkat jalan berkepala ularnya. Yah, bukan hanya sekedar untuk membuat kesan dirinya elegan, tetapi juga untuk membantunya berjalan mengingat hari ini ia sedang sakit. Oh, tentu saja penyakit yang menurutnya ringan itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan cruciatus Lord Voldemort. Kutukan tak termaafkan yang membuatnya memuntahkan cairan hitam setiap malamnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari kutukan sialan itu.

Ia keluar kamar hampir bersamaan dengan Luna. Wanita muda itu mengenakan _dress_ panjang berwarna hitam kecokatan dengan bordiran-bordiran abstrak dibeberapa bagian. Ia juga mengikat rambutnya, tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi tetap membuatnya terlihat cantik. Wajahnya yang sudah cantik _dari sono_ nya diberi sedikit polesan make up, membuat wajahnya semakin berseri-seri. Dilehernya menggantung sebuah kalung yang diberikan Lucius padanya dulu. Cincin batu _green cyclops_ —cincin kawinnya juga melingkar indah dijari manisnya. _Overall, she's perfect._

Lucius memandangnya tanpa berkedip, seakan-akan mengabaikan rasa sakit ditulang-tulangnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Lucius melihat Luna tampil cantik, tapi ia tetap saja terpikat seperti saat-saat awal perkenalan dulu. Ini membuat Lucius berpikir, jimat macam apakah yang digunakan Luna hingga ia bisa terus-terusan membuat Lucius jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kau mendengar ini. Tapi, kau cantik sekali, _my dear_ ," puji Lucius.

Luna tersipu malu, ia menundukkan wajahnya beberapa saat sebelum memandang Lucius lagi. "Tiga kali darimu. Jika aku tidak salah ingat," jawabnya, memandang Lucius dengan mata birunya yang bersinar terang.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu statistik _?"_ Lucius mencemooh, dengan seringainya yang sudah terbentuk. Luna tertawa kecil mendengar candaan yang kelewat garing itu.

"Kau tidak akan ingin tahu jawabannya," Luna menjawab.

Lucius mendengus. "Jadi, apa kita bisa sarapan sekarang?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Lucius. Ia tiba-tiba tidak yakin apakah dirinya kuat untuk pergi berlama-lama diluar. Lucius mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Tentu saja," Luna menjawab.

Puffy dan Smitty yang menghentikan aktivitasnya saat melihat Luna dan Lucius turun bersama. Puffy bahkan hampir menumpahkan kopi yang ia tuang dicangkir untuk Lucius. Ia melempar pandangan kepada Smitty yang merebahkan senyum lebar. Pupil matanya jauh lebih besar dari biasanya, giginya yang kuning terlihat hampir mengering.

Lucius dan Luna tampak begitu cocok bersama. Luna yang bersikap begitu tenang, dan anggun dipadukan dengan Lucius yang perfeksionis dan aristokratis. "Master Lucius dan Mistress Luna sangat cocok sekali," puji Smitty. Kinki, dan Puffy mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya tersipu malu satu sama lain, tak berani memandang. Lucius berpikir jika para peri rumah itu benar-benar membuatnya malu—tersipu dihadapan Luna. _"Sialan!" batin Lucius._

"Kalian boleh pergi!" Lucius memerintah kepada para peri rumahnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lucius tidak ingin peri rumahnya menganggu acara sarapan (yang membosankan) bersama Luna.

Seperti biasa, Lucius duduk dikursi utama, sementara Luna berada tak jauh disebelah kirinya. Ia menyeduh kopinya beberapa kali. Saat sudah meminumnya, ia merasakan racikan yang berbeda. Ia merasa deja vu dengan kopi yang ia minum. Lucius pasti pernah merasakan racikan yang sama disuatu tempat, tetapi ia tidak ingat. Rasa kopi itu benar-benar kuat, rasa kopi arabika yang cukup tua, yang dipanaskan dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi dan kopi yang benar-benar murni.

"Ada apa, Lucius?" Luna bertanya. Ia mendapati Lucius sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Aku pernah merasakan racikan kopi yang berbeda. Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruh peri rumah mengubah racikannya," ia berujar. Masih memandang kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Kau memang tidak pernah meminta mereka mengubahnya. Apa kau menyukainya?" Luna bertanya lagi. Ia penasaran apa Lucius akan menyukai kopi yang diraciknya sendiri itu.

"Ya. Ini...lebih baik dari kopi-kopi ku sebelumnya," Lucius menjawab. Masih mengagumi rasa kopi yang meledak-ledak didalam mulutnya.

"Bagus! Kau juga harus mencoba sandwich-nya," Luna memerintah.

Lucius tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ia lalu meletakkan kopi yang lezat itu diatas meja, tangan kanannya mengambil sandwich yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia melihat roti yang dipanggang sampai matang, dengan telur yang nampak menyatu diatasnya. Dibawah roti itu, terdapat salada, acar dan daging yang berwarna kecoklatan dengan campuran mayones. Dibawahnya terdapat salada lagi dengan saus pedas.

Lucius mulai menggigit sandwichnya itu, Luna memandang ekspresi Lucius berubah lagi. ia kemudian mendengar suaminya mengerang. "Whoah! Ini lezat sekali!"

Luna tersenyum memandang Lucius yang nampak begitu girang sekali. Ia menggigit sandwich buatan Luna lagi, ia nampak menahan tata kramanya dengan tidak melahap sandwich itu bulat-bulat. Luna memandang pria itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, penuh harapan jika ia bisa membuatkan Lucius makanan setiap hari. Ia juga akan dengan hati menemani Lucius dengan kegiatan monotonnya yang membosankan itu. "Aku senang kau menyukainya," Luna bersuara.

Lucius berhenti mengunyah makanannya, melemparkan pandangan menuduh. Luna membalasnya pandangan itu dengan senyuman. "Kau yang memasak ini?" Lucius membuka mulut, tanpa menggerakkan tulang rahangnya.

Luna mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengaku, tetapi pandangan Lucius yang tajam itu benar-benar tak terelakkan. Pandangan yang membuat orang yang dipandangnya menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, seakan-akan tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kau sedang hamil, Luna. kau tidak seharunya memasak ini sendiri," ujar pria itu. Luna tidak tahu apakah Lucius sedang marah, perhatian atau menasihati. Entah dirinya yang tidak bisa membaca emosi orang lain, atau bagaimana, ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbaring seharian, Lucius. Ditambah, aku juga harus bergerak agar bayi dalam kandunganku ini sehat," Luna menjawab. Yah, itu memang salah satu alasan bagi Luna agar Lucius tidak memprotes lagi. Suaminya ini benar-benar tukang protes.

Lucius mendengus, menggigit sandwich-nya lagi. Ini benar-benar sandwich terbaik yang pernah ia makan. Ia tidak bisa menolak itu. Lucius benar-benar merasa jika Luna adalah sosok istri idaman. Ia bisa memasak, tidak pernah menuntut ini-itu, dan tidak temperamental. Lucius memang butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkan emosinya yang kadang-kadang cepat sekali naik.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh memasak sendiri. Itu pekerjaan peri rumah," Lucius membantah lagi.

"Uhm, sepertinya aku tidak akan menurutimu untuk masalah ini," Luna membalas. Ia memberikan senyuman hangat yang membuat Lucius salah tingkah sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?" Lucius menantang balik, menelan potongan terakhir dari sandwichnya. Ia memandang Luna dengan tatapan _flirty_ -nya, ia berharap Luna akan memberinya hukuman seperti ia menghukumnya tempo hari.

Luna balik memandangnya, ia paham maksud Lucius. "Ah, aku tahu apa maksudmu, Lord Malfoy," timpal Luna, memincingkan matanya sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kau ingin aku untuk menciummu, bukan?" Luna menyemburkan tawa, ia memukul meja pelan.

Lucius merasa senang melihat Luna tertawa. Ia juga tentu berharap Luna akan memberikan hukuman ciuman seperti kemarin, tetapi ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi. Karena, niat utamanya adalah melihat wanita-nya ini tertawa. Lucius tahu jika dirinya mempunyai selera humor yang buruk. Buruk sekali. Dan satu-satunya hal yang (ia ketahui) dapat membuat Luna tertawa adalah kegenitannya.

Mungkin ini sudah disebutkan berkali-kali, tapi itu adalah fakta.

"Sepertinya kau yang ingin dihukum," Lucius membalik perkataan Luna.

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Luna seharusnya tahu jika suaminya ini sudah kategori tukang gombal yang parah. Sementara Luna sendiri bukan orang yang ahli merayu. Tapi kalian mungkin tidak tahu jika Luna diam-diam menulis nama Lucius di jurnal hariannya. Dan, tentu kalian ingat jika ia juga menyimpan potongan koran Weekly Witch tempo hari.

"Kau mulai merayu lagi," Luna akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan merayu jika kau tidak memulainya lebih dahulu. Lagipula, kau terlalu cantik untuk tidak kurayu," Lucius menjawabnya dengan senyuman nakalnya lagi. Ia menggoda istrinya dengan menggerakkan alisnya sebelah, sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan jika ia cukup serius dengan rayuan maut itu. Lucius sama sekali lupa jika dirinya sedang sakit.

Luna tertawa kecil. Ia memandang rambut Lucius yang bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya mentari yang masuk dari jendela-jendela besar yang terbuka. Luna tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu dari Lucius. Sesuatu yang tidak yakin bisa ia tahan selamanya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan. Luna tidak tahu dari mana keinginan itu muncul, yang ia tahu, ia tiba-tiba menginginkan itu. sangat menginginkannya.

"Uh, Lucius," Luna bersuara, agak gugup.

Lucius yang sedang menghabiskan kopinya memandang Luna dengan alis terangkat. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menunggu Luna untuk mengatakan kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Luna?" Lucius akhirnya bersuara, ia masih belum meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Ia sedang ingin menghabiskan kopi spesial buatan Luna itu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah menghabiskan kopinya, apalagi jika sudah tidak lagi panas. Kopi yang dingin dapat membuat perut kembung, dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tetapi pagi ini adalah pengecualian, ia menghabiskan kopi itu sampai hanya tertinggal ampasnya saja.

"Boleh, aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Luna nampak gugup. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memintanya. Ini adalah permintaan yang bukan dari kehendaknya. Ini adalah keinginan dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Luna. Bayi yang merupakan hasil perbuatan Lucius.

"Tentu. Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku. Aku bisa memberimu apa saja," Lucius bersuara, ia mulai menyombong lagi. ia tidak menyukai sikap Lucius yang sombong itu. Maksudnya, apa keuntungan menjadi orang yang sombong?

"Uh, aku tidak yakin kau akan memberikan permintaanku yang satu ini," balasnya, mengabaikan kesombongan Lucius.

Lucius mengangkat alisnya sebelahnya, tidak paham dengan ucapan Luna. Ia berpikir permintaan makan apa yang akan diminta oleh Luna sampai-sampai ia berkata jika ia yakin jika Lucius tidak bisa memberikan permintaan yang aneh ini. Dan hal ini, membuat pikiran Lucius melayang-layang membayangakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa?" Lucius akhirnya membuka suara.

"Karena kau mungkin tidak akan memberikannya," Luna menjawab. Ia masih belum mengatakan permintaan macam apa yang diinginkannya.

Pikiran kotor Lucius mulai menyebar, meracuni otaknya. Ia tersenyum nakal lagi kepada Luna. lawan bicaranya tidak paham kenapa Lucius seperti itu. Luna mendengar Lucius bersuara lagi, "Oh, tentu aku tidak akan memberikannya. Kau sedang hamil, bukan?"

Luna mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tidak paham dengan maksud Lucius. Apa maksud dari ucapan itu? dan, Luna merasa Lucius tidak menangkap maksud dari keinginan macam apa yang dimaksud Luna. Permintaan itu terjadi disaat Luna sedang hamil, dan itu berarti ia sedang ngidam. Bukan hal lain yang menjurus ke hal-hal tertentu. Tapi ini memang salah Luna yang tidak mengatakannya to the point saja.

" _Maaf?_ Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya spontan.

"Kau tidak paham? Wanita hamil dilarang melakukan _you-know-what, my dear,"_ Lucius bersuara.

Luna belum menjawab. Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, kegugupannya menjadi hilang seketika setelah menangkap maksud dari ucapan Lucius. Lucius hanya memandangnya bingung, tak mengerti karena Luna tiba-tiba tertawa. Tetapi, kini Luna paham, Lucius mengsalah artikan permintaan Luna yang belum jelas itu dengan pikiran kotor yang merasuki kepalanya. Jelas ini mengundang gelak tawa Luna, ia tidak menyangka Lucius akan menghubungkannya dengan _you-know-what_.

"Astaga, Lucius! Pikiranmu kotor sekali," ucap Luna, masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kita bicarakan?" Lucius bertanya, menyadari kebebalan yang datang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku sedang ngidam, Lucius. Bukannya _you-know-what_ ," Luna menjawab. Lucius mendengarnya, kemudian ikut tertawa untuk menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar merah padam. Ia menyadari jika pikirannya benar-benar kotor.

" _Astaga, Lucius, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri lagi,"_ Lucius membatin sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarnya. Masih tertawa bersama Luna, menahar rasa malunya. Ia menyambung pertanyaannya, "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Uh, boleh aku mengepang rambutmu sebelum kita pergi ke Diagon Alley?"

"YOU WHAT? Lucius berteriak.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N: Hooo bagaimana chapter ini? qu taq maw komen lah :'D**

 **Jason : stfu, fraulein. I'll take over. *coughing* So, give me your review. Because, your review is the only payment I—we got from this story. I love you xx**

 **[1] Sapiosexual : adalah kondisi dimana seseorang lebih tertarik kepada seseorang yang memiliki kecerdasan yang dia perkirakan. Atau, ringkasnya, kondisi dimana seseorang lebih tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki kecerdasan intelektual tinggi (atau lebih tinggi.)**


End file.
